Amor y Castigo
by luzangiel
Summary: Ellos sufrirán el peor castigo por haberse atrevido a desafiar a Naruto Uzumaki, pero él no contaba con que entre una de sus victimas de esa venganza, encontrara el verdadero amor. [Adaptación NaruHina]
1. Sinopsis

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_-Argumento-  
_**

* * *

_La luz de gas iluminaba los cabellos oscuros de Hinata Hyuga. Nacida para el lujo, se codeaba con los Astor y los Vanderbilt en los grandes salones. Sin embargo, se estremeció de miedo y algo más cuando se encontró ante el apuesto e implacable Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, el hombre que había llevado a la bancarrota a la familia de ella y pretendía sacar a la luz el escandaloso secreto familiar en caso de que Hinata no aceptara su ultrajante proposición, su chantaje emocional... ni el beso que le paralizó el corazón._

* * *

**_Esta historia es una de mis favoritas._**


	2. Encajes

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[1]  
_**

* * *

_Encajes:_

_La Sociedad se basaba en una especie de jerarquía social establecida desde siempre, de la que eran rigurosamente excluidos todos los elementos extraños. En ella podían encontrarse muchas personas interesantes, hombres y mujeres atractivos, agradables y elegantes, pero como grupo humano resultaba chato y árido, como un Sahara sin leones..._

_Señora de Winthrop Chanler  
__Memorias de la Sociedad de Nueva York_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Llovía, por supuesto.

Hinata Hyuga contemplaba la Plaza Washington, oscurecida por el anochecer y la tormenta, a través de la fina telaraña de encaje de la ventana de su dormitorio. Abajo, la lluvia castigaba las calles y se escurría por los adoquines que formaban un dibujo de espinazo de pez; arriba, el viento sacudía los árboles desnudos de la plaza y hacía parpadear las luces de gas de la calle a través de las ramas agitadas. No se veía un alma. Hasta la parada de coches de alquiler estaba vacía: todos los coches se habían dispersado para llevar a los transeúntes sorprendidos por la lluvia.

La mujer miró a través de los cristales mojados, abrazándose como si sintiera frío. La tormenta era un presagio. Y, sin embargo, no cambiaría de idea. Esa noche iría al baile.

Curvó los labios en una semisonrisa amarga. El sueño de anoche también era un presagio. Hacía tanto que no lo soñaba que ya casi lo había olvidado. Pero sin duda, las preocupaciones de esa noche lo habían convocado. Era siempre el mismo sueño, e incluso en ese momento las imágenes le resultaban irresistibles.

Al evocado, los ojos grises se dulcificaron y la expresión se volvió etérea, como si estuviese muy lejos de allí.

Una ráfaga de lluvia que golpeó contra la ventana la devolvió a la realidad. Se disgustó consigo misma por haberse dejado llevar por esos ensueños en un momento tan crucial; se alejó de la ventana y fue hasta el tocador adornado de encajes. El contraste entre las imágenes del sueño y la opulencia del dormitorio le chocó. Era una hermosa habitación, arreglada con todo el lujo que podría desear una mujer joven y rica. La mesa del tocador era un ejemplo cabal. Tenía forma de riñón y estaba tan cargada de encajes y puntillas franceses que parecía tapizada. La silla acolchada forrada en terciopelo rosado la aguardaba como un trono, aunque en ese momento, no la atraía. El ambiente contrastaba con la simplicidad y el encanto del que había soñado.

Era siempre la casa blanca de madera. Y ése fue el sueño de la noche anterior. Era una vivienda tan humilde y modesta que muchas personas de su círculo social se sentirían incómodas de imaginar siquiera semejante casa sin mencionar la idea de vivir en ella.

Pero la mujer lo deseaba con fervor. Amaba esa casita blanca retrepada a la cima de una colina verde, resplandeciendo bajo el cielo azul. Nunca había vivido en una casa semejante, si bien pensaba en ella con frecuencia, tanto que podía sentir el perfume de las flores de manzano que se agitaban en la brisa y el chasquido de las sábanas blancas colgadas a secar detrás de la casita. Amaba ese lugar, más por lo que contenía que por lo que era.

Cerró los ojos, deseando dejar de pensar. No era bueno perderse en los ensueños pues se corría el riesgo de que se volvieran reales. Esos deseos sólo le acarrearían desdicha. Abrió los ojos y trató de sentarse ante el tocador, sin embargo, la riqueza de la habitación la incomodaba.

Miró alrededor y odió las grandes rosas arrepolladas del empapelado, las telas de colores chillones que cubrían los muebles, las bandas de terciopelo con borlas de seda rosadas que rodeaban la cama Duncan Phyfe. Todo allí la disgustaba. Había crecido en ese cuarto, y de pronto comprendió que ya no se sentía a gusto en él. Ahora quería otras cosas: colinas verdes, cielos azules, casitas blancas. El hombre.

Se le nublaron los ojos. Ese espíritu estaba siempre presente en los sueños, oscuro, altivo, inalcanzable. Tomaba la forma de un hombre apuesto que se apoyaba indolente contra una de las columnas blanqueadas del porche, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, contemplando el paisaje detrás de la mujer. En el sueño, la muchacha lo miraba desde la falda de la colina sin saber quién era, desesperada por distinguir los detalles del rostro, difusos en la distancia.

Como le había sucedido antes, el deseo de ver al hombre la dominó y comenzó a ascender la colina cubierta de hierba; el vestido de satén le dificultaba el ascenso. Se levantó las faldas para poder moverse con más facilidad, pero la tela pesada se le escapó como agua de entre las manos y se soltó. El vestido parecía alargarse y hacerse más pesado a cada paso que daba, como si estuviese tratando de impedirle que llegara: lo sintió como si estuviera bordeado de piedras y no de crepé. Pronto, el polisón que llevaba en la parte de atrás fue como un par de manos enormes que la empujaban hacia abajo y no la dejaban alcanzar lo que más deseaba. Las perlas que llevaba en el cuello también le pesaban, hasta que comenzó a hundirse en ese mar de satén y perlas.

Al final, ya no podía moverse y, mirando al hombre, alzaba los brazos implorándole que la salvara del pantano de la riqueza. El hombre no acudía a rescatarla y la mujer lo veía alejarse y lanzaba un grito de angustia.

—No te vayas. —gritaba, en voz baja y desesperada. Pero el hombre no la oía.

—Te necesito. —eran las últimas palabras que pronunciaba antes de que el hombre desapareciera en el interior de la casita blanca y en ese punto se despertaba sobresaltada, arrasada por la amarga nostalgia de algo que jamás tendría.

Se le contrajo el rostro de emoción. El final del sueño era en verdad una pesadilla. Odiaba recordarlo. Sin advertirlo, llevó la mano al collar de perlas y lo levantó, como si fuese demasiado pesado.

—¿Señorita Hinata?

Sobresaltada, Hinata se volvió desde la ventana y vio a la persona que la había llamado. Era Natsu, de pie en el centro de la habitación, la doncella que tenía en la mano la capa de noche y los largos guantes de satén.

—Señorita Hinata, ¿está lista? —preguntó Natsu, con cautela.

Hinata se puso la capa.

—¿Ya ordenaron el coche?

—Sí, señorita. Le pedí a Tokuma que lo hiciera. Supuse que el cochero sería más discreto que ese mayordomo. Ése, suelta la lengua y le cuenta todo al tío de usted.

Hinata asintió; comprendió que la doncella realmente estaba asustada, pues el acento irlandés era más marcado que de costumbre.

—Bien. El tío Hizashi jamás tendrá que enterarse de que iré a la fiesta de los Uzumaki.

—Puede estar tranquila: por mí no se enterará.

Hinata sonrió y miró a Natsu.

—Estaba segura de que la fiesta se arruinaría a causa de la lluvia. Ahora me siento más optimista. Si no hay tropiezos, el único modo de que el tío Hizashi lo sepa es que aparezca en la edición de mañana del _New York Chronicle_.

—Hicimos todo lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto.

—Natsu, te agradezco por eso. Díselo también a Tokuma. — Hinata oprimió la mano de la muchacha y tomó los guantes. Estaba a punto de ponérselos, cuando la expresión de la doncella la detuvo. Se le aceleró el corazón—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—Bueno, no, señorita... —Natsu la miró con aire sumiso.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Señorita, les prometí que se lo diría a usted. —barbotó al fin—. Lo que quería decirle es que yo, bien... nosotros...

—¿Sí?

—Yo Tokuma, Tetsu y Ko... bueno, todos nosotros queremos agradecerle, señorita.

—¿Agradecerme? —Hinata estaba confundida—. Pero, ¿por qué?

La doncella soltó las palabras antes de poder con tenerlas.

—Señorita Hinata, sabemos que usted no tiene ninguna obligación de asistir a la fiesta de esta noche. También sabemos que lo hace en favor de la chica Uzumaki, que es irlandesa. De ese modo, la apoyará y queremos agradecérselo. Hace sólo un año que mi esposo y yo salimos del condado de Wexford. Por lo tanto, para nosotros significa mucho la presencia de usted en el baile.

Hinata se quedó muda. Miró a la doncella, pensando en una respuesta adecuada. Existían varias posibilidades: regañar a la muchacha y recordarle cuál era su lugar, o abrazarla y pedirle que esa noche rezara por ella.

—Gracias, Natsu. — murmuró al fin Hinata poniéndose los guantes con una prisa que revelaba su angustia.

Natsu, tan incómoda como el ama, hizo una breve reverencia y salió de la habitación casi corriendo.

Cuando Hinata decidió ir al baile de los Uzumaki, no se le cruzó por la mente pensar en que Karin era irlandesa. Había conocido a la joven de dieciséis años una tarde del otoño anterior, en el Parque Central, y le agradó de inmediato. En aquella ocasión, Karin Uzumaki había detenido el faetón y había acusado en voz alta al cochero de un carruaje de alquiler de maltratar al caballo.

Llegó la invitación para el debut de karin en sociedad, y Hinata no tuvo en cuenta otra cosa que la obligación social. Apenas conocía a la señorita Uzumaki, pero en el transcurso del breve paseo por el Mall le pareció dulce y cándida. No sucedía lo mismo con la reputación del hermano.

En Nueva York, todos hacían comentarios con respecto a Naruto Uzumaki. Se decía que era uno de esos hombres que se habían hecho por sí mismos, ricos, vulgares, bien conocidos en Manhattan, y que no tenían escrúpulos en pasar por encima de cualquiera en la avidez por acumular dólares. En el círculo de Hinata nunca se había dicho una palabra amable en referencia al hermano de Karin Uzumaki pero, como bien sabía Hinata, la realeza de la ciudad o "los Knickerbocker" como se les llamaba, no eran precisamente un modelo de caridad.

Hizo un gesto de mofa. Oh, no, la caridad no era la idea más importante en las mentes de los Cuatrocientos, la flor y nata de la sociedad, sino más bien la exclusividad. Hinata lo sabía mejor que nadie. La señora Mei Terumi llevaba la exclusividad como un escudo que la protegía de los "inaceptables". La ironía culminante consistiría en que si la señora Terumi descubriera el secreto de la gloriosa existencia de los Hyuga, porque eso la haría comprender que ella, la encumbrada matrona de la sociedad neoyorquina, estaba vinculada a aquello de lo que trataba de huir: el escándalo. Escándalo vulgar y escabroso.

Hinata, con el propósito de protegerse a sí misma y en particular, a los que amaba, participaba del juego. En cierto modo, le resultaba fácil. Heredera de una línea que se remontaba hasta el mismo Hamura Otsutsuki, Hinata Hyuga era la joya de la corona de lo más encumbrado de Nueva York. Pero cuando ese barniz de buena crianza descorría su velo, la joven sabía que era sólo una muchacha desesperada, participante en una comedia.

Sin querer, su mirada se posó sobre el *daguerrotipo de la hermana enmarcado en terciopelo granate que estaba cerca de la cama. Lo contempló, y sintió que un pánico inexplicable le recorría las venas. Odiaba ese juego de exclusividades hasta el punto de querer huir de él gritando. Vivía una mentira. Frecuentaba a personas que serían las primeras en apartarla si llegaban a conocer la verdad acerca de Hinata y de la familia.

Una vez más, los ojos de Hinata se concentraron en el retrato de su hermana. Participaba de ese juego perverso para protegerla. Aun así, comprendió que sólo podía llevar el sacrificio hasta cierto punto.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a la fiesta de los Uzumaki. Sabía que tanto la señora Terumi como los demás Knickerbocker no boicoteaban el evento de esa noche sólo porque desaprobaran al hermano de

Karin Uzumaki: era poco probable que alguno de ellos conociera a Naruto Uzumaki. Por cierto, Hinata no lo conocía. El motivo verdadero era despreciable, y Natsu acababa de señalarlo: los Uzumaki eran irlandeses. Quizá se los aceptara para fregar las escupideras, o para alcanzar el caballo al amo cuando éste deseaba cabalgar por Hadem Lane. Pero nunca para frecuentarlos socialmente.

Hinata se contempló en el espejo. El vestido de satén amarillo Doucet era lo apropiado para asistir al debut de una joven. El hilo de perlas que llevaba en el cuello era costoso, al tiempo que discreto. La señora Terumi estaría orgullosa de la apariencia que Hinata tenía esa noche aunque apabullada. La dama había oído el rumor de que Hinata pensaba asistir al baile de los Uzumaki y, en la última discusión, había dejado en claro que esperaba que esa noche Hinata se quedara en la casa. Toda la sociedad contenía el aliento para ver si Hinata asistía al baile, si se atrevía a desafiarla. La joven echó un último vistazo al espejo y se alisó el festón de satén que llevaba en las caderas. Sí, se atrevía.

La esclavina de satén color café se había deslizado de los hombros y estaba amontonada a los pies de Hinata. La levantó y trató de pasarla por las mangas angostas pues no quería volver a molestar a Natsu para que la ayudara. A la señora Terumi no le hubiese importado. Habría llamado sin vacilar a la doncella, pero luego de la dolorosa confesión de Natsu, Hinata no podría soportar incomodarla aun más.

De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Antes de que pudiese parpadear, oyó la voz de su tío que gritaba tras la puerta cerrada:

—¡Hinata! ¡Abre! ¡Sé lo que estás haciendo, y no lo permitiré!

La asaltó el terror. Quedó petrificada. La capa voluminosa volvió a caer sobre la alfombra. El vozarrón de su tío hizo eco en el corazón de Hinata. Se preparó para lo peor, como un convicto que esperara ser llevado a galeras. De algún modo, Hizashi se había enterado de la rebelión y venía dispuesto a aplastarla.

No obstante, la joven no se lo permitiría. Se encaminó con aire regio hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Ahí estaba Hizashi Hyuga, su tío, enfurecido. Entró en la habitación como una tromba y los brillantes ojos plateados repararon en el vestido de baile de la muchacha.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecerme?

Con una indiferencia que en verdad no sentía, Hinata pasó junto al hombre, se sentó ante la mesa del tocador, y lo miró por el espejo. El tío Hizashi se hallaba en excelente estado. Ya había pasado la juventud, pero se mantenía bien para un hombre de más de cincuenta años. Hinata se asombró del aspecto atrayente de su tío, con su cabellera negra larga y esos increíbles ojos plateados. Cuando la tía lo conoció, muchos años antes, la palabra que usó para describirlo fue "dominante". Sin embargo, junto con ese término recordó la descripción de una doncella que había trabajado en casa de los Hyuga: "Es la clase de hombre que una dama desearía como pretendiente —había señalado la anciana sirvienta—, y del que huiría gritando la noche de bodas".

Hizashi se aproximó a su sobrina. Hinata lo miró como la zorra que ve acercarse al sabueso. Su tío le apoyó las manos en los hombros y la joven sintió que el temor le cortaba el aliento.

—Esta noche no saldrás.

—Lo haré. —Hizo un desesperado intento por disimular el miedo en la voz—. Tío, sé lo que vas a decir, y no te escucharé. Es mejor que regreses al hotel, porque yo no desilusionaré a esa chica. Pase lo que pase, asistiré al baile de esta noche.

—La señora Terumi no lo aprueba. No irás.

La ira le bulló en el pecho, al punto que creyó que desbordaría el ajustado corsé que llevaba bajo el vestido de color junquillo.

—Me niego a ser la esclava de la señora Terumi.

—¿Ah, sí?

La joven se petrificó. El tío la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—Hinata, harás lo que te digo. ¿Acaso es necesario que te recuerde que tu posición en esta comunidad es la sangre vital de mi existencia? ¿Cómo crees que me mantengo?

Hinata no reaccionó. Ya había oído antes ese discurso y aunque le desagradaba, al mismo tiempo le daba fuerzas. El abuso del tío le dio una flexibilidad que la joven ignoraba que poseyera. En un intento por librarse, replicó:

—Mi madre y mi padre querrían que yo fuera feliz, y no que estuviese atada al bolsillo de un abogado, como tú me condenas a estar.

—Los honorarios de mi abogado no cubren la fortuna que hice manipulando la herencia desde que me convertí en tu apoderado, y no permitiré que la pongas en riesgo.

—Puedo hacer lo que desee. Tengo mi propio dinero...

—Como bien sabes, se me confirió el poder de decidir sobre él. De modo que te conviene mantenerme satisfecho, Hinata. No quiero considerarlos a tu hermana y a ti como una de mis malas inversiones. —la empujó y se sentó en una banqueta, junto a la ventana.

A la joven le molestó que amenazara a la hermana.

—Mala inversión... —murmuró en tono helado—. ¿Así es como la llaman a esa mujer pintarrajeada que tienes en el hotel San Nicolás? ¿O acaso alguna otra ocupó ese lugar? Hubo muchas.

—Cuidado, querida, estás mostrando tu veta de Knickerbocker. —dijo el tío con una mueca. —Alguien en esta familia tiene que hacerla.

El hombre se levantó de un salto.

—¡Que me condenen si permito que esta noche lo estropees yendo a la casa de ese irlandés cultivador de patatas!

—¡Ni siquiera conoces a esas personas! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de ellas?

—¡Vaya si conozco a Naruto Uzumaki, esa rata irlandesa de arrabal! Incluso perdí dinero en sus malditos Ferrocarriles del Noroeste.

—No me importa cuánto dinero hayas perdido. —repuso la joven con calma—. Y tampoco me importa que los Uzumaki sean irlandeses. Karin Uzumaki tiene sólo dieciséis años. ¿Es que nadie se apiadará de ella? ¿Acaso no sabes que una muchacha tan joven puede quedar destrozada si nadie acude a su debut?

—Deja que otros se apiaden. Tú tienes una misión diferente.

—¿Cuál es?

—La de hacer alarde de esa virtud tuya que tanto cuesta proteger, y la de sostener mi reputación entre tus pares. —volvió a aferrarla de los hombros con tanta fuerza que la lastimó—. De modo que, ya sabes: o complaces a la señora Terumi y me obedeces, o no me mostraré tan piadoso con tu hermana.

—¡Oh, Dios, mi tía debe de estar revolviéndose en la tumba, arrepentida de haberse casado con un hombre como tú! —le dijo con desprecio, los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor que le producía en los brazos.

—Por el contrario, debe de estar contenta pues dejó a alguien capaz de cuidarte. Hinata, soy el único pariente que te queda. —en los ojos del hombre apareció un destello cruel. Posó la mirada sobre el retrato que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. Soltó a la sobrina y tomó el daguerrotipo—. Mas me olvidé de Hanabi. —señaló el retrato y esbozó una mueca irónica—. ¿Cómo está tu hermana? ¿La visitaste últimamente? Eres muy escrupulosa al respecto, ¿no es cierto?

Hinata guardó silencio. El tío sabía que Hinata no hablaba acerca de la hermana. La perturbaba demasiado. En lo que se refería a la familia, vivía una mentira. Los Knigkerbocker creían que toda la familia de Hinata había perecido en un incendio, tres años atrás. Nadie conocía la verdad: ni el pretendiente, ni los amigos, ni siquiera la señora Terumi. Sólo Hizashi sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Hanabi, y ese hecho terrible la protegía y la volvía vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

Hizashi volvió a contemplar el retrato.

—Aquí se la ve muy feliz, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo después de que hicieran este retrato la internaron en el manicomio? ¿En verdad transcurrieron tres largos años?

Hinata intentó darle la espalda. Pero el tío se lo impidió.

—Contéstame. —insistió—. En este daguerrotipo se la ve feliz. ¿Crees que también se sentirá feliz en una institución pública, en lugar de esta casa privada, limpia y cómoda donde halló refugio?

—No la llevarán a una institución pública. —exclamó Hinata.

—¿Y cómo te las arreglarás para pagar si yo no te lo permito?

—¡Contrataré un abogado y lucharé contra ti!

Hizashi la sacudió.

—¿Con qué? Tu fortuna está bajo mi control. ¿Imaginas acaso que te daría dinero para que lo emplees en contra de mí? Piénsalo.

—¡No dejaré que sigas extorsionándome! ¡Iré a la fiesta de los Uzumaki y tú no amenazarás a mi hermana!

—La atención de tu hermana es terriblemente costosa. Si yo te corto los fondos, ¿cómo harás para pagarla? Tus padres, que Dios dé descanso a sus almas, no sabían que te dejaban una carga tan penosa como el cuidado de tu querida hermana.

—¡La carga eres tú, no Hanabi! —se debatió contra el hombre. Hizashi quiso sujetarla por los hombros y para hacerlo, soltó el retrato, que cayó al piso. Hinata contempló enfurecida el retrato de la hermana hecho pedazos.

—Esta noche te quedarás. —aseguró Hizashi—. Y no será necesario que envíes una disculpa, pues nadie se presentará en esa fiesta.

Esas palabras la apabullaron. Aunque quizás el tío tuviese razón al decir que nadie asistiría, la joven no podía creer que la gente fuese tan cruel. Y, sin embargo, la evidencia parecía irrefutable. Ese golpe destruiría a Karin Uzumaki.

Hinata no era tan cruel y no pensaba formar parte de la crueldad general. Dijo:

—Iré al baile.

—No.

—Sí. —Alzó la cabeza y lo miró desafiante—. En primera instancia, voy por Karin Uzumaki, pero más que nada por mí, para desafiarlos a ti y a la señora Terumi.

—Entiendo. —Hizashi retrocedió. Sin aviso previo, levantó la mano y le propinó una bofetada en la mejilla.

La muchacha lanzó un quejido y se tomó la cara. Nunca, nadie la había golpeado. La sorpresa la debilitó más que el dolor.

—Hinata, no me desafíes. —murmuró el tío, mientras Hinata se dejaba caer sobre la silla del tocador y se frotaba con la palma la mejilla dolorida. La golpeó tan fuerte que le produjo náuseas. No supo si iba a desmayarse o si tenía que correr hacia el lavatorio.

—Mañana pasaré a ver cómo estás. —Hizashi habló en tono calmo, como si la muchacha estuviese frente a él y no lastimarla, acurrucada en la silla—. Después del té, saldremos en mi carruaje.

—Esta noche asistiré al baile. —dijo la joven, en un último intento de rebelión.

—No lo harás. —replicó el tío. Observó la espalda de la muchacha, donde las curvas que el corsé oprimía parecían destacarse bajo el vestido amarillo—. Oh, qué alto es el precio de evitar la vulgaridad. —dijo, deslizando una mano por la breve cintura. La joven se apartó del contacto y el hombre se fue, a desgana, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Pasó largo rato antes de que Hinata pudiese recobrarse. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía la vista nublada. Contempló el cuarto, y la opresiva opulencia del ambiente la hizo añorar la casita blanca de los sueños. Buscaría al hombre y lo reconocería en cuanto lo viese. Sería el hombre con quien podría compartir los problemas y los triunfos. Ese hombre la amaría y construirían una vida juntos. "Un día sucederá", se prometió, consolándose con el ensueño. Un día, hallaría la felicidad, a pesar de Hizashi Hyuga.

No obstante, por más que se rebelara, la puerta cerrada era una derrota definitiva.

Pensó que debía de resultar una figura patética, recogiendo los restos del retrato de la hermana. Pronto, Natsu golpeó la puerta, preguntando en susurros si se encontraba bien y pidiéndole que abriera. Impotente y furiosa, Hinata se reclinó contra el tocador, sin poder contener las lágrimas. El único consuelo era el retrato de la hermana, y lo abrazó contra el pecho sin importarle que le cayeran fragmentos de vidrio en el corpiño.

Desconsolada, apoyó la cabeza palpitante sobre el tocador. La muerte de sus padres había destrozado a su hermana. Hinata estaba agradecida a la casa de Brooklyn que la cuidaba con esmero. Incluso su tío estaba de acuerdo en que era el mejor lugar para Hanabi teniendo en cuenta las otras alternativas. Al menos, Hanabi vivía la juventud en un ambiente sereno, protegida de la locura que su tío había creado en torno de la muchacha.

Hinata miró a través del espejo las complicadas y costosas cortinas de las ventanas y la marca roja que Hizashi le había dejado en la mejilla. Por irónico que pareciera, se preguntó por primera vez en su vida si en realidad no sería Hanabi la afortunada.

_._

_._

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Leones

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[2]  
_**

* * *

_Leones:_

_De no ser un canalla redomado, sería un gran hombre._

_George Templeton Strong  
__(en__ Bost__ Tweed)_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

En Wall Street lo llamaban "el depredador". Nadie sabía si Naruto Uzumaki era odiado por su riqueza que parecía multiplicarse tan rápido como los barrios irlandeses que brotaban en el extremo norte de Manhattan, o porque era un hijo de Erin, un fénix renacido de las cenizas de la patria empobrecida. Pero cualquiera fuese el motivo, toda la elite de Nueva York lo eludía. Los Knickerbocker, descendientes de los primeros colonos, fundadores de Nueva York, alejaban con una mano al depredador, aunque extendían la otra como mendigos de los barrios bajos; seguían a Naruto Uzumaki en sus inversiones, con la esperanza de hacerse ricos.

Esa noche, la sociedad tenía muy presente a Uzumaki.

Y el depredador también la tenía presente.

—¿Crees que vendrán? —preguntó Menma a su hermano; los dos hombres estaban en el comedor de la casa de la Quinta Avenida. En menos de una hora comenzaría la presentación de Karin y la mesa estaba preparada para cincuenta invitados. Copas Stiegel de color azul y platos de porcelana Limoges decorados con oro de dieciocho kilates daban a la mesa una apariencia lujosa y elegante. El centro de mesa, de casi tres metros, consistía de trescientas setenta rosas té, intercaladas con ramilletes de lirios del valle y coronado por una escultura de hielo que representaba a dos cisnes entrelazados. Como un gesto de desafío, en los rincones del salón se habían colocado ornamentos de trébol, el emblema de Irlanda. Resultaba una decoración que quitaba el aliento, en un salón impresionante, pues era una copia exacta del de Blenheim, salvo que en el de los Uzumaki las molduras y los mármoles rosados de Numidia eran reales y no falsos, como en aquél.

El amo de tanto esplendor caminaba silencioso alrededor de la mesa, en una última inspección. El paso del hombre era tan rígido y formal como el sempiterno bastón de ébano adornado con un león de oro que siempre usaba.

Menma observó al hermano mayor, con la preocupación pintada en las agradables facciones juveniles…

—Supongo que la pregunta correcta sería: ¿qué hacemos si no vienen? —comentó Menma tratando de obtener alguna respuesta del hermano.

—¿Karin ya se vistió? —preguntó al fin Naruto, concluida la inspección de la mesa.

—¿Karin? Hace un mes que terminó de vestirse.

Jamás la vi tan excitada.

—Menma vio la copa de coñac que tenía en la mano—. Naruto, me pregunto si este debut... no será un poco apresurado.

—Otras muchachas tienen su presentación, Si no, mira a los Varick, los Biddles, los De Witt.

—Sí, pero...

—Sí, esas damiselas no tienen vínculos con los habitantes irlandeses de las chozas de la calle Ochenta y Nueve. —concluyó Naruto en tono amargo. Aunque viendo el atuendo informal de su hermano, se apresuró a agregar, como arrepentido de su propia sinceridad—: Y tú, ¿te cambiaste?

Menma negó con la cabeza; incapaz de contenerse, repitió la temida pregunta:

—Naruto, y si no vienen, ¿qué haremos?

Naruto exhaló un suspiro de disgusto. Contempló largo rato el arreglo de tréboles, como si pensara en las palabras apropiadas. No se le ocurrieron, y soltó un juramento.

—¡Me importa un rábano de Mei Terumi! —exclamó, retorciendo el bastón entre las manos.

Menma hizo un gesto de aliento, a pesar de que, a esas alturas, Naruto no lo necesitaba.

—¡Ni esa mujer ni sus preciosos seguidores! ¿Quiénes creen que son? —gesticuló y se volvió hacia su hermano—. Que Dios tenga piedad de mí, Menma; de cualquier modo, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué cosa lastimaría más a Karin: que nadie acuda o no tener ninguna fiesta de presentación?

—No lo sé, Naruto. En este momento, en realidad ya no lo sé —musitó Menma.

Naruto miró a su hermano; era evidente que trataba de contener la cólera. Los dos hombres se miraron por un instante, y luego Naruto se apartó indicando que no quería seguir hablando del tema. Menma se alzó de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en la copa mientras el hermano echaba un último vistazo al esplendoroso salón.

Para el observador casual, los hermanos resultaban muy parecidos. Naruto le llevaba ocho años a Menma aunque, aun así, las semejanzas eran muchas. Ambos eran altos, de hombros anchos, y sobremanera apuestos. A pesar del parecido físico, eran muy diferentes. Menma era encantador, mientras que Naruto era apasionado: se decía que ahorraba las sonrisas con tanto celo como lo hacía con el oro. El cabello de Menma era castaño oscuro, el de Naruto, rubio. Los ojos de ambos eran azules como zafiros. Aunque ambos habían nacido en Ballinlough, en el condado de Roscommon, Menma vivió en Nueva York desde muy pequeño. Exudaba el entusiasmo y la confianza propios de los americanos y Naruto, en cambio, era todo cálculo. Hasta el acento era cultivado adrede, en un doloroso esfuerzo por ocultar sus orígenes humildes.

—Iré a terminar de vestirme. —dijo Naruto, quebrando el silencio como con la hoja de un cuchillo—. ¿Cuándo estarás listo?

Menma se limitó a levantar la copa y a sonreír.

—Llena de nuevo mi copa, y que vengan los Cuatrocientos.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

—Al parecer, estás acabando con nuestro mejor coñac.

Menma rió.

—Eso es preferible a beber ese pésimo licor que guardas en tu dormitorio. Naruto, mira a tu alrededor.

Observa lo que el dinero te ha brindado. Creo que puedes beber algo mejor que ese whisky irlandés barato.

—Sea coñac o _poitín_ no encuentro diferencias.

—Eludiendo la discusión, Naruto se alejó, pero luego recordó algo y se dio la vuelta—. De paso, el vino que recomendaste para esta noche es "_Cháteau Margaux_", ¿verdad?

—Sí.

En el rostro de Naruto apareció una expresión de alivio: sólo se permitía mostrarla frente a Menma.

—Estupendo. Tiene que ser el apropiado. Esta noche, todo tiene que ser perfecto.

— Naruto, cualquiera podría haberlo dicho. Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, aunque, si no pudieras guiarme en la elección de vinos, ¿para qué pagaría yo una educación tan costosa como la tuya?

De súbito, Menma suavizó la actitud hacia su hermano.

—Naruto, a pesar de mi paso por la universidad de Columbia, no sé tanto como tú.

Si hubiesen sido diez años más jóvenes, Naruto habría revuelto el pelo de su hermano en un gesto cariñoso.

—Por supuesto que tú sabes más que yo. De lo contrario, ¿para qué serviría la universidad?

—Hay cosas que sólo la vida puede enseñarte. —replicó Menma.

Al escuchar esa afirmación, Naruto se iluminó.

—Yo creo que tu educación resultará muy provechosa. Quizá, con un título de Columbia, tu hija no sufra los problemas que tiene Karin. —Se volvió para marcharse—. Menma, te veré dentro de una hora. No tardes.

Menma lo miró irse con expresión de ardiente orgullo. Si había un hermano que tuviese en cuenta al otro, ése era Menma.

—Naruto, —dijo, incapaz de contenerse—, quiero que seas testigo: si esa gente no se presenta, los Uzumaki saldremos y los lincharemos a todos... como hicieron en Galway.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirar a Menma. Pero el depredador se limitó a asentir.

Una hora más tarde, Naruto golpeó con suavidad la puerta blanca y dorada de los aposentos de su hermana. De inmediato, las puertas dobles se abrieron y una muchacha de dieciséis años tomó por la mano a Naruto y riendo, lo arrastró dentro de la habitación.

—¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó, girando ante el hermano mayor.

Karin era hermosa. Había heredado la belleza de los Uzumaki y a eso le sumaba la sorprendente cabellera pelirroja de los irlandeses. Tenía una abundante cabellera, la piel muy blanca y cálidos ojos de carmesí, que se intensificaban por el tono del vestido lujoso. Era de satén beige, el ruedo adornado de golondrinas que parecían volar en el cielo. En el estilo del Renacimiento, las mangas abullonadas estaban acuchilladas y revelaban unas bajomangas de tono solferino. El cabello todavía suelto. Era la imagen de las doncellas con las cuales soñaban los caballeros andantes y por las cuales luchaban. El hermano mayor estaba orgulloso.

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Dime! ¿Me pondré perlas en el cabello, o esas tontas flores artificiales que Peg quiere que use?

Naruto observó a la anciana criada ceñuda y rió entre dientes.

—_Veo que te está causando problemas_. —le dijo a la doncella en el dialecto celta nativo.

Peg le respondió en el áspero irlandés gaélico.

—_Sí, señor. Creo que habría que domesticarla con una silla y un látigo_.

Naruto echó la cabeza atrás y rió, enfureciendo a Karin.

—¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos? —preguntó, acercándose al tocador—. ¿Acaso no saben que es descortés hablar en un idioma frente a un tercero que no lo entiende?

—¿Y dónde aprendiste eso? —preguntó Naruto en inglés.

—En el libro de la señora Mellenthorp: _Lecciones para las damas jóvenes_. —tomó el librito rojo del tocador con reverencia, como si fuese la Biblia—. Aquí está, Naruto, en la página catorce. "_La grosería sólo se tolerará en los demás, nunca en uno mismo_." —Karin abrió los ojos—. Oh, al parecer, fue descortés de mi parte señalar tu grosería. —Frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a pasar las páginas del libro buscando un pasaje donde probara que tenía razón.

—Por esta noche, ya basta de la señora Mellenthorp. —Naruto le quitó el libro. Contempló a la hermana con ese atavío femenino, y dibujó una sonrisa triste—. Ya no usarás más vestidos cortos, ¿verdad, Karin? A partir de esta noche, serás una dama y sólo usarás ropa de dama.

Karin le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazó con ímpetu.

—Naruto, gracias por mi hermoso vestido. Como tú dijiste, me encantó.

—¿De modo que no soy una bestia, como dijiste el invierno pasado?

Karin le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

—Oh, sí lo eres. —Se volvió hacia la sirvienta y explicó—: Peg, tendrías que haberlo visto en París, a las siete, sentado ante monsieur Worth, en la Rue de la Paix. Monsieur Worth le mostraba a Naruto su magnífica colección de vestidos. —Karin imitó al rollizo modisto. Tomó la manta de alpaca de la _chaise longue_ y la agitó ante Peg como si la estuviese exhibiendo.

—Señor Uzumaki, ¿es de su agrado? —preguntó Karin, imitando con gracia a Worth.

—¡Es demasiado escotado! —dijo Karin por el costado de la boca, bajando el tono para remedar al hermano.

—¿Y este otro, señor?

—¡Demasiado sofisticado!

Karin copió a la perfección el semblante desdeñoso de Worth. Preguntó con arrogancia:

—_Monsieur_ Uzumaki, ¿sería tan gentil de darme su opinión acerca de éste?

—¡Rojo no! —vociferó, y estuvo a punto de ahogarse en el esfuerzo por no reír.

Peg se volvió, pero las sacudidas de los hombros revelaban que estaba riéndose.

Naruto, ceñudo, quitó la manta de las manos de Karin. Dijo en tono burlón:

—¿Ésta es la manera en que me agradeces por el vestido?

Karin se dirigió otra vez a Peg.

—Ah, y me olvidaba. Cuando al fin Naruto se decidió por un vestido, _monsieur_ Worth tuvo que asegurarle reiteradas veces que pondría lo mejor de sí para confeccionar mi guardarropas. Y, ¿sabes lo que dijo mi hermano cuando le entregaron la cuenta?

Peg negó con la cabeza.

—Dijo: "Señor Worth, veo que cotiza muy alto sus esfuerzos".

Karin se dejó caer en la reposera riendo sin parar, al tiempo que la querida Peg ocultaba la risa tras la mano enguantada.

—Bueno —dijo Naruto en tono seco.

—Señorita, se está arrugando el vestido. —la regañó Peg, al ver la expresión del amo.

Karin se levantó, corrió hacia el tocador y estuvo a punto de tropezar con la larga falda de satén.

—¿_Estará lista pronto_? —preguntó Naruto a Peg en galés.

—_En cuanto pueda dominar esa melena_. —respondió Peg de inmediato, en la misma lengua.

—Querido hermano.

Naruto miró Karin.

—¿Qué pasa, chiquilla?

—¿Qué me pondré en el cabello: las perlas, esos lirios del valle... o los diamantes que guardas en la caja fuerte del sótano para cuando me case? —desde el espejo, la expresión de Karin no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre sus propias preferencias.

—Me parece que las flores serán lo más apropiado. —Naruto tomó las flores y se las entregó a Peg.

—¿Ni siquiera las perlas?

—Después de la presentación podrás usar las perlas. —Naruto hizo una mueca—. Los diamantes no verán la luz del día hasta que no seas una mujer casada... —levantó una mano, advirtiendo que su hermana estaba dispuesta a discutir— ... y no volveremos a hablar del tema, ¿de acuerdo?

Karin exhaló un dramático suspiro pero luego, a pesar de sí misma, enlazó los brazos en el cuello del hermano y lo abrazó con afecto.

—Naruto, te perdono que seas tan bruto, aunque sólo si tú me perdonas por ser tan codiciosa. Quisiera que esta noche sea perfecta. —Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano y el dulce rostro juvenil adoptó una expresión preocupada—. Soy tan tonta. Tengo mucho miedo de cometer un error. Y si alguno de los jóvenes caballeros no me invitara a bailar, no podría soportado.

Naruto se puso rígido y contempló a la preciosa joven, la adorada hermanita menor. En los ojos azules apareció una expresión dolorida. Rozó los rebeldes mechones pelirrojos de la muchacha y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Naruto, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó la joven cuando al fin su hermano la soltó.

—Karin, nunca dudes de que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Quiero que esta noche sea tan magnífica como lo soñaste. Hice todo lo que estaba en mi poder para que así suceda.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, ¿por qué lo dices con tanta solemnidad?

Naruto sonrió, aunque la mirada permaneció triste.

—¿Acaso fui solemne?

—Sí, mucho.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo soy. No soy divertido como Menma.

—De todos modos, te quiero mucho.

Naruto la contempló unos instantes, como si lo hubiese conmovido la evocación repentina de su madre, o de algo muy hondo, muy próximo a su corazón. Enseguida volvió a la habitual rigidez y formalidad. Besó la mano de Karin e indicó a Peg que se hiciera cargo. Le dio a la anciana instrucciones precisas de que utilizara el sentido común irlandés y no escuchara una palabra de lo que dijese Karin acerca de cómo debía de arreglarse el cabello, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, apoyándose en el bastón. Se volvió por última vez, y vio a Karin y a Peg ya enzarzadas en una batalla de voluntades con respecto a la caja de polvos. Sonrió; hubiese querido quedarse. En ese momento especial, en que Karin aún era feliz y le brillaban los ojos de expectativa por la noche que la aguardaba.

El reloj Luis XIV en el salón de los Uzumaki dio las ocho, y cada campanada resonó a través de la enorme mansión; el último toque fue como un gemido distante y desesperado. En ese mismo momento, Menma bajó las escaleras, componiendo una expresión alegre. Llevaba a Karin del brazo: finalmente, la muchacha tenía el cabello recogido en un recatado moño, y los lirios del valle entrelazados con los mechones de la nuca. Estaba encantadora, sin embargo Naruto no la miró. Ordenó al mayordomo que trajera un licor de cerezas a la muchacha, en honor de la ocasión; cuando el licor estuvo servido y volvieron a llenar la copa de coñac de Menma, dejó la conversación a cargo del hermano menor.

El peor momento fue cuando el enorme reloj de bronce de la chimenea dio la media hora. Karin aún aguardaba a los invitados, la esperanza que brillaba en sus ojos era apenas vacilante. Naruto fijó la mirada en el fuego o en la copa, sin atreverse a mirar a los hermanos.

Al llegar las nueve, Karin comprendió que algo malo sucedía, aunque contuvo la preocupación. La conversación con Menma se fue apagando hasta morir en un silencio pesado y los tres se limitaron a esperar. Sin embargo, no sabían bien qué cosa esperaban.

Cuando el reloj dio las diez, el salón era una tumba. Nadie hablaba. Menma se inclinó sobre la copa con semblante afligido, poco habitual en él. Naruto permanecía apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea, con el rostro convertido en una máscara inmóvil. Karin se miró las manos. Cuando sonó la campanada final, ya no pudo soportarlo. Se puso de pie y quitó lentamente las flores del cabello. Con aire derrotado, se encaminó lentamente hacia la puerta: cada paso era una marcha hacia la muerte.

—Karin. —murmuró al fin Naruto, deteniéndola—. Me vengaré de esto, aunque sea lo último que haga. —Pronunció el voto con tanta furia como deseo de venganza.

Karin Se volvió: el bello rostro juvenil ya no tenía la expresión inocente que exhibía dos horas antes.

—No, Naruto. —dijo, con la voz temblorosa de llanto contenido—. Recuerda lo que dice la señora Mellenthorp: "_La descortesía puede ser tolerada en los demás, pero no en uno mismo_". —Miró a su hermano en los ojos y de pronto, estalló en lágrimas. Salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a su paso un reguero de flores aplastadas.

El único sonido fue el golpetear del bastón de Naruto que se dirigió al penumbroso vestíbulo. Menma se quedó en el salón tratando de consolarse con otra copa de coñac, pero Naruto no se conformaba con tan poco. Entró en el comedor, decorado para la cena fallida. Contempló el salón, deteniendo la mirada en el arreglo de tréboles que en ese momento parecían burlarse de él: en la grandiosa habitación, tomaban ahora proporciones ridículas. Atrajo la atención de Naruto un ruido de goteo que llegaba desde el centro de la mesa. La escultura de hielo de los cisnes, que había sido una obra maestra, ahora se derretía en una grotesca caricatura de sí misma. Las rosas y los lirios que la rodeaban goteaban apenas, pero Naruto vio en ello un signo de la derrota y su expresión se volvió aun más ceñuda.

Se acercó a la mesa y rozó el borde de una de las copas azules. Pero cuando la miró, algo pareció estallar en su interior. Tal vez recordó que esa copa debía de haberse alzado en un brindis por la hermana, en lugar de permanecer vacía en el comedor desierto. La furia lo tomó desprevenido. Alzó el bastón de ébano y arrasó la mesa, destrozando cristal y porcelana a su paso. La porcelana de Limoges se estrelló sobre el piso de mármol y la fuerza del golpe destrozó las rosas y los lirios. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, ensañándose con las copas, rompiéndolas una a una como palomas de barro, con una pavorosa expresión de calma.

Cuando no quedó una sola copa sana, cuando la última pieza de Limoges quedó destruida y la última rosa té aplastada sobre el piso, Naruto se enderezó y se miró la mano, que aferraba el bastón. Goteaba sangre de varias pequeñas heridas causadas por la fuerza de los golpes y las astillas de vidrio y porcelana. Miró las manchas carmesíes sobre el mantel de damasco. Eran como la sangre de una virgen sobre las sábanas, y una metáfora de la inocencia perdida de Karin. Atormentado más allá de todo límite, con el fuego de la venganza ardiendo en los ojos, Naruto decidió que castigaría ese fracaso. Llamó a gritos al mayordomo.

Apareció Whittaker, sin que el semblante profesional mostrara la menor señal de perturbación ante la destrucción de la vajilla y sin inmutarse tampoco al pisar con los zapatos bien lustrados fragmentos de valioso cristal. Después de todo, era un mayordomo inglés, preparado para mantenerse por encima de las rabietas del patrón.

—Señor, ¿en qué puedo servirlo? —dijo, Whittaker haciendo una reverencia.

—Tráigame la lista de los invitados. —Naruto no lo miró; sus ojos estaban fijos en el ornamento de tréboles.

—Muy bien, señor. Gracias, señor. —Volvió a inclinarse y fue a cumplir la orden, con un asomo de sonrisa que dejaba adivinar que no era tan imperturbable como parecía. Con una escrupulosa educación inglesa, Whittaker era un firme partidario de las Reglas de Etiqueta de la señora Mellenthorp. Sin embargo, sabía bien lo que ocurría en sus dominios. Como el resto del personal de la casa, sabía que la señorita Karin estaba en su propio dormitorio, tendida sobre la cama y llorando a más no poder. De modo que se apresuró a cumplir los deseos del amo con más eficiencia que de costumbre pues, a pesar de su habilidad en las artes de la mayordomía, sabía que había un momento y un lugar para la venganza y que, sin duda, ese tiempo había llegado.

.

.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Castigo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[3]  
_**

* * *

Ese mediodía, el club Commodore estaba repleto. Sentados en las sillas de cuero bordó de la biblioteca, ancianos ricos leían la última edición de la revista _Banqueros_. Los inversores esperanzados se agrupaban en torno de la máquina de telégrafo, rogando que subieran las acciones de la plata o del ganado y aumentaran los ingresos.

El club Commodore era el punto de reunión de los operadores de Wall Street, uno de los pocos lugares donde las fortunas antiguas se daban la mano con las nuevas. Aunque las esposas de la sociedad tradicional jamás tomarían el té con las que estaban en una posición inferior, ni aun con aquéllas cuyas fortunas fuesen cinco veces mayores, los hombres del círculo de los Knickerbocker no respetaban esa regla mientras estaban en el club. Se mezclaban sin inconvenientes con los nuevos ricos, aunque sólo fuera para apostar y aumentar sus propias cuentas bancarias. Incluso el viejo esposo de Mei Terumi Astor se relacionaba con los jóvenes y poderosos de Wall Street. En el club Commodore, hasta insistía en que se lo llamara Backhouse, que era su segundo nombre, sobre todo porque después de casarse con la señora Terumi Astor, ésta le pidió que nunca volviese a utilizarlo. Le recordaba "toda clase de vulgaridades".

De modo que tanto los hombres de estirpe como los recién llegados fumaban sus cigarros y bebían coñac en el club Commodore. Conversaban acerca de las alzas y bajas del mercado de valores y, más que nada, acerca del Depredador. Comentaban con minucioso detalle cómo le había ido con el Comstock Lode y si las inversiones en el Banco Marino resultaron prudentes. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos hubiera invitado a Naruto Uzumaki a cenar, ni esperaban que las esposas frecuentaran a los Uzumaki. Aunque, por una migaja de inversión, todos habrían compartido gustosos con Naruto a las amantes y tal vez, si la compensación financiera fuese lo bastante elevada, habrían condescendido a reírse de los rudos chistes irlandeses del aludido.

Ese día, los Knickerbocker estaban predispuestos a la risa. Al día siguiente, sería muy distinto.

Sin revelar inquietud por las especulaciones que se tejían alrededor, Naruto estaba sentado a una mesa del comedor con su hermano menor, comiendo... ¡carne en conserva y zapallo! De tanto en tanto, alguno de los caballeros echaba una mirada a la mesa de Naruto y, al no descubrir ninguna actividad provechosa, volvía la atención a su propia comida. Así prosiguió el almuerzo, mientras los Uzumaki, a instancias de Menma, gozaban de grandes copas del mejor coñac del club, acompañado por una cafetera de café fuerte.

El ambiente del comedor estaba bastante caldeado. Por supuesto, nadie ignoraba el fracaso de la presentación de la hermana de Naruto, hecho que quedaba opacado porque ese día era martes. Y se sabía que los martes era cuando Naruto compraba.

Kakashi Hatake entró en el comedor y todos los ojos convergieron en él. Era el laborioso agente de Naruto. Se podía poner el reloj en hora por las actividades de Kakashi Hatake. Todos los martes por la tarde, exactamente a las dos, entraba en el comedor del club y se acercaba a la mesa del Depredador. Entonces, Naruto anotaba la orden en una servilleta, y Kakashi se marchaba a cumplirla, con la servilleta en la mano, y seguido por la mirada de toda la concurrencia.

Naruto escribió, y todos los ojos siguieron el movimiento de la mano como si pudieran descifrar las palabras consagradas: barras de plata, _Western Union, Ferrocarril de Chesapeake_. Cualquiera fuese, el Depredador siempre tenía la seguridad de hacer una fortuna, y los que tenían la buena suerte de imitarlo obtenían beneficios que superaban a la imaginación más alocada.

Naruto concluyó la orden con un floreo y se la entregó a Hatake. Éste hizo una reverencia y giró sobre los talones.

Entonces, ocurrió algo inaudito.

La Dama de la Fortuna los tocó con la varita, pues vieron que la servilleta se deslizaba de la mano de Kakashi Hatake. El cuadrado de tela cayó flotando al piso y la anotación hecha en tinta negra pudo ser vista por todos los que estaban allí. Contuvieron el aliento mientras se esforzaban por leer lo que decía. Luego, Hatake la recuperó y la metió en el bolsillo como si nada hubiese ocurrido. En el otro extremo del comedor, el Depredador ni se molestó en levantar la cabeza. Al parecer, vio que Kakashi había dejado caer la servilleta. De pronto, los hombres comenzaron a frotarse las manos.

De a uno, todos salieron del salón con diferentes excusas, y todos con el mismo destino y con el mismo nombre en sus mentes: Encajes Jubilee.

Por supuesto, Menma había visto caer la servilleta. Palideció y se sobresaltó. Si su hermano no le hubiese tomado discretamente el brazo, habría salido corriendo trayéndole de vuelta. Menma miró la mano de su hermano que lo sujetaba y dijo:

—Naruto, han visto la apuesta. Tenemos que decirle a Kakashi que cancele la orden.

Otros hombres salieron del comedor. Pronto, los únicos que quedaban eran el ayudante chino del camarero y el viejo Cyrus Field, demasiado ciego y sordo como para prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuese el trozo de carne que tenía en el plato y que el sirviente cortaba en trozos pequeños.

—¡Por Dios, Naruto!, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Si tú y todos los demás invierten en esas acciones, no valdrán nada. —murmuró Menma.

—Son de "_Encajes Jubilee"_.

Menma sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

—Eso no vale ni el papel en que está escrito. Todos lo saben. Jubilee está a punto de ir a la quiebra. ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

Como si no lo hubiese oído, Naruto se puso de pie.

—Menma, ¿te parece bien que mañana le dé a Kakashi el día libre? Hoy hizo un buen trabajo para nosotros, ¿verdad?

Menma miró a su hermano con ojos semicerrados.

—¿Qué es o que hiciste hoy aquí? ¿Tú... tú...?

—Hoy, Hatake no invertirá en mi nombre. —comentó Naruto — aunque no creo que nuestros acompañantes al almuerzo lo adviertan. Están demasiado ansiosos por comprar acciones de Jubilee.

Menma comenzaba a comprender, y al mismo tiempo descubrió la falla en el plan de Naruto.

—Naruto, no todos los que corrieron a comprar acciones de Jubilee estaban invitados al debut de Karin. Provocaste la ruina de hombres que no tienen nada que ver.

Naruto hizo un gesto colérico y musitó:

—Luego de la desilusión que sufrió Karin, ¿sabes acaso como la llaman?: la ramera irlandesa. Me contaron que varios miembros del club apostaban a cuál de ellos la tomaría como amante. Si alguna vez conozco los nombres, juro que estarán muertos antes de que puedan ir un solo día más a la Bolsa.

El rostro de Menma expresó furia y escepticismo al mismo tiempo. Aturdido, se puso de pie y miró por las ventanas al edificio de la Bolsa, al otro lado de la calle Broad.

—En ese caso, creo que fuiste blando con ellos. —dijo.

—Todavía no acabé.

Naruto se volvió para marcharse. Cruzó el comedor y lo único que se oyó, además de los ruidos masticatorios del viejo Cyrus Field, fue el chocar del bastón sobre el piso de mármol.

—¡Padre, bendíceme pues he pecado!

El anciano párroco, al oír esas palabras, las mismas que había estado oyendo las últimas seis horas, de pronto se irguió. Los ojos opacos se agrandaron, y contempló la ventanilla cubierta con malla de red que separaba al pecador del sacerdote en el angosto confesionario de roble. No podía ver a través de la pantalla negra, aunque no era necesario para saber quién era el que hablaba. Conocía esa voz tan bien como su propio rosario de cuentas de ámbar. Era Naruto Uzumaki, ese mismo Naruto Uzumaki de Wall Street, el del Banco Uzumaki, los ferrocarriles y las innumerables minas de plata. Sobre todo era el mismo Uzumaki cuyo oro había pagado el techo de la capilla el invierno anterior, el único sostén del orfanato de la parroquia en Five Points, el hombre de quien el obispo había dicho en una ocasión que era dueño de media Manhattan, incluyendo los lodazales más allá de Sto Brendan.

Nervioso, el anciano padre Donegal volvió a calzarse las gafas de montura de acero y se dedicó a escuchar como si el mismo obispo lo espiara sobre el hombro.

—Hace un año desde mi última confesión. —la sombra de Naruto se movió como si hubiera bajado la cabeza—. Padre, he perjudicado a unos hombres por medio de trampas. Les quité el dinero. Pido humildemente perdón por ése y por todos los pecados anteriores de mi vida.

—¿Les robó? —El sacerdote se enjugó la transpiración de la calva. Lo último que deseaba oír era que el dinero que sostenía a los huérfanos de Five Points provenía del robo.

—No, padre, no les robé dinero. Sólo me aseguré de que tuviesen menos. Sé que puede ser un pecado y como me veo obligado a hacerlo, pido perdón a Dios.

—Dime qué les hiciste. —dijo el sacerdote, dominado por la curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia.

—Comienza a contarla, y obtendrás el perdón.

—Hace tres días, yo estaba almorzando en el club Commodore. Era un día de mucho movimiento en la Bolsa. Y yo procuré que fuese más agitado aún... —y de ese modo prosiguió la confesión, hasta que Naruto sintió que había purgado el pecado.

—Padre, ¿qué puede decirme? —preguntó al fin Naruto —. ¿Qué pena me dará por estos pecados?

El sacerdote había vivido mucho, pero jamás había oído hablar de semejante plan. No tenía idea de que en un solo día pudiese cambiar de mano tal cantidad de dinero. Murmuró atónito:

—Reza cien rosarios.

—¿Cien rosarios? —vociferó la voz colérica por la ventanilla del confesionario—. ¿No habrá otra manera?

El padre Donegal estuvo a punto de caerse del taburete de roble.

—¿Cuál es la cantidad de dinero que piensas impedirles ganar a estos hombres?

—Creo que en total serán unos tres millones de dólares.

El padre quedó tan estupefacto que no pudo cerrar la boca.

—Yo diría que bastará con tres rosarios. Uno por cada millón. ¿Le parece suficiente?

El sacerdote asintió, sumiso, pero luego recordó quién era. Con todo el aplomo que logró reunir, dijo en voz aguda:

—Hijo mío, no puedes regatear por tu alma. También debes de hacer acto de contrición. Tienes que de volver a esos hombres lo que les quitaste.

—Padre, eso es imposible.

La sombra hizo una pausa. Luego dijo en tono sereno:

—Donaré al obispo la misma suma de que pienso despojar a mis enemigos. Podrá utilizarla para San Patricio. Hace catorce años que se inició la construcción y todavía no se cumplió el sueño del obispo Hugues con respecto a la catedral de Nueva York.

El sacerdote casi se ahogó.

—Padre, ¿estará bien con tres rosarios?

El bondadoso sacerdote irlandés inclinó la cabeza en silenciosa plegaria.

—Sí —susurró, como si él mismo fuese el pecador.

—Gracias, padre.

—Pero darás una parte del dinero a St. Brendan.

—Por supuesto. —concluyó Naruto en tono afectado.

—_Ego te absolvo_. —el padre hizo la señal de la cruz.

La puerta del confesionario se abrió. La silueta oscura se puso en movimiento apoyada en un bastón, se dirigió a los bancos delanteros y comenzó la penitencia.

El padre Donegal se dejó caer en el asiento. Otro pecador ya estaba ante la ventanilla y comenzaba con la eterna letanía: "Padre, bendíceme pues he pecado...". La penitente prosiguió diciendo que había codiciado el nuevo horno de gas de la amiga, no obstante, el sacerdote no le prestó atención. En pocos minutos, había salvado la catedral del obispo, a los huérfanos de Five Points y el alma de Naruto Uzumaki. No estaba nada mal para un solo día de trabajo.

Los Knickerbocker se sentían como los soldaditos alemanes de plomo que compraban para los hijos en las jugueterías Schwartz. De súbito, todas las familias de los invitados al debut de la muchacha Uzumaki se encontraron en la ruina económica. O bien los llevaba por mal camino en la compra de acciones, o descubría las inversiones más sustanciales que realizaban y las destruía con la peor de las catástrofes: el rumor.

La próspera fundición de hierro Bouwerie se derrumbó cuando circuló el rumor de que por la noche descargaban en secreto cantidades de estaño barato, en los patios de la fábrica. Del mismo modo, el banco de ahorro Knickerbocker cayó al precipicio porque se murmuraba que habían fallado las inversiones en el Ferrocarril Hudson. En última instancia, la estupidez derrotó a los Knickerbocker, no a Naruto Uzumaki. Una y otra vez, caían víctimas de la veleidosa dama, la Ilusión de la Ganancia.

El golpe final de Naruto llegó un día tormentoso de abril, cuando la última nevada de la temporada blanqueaba el Parque Central. Estaba sentado junto a la chimenea, leyendo la edición vespertina de la _New York Chroni_cle, cuando Menma irrumpió en la habitación con los hombros del abrigo llenos de nieve.

—¡Buen Dios!, ¿oíste las noticias? —Menma cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—No te tomaste tiempo para darle el sombrero a Whittaker. —comentó Naruto por encima del periódico.

Menma se quitó el sombrero negro de copa y dejó que la nieve del ala se derritiera sobre la alfombra.

—Vengo del club Commodore. No creerías la barahúnda que se armó allí. Los mercados enloquecieron. Se agotaron todos los coches de alquiler de la calle Cuarenta y Dos, llevando hombres a la oficina de telégrafos. Telegrafían a Chicago... ¿a qué no sabes qué tratan de acumular?

—Provisiones. Patatas y calabazas, para ser precisos.

Menma se paró en seco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Naruto alzó una ceja y luego, volvió al periódico con toda calma.

—Dicen que este año la plaga llegará temprano a Irlanda.

—¿Ya... la plaga? No sé... —Menma se interrumpió. Observó a Naruto y al fin, estuvo a punto de atragantarse de risa. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que logró recobrarse y pronunciar una simple oración. Cuando lo consiguió, todo lo que dijo fue—: ¿Patatas? ¿Calabazas? ¡Maldición, Naruto, jamás hubiese imaginado que tenías sentido del humor!

Naruto ignoró el elogio de su hermano y preguntó: —Por favor, ¿me alcanzas esa lista que está sobre el escritorio?

Menma tomó el papel del escritorio.

—¿Qué es?'

—Tacha los apellidos de De Harinck, der Burchy Wynkoop. —Naruto observó cómo Menma lo hacía—. ¿Quedan otros?

—Sólo Hyuga.

Naruto volvió a reclinarse en la silla y continuó la lectura del periódico. Como al pasar, murmuró:

—Ah, lo olvidaba. Elimina también ese apellido de la lista.

.

.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Knickerbocker_**, _también llamado Knikkerbakker, Knikkerbacker y Knickerbacker, es un apellido que se remonta a los primeros colonos de Nueva Holanda que fue popularizado por Washington Irving en 1809 cuando publicó su satírico A History of New York bajo el seudónimo "Diedrich Knickerbocker". También era un término para la aristocracia de Manhattan "en los primeros días" y se convirtió en un término general, ahora obsoleto, para un neoyorquino. Puede referirse a: Personas:_

_ ▪ David Buel Knickerbacker, 3er obispo episcopal protestante de la diócesis de Indiana ▪ Harmen Jansen Knickerbocker, colonizador holandés en New Netherland ▪ Herman Knickerbocker, Representante de los Estados Unidos ▪ Hubert Renfro Knickerbocker, escritor y periodista americano _

_Ropa ▪ Knickerbockers, Pantalones de la rodilla holgados de los hombres o de los muchachos  
▪ Bragas, bragas o ropa interior de las mujeres Comida y bebida _

_▪ Gloria del Knickerbocker, postre británico ▪ Cerveza Knickerbocker, la cerveza oficial de los Gigantes de Nueva York, elaborada en la Brewery E. de Rupert._


	5. El depredador

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[4]  
_**

* * *

Hinata apenas advirtió las miradas disimuladas de los sirvientes que la ayudaron a bajar del carruaje marrón de los Hyuga. Si no estuviese lloviendo tanto, tal vez habría sentido una corazonada ante las miradas siniestras, pero mientras la escoltaban bajo el paraguas hasta la entrada de la residencia los pensamientos de la joven estaban lejos de allí, concentrados en otro desastre inminente.

Esa noche asistió a otra de las aburridas veladas en casa de la señora Terumi Astor. Se suponía que debía de ser agradable, aunque no era ése el término que hubiese utilizado Hinata para describirla. La señora Mei hablaba sin cesar acerca de "ese irlandés sinvergüenza", y "sus viles maniobras", al tiempo que los hombres se paseaban por la biblioteca, después de la cena, lanzando maldiciones que, según imaginaba Hinata, hubiesen hecho ruborizar al cochero de la señora Terumi Astor.

Los Knickerbocker habían recibido un duro golpe de Uzumaki, al que ahora llamaban el Depredador. Lo que más los enfurecía no era la ruina económica sino la humillación. Según escuchó Hinata, incluso algunos de los Knickerbocker eran perseguidos por los recaudadores después de haber perdido enormes sumas de dinero en la especulación. Era un hecho inaudito en ese ambiente, y la habría divertido el espectáculo de esas antiguas fortunas perseguidas por unos vulgares buitres, si no fuese porque era una de las próximas víctimas del Depredador.

También Hinata era una Knickerbocker. Había querido asistir al debut de Karin, pero Uzumaki lo ignoraba, y aunque algunos se habían salvado, entre ellos los Terumi Astor porque se suponía que Uzumaki admiraba al viejo esposo de la señora Mei. y porque quería dejar una parte de la sociedad en la que Karin pudiese ser aceptada, Hinata supuso que la ruina de los Hyuga sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

En el fondo, Hinata comprendía los motivos de la cólera de Naruto Uzumaki. La crueldad con que provocaron el fracaso de la presentación de Karin Uzumaki no dejaba de aguijonearla. No obstante, si bien entendía la venganza de Naruto Uzumaki, le parecía demasiado fuerte y arrasadora como para perdonarla. Ella también tenía una hermana y la amaba, sin embargo, sólo un loco sería capaz de llegar a tal extremo para destruir a las personas a las que acusaba de herir los sentimientos de su hermana. Llegó a la conclusión de que sólo cabían dos alternativas: o bien Naruto Uzumaki estaba loco, o bien existía algo en el debut de Karin Uzumaki que lo hería más profundamente que la simple falta de asistencia a la fiesta.

Al bajar del coche en medio de la lluvia, Hinata se sintió oprimida por la preocupación. La velada había sido un tormento, y aunque temía sufrir sobre sus propios hombros la cólera de Uzumaki, todo lo que había podido hacer era reprimir cualquier comentario ácido en casa de la señora Mei, pues los hombres que se quejaban en la biblioteca de su viejo esposo. estaban lamentando sus propios errores. Sabía que no podía emitir ese tipo de opiniones. Hizashi le había manifestado con suma claridad que tendría que mantener el lugar en la sociedad, en beneficio de su hermana. Sin embargo, sentía deseos de castigarlos y esa noche, al ver a esas personas detestables que, sin la menor piedad habían destruido las ilusiones de una muchacha de dieciséis años, le costó esfuerzo controlarse.

Fatigada, permitió que el mayordomo le quitara la capa y sacudiera las gotas de lluvia. Tironeó de los guantes de cabritilla y comenzó a desprender los quince botones que llevaban en la muñeca, mientras cruzaba lentamente el vestíbulo. No prestó atención a los resplandecientes ojos plateados que la miraban desde la sala, ni a la mirada que la recorría de pies a cabeza evaluando el costoso atavío, desde el vestido de satén de color durazno, hasta el hilo de perlas que se entrelazaba con el moño en la nuca. La contemplación de ese costoso atuendo enfureció tanto al espectador, que se levantó y apoyó con un golpe la copa de coñac sobre el brazo del sillón.

—Hinata.

Al oír la voz ronca y airada de su tío, Hinata se volvió bruscamente y lo vio en la entrada de la sala. La silueta amenazadora de Hizashi permanecía en la sombra que dejaba la luz de gas. Si siempre le temía, en ese momento, la apariencia calma del hombre la aterró. Antes de que lo dijera, sabía que había venido desde el hotel de la Quinta Avenida para hablar acerca de Uzumaki. Había venido a decirle que estaba arruinado. La primera sensación fue de auténtico temor, pero luego sintió un extraño alivio. Ahora que por fin había caído el hacha, podía dedicar sus energías a recoger lo que quedaba.

—Tío Hizashi... ¿qué estás haciendo a esta hora? —preguntó sin necesidad—. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio a los sirvientes que la habían ayudado a bajar del coche. Tokuma, el cochero, que era el esposo de Natsu, apartó la vista, e incluso Pumphrey, uno de los principales ayudantes del mayordomo, estaba ansioso de marcharse. Intuían que algo se avecinaba. También sabían que no era nada bueno.

—Ven aquí. —dijo Hizashi; se las ingeniaba para disimular la ebriedad pronunciando con cuidado las palabras y vistiendo un atuendo impecable. Hasta la corbata azul oscuro estaba derecha como una vara.

Hinata se preparó para lo peor. Su tío estaba furioso. Y aunque Uzumaki fuese la causa de los problemas de Hizashi, Hinata sabía que ella era quien pagaría los platos rotos. Lo supo por el brillo de esos helados ojos plateados.

Entregó los guantes a Tokuma; era preciso decir en favor del cochero que desmentía la teoría de la señora Mei Terumi Astor acerca de que no existía caballerosidad en la clase trabajadora. En el mismo instante en que el sirviente estaba por moverse, Hinata negó discretamente con la cabeza, pasó junto a él. "Yo debo de enfrentar esto", le susurró al pasar. Cuando Hinata volvió a mirar hacia atrás, vio que Pumphrey hacía un gesto a Tokuma en dirección a la cocina que estaba en el subsuelo.

Hinata entró en la sala y vio que su tío cerraba las puertas dobles que comunicaban con el vestíbulo. No la habría asustado que cualquier otra persona hiciese algo semejante, pero al recordar el último choque, comprendió que Hizashi Hyuga no era cualquier otra persona. Se le oprimió el estómago y aunque le traspiraron las palmas de las manos, lo miró con expresión fría en los ojos grises.

—¿Qué es tan urgente como para que vengas desde el hotel a estas horas a hablar conmigo? —quería terminar con todo lo antes posible. Aún le dolía el magullón que le había dejado en la mejilla cuando se lo tocaba, y le costaba disimularlo con polvos. Cada vez que lo recordaba, la inundaba la furia.

—Siéntate. —Hizashi indicó con la mirada el antiguo sofá Belter que los padres de Hinata habían comprado en tiempos mejores, esos tiempos que ahora parecían tan lejanos.

—¿Qué cosa tenemos que hablar tan tarde? —a desgana, se sentó en el borde del sofá, dispuesta a levantarse y pelear.

—Hinata, ahórrate los buenos modales. Ya no puedes permitírtelos.

Su tío se acercó a la joven, y Hinata sintió el olor de alcohol que exhalaba el hombre y también la alfombra, donde el licor se había derramado. Hizashi tenía muchos defectos, si bien ella admitía que nunca lo había visto ebrio. Nunca en esos tres años, desde que era su apoderado.

—Entonces, ¿estoy arruinada? —preguntó, sintiendo que la arrasaba una oleada de pánico.

—Así es: eres pobre. Compré acciones del Banco Hudson. Ayer descendieron... —le tomó con brutalidad la barbilla y se esforzó en pronunciar correctamente a pesar de la borrachera— ... y con ellas, mi dinero. Luego, cuando Uzumaki las reclamó, se derrumbaron. Lo perdí todo. Y ahora, incluso los poderosos Hyuga perdieron hasta el último dólar.

La joven trató de soltarse, fue imposible. Por un instante, se sintió apabullada y maldijo a Uzumaki para sus adentros. La cólera del irlandés había resultado mortífera. En el presente, también Hinata era una víctima, y la idea la hizo oscilar entre la furia y la impotencia.

"¡Yo quise asistir al baile!", pensó.

Y por eso creyó que Naruto Uzumaki la dejaría en paz, aunque no fue así. En la obsesión por vengar a la hermana, había arrasado con la fortuna de los Hyuga del mismo modo que con la de los demás. Sólo que, en el caso de Hinata, no tenía a quién recurrir para recuperarse. Ningún pariente, con excepción del charlatán que estaba frente a ella.

Aún no se había recobrado de la idea cuando la asaltó otro pensamiento terrible.

—¡Oh, Dios!, ¿cómo cuidaremos de Hanabi? —murmuró.

El apretón de Hizashi se hizo más fuerte.

—Olvídate de Hanabi. La pondremos en una institución del Estado. Lo que quiero saber es qué harás tú. Tienes una deuda conmigo, Hinata.

La joven lo miró: nunca lo había visto tan furioso.

—¿De qué hablas? —musitó, sin aliento.

—¡Tu costoso mantenimiento! ¡Esta ropa! ¡Esta casa! ¿Quién crees que se preocupó por todo eso durante años?

—Ése era tu trabajo. Tengo un fondo fiduciario para esas cosas. —contestó la muchacha con expresión precavida.

Su tío se puso rojo de cólera.

—¡Yo tengo el control de ese fondo, y si hubiese sido por mí, me habría llevado todo y las habría dejado en la calle a ti y a esa boba de tu hermana!

Hinata no pudo ocultar la desazón.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo semejante? Tenías una responsabilidad...

—¡La responsabilidad me importa un cuerno! —Le soltó la barbilla y Hinata cayó hacia atrás. El hombre se inclinó hacia la joven y dijo en tono ominoso—: A mí me convenía que conservaras un lugar en la sociedad. Por eso pagué todas las ropas elegantes que usas y los objetos bellos que te rodean. Ahora no tengo nada. ¿Entiendes?: nada. ¡Me lo debes, por haber sido tan caritativo!

La joven lo miró, convencida de que en verdad se había vuelto loco. Lo que decía no tenía sentido. Si bien el tío Hizashi nunca le había gustado, siempre se esforzó en pensar bien de él, en especial a causa de Hanabi. Fue su tío quien las amparó después del incendio. Hizashi fue el que consiguió la "propiedad en el campo" para Hanabi. Incluso habló con la policía. El hombre que ahora se cernía sobre Hinata no tenía ningún rasgo redentor. Si alguna vez fue bondadoso, ya no quedaba nada de esa bondad.

—Yo no te debo nada, tío. —dijo Hinata —. Nuestros padres nos dejaron bien provistas a mi hermana y a mí. —se puso de pie—. Esta noche sucedió una tragedia. Esto no lo resolverá. Debo pedirte que regreses al hotel.

El tío le rodeó el torso con el brazo y la muchacha sintió que le oprimía las costillas, casi hasta quebrárselas.

—Hablas con mucha elocuencia y altanería, Hinata; dime cómo saldrás de esta situación. ¿Acaso a esta pequeña Knickerbocker le agradará barrer las calles para poder alimentarse?

Tuvo ganas de golpeado. Dijo entre dientes:

—Suéltame.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto! —La sacudió.

—¡Yo no! ¡Yo quería asistir a ese baile!

—¡Y yo hice lo correcto! ¿Cómo podía saber cuál sería la reacción de Uzumaki?

—Pues, ya sabemos cómo reaccionó, y quizá, resulte algo bueno de todo esto. —le lanzó una mirada despectiva—. Tío, ahora confirmo lo que siempre sospeché: que eres un malvado. De modo que, déjame en paz y no vuelvas nunca.

El hombre rió.

—¿Y cómo te las arreglarás?

—Mañana hablaré con el señor Uzumaki y le haré entender razones. No es posible que quiera hacerme daño, pues yo no tenía intención de perjudicarlo. Conocí a Karin, la hermana. Yo no quería que la ofendiesen.

Hizashi la miró unos instantes.

—¿Acaso imaginas que un cosechador de patatas es capaz de demostrar piedad? ¿Y si lo hiciera, por qué hacia ti, Hinata? ¿No crees que si los otros quisieran recuperar los millones no hubiesen dicho que pensaban asistir a la fiesta de Uzumaki? —observó el atavío femenino: el vestido de Worth, las sandalias haciendo juego, las perlas de la Compañía de las Indias Occidentales. Con una intensa expresión de disgusto, la obligó a levantarse—. ¿Cómo lo convencerás? ¿Acaso irás vestida con la ropa costosa que yo te compré y te ofrecerás como prostituta?

La repugnaron las palabras de su tío, toda su persona. Se rehusó a contestar una pregunta tan odiosa, y le separó los dedos de sus propios brazos desnudos.

—¿Cómo lo convencerás?

—Apelaré a lo mejor de los sentimientos de Uzumaki.

—Ese hombre carece de buenos sentimientos.

—No es posible, puesto que quiere tanto a la hermana. —respondió Hinata con la voz quebrada.

—Pero no a ti, Hinata. No tendrá piedad de ti. —tras esta afirmación, la empujó, haciéndola caer otra vez sobre el sofá. Luego, se mesó la barbilla y comenzó a maldecir—. Gasté una fortuna en tu manutención. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para ser pobre? —volvió a mirar el vestido de Hinata, y eso renovó la furia de Hizashi—. ¡Esto echa por tierra todos mis planes! ¿De qué me sirves, si toda la gente a la que intentaba impresionar, también está en la ruina? ¿Qué me queda? Tú y tu maldito guardarropas me costaron hasta el último centavo, y ahora no tengo nada para invertir.

—¡Yo no soy una inversión! —replicó Hinata, enfadada—. Los vestidos se compraron con mi dinero. ¡Mi dinero!, ¿me oyes?

La agarró, la sacudió con violencia, y Hinata lanzó un grito gutural.

—¡Ahora no tienes dinero, Hinata! ¿Acaso te atreverías a pasar una semana en la calle, en Gotham Court?

La muchacha se soltó. Sabía que Hizashi era capaz de lastimarla, aunque estaba decidida a hacer todo lo posible para impedírselo. Se liberó de esos dedos que la aferraban y dijo, sin poder contenerse:

—Si no tengo más dinero, tampoco necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Vete, pues. ¡Te exijo que te marches!

Furioso, Hizashi levantó la mano para golpearla; Hinata no se inmutó, ni siquiera parpadeó. El tío tenía demasiada fuerza como para que la muchacha pudiese soltarse, pero aunque pudiera lastimarla físicamente, el ánimo de Hinata no decayó.

La actitud desafiante de ella lo hizo vacilar, sólo hasta que comprendió lo que Hinata había dicho. Apareció en los ojos del hombre una expresión salvaje y bajó la mano. Tomó un pliegue del vestido lujoso de Hinata y soltó una carcajada que heló a su sobrina hasta la médula. Antes de que la joven pudiese adivinarlo, su tío la aferró de la mano y la arrastró hasta las puertas de la sala. Abrió, y arrastró a Hinata por el vestíbulo, hasta la puerta de calle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —gritó la joven, aterrada.

—¡Te diré lo que vas a hacer! ¡Por última vez, harás lo que te digo, y me desharé al mismo tiempo de ti y de ese irlandés harapiento!

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —jadeó Hinata, tratando de impedir el que abriera la puerta.

Sin advertencia previa, el hombre le arrancó las sartas de perlas que Hinata llevaba entrelazadas en el rodete. Gimió de dolor, pero el hombre la ignoró. Hizashi se metió las perlas en el bolsillo y empujó a la joven afuera, bajo la lluvia, el cabello cayendo lacio en torno de ella como el de una lechera.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó Hinata, tiritando bajo el agua helada.

—¿Acaso no querías apelar a los buenos sentimientos de Uzumaki? —refunfuñó Hizashi, arrastrándola por la calle—. ¿Y entonces? Adelante, éste es el mejor momento. Ese individuo me arruinó, y ya no puedo sostenerte. ¡Que Uzumaki se haga cargo de ti, pues!

—¡Esto es una locura! ,— Hinata se aferró a cualquier cosa—. ¡Tú eres el que resultará más perjudicado por el escándalo! ¡Si sigues comportándote de este modo, mi propia reputación no tendrá ningún valor! ¡Tus negocios se derrumbarán!

Su tío no reaccionó. Como si no la hubiese oído, la empujó por los escalones de piedra hasta el bordillo, para buscar un coche de alquiler.

El hombre estaba fuera de sí, y Hinata intentó zafarse otra vez: pensó que si lograba regresar a la casa, Tokuma la ayudaría. En la lucha por soltarse, resbaló en los adoquines mojados y cayó sobre su tío, magullándose. Levantó la vista. Aunque la tormenta lo oscurecía todo, los ojos de Hizashi aún tenían poder para detenerla.

—Tú y Hanabi lo arruinaron todo —refunfuñó—. Por Dios, cuánto deseé sacármelas de encima durante estos tres años, desde que murieron vuestros padres. Intenté ser paciente... traté de soportarlo. Ya basta. ¡Basta! —La sacudió con fuerza—. Haga lo que haga, sin dinero, ya estás arruinada. Se terminó mi último vínculo con los Knickerbocker, ¡de modo qué es justo que la humillación sea para ti y para Uzumaki! —La observó con los ojos brillantes, que reflejaban el resplandor de los faros de la calle bajo la lluvia, inmovilizándola como a una paloma asustada por el fogonazo súbito de una antorcha.

—No me hagas esto. —dijo Hinata, pálida—. No me humilles de este modo. Nunca te lo perdonaré.

Un coche solitario dobló por la esquina de Washington Square. Hizashi lo vio y dijo en voz ronca:

—Sin dinero, no quedan esperanzas. Harás lo que te digo.

De pronto, el pánico dio a Hinata fuerza suficiente para desasirse. Se soltó y corrió en dirección a las escaleras del frente de la casa, tropezando con la cola de satén del vestido. Sin vacilar, Hizashi la levantó y la arrojó sobre el asiento del coche, antes de que pudiese recobrar el aliento.

—¡Juro que me las pagarás! —exclamó la joven mientras Hizashi la sujetaba y golpeaba en el techo del coche para indicarle al cochero que se pusiera en marcha.

Mirándola con esos ojos endiablados, se inclinó y dijo:—Esto es en compensación por todos los sacrificios que hice por ti.

—¿Sacrificios? —jadeó Hinata, furiosa y desesperada—. ¡Soy yo la que se sacrificó! Te apropiaste de mi dinero... ¡lo que no perdiste, lo gastaste en prostitutas! ¡Si no fuese por Hanabi, hace tiempo que estarías en la cárcel por todos tus crímenes!

Hinata creyó que Hizashi la mataría al oír mencionar la cárcel. Pareció a punto de ponerle las manos en el cuello y apretar hasta ahogarla. Como la satisfacción de su tío crecía en proporción directa con el miedo de la muchacha, Hinata guardó silencio y lo miró a los ojos. El hombre le devolvió la mirada, y la joven sintió en la boca el gusto metálico del terror.

—Vamos, Hinata, empújame más allá del límite. Ya estoy al borde de mi tolerancia. —dijo Hizashi en voz aguda.

—¡Vete al infierno! —exclamó la joven con el aliento entrecortado.

El hombre lanzó una horrible carcajada, aunque Hinata nunca llegó a saber lo que su tío hubiese hecho a continuación, pues en ese momento el coche se detuvo y el cochero anunció:

—¡Treinta y Tres y Quinta!

Oyeron los ruidos sordos que hacía el Cochero bajando del asiento en medio de la lluvia para abrirles la portezuela. Su tío arrojó unas monedas al suelo y arrastró a su sobrina antes de que tuviese tiempo de suplicar ayuda al cochero. Entre las maldiciones del cochero, ahogadas por la lluvia, Hizashi la empujó a través de la puerta cochera de una gran mansión que ocupaba toda la manzana. Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir a quién pertenecía la casa, no obstante, por las proporciones, similares a las de un castillo, Hinata comprendió que no era el hogar de un Knickerbocker. Las personas de la clase tradicional jamás exhibían de ese modo su riqueza: era demasiado ostentoso.

—Hinata, sé gentil con Uzumaki. —Hizashi rió—. Quizás, hasta esté dispuesto a hacer algún arreglo que contemple la atención de tu hermana. —Se enjugó el agua del rostro y una cortina de agua cayó sobre los dos; arrastró a Hinata hasta unas gigantescas puertas de bronce, que parecían más apropiadas para el Coliseo romano.

Hinata se volvió hacia su tío para intentar una última súplica.

—¡Tío, en nombre de todo lo que te resulta sagrado, deténte! Si lo haces ahora...

—Dame las manos. —Hizashi le tomó las manos antes de que Hinata pudiera evitarlo. Se sacó la corbata y le ató las muñecas con ella. Hinata trató de liberarse, de hacer cualquier cosa para evitar ese acto demente e irracional, aunque fue en vano. Casi no podía verlo a la luz débil del farol de la Quinta Avenida. Trató de darle un puntapié, pero como estaba calzada con finas sandalias, resbaló en el piso de mármol y perdió el equilibrio. Las lágrimas de cólera y frustración se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia sobre las mejillas de Hinata; la muchacha se debatió, mientras su tío le ataba las manos al barandal. Hinata dejó escapar un gemido ronco y penoso cuando Hizashi avanzó hasta las enormes puertas de bronce y llamó.

Gritó para detenerlo; fue inútil. Hizashi volvió a llamar, y exclamó:—¡Uzumaki! ¡Uzumaki! —vociferó, enceguecido de ira—. ¡Salga, Uzumaki! ¡Vea lo que consiguió!

—¡Basta! ¡Te ruego...! —gritó Hinata; en ese momento, se abrieron las puertas de bronce. Aunque era difícil distinguir la figura a través de la lluvia, vio que se trataba de un hombre mayor, vestido de mayordomo.

El anciano dirigió al hombre ebrio una mirada capaz de enviarlo de regreso a la ratonera de la que había salido.

—¿Sí, señor? —dijo el mayordomo, aunque Hinata apenas lo oyó en medio del fragor de la lluvia.

—¡Uzumaki! ¡Uzumaki! ¡Dígale que quiero que me devuelva mi dinero! ¡Qué me lo devuelva todo! —gritó su tío.

—¿Y esta joven? —preguntó el mayordomo.

Hizashi la miró; Hinata le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio y comprendió que jamás detestaría a nadie como odiaba a su tío.

—¡La muchacha es problema de Uzumaki! ¡Me dejó sin dinero para mantenerla! —Hizashi aferró al anciano de las solapas—. ¡Por Dios, dígale a Uzumaki que pagará por todas las dificultades que me ha causado! ¡Antes de dejarlo en paz, me iré a la tumba!

—Quíteme las manos de encima en este mismo instante. —dijo el mayordomo.

Hinata exhaló un sollozo ahogado, y Hizashi le dirigió una mirada vengativa. No tuvo más remedio que soltar al anciano y retrocedió, resbalando en el piso de mármol mojado.

Aunque le repugnaba decirlo, Hinata no pudo evitar exclamar:—¡Por favor, no me dejes así! —tal como temía, resultó inútil.

Tambaleante, Hizashi se dirigió hacia la puerta cochera y desapareció, después de haber parado un coche que pasaba por la avenida.

Desesperada, Hinata dejó caer la cabeza y estalló en lágrimas, que la lluvia lavaba de sus mejillas a medida que brotaban de sus ojos.

—¿Señorita?

Alzó los ojos, vio que el anciano mayordomo sostenía un paraguas sobre la empapada muchacha y con la mano libre, intentaba soltarle las muñecas. En ese instante, Hinata tuvo la desgraciada ocurrencia de mirar hacia las puertas de bronce.

En los años venideros, siempre recordaría ese momento en que viera por primera vez a Naruto Uzumaki. La silueta del hombre se recortaba en el vano de la puerta. Aunque no distinguía las facciones, le causó una profunda impresión. Llevaba un bastón, que resultaba incongruente con esa figura alta y musculosa. El cuerpo erguido era atrayente, aunque la postura le provocó la sensación de un viento helado que de pronto le soplara sobre el corazón. El hombre cruzó los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplarla; la joven estaba casi arrodillada sobre la mojada escalinata de mármol, y el hombre le pareció tan helado y cruel como la lluvia que la empapaba. Sin embargo, en el mismo instante, Hinata sintió que una verdad la hería como un rayo: ese hombre endemoniado era peor que el que acababa de abandonarla allí.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Sacrificio

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[5]  
_**

* * *

Por pura fuerza de voluntad, Hinata contuvo un estremecimiento. Estaba helada, aunque trató de disimularlo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y tomando largas bocanadas de aire. Si bien el vestido estaba empapado, el bribón silencioso sentado tras el enorme escritorio tallado de la biblioteca no le ofreció ni un chal.

Contempló a Uzumaki, ardiendo de furia, humillación y decisión al mismo tiempo. La actitud de su tío la había dejado sin alternativas. Y lo peor era que el irlandés lo sabía. Temblando, Hinata recordó cómo la había mirado cuando el mayordomo la condujo por el imponente vestíbulo de mármol. La expresión de ese rostro fue inolvidable: una extraña mezcla de pena y satisfacción. Era evidente que la veía como una de los odiados Knickerbocker y la caída de la joven le producía gran alborozo. No obstante, lo más difícil de soportar era la pena. Cuando la mirada del hombre se posó en las muñecas de Hinata, enrojecidas y despellejadas por las ataduras, la joven sintió deseos de escapar, avergonzada.

En ese momento, sentada en la biblioteca del irlandés, se prometió a sí misma que resistiría. Un último resto de dignidad la mantenía en pie, aunque lo que la fortaleció fue el recuerdo de Hanabi. Tenía que salvar a su hermana con la misma desesperación con que Uzumaki buscó venganza por la ofensa inferida a Karin. "Eso es lo fundamental", pensó Hinata.

No obstante, el irlandés era algo más que un adversario de cuidado.

Esa mirada escudriñadora y los modales fríos inspiraban en Hinata un temor que su tío nunca le había provocado. La joven sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar Hizashi para lograr lo que quería, en cambio, no sabía nada acerca de ese hombre amenazador sentado frente a ella. Se encontraba a merced de Uzumaki y, tanto su propio futuro como el de su hermana quedaban sujetos al capricho de ese individuo: sólo cabía esperar que decidiese entre la ruina o la salvación.

Avergonzada hasta el fondo del alma, Hinata vio cómo el hombre revolvía papeles en el escritorio. Desde el momento en que Uzumaki la condujo al estudio, la muchacha intentó conservar una fachada de Knickerbocker, al menos para resguardar la última fibra de orgullo. Permanecía sentada, en silencio, y comprendía con total claridad lo que su tío le había hecho. Si bien llegó a la conclusión de que su tío era un demonio, por comparación, el hombre que tenía enfrente era la encarnación misma de Satán. El tío Hizashi había demostrado tal falta de carácter, que no era digno de limpiar los orinales de la casa Hyuga. No obstante, el irlandés Naruto Uzumaki era la raíz de todos los problemas de Hinata. Su tío había arrimado su llama a la hoguera y Hinata nunca lo perdonaría. No podía dejar de lado el hecho de que quien había encendido la hoguera era, en primera instancia, el irlandés.

Al mismo tiempo que la mente de la joven bullía con esos pensamientos, observó a Uzumaki con una expresión fría en los ojos grises. Tenía conciencia de que debía de parecer una princesa de hielo, aunque por dentro la corroía la humillación por haber sido amarrada al barandal de la mansión de ese hombre como una esclava que hubiese huido del amo.

Observó al dueño de casa. La actitud hacia Hinata era tan fría y profesional como si estuviese tratando con alguno de los banqueros. La ira la desgarró. "¿Cómo puede ser tan impasible y calculador?", se preguntó. Le había quitado todo el dinero y no tenía siquiera la gentileza de ofrecerle un chal.

Lo estudió con atención. El anfitrión si ese nombre cabía a semejante demonio estaba vestido con elegancia: pantalones oscuros y un chaleco de seda bordó. La aparición inesperada de Hinata lo había sorprendido, pues la camisa no tenía el cuello almidonado y estaba desabotonada en el cuello, revelando el pecho cubierto de vello: Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre el documento que leía, y la luz de la lámpara de gas iluminaba los planos del perfil. Era un hombre apuesto. El cabello estaba muy corto, y Hinata supuso que era rubio, como el maíz en cosecha, aunque a la luz difusa no podía estar segura. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Hinata supo que ese color azul sólo podía provenir de su Irlanda natal.

La recorrió un estremecimiento incontrolable; se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos en un vano intento por conservar el calor. Por fin, ese gesto llamó la atención de Uzumaki. Levantó la vista del papel que estaba leyendo y miró el vestido Worth empapado; en particular, observó cómo se marchitaban las flores del escote y el gesto de derrota con que Hinata sujetaba la cola color azul cielo del vestido. De súbito, el silencio pareció atronador.

—¿Señorita Hyuga? —preguntó el hombre, haciendo vibrar la quietud fúnebre del estudio.

Hinata no respondió; le lanzó una mirada fría con esos ojos grises de intenso, desmintiendo el rubor de vergüenza que le cubría las mejillas.

Como si esperara que la joven le presentara dificultades, el irlandés comenzó a recitar, leyendo del papel que tenía ante sí, con una pronunciación tan perfecta que resultaba artificiosa.

—Usted es la señorita Hinata Hyuga, del Treinta y Ocho de Washington Square. Está considerada uno de los principales baluartes de la ciudad de Nueva York. Su familia contaba con un palco en la Academia de Música, desde el comienzo, incluso antes de que la ilustre Mei Terumi pusiera sus garras sobre el viejo Astor. Sus ancestros eran accionistas de la Compañía de las Indias Occidentales Holandesas, y se puede rastrear la línea de ascendencia hasta los mismos Himaru Otsutsuki. —la miró—. ¿Correcto? ¿Es así?

De pronto, Hinata hirvió de cólera. Dejó de estremecerse y se sintió arder. El hombre la contemplaba como si fuese una especie de poeta muerto cuya vida insignificante pudiese resumirse en un solo párrafo.

—No, no es correcto, señor Uzumaki. — dijo en tono helado—. El nombre es Hamura. Estoy emparentada con Hamura otsutsuki.

—Claro. Lo siento, me equivoqué. —por un instante, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Naruto, como para provocarla, fingió que corregía el error en la hoja de papel.

Hinata se puso de pie y se apoyó en el escritorio de palo de rosa que los separaba. Con toda la audacia que pudo reunir en su cuerpo tembloroso y helado, se inclinó hacia adelante y arrugó el papel. Se enderezó y lo desafió con el gesto a que se quejara.

Naruto la miró sorprendido. Alzó una ceja y apareció una chispa de interés en los ojos azules.

—Señor Uzumaki, es evidente que las presentaciones están de más. —dijo Hinata, consiguiendo al fin la atención total del hombre.

—Es cierto. —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa leve—. Hace tiempo que sé quién es usted. Y espero que ahora usted sepa quién soy yo.

Hinata no comprendió el motivo, aunque esas afirmaciones le resultaron amenazadoras. Buscó las palabras que la sacaran de ese embrollo.

—De cualquier modo, debo decirle que usted hizo algo terrible...

—¿Yo hice algo terrible? —la interrumpió, incrédulo. Rió entre dientes y, si Hinata no hubiese estado tan desesperada, habría dado rienda suelta al enfado—. Señorita Knickerbocker, déjeme decirle que yo nunca amarré a una mujer en el frente de una casa como si fuese el caballo de un carruaje de Broadway.

Hinata estaba demasiado avergonzada como para referirse al comportamiento de su tío; en cambio, replicó:

—Señor Uzumaki, usted fue injusto al despojarnos de la fortuna de los Hyuga. Y quisiera hacérselo entender. Tiene que devolvérmela.

El irlandés esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Hace años que el tío de usted controla su dinero. ¿Y usted se atreve a interceder por ese... hombre? —dijo, como si le resultara difícil calificar de "hombre" a Hizashi.

—¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de mí? —preguntó la joven en voz apagada.

—¿Cómo no saberlo? Después de todo, pertenece usted a la sociedad. ¿Y acaso no es precisamente eso lo que pretende la pequeña camarilla: ser reconocida por las masas? —estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada—. En realidad, señorita, tendría que sentirse honrada. Acaba de experimentar el fervor de mi exaltación.

—Yo no tuve ninguna intención de hacerle daño. —dijo Hinata en tono apasionado—. Y de hecho, no le hice ningún daño, de modo que quiero que me devuelva mi dinero. Lo necesito.

—¿Qué significa eso de que no me hizo ningún daño? —se reclinó en la silla con toda frialdad, como si estuviese discutiendo acerca de los negocios cotidianos.

La joven se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

—Lo que quiero decir es que, si no me lo hubiesen impedido, habría acudido a la presentación de su hermana. Por lo tanto, debe usted devolverme mi dinero. Cometió un error trágico.

El hombre rió sin alegría.

—Señorita Hyuga, ¿tiene idea de cuántas veces escuché esa afirmación en el curso de esta semana? Mi Dios, necesitaría un contador para hacer una lista de todas las excusas.

—Pero en mi caso es verdad. —dijo la muchacha, segura de que le creería.

Naruto rió más fuerte.

—En esta habitación debe de haber un sinsonte. ¿Acaso la aristocracia de Manhattan carece de toda originalidad?

—Es cierto que yo pensaba asistir. —respondió la joven: al descubrir que Uzumaki no le creía, la atenazó el pánico—. Quería asistir.

Los labios de Naruto dibujaron una sonrisa sardónica.

—Por fin algo nuevo. Felicitaciones, señorita Hyuga, es la primera que lo dice.

Desesperada por que le creyera, Hinata sacudió la cabeza.

—Conocí a su hermana Karin en el parque, hace unos meses. Ella le confirmará que yo pensaba concurrir. Creo que yo le agrado tanto como ella me agrada a mí.

El hombre levantó otra hoja de papel en la que había una larga lista de nombres.

—Éstas son todas las personas que según mi hermana, sentían agrado hacia ella. ¿Sabe cuántas de esas personas asistieron al debut?

Hinata guardó silencio: imaginó que la respuesta sería desagradable.

Sin decir una palabra, Naruto se levantó y caminó con rigidez hasta la chimenea. Arrojó la lista al fuego mientras se quemaba, Hinata vio que los nudillos sobre la Contera de oro de ese bastón que nunca dejaba se ponían blancos.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron: Hinata quiso apartar la vista de esa expresión furiosa.

—Que yo sepa, no vino ninguno. —murmuró la joven; por alguna razón incierta, se le oprimió el corazón. De pronto, ansió aliviar las penas de Karin, tanto como las propias—. Tal vez, señor Uzumaki, no valía la pena el esfuerzo con respecto a esas personas. ¿Ha pensado en eso? ¿Acaso Karin deseaba que usted hiciera lo que hizo? ¿Crear tantos problemas? Pienso que no. Me pregunto si lo ha hecho por Karin... o por usted mismo.

—Señorita Hyuga, la gente como usted me importa un bledo. —la miró con frialdad. El bastón ejecutó un golpeteo ahogado sobre la gruesa alfombra cuando el hombre se alejó del fuego—. No obstante, es imposible convencer a una niña de dieciséis años de que esa clase de personas no tienen importancia. Mi hermanita los considera valiosos, porque es demasiado joven e ingenua como para saber la verdad. Para hacer la feliz, sería capaz de atar a todos ustedes y servírselos en una fuente.

Hinata se dejó caer en la silla, apartando el polisón húmedo. Una honda fatiga se filtró en su cuerpo y por un instante, bajó la cabeza.

El hombre la miró, con una luz de triunfo en los ojos.

—¿Hemos terminado? Señorita Hyuga, ¿quiere que ordene a mi coche que la lleve de regreso a su casa?

El matiz de la voz encendió una última llama en el interior de Hinata. Alzó la cabeza; la ira le dio fuerzas para continuar.

—No, no hemos terminado. —se puso de pie y lo enfrentó, ya sin la protección del escritorio entre los dos —. Señor Uzumaki, quisiera hacerle comprender cuánto significa una reparación en mi caso. Me despojó de un dinero que necesito desesperadamente. —Esperaba haber hablado con suficiente convicción. Para reforzar lo dicho, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo miró a los ojos y, en ese momento, advirtió lo pequeña que era comparada con la altura imponente del hombre. Se sintió intimidada.

—Usted no es la única Knickerbocker en circunstancias apremiantes. —respondió de inmediato Naruto —. ¿Por qué debería ayudarla?

Estaba dispuesta a decir: "Por mi hermana", pero se contuvo. Lo miró implorante en los ojos.

—Lo necesito. Otras personas dependen de ese dinero. Otras personas que no son tan afortunadas como usted. O como yo.

—¿El señor Hizashi Hyuga? —se dirigió al escritorio y tomó otro papel—. Ah, sí, es el nombre del gentil caballero que la abandonó en el frente de mi casa. ¿De modo que no es tan afortunado como nosotros? Jamás lo habría imaginado, sobre todo después que la dejó bajo la lluvia, atada al barandal.

Hinata quedó apabullada. Comenzó a temblar otra vez, y en su interior sintió arder la indignación al recordar el modo en que Hizashi la había humillado. Aunque su tío no era el único responsable de su caída.

Contempló la expresión burlona de Uzumaki.

—Señor Uzumaki, necesito el dinero. No fue justo que me despojara de él, y le aseguro que no cederé hasta convencerlo de que me lo devuelva.

—Bien, lo siento, señorita Hyuga del Treinta y Ocho de Washington Square, descendiente de Hamura Otsutsuki; tendrá que esforzarse más para convencerme. —se apoyó en el borde del escritorio barroco.

Hinata se sintió como si estuviese cayendo en el interior de un tanque de aceite, como si tuviera que aferrarse de algo pues si no lo hacía, ella y su hermana se hundirían. En un impulso, se acercó y agarró las solapas de satén de la chaqueta de Uzumaki.

—Vea, señor Uzumaki —dijo con voz entrecortada—, siento lo que le sucedió a Karin. ¡De verdad, lo lamento de corazón! Por Dios, ¿eso es lo que lo indujo a cometer tamaña locura? ¡Todos tenemos a alguien que nos importa! ¡No es posible arruinar a todos los que podrían haber desairado a un ser querido!

El semblante de Naruto se endureció y apartó la mirada.

—Por cierta estúpida razón, mi hermana la considera digna de su compañía. —se volvió hacia Hinata, y la expresión vengativa del hombre le quitó el aliento—. Karin es una joven hermosa, divertida y cariñosa. Emplearé hasta mi última moneda de oro y mi último aliento para lograr que los Knickerbocker la acepten.

Hinata quedó muda. La ferocidad con que Uzumaki protegía a la hermana la dejó estupefacta. Comprendió que, si no tenía cuidado, sería afortunada de escapar ilesa a las garras de ese hombre.

Se calmó y adoptó otra táctica. Dijo en tono suave:

—Si pudiéramos cambiar la situación, los dos nos beneficiaríamos. Tiene que entenderlo, señor Uzumaki. No obstante, es un hecho que usted no les agrada a los Knickerbocker, tengan razón o no, y tendremos que considerarlo. —a pesar de sí misma, insistió—: Le ruego que escuche mis razones... se lo suplico. Me despojó injustamente de mi fortuna, y debo recuperarla. ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

Naruto miró las manos pequeñas que le aferraban las solapas. Esa mirada produjo en Hinata deseos de retirarlas. Vio en esos ojos algo que jamás había descubierto en los hombres de su propio ambiente. Tenía cierta naturaleza sólida, quizá porque provenía de la clase más baja, esa solidez no se conjugaba con la imagen gentil de un entorno bucólico. Al observar esa expresión, Hinata imaginó un león en lucha sangrienta por el territorio, o sometiendo a la leona por la necesidad primitiva de la reproducción. Este irlandés representaba la faz oscura y magnífica de la naturaleza en toda su furia, y Hinata comprendió que era la primera vez que se topaba con ella. Cuando Naruto le cubrió las manos con sus propias manos enormes y la miró con una mueca burlona, ella apenas reprimió el deseo de huir.

—Está helada.

—Déjeme ir. —murmuró Hinata, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Naruto no le hizo caso. Contempló el vestido húmedo, y al parecer le interesó sobremanera el drapeado del satén sobre los hombros de Hinata. La muchacha sintió un estremecimiento en la espalda. Nunca la habían escudriñado de esa manera, como si trataran de ver a través de la ropa, de espiar en su propio interior... y apuntaran la mirada directamente hacia el corazón inocente de la joven.

Aunque Hinata trató de disimular su reacción, fue obvio que Uzumaki la percibió y la disfrutó. Esbozando una sonrisa un tanto siniestra, dijo:

—Señorita Hyuga, el vestido de usted es muy bello. Tengo que felicitarla por el color. Es del mismo tono que la piel. Da la impresión de que estuviese desnuda...

Hinata se ruborizó hasta la punta de los pies. Si el propósito que la llevaba no hubiese sido tan serio, le habría dado una bofetada por semejante familiaridad.

—Mi vestido no es el objeto de esta discusión.

—Por supuesto. Hablamos de su fortuna... o de la ausencia de la misma. —la obligó a mirarlo—. Pero antes, cuénteme: ¿acaso todos esos altivos y destacados neoyorquinos se comportan de un modo tan absurdo? ¿Piden una reparación llevando un vestido de Worth empapado? ¿Dejan a los familiares a la puerta de los desconocidos? Es interesante la conducta de estos individuos de sociedad.

La incomodidad volvió a encenderle las mejillas. Le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria.

—Señor Uzumaki, mi tío es un hombre cruel; usted se rebaja al provocarme aludiendo a la conducta perversa de ese hombre. —al contemplarlo, se le secó la boca. Sintió que las manos de Uzumaki ardían y se preguntó si sería porque ella misma estaba helada o porque ese hombre estaba demasiado caliente.

—Dígame por qué el tío de usted hizo lo que hizo.

El contacto con ese hombre la afectaba de tal manera que sólo pudo susurrar:

—Estaba ebrio. Cuando usted nos arruinó, se volvió loco. Creyó que si yo resultaba humillada, él podría lograr cierta venganza.

—¿Y esto también fue una venganza? —La soltó y pasó un dedo por la parte interior del brazo de Hinata.

Ella vio las magulladuras que le había hecho Hizashi. Las cubrió con una mano y, al hacerlo, puso al descubierto las del otro brazo.

—Por favor, señor Uzumaki. —comenzó a decir en voz suave, sintiendo que la Consumía la vergüenza.

Ignorando la súplica, Naruto le rozó la mejilla que Hizashi le había golpeado la noche del baile. Para ese entonces, el polvo con que había cubierto el hematoma había sido arrastrado por la lluvia; Hinata se crispó al imaginar el aspecto que presentaba ante ese hombre. No podía soportar ese contacto, aunque fuese suave. Lo que en realidad hacía Uzumaki era señalar otro aspecto de la degradación de Hinata.

Le apartó la mano e insistió:

—Le pido que me devuelva el dinero. Luego, me iré de su casa y jamás volveré a importunarlo. No es una suma tan grande.

—Lo sé, Hinata.

Ella se incomodó porque la llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Hinata, aunque ese individuo sabía tanto acerca de ella que no se molestó en inquirirlo. La derrota le pesaba sobre los hombros como un manto negro; hizo una última confesión humillante.

—Señor Uzumaki, mi tío es una maldición para mí. De modo que la venganza de usted carece del filo que debería de tener, ¿comprende? Lo que me hizo esta noche es suficiente castigo. No es necesario que lo haga más gravoso. Le suplico que me devuelva mi dinero. Lo necesito.

—Si lo hago, sería como si se lo devolviera al tío de usted.

—De todos modos, mi tío paga por Han... —se interrumpió.

La curiosidad de Naruto fue evidente.

—¿Por quién?

Hinata retrocedió, pero Naruto volvió a tomarle las manos. Aun así, ella no estaba dispuesta a hablarle de Hanabi. Como habían mantenido en secreto la situación de su hermana, Hinata sabía que no figuraba en la biografía que Uzumaki había leído.

—Señor Uzumaki, deje de torturarme. Dígame qué tengo que hacer para recuperar mi dinero y lo haré. —dijo, luchando entre la vergüenza y la furia.

—Sin duda, mi exigencia la ofenderá. Naruto le sostuvo la mirada. No sonrió. Cualquier otro hombre en su lugar habría sonreído, hasta la habría mirado de soslayo. En cambio, Naruto tenía una expresión grave. La frialdad de ese individuo la asustó. De ningún modo ignoraba el significado de sus propias palabras. Todo lo contrario: lo demostró la breve mirada que dirigió a la carne de Hinata que pugnaba por escaparse del corpiño. Sin embargo, era un maestro de la simulación. Con estudiada indiferencia, parecía estar a la expectativa para ver qué era lo que más ofendía a Hinata, si su propia exigencia, o el hecho de que fuese irlandés.

—Devuélvame mi dinero. —susurró la joven en un hilo de voz.

En los ojos azules apareció un resplandor peligroso. Hinata no imaginaba lo que haría. Lo que sí sabía era que la hacía sentir vulnerable. Y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Hinata estaba exhausta, helada, mojada y en el límite de la desesperación. A esas alturas, Uzumaki podía hacer cualquier cosa, pedirle cualquier cosa y, si era lo bastante astuto, la obligaría a aceptar.

Contuvo un estremecimiento y bajó la mirada. Se miró la falda y descubrió que se le adhería a las caderas y a los muslos revelando todas sus curvas. A pesar de la ropa interior y las enaguas, parecía casi desnuda.

Alzó el rostro, con la desesperación pintada en las facciones. Cuando ya esperaba que el hombre pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa y le presentara las más terribles exigencias, la sorprendió con una acción inesperada. Se limitó a tocarle el brazo y a observar las lastimaduras. Por increíble que resultara, pareció suavizarse.

—Señorita Knickerbocker, ¿por qué necesita el dinero con tanta desesperación?

Hinata lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía decírselo? ¿Cómo podría revelarle algo tan terrible, tan personal a este individuo rudo y arrogante? Los labios de Hinata parecieron incapaces de emitir las palabras.

Naruto la soltó y volvió a acercarse al fuego. Dijo: —Puede irse, señorita Hyuga. Me perdonará que no llame al mayordomo, pero a estas horas...

—¿No me devolverá mi fortuna?

—¿Devolverle su fortuna? —hizo una mueca—. No, no se la devolveré. Los Knickerbocker le deben algo a Karin por el modo en que se comportaron. Usted tendrá que aceptar el castigo.

La furia de Hinata explotó. Quería herirlo, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Eso no resolverá nada. ¿Sabe por qué, señor Uzumaki? Porque el destino de usted está grabado en la piedra. La señora Mei Terumi Astor jamás cambió de idea acerca de quiénes debían de pertenecer a los Cuatrocientos. ¡Y estas maniobras sucias nunca la convencerán!

La aferró con tanta brusquedad, que le entrechocaron los dientes.

—Ni tampoco mi sucio dinero. Eso es lo que piensa, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —siseó Hinata. —y si deseo ser aceptado, sería conveniente que vuelva a la cabaña irlandesa de donde salí... ¿no es cierto, señorita Knickerbocker?

No pudo responderle, pues un sollozo le oprimió la garganta. Detestaba las disputas, y ese hombre suscitaba lo peor que había en ella.

Disgustado, Naruto la apartó.

—¡Juro sobre mi propia tumba que haré ingresar a Karin en esa insignificante sociedad!

—¡Nunca convencerá a la señora Mei! Tal vez las reglas de esa mujer sean crueles, pero son intocables. Es necesario nacer en ese ambiente. ¿No lo entiende? —ya no discutía con Naruto. Trataba de hacerla comprender. Podía entender el sufrimiento que habían causado los Knickerbocker, aunque le pareció más eficaz enfrentar el dolor de Uzumaki con los hechos desnudos, a pesar de lo inaceptables que fuesen para cualquiera de los dos.

Esa afirmación no hizo más que endurecerlo. —Existen otros caminos, y yo los descubriré.

—No existen otros caminos. Sólo el nacimiento o el matrimonio. ¡Así es!

Parecía haberse vuelto loco. La verdad que revelaban las palabras de Hinata lo frustraba más allá de lo que podía soportar. Hinata comprendió que Uzumaki nunca había tenido que enfrentar un problema semejante... que el dinero era incapaz de solucionar.

Durante un breve instante, Hinata pensó que estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, quizás, hasta a devolverle el dinero. No se lo veía derrotado. De hecho, luego de conocer a Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata no pudo imaginar una expresión de derrota en esas facciones adustas. Sin embargo, estaba en un atolladero. No podía salvar el obstáculo por medio del enorme poder que le otorgaba el dinero; era impotente frente al derecho de nacimiento de los Uzumaki. Naruto y su familia eran parias en la sociedad y, por más que le disgustara, debía de saber que era irremediable.

En el fuego cayó un tronco. En la chimenea danzó una lluvia de chispas y las llamas se elevaron un instante para luego morir. Hinata contempló con nostalgia la chimenea, y recordó una vez más qué estaba helada, la ropa húmeda. Pasaron unos momentos y, de pronto, advirtió el ominoso silencio de la habitación. Hasta el fuego había dejado de crujir, extinguiéndose con un siseo.

La recorrió un temblor. Aunque no miró a Uzumaki, supo que éste la observaba con tanta seguridad como sabía que su corazón latía aunque tampoco pudiese verlo. Con renuencia nacida del miedo, volvió lentamente la mirada hacia ese hombre.

En los ojos azules descubrió un fulgor sorprendente. Una idea tomaba forma en la mente del individuo, y Hinata comprendió que no era nada buena. Uzumaki era un adversario invencible, pues tenía una ilimitada habilidad para la manipulación y la venganza. Hinata comprendió que sus propias dificultades no habían hecho otra cosa que multiplicarse, al ver que el hombre la contemplaba como un león hambriento a la presa que estuviera a punto de devorar: y se trataba de una presa a quien nunca antes había tenido—la posibilidad o la necesidad de atrapar.

—¿Dijo usted por nacimiento o por matrimonio? —preguntó Naruto, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Si lo que piensa... es que consiga un esposo para Karin, no sé cómo podría hacerlo. —tartamudeó, retrocediendo. Sin duda, eso era lo que le pediría: que lo ayudara a concretar el matrimonio de Karin con un Knickerbocker. Sin embargo, a Hinata no le gustó en absoluto ese resplandor que descubrió en los ojos del hombre.

—Karin tiene que casarse sólo por amor.

—Si usted la quiere, ése es el único modo. —lo miró. "¿Por qué esa respuesta me llena de terror?", se preguntó.

—Pero yo no.

De súbito, Hinata sintió la boca seca.

—¿Qué es lo que usted no tiene obligación de hacer? —si yo tuviese una esposa proveniente de la clase de los Knickerbocker, Mei Terumi Astor se vería obligada a aceptar a Karin.

La sangre huyó del rostro de Hinata. Se sacudió, incapaz de creer la dirección que seguían los pensamientos de Uzumaki.

—Debe de estar bromeando. Es imposible que esté pensando en pedirme que me case con usted.

Naruto hizo una pausa, y luego dijo con una mueca desdeñosa:

—No tengo intenciones de pedírselo.

Hinata tendría que haberse sentido aliviada, pero al ver esa mirada azulada y penetrante, casi no pudo respirar.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pensando?

—Quizás, una boda... —pensativo, se encaminó hacia el escritorio. Alisó el papel estrujado donde estaba la biografía, y lo releyó.

—¿La boda de quién? —preguntó Hinata, desesperada, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad.

—Hinata Hyuga... uno de los tesoros de Nueva York... de Washington Square, descendiente de Hamura Otsutsuki... —terminó de leer y levantó la vista. Las miradas de los dos se encontraron.

—Mi Dios, ¿de qué habla? —musitó al fin Hinata, horrorizada hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

—Creo que necesito una esposa Knickerbocker. Pienso que ésa es la solución de este dilema.

El corazón de Hinata dio un salto. Era incapaz de aceptar lo que parecían sugerir las palabras de Uzumaki.

Por fin, preguntó lo que ya no podía evitar.

—¿De modo que me pedirá que me case con usted?

—No se lo pediré.

Hinata no pudo creer que ese hombre abusara así de su propio poder. Estaba tan estupefacta que apenas pudo articular las palabras:

—¿Me... me ordenará que me case con usted?

—¿Acaso está en situación de negarse? —Naruto contempló divertido el vestido empapado, arruinado.

Hinata le dio la espalda, incapaz de pensar. Estaba pasmada. Le parecía estar viviendo una pesadilla. Era el broche de oro para una noche de pesadilla. No se atrevía a especular hasta qué punto Uzumaki podría llevar a cabo esa locura pues, de acuerdo con la experiencia reciente sabía que la llevaría tan lejos como le diese la gana. Naruto Uzumaki no retrocedía. Esa sola idea le dio deseos de desmayarse, de refugiarse en la inconsciencia.

—Seguramente no habla en serio. —musitó, espantada.

—¿No? —levantó la hoja arrugada y la observó con total atención.

—No es posible. —insistió. Era una locura. Incluso desde el punto de vista de Uzumaki resultaba insostenible. Después de todo, el hombre era católico, y Hinata no.

—¿Por qué quiere hacer esto? ¿Tan importante es para usted que Karin consiga un lugar en la sociedad, que está dispuesto a hacer semejante sacrificio?

El hombre observó el vestido húmedo de color durazno que se le pegaba a la piel, Y el león no intentó ocultar el deseo primitivo que le provocaba. Dijo, remarcando las palabras:

—¿Qué sacrificio?

Hinata supo que, por primera vez, había bajado la guardia. Detectó el acento irlandés en la pregunta. Prefirió no imaginar el motivo del desliz, pero cuando él contempló el vestido estropeado, la lascivia en su mirada era inocultable. Se rodeó el pecho con los brazos y retrocedió como una gatita asustada.

—No le gusta que un irlandés la mire de este modo, ¿verdad, señorita Knickerbocker? —se burló Naruto, atormentándola.

En ese instante, todos los años de entrenamiento para el papel de favorita de la sociedad acudieron a la mente de Hinata. Compuso la más helada expresión y le dirigió una mirada que demostraba qué era lo que pensaba de ese modo de mirarla, y también, que no tenía la menor importancia que fuese irlandés.

—No quiero ser comprada y vendida de esta forma, por más terrible que sea mi situación —replicó, enfadada con ese hombre que la trataba como si fuese una prostituta cara y, al mismo tiempo, consigo misma por haberse enternecido al descubrir ese acento seductor.

—Tenga en cuenta el motivo por el que necesita el dinero. ¿Eso la convencería?

—¡No! —explotó la joven. Entonces, recordó a Hanabi. Por mucho que amara a su hermana, no podría sacrificarse hasta tal punto. Sin embargo, cuando imaginó a su hermana en medio de la mugre del Asilo de Bloomingdale, donde tendría que llevarla cuando se acabara el dinero, estuvo a punto de enloquecer—. No —susurró, aún queriendo pelear.

—En ese caso, puede volver junto a su tío sin un centavo, tal como llegó.

—¿Por qué quiere hacer esto? Es una locura. Busque a una chica que esté de acuerdo. ¡Puede casarse con quien desee!

—Si los Uzumaki pudiésemos casarnos con cualquiera, no estaríamos en este embrollo, ¿no le parece?

Hinata se topó con la mirada de Naruto y no pudo contener un gemido.

—¿Y si yo no pudiese ayudarlo? Se encontraría casado inútilmente con una desconocida.

—Usted me ayudará. Si usted la orienta, apuesto a que antes de que pase un año, Karin estará casada. —la mirada de Naruto no vaciló.

Hinata le dio la espalda. Le resultaba imposible aceptar idea tan peregrina. No podía casarse con este extraño y echar por la borda toda su futura felicidad. Uzumaki no era hombre para ella, no era el hombre de los sueños, el que vivía en la sencilla casita blanca a la que Hinata nunca podría llegar.

—Tan pronto como Karin esté bien casada, le daré la anulación. Y desde luego, me ocuparé de que jamás le falte a usted nada de lo que necesite. —prometió en tono suave.

En cierto sentido, el ofrecimiento del irlandés era al mismo tiempo lo peor y lo mejor que le había sucedido a Hinata. No lograba imaginarse casada con ese enigmático desconocido, a pesar de que el atractivo del dinero y el alivio de quitarse las preocupaciones de encima eran demasiado poderosos para resistirlos.

No obstante, tenía que resistir. Era terrible la idea de necesitar cosas que en el presente ni podía imaginar. Naruto mencionó una anulación, pero, ¿y si no resultaba posible? Hinata sabía que no era tan sencillo disolver un matrimonio. Contempló al hombre: la idea de la consumación del matrimonio la hizo palidecer. ¿Y si la separación requería del divorcio? Hinata no podría seguir viviendo como divorciada. La vergüenza para el apellido de la familia sería intolerable.

"No —pensó—, no puedo casarme con este extraño. Aunque me saque de encima a Hizashi y me permita cuidar de Hanabi todo el tiempo que necesite, no puedo hacerlo."

—No funcionará. ¿No lo entiende? No puedo hacer que Karin se enamore de un Knickerbocker. —musitó.

—No tendrá que hacerlo. Quiero que Karin sea feliz, y prefiero que vea por sí misma que las personas como usted son superficiales. Creo en mi hermana. Se enamorará de un buen hombre, sea Knickerbocker o no.

Hinata no pudo ocultar la amargura. Preguntó con aire burlón:

—¿Y si Karin le estropea el plan retirándose a un monasterio? ¿Qué hará en ese caso, señor Uzumaki? ¿Tendremos que quedar ligados para toda la eternidad?

El hombre sonrió exhibiendo unos dientes blancos de felino:

—Eso depende de usted, señorita Hyuga. Si guía a mi hermana por el camino correcto, se encontrará libre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La joven se aferró de cualquier cosa que la librase de las garras de ese hombre.

—Mi tío es mi apoderado. Está estipulado en el testamento de mis padres que él apruebe mi matrimonio. No aceptará este plan absurdo. Lo odia a usted.

Naruto rió.

—Señorita Hyuga, luego de lo que le hizo esta noche, estoy seguro de que no tendrá inconvenientes en venderla. Y lo mejor de todo es que sin duda aceptará de inmediato. ¿Qué dice?

Hinata lo miró, pálida e incrédula. No dijo una sola palabra.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Negocios son Negocios

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[6]  
_**

* * *

Las horas que siguieron fueron peores que las pasadas. Cuanto más tiempo transcurría Uzumaki parecía más convencido con la idea. Aunque Hinata hizo todos los esfuerzos para disuadirlo, no lo logró. Por alguna extraña razón que la joven no alcanzaba a comprender, Karin tenía precedencia incluso sobre las necesidades de Uzumaki y de la misma Hinata. Naruto estaba decidido a reparar a cualquier costo el daño que se le había infligido a la hermana.

Cuanto más insistía Hinata oponiéndose a la decisión de Uzumaki, más frustrada se sentía. Las únicas alternativas parecían ser luchar o huir; ninguna de las dos era posible. No era rival para este individuo de voluntad férrea; por otra parte, ¿a dónde podía ir en esas condiciones, empapada, y sin un centavo? Ir a Washington Square era impensable: significaría poner en riesgo su misma vida. Nueva York nunca había sido una ciudad segura. Siempre existían los pobres y los desesperados: incluso aquel barrio elegante estaba a pocos minutos a pie desde el miserable Bowery. Y tampoco podía recurrir a Hizashi. Después de lo que le había hecho, Hinata juró solemnemente que nunca tendría nada que ver con su tío... aunque eso significara casarse con el irlandés.

Comenzó a comprender la gravedad de la situación. No tenía alternativas. El único consuelo de Hinata era pensar en que aún tenía tiempo, y rogó que Uzumaki terminara por darse cuenta de la locura de su propio plan. Y, si no fuese así, que ella misma descubriera algún modo de escapar antes de que Uzumaki la arrastrase hasta una iglesia católica.

Poco después de que Hinata y Naruto llegaran a ese callejón sin salida, entró el mayordomo y la llevó fuera de la biblioteca como un condenado a galeras. Hinata creyó que la llevaría hasta un coche que estaba esperando en la calle. El austero mayordomo la condujo a unos aposentos del piso superior, dignos de María Antonieta: querubines pintados en el cielo raso y tapizados de terciopelo rosado. Se suponía que estaba allí para descansar, pero en las presentes circunstancias le resultaría imposible. Sin embargo, a pesar de la desesperación, no pudo evitar imaginar lo maravilloso que sería dejar de sentir frío.

Para asombro de Hinata, apareció un ejército de criadas dispuestas a asistirla y la joven volvió a rebelarse. Una mujer de cierta edad, que se presentó como el ama de llaves, intentó hacerla entrar en un vestidor tapizado de satén donde se encontraba una bañera francesa de porcelana llena de agua humeante con aroma de rosas; Hinata se negó terminantemente. En esa casa, no era ni amante del señor ni invitada. Ya resultaba bastante embarazoso aceptar una manta; no bajaría la guardia al punto de bañarse en casa de ese sujeto.

Finalmente, capituló. No fue porque confiara en Uzumaki, ni porque se hubiese aplacado la decisión de pelear sino porque cuando se rehusó a bañarse las criadas quedaron desorientadas contemplando el vestido sucio y desgarrado de satén color durazno como si Hinata fuese una lamentable vagabunda. Disgustada consigo misma y con la situación, por fin Hinata se quitó el vestido estropeado y se sumergió en la tina;' el orgullo la hizo reprimir un suspiro de placer. "Me rendí —pensó—, pero sólo por el momento. Cuando recupere fuerzas, volveré a pelear".

Le dieron una bata de lana rosada que sin duda sería de Karin pues le quedaba demasiado estrecha. Hinata se la puso, esperando que le devolvieran el vestido: sin duda lo habrían llevado a lavar.

Con el cabello recogido en un rodete sobre—la nuca, Hinata, incómoda, se acurrucó en una extravagante silla dorada tratando por todos los medios de no mirar los inmensos espejos rococó de la habitación. El reflejo no mentía, y cada vez que echaba un vistazo veía a una muchacha de rostro pálido con un leve magullón en la mejilla. No tenía polvos faciales para ocultarlo.

Agotada, luchó para no ceder a la tentación de dormir y reflexionó acerca de la situación hasta que sintió que enloquecería, pues no se le ocurría ninguna idea. De todas maneras mientras no le devolvieran el vestido, nada podía hacer y aguardó, luchando por no dormirse, como un boxeador que hubiese recibido un _knock—out_. Ya cabeceaba por tercera vez, cuando el ama de llaves le habló:

—Señorita, ¿le gustaría acostarse o quiere que ordene el desayuno? —dijo la mujer retorciendo las manos: era evidente que estaba deseosa de complacerla.

Hinata se sentó, enderezó y miró a la mujer. ¿Qué sucedía? Los criados actuaban como si la joven acabara de instalarse en la casa. Con prudencia, respondió:

—Por favor, no se moleste. Imagino que tendrá otras obligaciones que atender.

—Recibí órdenes específicas de ocuparme de usted en primer lugar. El mismo señor Uzumaki lo indicó.

Hinata quedó apabullada. Se repuso y dijo:

—¿Podría darme mi vestido? Antes de marcharme, necesito hablar con el señor Uzumaki.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero el señor Uzumaki no está. Fue a hacer los arreglos para la boda.

La muchacha sintió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe.

—¿La boda? —repitió, sin poder creerlo—. ¿Tan pronto?

—Fue a ver al tío de usted.

Hinata se sintió invadida por una oleada de pánico.

No debía de subestimar la decisión de Naruto, pues ya estaba poniendo el plan en práctica a toda marcha. Al comprenderlo, se renovó el deseo de pelear, aunque al mismo tiempo se repitió la pregunta inútil: "¿Qué puedo hacer?".

Cerró los ojos, deseando ceder a la necesidad de dormir y descubrir al despertar que todo había sido una pesadilla. Con ánimo sombrío, volvió a pensar en Naruto. ¿Qué estaría diciéndole a Hizashi? ¿Intercambiarían cheques, como si Hinata fuese una mercadería cualquiera? ¿Disfrutaría el irlandés de ese golpe final, o esperaría a verla para disfrutar del triunfo? Sólo una cosa era cierta: si no encontraba un modo rápido de salir del embrollo, pronto estaría casada con ese individuo.

La mañana sumergió a Washington Square en un resplandor anaranjado. Teñía los árboles del parque y brillaba sobre los adoquines engrasados haciéndolos parecer de azabache. Ya andaba por las calles el organillero, vociferando en italiano, mientras una anciana con aspecto de gnomo barría la acera cantando una versión blasfema de "Gracia Divina".

Había vuelto a comenzar la cacofonía de la ciudad, a la que se sumó el traqueteo de un costoso landó negro que se detuvo en el número treinta y ocho.

Naruto se apeó y entrecerró los ojos ante el intenso brillo del sol. Contempló con envidia la agradable fachada de piedra arenisca, pero decidió no malgastar el tiempo. El bastón tamborileó sobre los escalones; luego, Naruto hizo sonar la campanilla.

Le abrió la puerta el mayordomo, sorprendido por una visita tan temprana, y más aun por la imponente y siniestra figura del irlandés.

—Vine a ver a Hizashi. Dígale que me reciba... —Naruto entró en el vestíbulo observando alrededor y señaló con el bastón hacia la sala— ... allí.

Pumphrey nunca se había sentido tan ofendido. Ni intimidado. Se aclaró la voz y dijo:

—Lo siento, señor, pero ésta es la residencia de Hiashi Hyuga . Si quiere ver al tío de la señorita Hyuga, se aloja en...

—Sé dónde se aloja, —lo interrumpió Naruto —, y también sé que se encuentra aquí... sin duda haciendo el inventario mientras la señorita de la casa está ausente y no puede impedírselo. —volvió a indicar la sala—. Dígale que lo veré allí. De inmediato.

Pumphrey estuvo a punto de protestar, pero observó la expresión turbulenta del irlandés y se contuvo. Ansioso de escapar, obedeció.

Al quedarse solo, Naruto entró en el salón de los Hyuga y lo observó. La habitación era hermosa y el mobiliario, caro. La decoración obedecía a las reglas de la sociedad: nada era demasiado nuevo. Los Knickerbocker consideraban a los objetos flamantes el colmo de la vulgaridad. Incluso, las jóvenes guardaban los lujosos vestidos de Worth de una temporada para la siguiente como si quisieran despojados de una excesiva modernidad.

Con un leve disgusto pintado en el rostro apuesto, Naruto se sentó en el canapé de palo de rosa y esperó. Pronto apareció Hizashi por las puertas de falso roble, incómodo y padeciendo una fuerte resaca. Al posar la mirada en Naruto, pareció recordar de súbito todas las acciones de la noche anterior. Se abotonó el cuello de la camisa, como si acabara de levantarse. Se alisó la barba y por fin reunió valor para hablar.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —Naruto lo miró.

—Porque es mi maldita sobrina: por eso. Quiero saber dónde está.

—Hizashi, su preocupación es conmovedora. Ya veo que esto va a resultarme más caro de lo que pensaba.

Hizashi adquirió el aspecto de un perro que hubiese encontrado una rata en la perrera.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Lo que oyó. Estoy aquí para pagarle. Quiero comprar su bendición. Pienso casarme con la sobrina de usted.

Hizashi no habría quedado más estupefacto si le hubiesen dicho que acababa de morir el comodoro y que había heredado los millones de los Vanderbilt. Los famosos ojos plateados estuvieron a punto de saltársele de las órbitas.

—¿Qué dijo?

Naruto se miró las uñas bien manicuradas.

—Su sobrina que usted me presentó tan gentilmente anoche y yo hemos decidido casarnos. Necesitamos su aprobación.

En los ojos de Hizashi apareció la primera sombra de sospecha.

—Uzumaki, ¿qué se propone?

—Quiero ingresar en la sociedad, y si Hinata se convierte en mi esposa, podré conseguirlo. Nos casaremos el próximo sábado. —Naruto posó en Hizashi la mirada sombría de los ojos azules y fue evidente que se controlaba con gran esfuerzo—. Si nos concede permiso... por supuesto.

—Uzumaki, está tratando de engañarme, ¿no es así? —replicó Hizashi—. La treta no dará resultado, pues luego del último golpe me quedé sin nada. El dinero de los Hyuga se esfumó. No tengo un centavo.

—¡Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo! —Naruto alzó una ceja y rió.

Si Hizashi hubiese sido un tipo acostumbrado a pelear, Naruto lo habría golpeado.

No obstante, se limitó a volver al tema central.

—De todos modos, no andaré con rodeos. Quiero casarme con la sobrina de usted. Y necesito de su bendición para hacerlo.

Hizashi se mesó la barbilla con los nudillos, luego con la palma. Inseguro, miró a Naruto.

—¿Nos dará permiso o no?

—¿Permiso para casarse? Sin un arreglo muy conveniente, no.

—Hizashi adoptó una expresión astuta: sin duda imaginaba que había arrinconado al irlandés y que lo obligaría a revelar el plan.

Naruto ya estaba preparado.

—Magnífico. —respondió—. Me alegro de que por fin vayamos a los negocios. —sacó una reluciente billetera de cuero y hojeó los billetes que allí había—. Entonces, ¿cuánto?

Hizashi tragó saliva: los ojos inyectados en sangre no podían apartarse de la billetera.

—¡Vamos, viejo!, ¿cuánto?

La familiaridad de Naruto dio resultado. Hizashi lo miró enfadado.

—Cien mil dólares.

—¿Tanto? —preguntó Naruto, impertérrito.

—Eso le enseñará que no permitiré ningún insulto de parte de un tipo tan vulgar. Menos, en mi propia casa.

Furioso, Naruto se puso de pie aferrando el bastón. Antes de volver a hablar, se controló.

—Le daré cincuenta mil. Ni un centavo más. Le sugiero que los acepte. Si no lo hace, Mei Terumi Astor sabrá dónde pasó la noche la sobrina de usted. En ese caso, apuesto que no valdría siquiera los cincuenta mil.

Hizashi palideció.

—¿Quedamos en cincuenta mil?

Dirigió a Naruto una mirada despreciativa.

—Sigue intentando entrar en la sociedad, ¿no es así, irlandés?

La cara de Naruto se contorsionó de furia; se impuso calma y balanceó la billetera frente a sí como una carnada.

—¿Acepta los cincuenta mil, o vaya otro sitio? A lo de un abogado... por ejemplo. Estoy seguro de que encontraré el modo de burlar ese testamento.

Hizashi hirvió de cólera, aunque se contuvo. Observó la billetera y al fin sucumbió a la urgencia de dinero. Asintió, aunque demostrando a las claras que despreciaba a Naruto.

Naruto tiró el dinero a los pies de Hizashi.

—Veinticinco mil ahora. —le informó—. El resto, después de la boda.

Hizashi parecía al borde de un ataque de apoplejía.

Dijo con evidente fruición:

—Creo que tendría que recibir más dinero por sacrificar a mi sobrina a un sucio irlandés como usted.

Una mano lo empujó contra la repisa de mármol de la chimenea. Naruto lo miró con el rostro pegado al de Hizashi.

—Escúcheme, viejo. —se mofó el irlandés—. Yo no tendría que pagarle nada a un perro como usted, es la lástima la que me obliga. —con un brillo asesino en los ojos, retorció el cuello de la camisa de Hizashi—. ¿O no? —susurró, haciendo palidecer al otro hombre.

—¡Suélteme! —dijo en voz ronca, al ver el semblante airado de Naruto. Se contaban muchas historias acerca de ese hombre: algunas decían que lo habían encontrado en la calle merodeando con una banda de muchachos que habían cometido toda suerte de tropelías en el esfuerzo por sobrevivir. Hizashi lo sabía y no tenía intención de probar la destreza de Naruto con los puños; además, el irlandés lo había aplastado contra la repisa de la chimenea sin soltar el perpetuo bastón—. Dije que me soltara —repitió, con voz que se convertía en chillido.

Naruto retrocedió. Paseó la mirada en torno, como si quisiera aplacar ese explosivo temperamento galés.

—Hizashi, pondré condiciones para darle el dinero. —pronunció en voz monocorde—. En primer lugar, asistirá a la boda, y será conveniente que sepa actuar pues será imprescindible hacer creer a todos que usted aprueba este matrimonio.

A desgana, Hizashi asintió.

—Segundo, se irá de Nueva York después de la boda. No quiero que difunda rumores maliciosos acerca de que he pagado por esta novia.

—¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Dónde iré? —protestó.

—En lo que a mí respecta, puede irse al demonio. —Naruto le dirigió otra mirada amenazadora, y Hizashi borró la expresión desafiante.

—La tercera condición es la más importante. —Naruto adquirió un semblante serio y fijó en el adversario una mirada siniestra. Hizashi fue incapaz de reprimir una contorsión—. A partir del sábado, la sobrina de usted se convertirá en mi esposa. Por lo tanto, tendré el deber de velar por ella. En consecuencia, si se acerca a menos de un kilómetro de Hinata, si se atreve a levantar una mano contra ella, lo mataré. Le aseguro que lo mataré. ¿He sido claro?

Hizashi resopló, y miró a Naruto con aire culpable.

—¿Acaso dice que lastimé a la muchacha? ¡Le digo que miente!

—Su sobrina no me dijo una palabra. En eso consiste mi táctica.

—Cristo, usted debe de estar loco. Ni conoce a la muchacha con la que se casará. ¿Por qué hace semejante afirmación?

Naruto hizo una pausa, contempló la cabeza de león esculpida en oro sobre el bastón y luego, con calma, en suave acento irlandés, respondió:

—Anoche, vi las magulladuras. Después de que murió mi padre y vinimos a vivir a Nueva York, le vi ese tipo de heridas a mi madre. Me vuelve loco ver a una mujer lastimada de ese modo. ¿Entiende?: me vuelve loco.

Asustado, Hizashi se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Está bien.

—Bien.

Concluido el negocio, Naruto salió del salón sin dignarse saludar. Hizashi levantó la cartera negra contando los billetes. Cuando terminó, se echó a reír. Hojeó los bordes de los billetes con el pulgar, disfrutando del ruido. Mientras el irlandés subía al coche, gritó:

—¡Lo engañé, Uzumaki! ¡Yo hubiese aceptado mucho menos por Hinata! —abrazó la billetera y rió.

Naruto se limitó a volverse y sonreír. Antes de desaparecer en el interior del coche, dijo:

—Al contrario, Hizashi. Yo habría pagado mucho más... ¿sabe?

Hizashi quedó mudo. Naruto golpeó la puerta del carruaje. El cochero hizo restallar el látigo, y el coche partió.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Guerra declarada

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[7]  
_**

* * *

Hinata nunca había dormido sobre sábanas de satén. En realidad, no quería dormir, pero cuando las criadas la dejaron sola en la inmensa habitación de terciopelo rosado, se sintió absurda acurrucada en la silla dorada. Reticente, se acostó en la cama y pensó que cuando la muchacha de la lavandería regresara con el vestido, se levantaría y buscaría a Uzumaki. Al despertar, sabiendo que, por supuesto, había dormido muchas horas, se sintió más incómoda aun en ese ambiente desconocido 'incluso con el contacto sensual de las sábanas de satén. Algo estaba mal. La luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas rosadas le indicaba que ya estaba bien avanzado el día siguiente. La criada no había regresado con el vestido. ¿O habría dejado la prenda sobre una silla?

Hinata se sentó y se envolvió en la bata de Karin, que su propio cuerpo desbordaba. Vio que quedaba entreabierta en el pecho. Por el momento, olvidó el recato, se levantó y observó la habitación, aunque no encontró el vestido por ningún lado. Inquieta, estaba a punto de revisar la habitación contigua cuando se abrió la puerta de los aposentos. Estaba segura de que sería la doncella de la lavandería.

No obstante, quien entró como si fuese el salón de un club de hombres fue el irlandés.

Escandalizada, Hinata tomó los bordes de la bata intentando cerrarla, lo que fue en vano: la bata rosada de Karin le quedaba estrecha. Retrocedió, sin saber dónde ocultarse. Antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, el hombre entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

—¿Cómo se atreve a venir, si aún no estoy vestida? —Exclamó, mientras el hombre apoyaba el bastón junto a la chimenea y se sentaba en un sofá de terciopelo.

—Pronto le traerán la ropa. —Le echó una mirada, regodeándose en la semidesnudez de Hinata y luego, a desgana, apartó la vista. Dijo en tono sereno—: Creí que después de un buen descanso estaría de mejor humor. Veo que me equivoqué.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó, lanzándole una mirada desesperada. Mala señal: el irlandés estaba vestido para la cena.

—Son casi las cinco de la tarde.

—¡Por Dios! —Se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba arruinada. Había dormido en casa de este sujeto, y su reputación se había ido por las alcantarillas.

Naruto la contempló. Contra su voluntad, la mirada se detuvo en la abertura de la bata que Hinata cubría con los brazos cruzados.

—Hinata, nadie sabe que está aquí. Me aseguré de que así fuese. —Apartó la mirada, como si la joven fuera una tentación que intentaba resistir por todos los medios —. Enviarán un vestido... más apropiado que el que llevaba cuando llegó aquí. Cuando lo traigan, usted podrá regresar a Washington Square. Arreglé la... situación para que pueda volver sin dificultades.

—¿Qué quiere decir "sin dificultades"? —Hinata estaba desorientada. ¿Acaso los planes para la boda ya eran cosa del pasado?

—Lo que quiero decir, es que está libre de su tío. Ese individuo ya no... —Naruto buscaba la palabra adecuada— ... ya no la molestará más. Aceptó dejarla en paz.

—Entonces, ¿le pagó? —Lo acusó con voz temblorosa—. ¿Le pagó por mí? ¿Todavía está convencido de que esta boda se llevará a cabo?

—Se realizará. —Naruto vio que por las mejillas pálidas de Hinata corrían las lágrimas.

—¿Y mi tío aceptó las condiciones?

El hombre asintió.

Sintiéndose por completo destruida, Hinata le dio la espalda para que no viese el torrente de lágrimas que derramaba. Había albergado cierta esperanza de que su tío lo detuviese. No lo hizo, volvió a demostrar que era un bribón, y la joven sintió que el piso se abría bajo sus pies. El golpe final lo dio su propio tío. Le costaba creer que la hubiese vendido a este hombre.

—Ahora usted estará mejor.

Las palabras de Uzumaki tenían la intención de consolarla. Hinata hubiera jurado que había vuelto a detectar ese acento irlandés, clara indicación de que sus lágrimas lo habían conmovido. Pero no era tan tonta para creerlo. Un hombre capaz de pagar a otro para conseguir una esposa no se conmovería por las lágrimas de una mujer.

—No me casaré con usted. —Se enjugó las lágrimas con la mano y lo enfrentó—. Tal vez le haya pagado a mi tío para obtener la bendición, pero soy yo la que tiene que recorrer el pasillo de la iglesia y dar el sí. Y no lo haré. No existe nadie en Nueva York que pueda obligarme.

—Hinata, su actitud es admirable pero inútil. —Naruto la escudriñó con esa mirada lúgubre—. Se casará conmigo. Y el próximo sábado no será necesario que nadie en Nueva York la obligue, pues usted lo hará por su propia voluntad.

—No. —Replicó, con un brillo en los ojos. Quizás el ofrecimiento de riquezas fuese tentador, pero el secreto de Hanabi tenía que ser preservado. Incluso para mantener a su hermana, Hinata no podría revelárselo a Naruto Uzumaki.

—Lo hará. Yo me aseguraré de que así sea.

—Entonces, hágalo. —Lo desafió con la mirada, y transcurrió un prolongado momento, hasta que Naruto resultó vencedor.

—Sé que necesita dinero. —Dijo, en tono conciliador y engañosamente suave—. Y también sé que lo necesita para algo más apremiante que mantenerse a sí misma. ¿Por qué, Hinata? Dígamelo. Puedo ser implacable. ¿Acaso vale tanto su propia independencia para arriesgarse a soportar mi cólera?

—Lo es, y prefiero morir antes que decírselo. —La reanimó el hecho de que Hizashi, a pesar de la última acción despreciable, había mantenido el secreto. Sospechó que Hizashi, una vez que se encontró atrapado en la proposición de Naruto, no quiso estropearlo todo contándole acerca de la desgracia de la que pronto sería la cuñada del irlandés.

—Sin embargo, necesita el dinero. —Se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Hinata: el ruido del bastón sobre el piso lustrado resultó una forma exquisita de tortura—. Lo necesita con desesperación. Lo veo reflejado en su bello rostro. Es algo que va más allá de su propia necesidad. Querida mía, creo que se convertiría en ramera para lograrlo si fuese imperioso.

Hinata perdió el control. Alzó la mano para abofetearlo y Naruto la detuvo en el aire. Le bajó la mano hacia el costado y la atrajo con violencia hacia él. Concluyó diciendo:

—Las muchachas como usted prefieren hacerse rameras antes que casarse con sujetos como yo, ¿no es cierto?

Hinata lo miró, demasiado enfadada para acordarse de que estaba a medio vestir, para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el odio que sentía por ese hombre.

—Vamos, responda. —La urgió.

—No me casaré con usted. —Dijo sin aliento, tratando de contener las lágrimas de ira—. No lo haré, porque le desprecio. Juega con las vidas de la gente como si se tratase de una partida de ajedrez. Yo no soy una torre para que me coloque donde le conviene. Tengo mis propias ideas. Puedo ir a donde me plazca.

—Hinata, usted necesita ese dinero. —Susurró con la boca apoyada en el cabello de la joven, conteniendo el forcejeo en un abrazo de acero—. Lo necesita tanto que puede saborearlo de antemano. ¿Para qué es? ¿Morfina? ¿Juego? ¿Acaso las encantadoras Knickerbocker tienen los mismos vicios que nosotros, los peones? Bien, no me importa para qué lo necesita. Al convertirse en mi esposa, tendrá todo el dinero que desee. Lo único que tiene que hacer es decir una palabrita. El sábado diga "sí", y nunca más le faltará dinero.

—Usted lo hace parecer tan... deshonroso... —Exclamó, arañando el paño negro de la chaqueta. El ofrecimiento era muy tentador. Hinata deseaba poder creerle.

—Hinata, no me importa para qué necesita el dinero. Sólo quiero que esté en la iglesia conmigo.

Hinata hizo una pausa para reflexionar. Sería maravilloso asegurar el futuro de Hanabi. Contando con la riqueza sin límite de ese individuo, nunca más tendría que volver a preocuparse por la atención de Hanabi. Sólo se ocuparía de sí misma; contempló las facciones tensas y duras de Naruto y la duda volvió a asaltarla. Se encontraba oprimida entre los brazos de ese hombre, pequeña e indefensa en comparación con la estatura y la musculatura de él. Por otra parte, a esas alturas no podía ignorar los requerimientos del matrimonio, en particular, los de naturaleza física.

—No me casaré, porque no quiero convivir como esposa con usted.

La sacudió con suavidad.

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso. Conseguiremos la anulación.

—No puedo arriesgarme. —Gimió, apoyando la cara en el pecho de Naruto —. No lo haré.

—Sí, lo hará, dulce señora. Reparará la humillación sufrida por Karin pues, si no lo hace, la perseguiré como a una zorra en una pradera y nunca más tendrá un instante de paz. —Le apartó el cabello de la cara y ese gesto desmintió la dureza de las palabras.

Dejó caer las últimas lágrimas y al fin lo miró con expresión acusadora. Naruto vio esa mirada, encontró en ella lo que buscaba y bajó la vista con un destello en los ojos. Llena de miedo, Hinata vio qué era lo que le había llamado la atención. La recatada bata de Karin resultaba indecente en el cuerpo de Hinata. En la lucha por desprenderse del abrazo, la prenda se abrió dejando al descubierto una buena parte de un pecho e incluso la cima rosada del pezón.

—Usted prometió que obtendría la anulación. La anulación... —susurró Hinata, la duda de una posible traición pintada en cada línea del rostro.

Naruto sintió una pulsación en las sienes. Apretó la mandíbula, delineando los músculos. En ese momento, pareció que la joven pedía algo que Naruto quería rehusar. Sin embargo, la razón lo ganó, lenta y pesarosa. Asintió, dejó caer los brazos y la muchacha trastabilló, asiendo los bordes de la bata.

—La mantendré informada acerca de los planes para la boda. Le enviaré las novedades a Washington Square. —Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a posar la mirada en el valle lujurioso entre los pechos de Hinata. Prosiguió—: Lo que hizo anoche el tío de usted es algo que sólo nosotros dos sabemos. En consecuencia, regresará a su casa sin tener que preocuparse por los hechos del pasado. Sería conveniente para ambos que se comportara del modo acostumbrado durante el resto de la semana. El sábado nos casaremos y entonces, comenzará para usted una nueva carrera como mi esposa.

—Señor Uzumaki, encontraré la manera de salir de esta situación. Juro que pasaré la semana elaborando un plan para librarme de usted.

Naruto tomó de una bandeja un periódico que habían traído mientras Hinata dormía. Se lo entregó y la joven leyó los encabezados de la primera plana del _New York Chronicle_:

_"¡LA BODA DEL SIGLO!_

_¡EL DESMAYO DE LA SEÑORA MEI TERUMI ASTOR EN NEWPORT!_

_¡EL SÁBADO, UNA KNICKERBOCKER SE CASA CON UN IRLANDÉS!"_

Naruto vio la expresión escandalizada y sonrió. Pero sólo dijo:

—Inténtelo.

Al día siguiente, pálida y macilenta, Hinata recibió visitas en la sala. Después de leer los titulares anunciando las nupcias, llegaron en oleadas. Las esperaba. Luego de la aparición de la noticia en el _Chronicle_ sólo la sorprendía que los "amigos" fuesen capaces de terminar el desayuno antes de llamar a la puerta de los Hyuga.

Hizashi no estaba entre las visitas. Todavía no había hecho su aparición en Washington Square, y los criados informaron a Hinata que había tenido que reducir su tren de vida y mudarse desde la Quinta Avenida a un alojamiento más modesto. A Hinata poco le interesaba el paradero de su tío. Tenía preocupaciones de mucho más peso como, por ejemplo, el flujo incesante de chismosos que acudían a desearle felicidades y se apresuraban a dejarle las tarjetas de visita. Naruto podía quedarse tranquilo si creía que Hinata huiría: a juzgar por la fila de carruajes que se había formado junto a la acera, jamás terminaría de atender a las visitas.

En apariencia, los visitantes venían a saludar a la futura novia. No obstante, en los quince minutos que las reglas indicaban para una visita formal, intentaban sonsacarle toda clase de informaciones acerca del apresurado compromiso con el financista irlandés. Incluso, una matrona tuvo la audacia de preguntarle si en el último tiempo utilizaba un corsé de distinta medida.

Hinata tuvo la sensación de que enfrentaba una guerra, y eludía las preguntas y las insinuaciones como si fuesen proyectiles. No tenía fe en ninguno de los visitantes y, en consecuencia, no confió en nadie y pasó todo el miércoles defendiéndose con evasivas como única arma. Durante toda la noche, se revolvió insomne en la cama, pensando en una posible vía de escape para el laberinto en que la había metido el irlandés. Quedó exhausta, carente de ideas, y ahora tendría que defender su propia situación ante la mujer que en verdad la había provocado.

Sí, en realidad era el momento justo para recibir una visita de la señora Mei Terumi Astor.

Hinata vio que Pumphrey entraba en la sala de recibo con la tarjeta de la señora Mei sobre una bandeja. La tarjeta de pergamino blanco estaba doblada en dos: en el lenguaje de las tarjetas significaba una clara señal de desaprobación. Hinata se limitó a mirarla: no necesitaba leer el nombre grabado en ella para saber a quién pertenecía.

—¿Señorita? —Pumphrey levantó las cejas esperando instrucciones.

—Hágala pasar. —dijo.

Mei Terumi Astor no entró en el recibidor cubierta de pieles y diamantes, como cualquiera hubiese esperado de ella. En realidad, pareció que la habitación se abriera e hiciese una reverencia para recibirla. La presencia omnipotente de la dama colmaba el espacio que la precedía antes de que una de sus botas lustradas se posara sobre la alfombra persa de la sala. Su misma altura resultaba imponente, y lo peor era que la dama lo sabía. Y ese día parecía muy alta. Tenía el aspecto de un general que se hubiese vuelto dictador al saborear la primera porción de poder. A Mei Terumi Astor le encantaba ser una dictadora. Un rechazo de esa mujer se convertía en un anatema social.

—Señora Mei. —dijo Hinata en tono formal, levantándose del poyo de la ventana, que estaba recubierto de almohadones rojos adornados con borlas— ¡Qué gentil de su parte venir a visitarme!

—Querida Hinata. — Mei tomó las manos de Hinata y las estrechó, pero no sonrió.

—Tuvimos unos cuantos días de lluvia, ¿no es verdad? Me alegro de que por fin haya salido el sol. —las primeras acciones de una visita formal estaban previstas y se ejecutaron mecánicamente. Hinata indicó a la dama una silla Thonet y se dispuso a contar los quince minutos. Sin embargo, cuando Mei Terumi Astor se quitó los guantes, sintió que se le detenía el corazón.

Cuando murieron los padres de Hinata, La Señora Mei, que había sido amiga íntima y personal de los Hyuga, nunca había hecho una visita lo bastante prolongada para quitarse los guantes. Eso sólo ocurría en circunstancias graves. Ésta sería una catástrofe.

—Querida Hinata, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, y disponemos de poco tiempo. No quisiera que me vean demorándome demasiado tiempo aquí. No sería conveniente. —la dama se quitó un alfiler de sombrero del tamaño de un sable. Se sacó el sombrero de _moiré_ color ocre y debajo de él apareció el cabello rojizo y sedoso. Aunque debía de tener unos cuarenta años, Mei Terumi Astor no tenía una sola cana.

_Es una peluca_, pensó Hinata, a pesar de que la situación no era propicia para burlas.

La señora Mei, ignorante de ese pensamiento, dejó el sombrero sobre una mesa y fue de inmediato al centro de la cuestión demostrando su carácter autoritario.

—Hinata, no comprendo el motivo de tu compromiso. Debo decirte que, al enterarme, sufrí una fuerte impresión.

Hinata, sentada sobre el canapé Belter, se encogió. Quiso responder que ella misma también estaba impresionada, sólo contestó, incómoda:

—Le aseguro que es repentino.

—Tu madre, mi prima segunda, era una Schermerhorn. ¿Me equivoco?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Por lo tanto, somos parientas lejanas, ¿verdad? —la señora Mei sonrió.

Hinata asintió. No, eso no nos convierte en familiares, pensó la joven, pero no estaba de humor para discutir acerca de la distancia que la señora Mei había establecido entre las dos.

—Hinata... Hina. —se apresuró a rectificar la dama—. Así es como te llamaba tu madre, ¿no es cierto?

Hinata volvió a asentir: odiaba ese intento de familiaridad. No quería que le recordaran a su madre, y menos ese día. Aunque ya habían transcurrido tres años, el incendio que había destruido a los padres y también, en esencia, a su hermana, aún estaba fresco en su memoria.

—Tu madre no querría que te casaras con... ese irlandés, Hina. Tú lo sabes.

La afirmación la hirió en lo más vivo. "No, es cierto, mi madre no querría que me casara con Uzumaki", pensó Hinata. Por eso no quería ni aun pensar en la proposición. Su querida madre se había casado por amor, y sin duda esperaría que las hijas hicieran lo mismo.

Las cosas no habían sucedido según lo esperado. Sin embargo, en primera instancia y sobre todo, su madre habría querido que cuidase de Hanabi.

—Mi madre y mi padre no se hubiesen opuesto a un casamiento con Uzumaki si lo amo. —Hinata dio la respuesta más verosímil posible y también la que más alejaba a la señora Mei de la pista verdadera. Pero la dama no le preguntaría si amaba a Naruto. Eso estaba por completo fuera de la cuestión.

La mujer no quedó satisfecha con la respuesta de Hinata. Cambió de táctica, como un general que cambia una orden a las tropas. Suavizó la expresión y tomó las manos de Hinata.

—Los Hyuga tienen una historia grandiosa. —con auténtico sentimiento, prosiguió—: Ya no quedamos muchos descendientes de los fundadores de Nueva York, Hinata, no puedes hacer algo tan estúpido. Si nosotros mismos no nos preservamos, pronto no quedarán Knickerbocker. Ya conoces nuestro lema: _Nous nous soutenons_. "Nosotros nos sostenemos." Nosotros. —remarcó.

Hinata se miró las manos que tenía apretadas entre sí y el torbellino de emociones por el que había atravesado en esos días subió a la superficie. Era Mei Terumi Astor la que le había provocado los problemas presentes. Esa actitud de autopreservación era la que la había arrojado a la guarida de Uzumaki. Y aunque en apariencia el irlandés era el ser más malvado, también existían otros.

Con la más profunda convicción, Hinata dijo:

—Estos advenedizos llegarán... es un hecho inminente. ¿Para qué tanto conflicto? Haga usted lo que haga, sucederá. Lo único que hace Naruto Uzumaki es acelerar el proceso.

La señora Mei dejó caer las manos. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Hinata, ese hombre es... grosero.

Hinata quiso asentir: Uzumaki era lo que esa mujer afirmaba. Por debajo de la rígida formalidad asomaba una naturaleza hedonista, y Hinata no sabía si esa naturaleza provenía de las calles o de Irlanda. Lo que sí sabía era que estaba allí, bajo el barniz elegante, paseándose como un tigre enjaulado.

—Lo que usted quiere decir es que no lo acepta porque es irlandés. —a la joven le pareció inútil ocultar lo evidente.

La señora Mei cerró los ojos como juntando fuerzas.

—Hinata, están allí afuera. ¿Quieres que te los muestre? —la dama abrió los ojos y la miró—. En este mismo momento, hay irlandeses pavimentando la calle Mercer. ¿Deberíamos guiarnos por ellos? ¿Ésa es la clase de hombre que quieres por esposo, un hombre similar a cualquier trabajador común? ¿Un hombre que, sin duda, tendrá los modales de un animal, irá de mujer en mujer y dejará el producto de ese comportamiento vergonzoso en el asilo de huérfanos?

Lo último que deseaba Hinata era defender a ese hombre. Uzumaki le provocaba tanta ansiedad que lo que en verdad deseaba era maldecirlo. Pero su propia naturaleza se lo impedía en las presentes circunstancias. Si el ataque a Naruto hubiese sido personal, lo habría aplaudido. Ese bribón manipulador y arrogante lo merecía. Una crítica como la de la señora Mei, que apuntaba a la clase social, no estaba dispuesta a tolerarla.

—Naruto Uzumaki no es un campesino. No puede usted compararlo con la gentuza pendenciera y borracha que ve pavimentando las calles.

—No es un campesino, sin embargo lo fue. —afirmó la señora Mei, y las facciones hostiles se colorearon de ira.

—Incluso los Astor fueron pobres alguna vez. —Hinata no había querido entrar en ese terreno, aunque ya había dado el primer paso, y la expresión de la señora Mei le indicó que ya no había retroceso posible.

La cólera formó dos manchas rojas en las mejillas de la matrona.

—Los irlandeses beben. —le espetó.

—Los Knickerbocker también... algunos de ellos, demasiado. —replicó Hinata, recordando la noche en que su tío la había metido en el presente conflicto.

Mei Terumi Astor no era de andarse con rodeos. Miró a Hinata a los ojos y dijo:

—Karin, la hermanita de Uzumaki, nació en Nueva York. Cuando los Uzumaki emigraron de Irlanda, se inscribieron en Castle Garden como una viuda con dos hijos menores de edad. De eso se puede extraer una sola conclusión.

Aunque Hinata intentó ocultar la impresión, no lo logró. Le costaba creerlo, Karin Uzumaki, con ese rostro vivaz y encantador y el sorprendente cabello pelirrojo, era lo menos parecido a una hija ilegítima que Hinata pudiese imaginar. Recordó a la hermosa jovencita que conociera en Olmsted y Vaux's Greensward varios meses atrás. Las bastardas no vestían capas beige que hicieran juego con sus ojos. Los hijos bastardos eran bandas de muchachitos sucios que se veían obligados a merodear por el Lower East Side metiendo los dedos en los bolsillos ajenos, y forzando a los caballeros a atravesar ese barrio armados. Por cierto, no eran dulces jovencitas que paseaban en coche de un solo caballo por el Parque Central, con un ejército de postillones y mozos a su disposición.

Había algo que estaba muy claro. Ahora comprendía por qué el irlandés había protegido a su hermana con semejante fiereza. Si Hanabi fuese ilegítima, también Hinata habría luchado con todas sus fuerzas para que la aceptaran. En ese momento, por extraño que pareciera, admiraba a Uzumaki. Si bien como adversario era casi invencible, como hermano era un santo.

—Eso te molesta, ¿verdad?

La frase de la señora Mei sacó a Hinata de sus pensamientos. Cuando la joven levantó la mirada, el horror había sido reemplazado por la cólera.

—Hasta un hijo ilegítimo tiene sentimientos. —dijo en tono sereno—. Incluso Karin Uzumaki, en caso de que en verdad hubiese nacido fuera del matrimonio, merece un trato mejor del que recibió por parte de usted el día del debut. —hacía semanas que deseaba decirle eso a la mujer, y aun en ese momento, en medio de la situación embrollada de su propia vida, se sintió bien al manifestarlo.

—Querida mía, tú podrías haber asistido. Sin embargo, no lo hiciste y me pregunto si no te habrás colocado a ti misma en esta situación. —las siguientes palabras de Mei Terumi Astor tuvieron el filo de una navaja—. Todo el mundo sabe que la fortuna Hyuga asciende a un millón. No se puede considerar una respetable pobreza. Oh, sí, supongo que el señor Uzumaki debe de haberte hecho un daño considerable. Si te despojara de la fortuna, creo que podría "persuadirte" para que te casaras con él.

Hinata contuvo una réplica. De cualquier modo, nadie creería que había estado dispuesta a concurrir al debut de Karin; por otra parte, la evaluación de la fortuna Hyuga, aunque enunciada en tono insultante, era absurdamente exagerada. La herencia no debía acercarse a esa cifra, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todos los años en que Hizashi había estado manipulándola. En otro sentido, Mei Terumi Astor tenía razón: Uzumaki le había hecho un enorme daño. Sin saber qué hacer, se puso de pie, esperando que la dama comprendiese la actitud.

La señora Mei permaneció sentada.

—Querida Hinata, tienes que escucharme. No quisiera que arruinaras tu vida. Siempre concurriste a mi fiesta anual de enero lo mismo que los demás miembros de los Cuatrocientos. ¡Si hasta pensaba pedirte que me ayudaras a recibir al duque de Sharingan cuando llegara! En recuerdo de tu madre, siento la obligación de salvarte.

—¡Por favor...! —comenzó Hinata, enfadada.

—No, escúchame. Si te encuentras en aprietos, ¿por qué no te casas con Kiba Inuzuka? Está loco por ti. La familia tiene excelentes conexiones... ¡Si hasta es uno de los Patriarcas y además, inmensamente rico!

Hinata tuvo ganas de reír. Kiba Inuzuka era la más triste alternativa posible como esposo. Era cierto que la frecuentaba desde hacía un año e incluso la había acompañado a varias veladas cuando Hizashi no podía hacerlo. Era apuesto y poseía todas cualidades mencionadas por la señora Mei, pero era por completo indigno de confianza. Hacía trampas en las partidas de naipes, y hasta corrían rumores de que les cortaba los tendones a los caballos de los adversarios para ganar en las carreras. La idea de decirle que tenía una cuñada demente en Brooklyn, en la noche de bodas, le resultaba ridícula. El único motivo por el que Hinata había aceptado la compañía del individuo era que jamás le había hecho preguntas. Desde que conocía a Kiba, Hinata no podía recordar una sola vez en que se hubiese apartado de su tema favorito de conversación: su propia persona. El mundo giraba en torno de Kiba Inuzuka, y si bien eso era aceptable en un pretendiente, no lo era en un marido. Hinata tuvo deseos de sonreír. Kiba estaba tan protegido por la riqueza que si le hubiesen dicho que tenía que atarse solo los cordones de los zapatos, sin duda se habría desmayado. Si se enterara de la situación de Hanabi, por cierto moriría.

—No puedo casarme con el señor Inuzuka... —comenzó a decir Hinata.

—Tienes que hacerlo. ¿Por qué siempre te muestras tan fría con él? Te adora.

Otra vez, Hinata sintió ganas de reír. Kiba la quería tanto como a sus propios caballos con los que paseaba por el Boulevard. Por espantosa que fuese la propuesta de Uzumaki, al menos no se hacía ilusiones. No entraría en un matrimonio creyéndose una esposa, para descubrir que en realidad se encontraba en un rango inferior a una tropilla de caballos.

—Hinata, quiero hacerte entrar en razones. —la señora Mei se puso de pie, como si estuviese dispuesta a marcharse—. La boda con ese irlandés es ridícula. El sábado no te casarás con ese hombre, y no hay nada más que decir. Si necesitas a alguien, llamaré al señor Inuzuka para que esté a tu lado ese día. —se colocó el sombrero de _moiré_ en un ángulo discreto y lo sujetó con el alfiler de diamante—. Esa gente no conoce su propio lugar. Nuestras familias tienen hondas raíces en Manhattan. No podemos teñirlas de impurezas.

Hinata la miró, y de pronto imaginó lo que haría esta mujer alta si llegaba a enterarse acerca de Hanabi. De una cosa estaba segura: el parentesco de la señora Mei con la madre de Hinata sería sepultado tan profundamente que nadie lograría descubrirlo.

—¿Está claro, Hinata?

La joven no le prestó atención. Estaba considerando la proposición de Uzumaki. Si le permitía conservar el secreto, en realidad todo sería bastante sencillo. Contaría con los medios para cuidar de Hanabi, sin tener que sufrir preguntas capciosas. Naruto ingresaría en esa sociedad perversa, en la que la misma Hinata no lograba descubrir ningún valor apreciable.

—El sábado, no te casarás con ese irlandés, ¿verdad?

Y no le llevaría mucho tiempo entrenar bien a Karin. Era irlandesa y joven, pero era atractiva y de una belleza poco común. Por otra parte, los hombres Knickerbocker no estaban tan obsesionados por las líneas de ascendencia como las mujeres.

—Muchacha, si crees que puede salir algo bueno de ese advenedizo, estás loca.

Después de un par de temporadas, Hinata y Naruto obtendrían una discreta anulación. Entonces, la joven podría mudarse a una casa de campo en Brooklyn, tal como lo soñaba. Estaría cerca de su hermana y escaparía de tanta infelicidad.

—No te casarás con ese sujeto. ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Hinata alzó el rostro, hermoso y pálido como el alabastro. Hizo una pausa, sin poder creer en la decisión que acababa de adoptar. Dijo con lentitud:

—Señora Mei, debo decirle que lo he pensado bien y creo que no tengo más alternativa que casarme con el señor Uzumaki.

—¡Esto es una locura! ¡No lo harás!

Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa amarga.

—En ese caso, debe ser que la locura es hereditaria en la familia.

Mei Terumi Astor no captó la sugerencia. Estupefacta, miró a Hinata como si fuese un caso perdido y se marchó sin agregar otra palabra. Hinata la observó y pensó: "Ya está. La guerra quedó declarada".

.

.

Continuará...


	9. Términos de rendición

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[8]  
_**

* * *

_Las cenas tardías... los vinos finos... las voces bajas..._

_son peligrosos._

_Junius Browne,  
__"La Gran Metrópolis: un espejo de Nueva York" (1986)_

**[***]**

Pumphrey entró en la sala de recibo diez minutos después de la partida de la señora Mei, para informar a Hinata que Uzumaki había enviado algunas cosas necesarias para la boda. La joven comenzaba a temer que el irlandés pudiese adivinarle el pensamiento. Apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aliento cuando un ejército de mozos irrumpió en el vestíbulo cargando paquetes comprados en "Ladies Mile", de Broadway. Había metros y metros de satén color crema de Arnold Constable y encaje de Lyon del departamento de Encajes de A. T. Stewart, para el vestido de novia. El ajuar era de Lord y Taylor, y consistía en cincuenta y una prendas de ropa interior y _negligées_ de seda. Había un juego completo de esmeraldas de Oreicer, de la Quinta Avenida y, sumando el insulto a la ofensa, estaba la sortija de compromiso de diamantes de la tienda del señor Tiffany, de Union Square, que no enviaba el novio en persona sino que había llegado a través de un mensajero armado.

Hinata, muda, contemplaba el desfile de los mozos a los que Pumphrey indicaba dónde dejar los paquetes y las cajas. En cuanto terminaron, volvió a sonar la campanilla y Pumphrey anunció a madame LaBoeuve, la modista de James McCreery, que confeccionaría el traje de novia. Y pisándole los talones a la modista, el cochero con el uniforme verde y negra de Uzumaki, con una nota del mismo irlandés.

Hinata recibió el mensaje de manos de Pumphrey y se encerró en la sala. No quería que nadie viese su expresión cuando lo leyera. Era muy probable que la inquietara. Abrió lentamente el sobre y leyó:

_Señorita Hyuga:_

_Quiero que esta noche cene conmigo en Delmonico. Lorenzo Delmonico la conducirá a mi mesa. Esté allí a las 6 de la tarde. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.D.: Lleve la sortija._

Cerró los ojos, enfurecida. "De modo que ahora recibo la orden de marchar", pensó con amargura, estrujando la nota. Sólo la postdata bastaba para darle ganas de romperla en pedacitos y pisotearla. El bribón se refería a la sortija de compromiso de diamantes, que le enviara tan "amorosamente" por medio de un mensajero. Y con fría lógica, pretendía que la usara en público pues, de ese modo, sería rotulada como propiedad de Uzumaki.

La decisión de casarse comenzó a debilitarse. De pronto, la idea de ligarse a ese hombre le pareció increíblemente estúpida, y ya no estaba Mei Terumi Astor para respaldarla. Se acobardó por la velocidad con que Uzumaki trataba de manipularla y controlarla. Aunque unos momentos antes había visto cierta lógica en esa boda absurda, la postdata le hacía ver todo rojo.

—Pumphrey —dijo, atravesando el vestíbulo atestado de paquetes—, ordene que me preparen la _coupé_ alrededor de las cinco y treinta. Esta noche tengo que salir.

—Muy bien, señorita. —Pumphrey hizo una inclinación, el semblante convertido en una máscara profesional, carente de toda expresión.

Hinata lo despidió con un gesto y subió hacia el dormitorio. No quería llegar tarde a la cena... en especial, porque no pensaba llevar esa sortija tan vulgar.

La coupé marrón de los Hyuga recorrió el corto trayecto por la Quinta Avenida en el estilo majestuoso de los Knickerbocker. Dentro del carruaje, Hinata contemplaba los frentes de hierro forjado de las tiendas y los palacios de mármol, bañados en la luz lavanda de un fresco atardecer de primavera. El viaje era agradable, pues esa parte de la avenida aún no estaba asaeteada por la telaraña de los cables del telégrafo que se veían en Broadway, pero la joven no advirtió siquiera el momento en que el coche dobló a la derecha en la calle Catorce, hacia Union Square. Sólo pensaba en el irlandés.

El coche se detuvo ante la antigua mansión Grinnell donde en otra época había vivido el primer propietario del famoso clíper _Nube Voladora_. El restaurante Delmonico, con su característica marquesina de rayas rojas y blancas, era al presente el restaurante más reputado de Nueva York. Se había convertido en el lugar preferido para los encuentros de la sociedad, donde se realizaban los Círculos de Familia y los Bailes de la Congregación, e incluso la creación de Ward McAlister: el Baile de los Patriarcas. Por las puertas del establecimiento pasaba una corriente continua de celebridades; Hinata había cenado muchas veces en ese sitio, pero siempre con algún acompañante. En esta ocasión, estaba sola y cuando el cochero la ayudó a bajarse no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento.

Cuando entró, Lorenzo, el _maître d´hôtel_ y dueño del lugar, la reconoció de inmediato. Era un hombre calvo, agradable, de cuidadas patillas. Hizo una cortés reverencia y dijo:

—Señorita Hyuga, nos sentimos muy honrados de tenerla esta noche aquí. Por favor, permítame la capa y la conduciré a la mesa.

Hinata sonrió y asintió. Aunque hubiera querido saludara Lorenzo con más calidez, ni bien entró a Delmonico, por cierta incomprensible razón la ansiedad la enmudeció.

Lorenzo tomó la capa color café sin más dilaciones y se la entregó a un criado.

—Le ruego que me permita acompañarla, señorita Hyuga. El señor Uzumaki está esperándola en el salón privado.

—¿En el salón privado? —preguntó, sintiendo que se le detenía el corazón. No había contado con algo semejante. Hasta ese momento, supuso que ocuparían una mesa pública, donde Uzumaki podría exhibir la sortija que luciría Hinata en el dedo.

Una vez más, ese hombre le había quitado la alfombra —de debajo de los pies. No obstante, había cierta lógica en elegir el salón privado. Sin duda, estaría preparado para una negativa. "Tenemos mucho que discutir—pensó la joven—, y sería incómodo hacerlo en el comedor principal", aunque ni a la misma Hinata le resultó convincente esa explicación. Decididamente, el plan tenía su propia lógica aunque, conociendo a Uzumaki, Hinata no la comprendería hasta encontrarse frente al hecho consumado. Lo que sí sabía, sin lugar a dudas, era que la perspectiva de hallarse a solas con él en una de esas habitaciones decadentes, provistas de canapés, de los que Hinata había oído hablar en susurros tras los abanicos, le daba ganas de ponerse la capa y huir.

—El señor Uzumaki espera su llegada con gran ansiedad. —Lorenzo sonrió con una expresión muy europea que habría sido muy reconfortante si Hinata no se hubiera percatado de que le miraba las manos. Era evidente que buscaba la sortija, indicio seguro de que todos los rumores y las notas de los periódicos eran ciertos: una Knickerbocker se casaba con un simple irlandés, y descendía en la escala social. Pareció decepcionado al no ver la sortija, como si en la cocina hubiese una multitud de conocidos aguardando la noticia exclusiva.

Nerviosa, Hinata ocultó las manos entre los pliegues del vestido de noche y lo miró. Lorenzo Delmonico, siguiendo la grandiosa tradición de los buenos propietarios de restaurantes, se compuso y le ofreció el brazo. Hinata quiso rechazarlo pero lo aceptó a desgana, pues comprendió que no tendría otra alternativa que encontrarse con Uzumaki en ese sitio o en otro menos íntimo.

Cruzaron el salón principal, colmado de comensales, lleno de humo de cigarros y de risas. Los pasos resonaron en el inmenso salón de baile de un lujo asiático, que en ese momento estaba vacío y tenía un aire fantasmal. Lorenzo la condujo por un tramo de escaleras cubiertas por una alfombra de lana roja. Abrió una puerta de roble tallada y Naruto Uzumaki, el ocupante del salón, se levantó para recibirlos.

Las miradas de Hinata y Naruto se encontraron: una vez más, la joven se sintió impresionada por esos extraños ojos azules y le parecieron más sombríos que de costumbre; alarmada, Hinata miró hacia atrás, como si Lorenzo pudiese brindarle seguridad. Lorenzo, al percibir la tensión, se había ido deprisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata hizo una honda aspiración y se volvió hacia Uzumaki. Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto jamás, ataviado de frac y pantalones negros. Las puntadas vuelta del cuello almidonado de la camisa acentuaban el contorno del rostro hasta la perfección, y la corbata de moño de nudo ancho, algo pasada de moda, tenía el toque exacto de distinción. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes, Hinata habría disfrutado un encuentro con ese magnífico ejemplar de virilidad. No obstante no podía obviar el hecho de que ese hombre representaba una fuerza terrible con la que tendría que enfrentarse; al verlo en ese momento comprendió por qué el viejo esposo de la señora Mei siempre se refería a Uzumaki por el sobrenombre que le daban en Wall Street: Depredador.

—Señorita Hyuga, si me permite decirlo, esta noche se la ve muy hermosa. —fueron las primeras palabras. Recorrió el atavío de Hinata con la mirada, y aunque breve, el escrutinio pareció no pasar nada por alto: el vestido de noche de tafetas color verde arsénico, el corpiño de estilo isabelino bordeado por diminutas cadenas de cuentas de felpilla negra, el escote adornado con un discreto collar engastado en oro etrusco... una joya extraña, teniendo en cuenta que Hinata ya no estaba de luto.

La mirada fija de Uzumaki sobre el collar la impulsó a cubrirlo con la mano. Esa tarde, cuando eligió el atuendo que usaría, Hinata consideró que ésa era la joya más apropiada para la ocasión. También Uzumaki percibió la ironía, pero no sonrió, más aún cuando miró la mano izquierda de la joven. Como era previsible, dijo:

—Mi querida prometida: ¿dónde está la sortija?

La joven abrió el bolso adornado con cuentas de color púrpura y buscó dentro de él. Encontró la sortija y la depositó sobre el mantel de lino blanco.

Las finas facciones del irlandés se contrajeron.

—¿Por qué no la lleva puesta?

—Creo que es obvio.

El enfado comenzó a atravesar la máscara de calma.

—Entiendo.

—Entonces, ¿nuestro asunto está concluido? —Hinata observó el saloncito íntimo, ansiosa de marcharse. La habitación parecía empequeñecerse con la presencia de Uzumaki.

—Señorita Hyuga, ya que está usted aquí, ¿por qué no me acompaña a cenar? —sonrió, y Hinata sintió que un estremecimiento de advertencia le recorría la espalda.

—En realidad, no creo...

—¿Qué puede haber de malo?

Hinata lo miró y recordó otra frase similar: "¿Qué sacrificio?", había dicho el mismo Uzumaki con un ligero acento, entreabriendo la puerta hacia su verdadera personalidad. Ahora no le permitiría espiar: no se percibían trazas de acento irlandés.

—No, ya le impuse demasiado mi presencia. —Hinata cerró el bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Quizá podría considerar la devolución de su fortuna. Bajo esas condiciones, ¿aceptaría cenar conmigo?

Hinata alzó la vista y lo encontró junto a ella. La espesa alfombra color rubí había ahogado el sonido del bastón del cual no se desprendía jamás.

—¿Me la devolvería? —preguntó, retrocediendo otra vez la intimidaba la singular estatura del hombre.

—Tal vez. Discutámoslo.

Uzumaki apartó la silla de palo de rosa tapizada de terciopelo para que Hinata se sentara. La joven vaciló: en su mente sonaba una campana de alarma.

Sin embargo la tentación de recuperar el dinero era demasiado poderosa. Se sentó, cuidando de que no se arrugara la cola del vestido ni se aplastara el polisón.

El hombre se sentó en la banqueta tapizada de moiré borgoña, en el lado opuesto de la pequeña mesa.

La banqueta recorría todo el perímetro del salón. También había allí varias otomanas orladas de oro; por fin, Hinata comprendió por qué la señora Senju prefería los salones privados de Delmonico a los pequeños burdeles. Este saloncito se adaptaba a la perfección para cualquier actividad íntima.

—Está usted encantadora. Lo digo de verdad. —la voz de Uzumaki interrumpió los pensamientos de Hinata. Vio que el hombre esbozaba una semisonrisa—. Señorita Hyuga, ahora comprendo por qué los Knickerbocker la valoran tanto. Usted es la imagen de lo que aspiran a ser. Es bella, inteligente, y muy bien educada. ¿Qué más se puede exigir a una joven?

—Dinero. Y me temo que, gracias a usted, ya no tengo nada.

—Si se casara conmigo, tendría más dinero del que puede imaginar. Poseo una fortuna que pocos pueden igualar.

—Señor Uzumaki, la fortuna de usted es famosa en Nueva York.

—Naruto. Mi nombre es Naruto.

Hinata vaciló pero, por alguna razón, quizá por la seducción de los ojos azules, finalmente aceptó:

—Naruto —dijo en voz suave.

él pareció complacido al oír su propio nombre de pila. La sombra de una sonrisa le cruzó por los labios; satisfecho, se puso la servilleta sobre el regazo.

La seguridad del hombre enfadó a Hinata. Decidió cortar de raíz las aspiraciones de Uzumaki.

—No me casaré con usted. —dijo, mirándolo en los ojos—. Me causó usted problemas terribles, señor Uzum... Naruto. —enfatizando lo dicho, tomó la sortija con el enorme diamante de Tiffany y la dejó sobre el encendedor de oro, junto a Uzumaki. Al caer, hizo un ruido metálico.

Al ver el gesto, el hombre sonrió aunque sus ojos mantuvieron una expresión fría.

—¿La sortija no le va bien? Pagué cinco mil por ella.

—Señor Uzumaki, es una suma absurda por una sortija, y la vulgaridad de confiarme el precio es sólo sobrepasada por el modo en que me la envió.

La furia del irlandés estalló.

—Usted critica mi riqueza, señorita Hyuga, mas yo me pregunto cómo se sentirá dentro de un mes, cuando tenga que vender ese costoso vestido al ropavejero.

La joven se vio sumida en una honda depresión, no por el temor de perder la fortuna familiar ni el vestido que llevaba. Era por Hanabi.

—Señor Uzumaki, tengo pretendientes. ¿No se le ocurrió pensar que si llegaba a una situación desesperada podría casarme con alguno de ellos?

La sonrisa de Naruto no tranquilizó a Hinata.

—Sí, Hinata, oí hablar de sus pretendientes, en especial, de ese Inuzuka. Y le diré una cosa: si se casa con uno de ellos, puede estar segura de que arruinaré al sujeto un instante después de que usted murmure: "Sí".

Hinata palideció. La alternativa de casarse con Kiba era imposible, pero la exasperaba que este hombre le bloqueara todas las salidas. Quizá, lo mejor que podía hacer por Hanabi era casarse con Naruto Uzumaki, y la visita de la señora Mei Terumi Astor esa tarde casi la había convencido. No obstante, cada vez que pensaba en cruzar esa línea y aceptar el absurdo plan del irlandés, le bastaba ver esa mirada azulada y vengativa para comprender que no podía ser tan tonta. Era un error absoluto. El corazón de Hinata se rebelaba, pese a la lógica que parecía haber en la proposición de Uzumaki. "No lo amo —pensó—. Por otra parte, este hombre es peligroso."

—Tengo que irme. —musitó, intentando dar por terminada la discusión.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Uzumaki le sujetó la mano a través de la mesa y se la oprimió como una prensa.

—Escúcheme. Si rechaza mi proposición, tendrá más problemas de los que imagina. Me aseguraré de que así sea.

Hinata quiso librar la mano y comprobó acongojada que no podía soltarla del cálido apretón.

—No, escúcheme usted, señor Uzumaki. Ya tengo más problemas de los que usted imagina. No necesito que usted me cause otros.

—Quédese. —la mantuvo sujeta.

—Déjeme ir. —lo miró, ceñuda.

Uzumaki la soltó, pero su expresión manifestaba el deseo de hacer lo contrario. Hizo una pausa para controlarse y luego le dijo a Hinata, que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta:

—Si se va en este momento, con las mejillas rojas de indignación, la verán en el salón principal y eso dará pábulo a muchos comentarios. Sabrán que la hice enfurecer.

La joven se dio la vuelta y lo observó. Lo irritante era que tenía razón. La verían los comensales del salón principal y al día siguiente, ninguno de ellos se abstendría de comentar cómo la señorita Hyuga había huido de Delmonico. Sacarían la conclusión de que Naruto Uzumaki le provocaba sentimientos apasionados, y eso era algo que Hinata no deseaba en absoluto.

Con expresión enfurecida, volvió a sentarse. Miró a Uzumaki y la furia aumentó. El silencio era tan opresivo, que Hinata se alegró cuando Lorenzo mandó a los camareros con la comida. La carne era deliciosa, las salsas, delicadas y sabrosas a la vez. Hinata las disfrutó tanto como si hubiesen sido de cartón. El postre consistía en una variedad de cremas heladas: de fresas, de coñac, de chocolate... pero cuando el camarero las retiró, estaban por completo derretidas pues no las había probado siquiera.

Cuando al fin quedaron solos, Naruto se levantó y se acercó a una mesa de palo de rosa cubierta con un mantel de encaje. Sobre la mesa había un botellón con coñac y dos copas. Sirvió dos tragos respetables y entregó uno a Hinata. La joven creyó que volvería a sentarse, Naruto fue a buscar su propia copa. Otra vez le llamó la atención que necesitara del bastón para dar unos pocos pasos.

Cuando por fin se sentó, dejó el bastón de ébano sobre la mesa; la cabeza de león resplandeció bajo la luz suave. La muchacha observó a Naruto y volvió a evocarle a los leones.

—Señorita Hyuga, yo quería que ésta fuese una cena agradable pero cuanto más insiste en rechazarme, más me obliga a usar subterfugios. —bebió un sorbo de coñac e hizo una mueca, como si el licor le desagradara—. Ahora veo que estoy en el límite. Si antes de abandonar este salón no logro convencerla de que se case conmigo, tendré que dar por acabado mi plan. ¿Existe alguna manera en que podamos llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio sin recurrir a métodos desagradables?

Las palabras eran deliberadamente amenazadoras y produjeron el efecto que cabía esperar. El temor oprimió el pecho de Hinata. No causaron, sin embargo los resultados que el irlandés deseaba. Hinata reunió todo el coraje que podía y afirmó en tono suave pero firme:

—Mi vida es mía, y usted no puede hacer con ella lo que desee. No tenía derecho de arruinármela después del debut de su hermana, y tampoco puede utilizarla como un medio para lograr lo que en realidad quiere: el ingreso de Karin en la sociedad. De alguna manera, a pesar de lo mucho que me ha dañado, lograré salir de la situación. Encontraré una solución. Entretanto, señor Uzumaki, le deseo a Karin lo mejor. Es una muchacha encantadora, y no me agradó lo que le hicieron. Ahora comprendo mejor las cosas, y veo cuánto le importa y cuánto desea protegerla. Es usted un buen hermano al hacer tanto por ella, aunque no puedo permitirle que continúe haciéndolo a mis expensas.

Mientras la escuchaba, Naruto rozaba con los dedos fuertes y finos el borde de la copa. Cuando Hinata concluyó, pareció sentir un auténtico dolor por lo que se veía obligado a decir:

—Hinata... la llamaré de este modo pues pronto será mi esposa, no estoy habituado a fracasar. —hizo una pausa y se miró el chaleco. Sacó el reloj de oro del bolsillo y miró la hora. Lentamente, volvió a guardarlo—. Son las diez en punto. A las diez y media llegará el viejo párroco de Sr. Brendan. Pretendo convencerlo de que nos case aquí, esta noche. Lo que le dije es que si no nos casaba de inmediato, me acostaría con usted sin la bendición matrimonial.

El rostro de Hinata perdió el color. Se puso de pie volteando la silla.

—¡Cómo... cómo _se le ocurre_ una cosa semejante!

—Ése es mi plan. Nos casaremos de manera pública y oficial el sábado, en la iglesia de St. Brendan. Pero para asegurarme de que usted esté allí y de que no me deje mal parado frente a sus propios pares, la convertiré en mi esposa esta misma noche. —Naruto estaba sereno—. Ya ve: he pensado en todo.

—¡No es así! —exclamó Hinata, aferrándose al borde de la mesa como si el golpe la hubiese aturdido—. ¿Y si el sábado no me presento? ¡Todavía estoy en condiciones de humillarlo, y si esta noche usted me fuerza, le juro que lo haré!

—Como será usted mi esposa, mi humillación será también la de usted. No lo olvide. Si no se presenta el sábado, diré que no pudimos esperar y que nos casamos aquí, esta noche.

No cabían dudas de que le había asestado un golpe mortal. Se dejó caer en la banqueta y se llevó la mano temblorosa a los labios.

—Usted sabe que nadie asistirá a la ceremonia. Si no fueron al debut de Karin, ¿por qué piensa que asistirán a la boda, más aún en una iglesia católica?

El irlandés bebió un gran trago de coñac, como si no estuviese habituado a saborear el licor.

—Es injusta con usted misma. Irán para ver a una de ellos, que se casa con alguien como yo.

—¡No lo harán! ¿No comprende? Me rechazarán, como lo hicieron con usted. ¡Y todo habrá sido inútil! ¿No entiende que es imposible?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—No es imposible. Tengo un as en la manga que usted no tomó en cuenta. En el testamento de sus padres dice que cuando usted se case, el viejo Astor, tendrá que entregarla al novio. Ya ve: está obligado a concurrir y, en consecuencia, también la esposa. Y si va Mei Terumi Astor tendrán que ir todos.

Hinata cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el terror le inundaba el alma. Había olvidado esa cláusula del testamento. Aquella tarde lluviosa, después del entierro de sus padres, Hizashi la había leído pero en ese momento le pareció insustancial. Por respeto al padre, el viejo Astor estaba presente. Por supuesto, Mei Terumi Astor no estaba pues la lectura de un testamento era algo demasiado morboso para ella. Hinata recordó que ese día, cuando el señor Astor se marchaba, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que se sentiría honrado de cumplir ese noble cometido. Hinata había sonreído sin prestar demasiada atención pues estaba aturdida por la pena. Ni en sus más locas fantasías hubiese podido imaginar semejante eventualidad. Se preguntó qué pensaría ahora el señor Astor de aquella promesa. Y no se atrevió a imaginar lo que pensaría la esposa al respecto.

La voz de Naruto interrumpió esos pensamientos. —Hinata, he pensado en todo. Ya ve que no tiene más alternativa que casarse conmigo y cooperar.

Lo miró con ojos enloquecidos. Golpeando con los puños el tapizado de moiré, dijo:

—No lo haré. Cuando venga ese sacerdote, le contaré todo: que usted me obligó, que pensamos pedir la anulación. Entonces, no querrá casarnos.

—En lugar de usted, yo no lo haría.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó la joven—. Hace diecinueve años que vivo libre. ¡Y pienso hacer todo lo posible para vivir otros diecinueve del mismo modo!

—No lo hará, Hinata, porque yo sé que tiene un secreto que la torna vulnerable.

La joven palideció más aún. Las miradas de los dos se encontraron, y Hinata dijo en un susurro apenas audible:

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—No sé de qué se trata. —la voz de Naruto adquirió un matiz tierno al agregar—: Tampoco me importa. De todos modos, sé que lo tiene; si usted no coopera, lo descubriré y haré que aparezca en los titulares del New York Chronicle de mañana.

Hinata se sintió como un ratón sujeto en una trampa para osos. En su interior, bullían el miedo y la furia.

—Aunque yo ocultara un secreto, ¿cómo imagina que podrá descubrirlo?

—Si los titulares del _Chronicle_ del martes no le dieron ninguna pista, déjeme explicarle: soy dueño de ese periódico. Y allí tengo empleados que están entrenados para husmear en las vidas de las personas y descubrir los secretos. Descubrirán el de usted, y cuando lo lea, le parecerá tan espantoso que se preguntará cómo ha podido vivir con él todos estos años.

Hinata sintió que comenzaba a derrumbarse. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y le tembló la voz.

—El _Chronicle_ es un periódico demasiado respetable como para ceder espacio a semejantes noticias. Cuando los periodistas descubran lo que oculto, si lo divulgan, sólo conseguirán aburrir a los lectores.

Naruto apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia la mujer.

—Hinata, si todavía no lo descubrió, como lo hizo la mayoría de las personas, los periodistas son los mejores escritores de ficción de nuestra época. Créame: cuando se publique ese secreto los lectores del _Chronicle_ no se aburrirán.

Hinata le dio la espalda ocultando una lágrima que se le deslizaba por la mejilla. Intentó detener el torrente, pero ese sujeto la había derrotado. Ya no tenía más argumentos. No se le había escapado un solo detalle. Tendría que casarse con este hombre y aunque quizá le destrozara la vida, ahora se trataba de Hinata o de Hanabi. No le quedaban alternativas.

Los hombros de Hinata comenzaron a sacudirse en un llanto silencioso. Se enjugaba las lágrimas, y otras venían a reemplazarlas. Deseaba tan poco de la vida que le resultó imposible admitir que nunca lo tendría. Recordó al hombre del sueño y a la sencilla casita blanca. Eso era lo que siempre había soñado, y aquel hombre fantasmal al que nunca lograba verle el rostro, no había aparecido. En su lugar, estaba este irlandés rico, sentado detrás de Hinata.

—Querida, no es una sentencia de muerte. Obtendrá la anulación y por añadidura, una bonita fortuna. —al concluir, le apoyó la mano en el hombro con el evidente propósito de consolarla.

Hinata se libró de esa mano como si fuese la del mismo demonio.

—Obtendré la anulación, ¿me entiende? ¡Y no deberá tocarme! ¡Jamás! —le dirigió una mirada furiosa, cargada de odio.

Ante el rechazo, las mejillas de Naruto se contrajeron. Murmuró:

—Por supuesto. Sin duda, le disgustará que un irlandés común y corriente ensucie esos muslos suaves y blancos de Knickerbocker.

Al oír esa grosera afirmación, cualquier resto de compostura que pudiese conservar se esfumó de inmediato. Incapaz de contenerse, buscó el objeto más cercano, una copa de agua vacía que estaba sobre la mesa. Pensaba arrojársela con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hombre le sujetó la muñeca y la obligó a soltarla. La copa cayó sin ruido sobre la banqueta acolchada. Hinata se estiró y agarró otra de la mesa.

Sólo después comprendió lo que había sucedido. El hombre la atrajo hacia sí para evitar que lo lastimara, y perdió el equilibrio. De pronto, Hinata se encontró encima de Naruto y el peso del hombre los arrastró a ambos sobre la alfombra de color rubí. Con ruido sordo, la joven aterrizó sobre Naruto y al mismo tiempo, el bastón de ébano cayó al piso cerca de ellos.

Jadeando de indignación, Hinata levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Si no hubiese visto el rostro de Naruto, lo habría acusado de haber creado deliberadamente esa situación. Estaba pálido, y lo parecía más aun por una sombra de barba, los ojos fijos en el cielo raso dorado, velados por una expresión que sólo podía describirse como de dolor.

Hinata no comprendió el motivo de semejante reacción. Por cierto, no era una mujer voluptuosa y su peso no podía haber provocado tanto dolor. Y estaba segura de no haber caído sobre una parte vulnerable del cuerpo del hombre.

Lo miró otra vez y en esta ocasión Naruto le devolvió la mirada. La cara había recuperado algo de color, y Hinata ya no estaba segura de haber visto en esos ojos otra cosa que desinterés y arrogancia. Hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse pero el vestido se le deslizó por el hombro. Los ojos de Naruto se posaron sobre ese hombro y en un gesto instintivo, estiró la mano para acariciar la carne frágil.

El contacto de la piel de Naruto sobre la propia fue electrizante. Inspiró una honda bocanada de aire y lo contuvo. Vio que el hombre miraba el vestido, en particular en la unión del corpiño con la manga, donde asomaba una buena parte del pecho; al parecer, la plenitud de ese pecho le produjo una gran satisfacción. Esa evidente lujuria apenas controlada era algo a lo que Hinata no estaba acostumbrada: una parte de la joven sintió temor pero otra, asaltada por un sentimiento muy parecido al deseo, no sintió ninguna prisa por levantar la manga.

—Hinata Hyuga, después de todo, hizo usted un buen negocio —murmuró Naruto con la vista fija en la de Hinata—. Y me pregunto por qué nadie la tomó aún por esposa.

Se produjo una prolongada pausa mientras continuaban mirándose; la pregunta quedó sin responder, pues en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Horrorizada, Hinata trató de apartarse; Naruto la retuvo.

—Pase. —dijo, y de inmediato entró Lorenzo Delmonico acompañado por un sacerdote anciano y rollizo.

Al ver a Naruto y Hinata con toda la apariencia de haber estado retozando sobre el piso, el sacerdote abrió la boca como un escolar, y a Lorenzo se le desorbitaron los ojos. El propietario vacilaba entre el deseo de quedarse y escuchar alguna explicación sórdida y el de subir los escalones de dos en dos hasta la cocina y contar de inmediato el escandaloso hecho que acababa de presenciar.

—Señor Uzumaki, ha llegado su invitado. —dijo Lorenzo, con el aire de quien está acostumbrado a hablar con un cliente tendido sobre el piso—. ¿Desea que traiga más vino?

Mortificada, Hinata miró a Naruto. Supuso que el irlandés estaría tan avergonzado como ella misma, pero el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa como la del gato de Chesire y le brillaron los ojos con un destello divertido. La joven sabía reconocer cuando estaba derrotada. Al descubrirlos en esa situación, el sacerdote no tendría más remedio que casarlos para salvarlos de los pecados de la carne.

Naruto la levantó de encima de él con unos brazos que la sorprendieron por su fuerza, y tomó el bastón. Rígido, se puso de pie y luego le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Mientras Hinata, muda, miraba al sacerdote, Naruto le recordó con discreción el estado de la ropa y le levantó la manga para cubrir el hombro desnudo. Sintió esa mano como si fuera de fuego, y se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¿Sería tan amable de dejarnos solos? —pidió

Naruto a Lorenzo en tono significativo.

Lorenzo se compuso, y exclamó:

—Por supuesto, señor. —y se retiró. Parecía decepcionado. De no haber sido por la discreción debida a la profesión, Hinata estaba segura de que Lorenzo se arrodillaría al otro lado de la puerta tratando de escuchar a través del ojo de la cerradura.

—Señor Uzumaki, ahora creo en lo que me dijo. Debe casarse con esta muchacha... antes de condenar su propia alma. —las palabras del cura eran como una sentencia de muerte.

Hinata comenzó a esbozar una negativa; Naruto la interrumpió.

—Queremos casarnos de inmediato, ¿no es así, mi amor? —dijo, como desafiándola a desobedecer, si se atrevía.

Hinata guardó silencio.

—Padre, ¿puede usted celebrar la ceremonia aquí? —dijo Naruto al sacerdote.

El padre Donegal tenía el aspecto de sentirse muy incómodo. Ya en medio de las sombras del confesionario era bastante difícil convencer a este hombre poderoso de que siguiera la senda del bien. Cara a cara, se necesitaba coraje.

—Señor Uzumaki, ya publiqué los votos de su matrimonio para el sábado. Si los caso esta noche, tendré que responder ante el obispo. Creo que se disgustará.

—Y si no me caso esta noche, mi alma quedará condenada. Mire a mi novia, padre. ¿Acaso puede culparme por no controlar mi propia voluntad? —Naruto estaba comportándose de una manera perversa. Hinata quedó estupefacta ante el descaro con que engañaba a un sacerdote. No obstante al encontrarse con la mirada del hombre tuvo la sensación de que no faltaba del todo a la verdad.

El padre Donegal vio el cabello revuelto de Hinata y el vestido lujoso. Por fin, posó la mirada en el rostro de la joven y luego la apartó de inmediato como si le suscitara pensamientos indebidos.

—No me obligue a hacer enfadar al obispo. —dijo.

El tono de Naruto fue al mismo tiempo suave y engañoso, como acero recubierto de seda.

—Tal vez yo encuentre un modo de aplacar la ira del obispo. Veo que recomenzó la construcción de la catedral. ¿Cree usted que el obispo aceptaría otra donación para San Patricio? Yo, más que nadie, deseo verlo convertido en arzobispo.

El cura adoptó una expresión afligida.

—Dígale que mi agente bancario lo visitará mañana. —miró a Hinata—. Ahora tengo que casarme con esta muchacha.

Si bien representaba un dilema moral, desde el punto de vista político no quedaban alternativas. El obispo tendría que conseguir la catedral. Y el mismo sacerdote necesitaba alimentar a los huérfanos de Five Points.

—¿Habrá también un obsequio para St. Brendan? —preguntó.

Naruto asintió.

—Entonces, los casaré. —admitió el clérigo.

—Magnífico. —Naruto sonrió; Hinata, en cambio, se horrorizó al comprobar que ese hombre era un verdadero bribón. "¡Qué duda cabe de que es un sinvergüenza! —pensó—, ... ¡pues la diversión es a mi costa!"

—¿Están preparados? —el padre Donegal sacó una pequeña Biblia de la sotana.

La abrió en el Sacramento del Matrimonio. Hinata, sin poder contenerse, exclamó:

—Espere.

Naruto la empujó hacia atrás y preguntó al sacerdote:

—¿Podría hablar unas palabras con mi novia, padre?

El padre Donegal asintió y Naruto llevó a Hinata al otro extremo del salón. Murmuró:

—¿Qué decides, Hinata? ¿Quieres los titulares en la primera página del New York Chronicle? Créeme, es muy probable que también pueda hacer publicar un par de líneas en el Times y el Herald, si lo prefieres.

La joven vaciló, desesperada por impedir lo que ocurriría e incapaz de hacer nada. Después de un instante, asintió, aunque antes de permitirle que la llevara de nuevo junto al prelado, le tironeó de la manga y dijo en voz temblorosa y colérica:

—Señor Uzumaki, me casaré con usted. Sólo bajo las siguientes condiciones: que pueda contar con mi propio dinero y que mis gastos no sean controlados. Y tiene que prometerme que a partir de este momento mis secretos serán míos y nunca se me interrogará acerca de ellos. ¿Lo promete?

—Lo prometo. —respondió Naruto sin vacilar.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, aliviada por la promesa y al mismo tiempo, furiosa por verse forzada a casarse. Aturdida, dejó que la llevara junto al sacerdote. Como testigos, estuvieron Lorenzo y un ayudante de camarero recién llegado de Sicilia; luego de hacerles jurar que guardarían el secreto, el padre Donegal volvió a ubicarse frente a la pareja y dio comienzo a la ceremonia. —Criatura, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Hina... —titubeó, sin poder creer aún lo que estaba por suceder—. Hinata Hyuga.

El padre Donegal la miró.

—Usted no es católica, ¿verdad, señorita Hyuga?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Mi familia siempre perteneció a la Iglesia Reformista de Holanda.

—Entiendo. —bajó la Biblia—. En ese caso, tendrá que jurar en nombre de Jesucristo, Nuestro Salvador, que educará a los hijos de esta unión como católicos.

Hinata tragó saliva: el aturdimiento se convertía en pánico. Quería gritar que no iba a haber hijos de esta unión. Ahora también tendría que prometer que criaría a los hijos en una religión que le resultaba por completo extraña.

—Lo juro. —murmuró, sin mirar a Naruto.

Satisfecho, el padre Donegal comenzó el ritual que Hinata apenas oyó. Las palabras le sonaban como una corriente indistinta, mezclándose unas con otras, como una música de fondo para la guerra que se desarrollaba en su interior.

Cuando tuvo que murmurar "Sí", ya estaba casi insensible. Oyó que Naruto decía "Sí", sin titubear y la siguiente sensación fue que le tomaba la mano izquierda y le deslizaba en el dedo el ostentoso diamante de Tiffany.

El sacerdote bendijo la unión y Naruto bajó la cabeza, rozándole los labios con un beso breve y superficial. Cuando alzó la cabeza, por fin Hinata se atrevió a mirarlo, y lo que vio no la tranquilizó. Los ojos azules brillaban triunfales, con un nuevo matiz posesivo. De pronto comprendió que había sido una tonta al aceptar. Mientras todavía era una mujer independiente, el hombre había sido duro de enfrentar. Puesto que se había convertido en la esposa, hasta el alma de Hinata le pertenecía, podría moldeada a su antojo y utilizarla como quisiera.

Ese pensamiento le pesaba en el espíritu y, sin darse cuenta, retrocedió un paso. Con buen humor, el sacerdote comentó que si buscaba al novio iba en la dirección equivocada. Lorenzo rió, y el ayudante lo imitó aunque no entendía una palabra de inglés. Esas risas no aplacaron el pánico de Hinata. Se sentía como si acabara de unirse al demonio. No podía apartar la mirada de Naruto, que parecía resplandecer de satisfacción. Y tenía derecho de estar complacido; todas sus tretas habían dado resultado: todo había funcionado como un reloj. Ahora, Hinata era la esposa ante Dios y ante las leyes.

¿Qué había hecho?

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Todo esta dicho

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[9]  
_**

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, el carruaje negro y verde de Naruto se detuvo frente a la fachada de piedra caliza de Washington Square. Aún no era medianoche, aunque a Hinata le pareció que hacía mucho tiempo que habían salido de Delmonico. Ahora, le gustara o no, su propia vida había cambiado para siempre.

La lámpara del coche dibujaba un círculo de luz en el interior. Naruto estaba sentado sobre uno de los asientos forrados de brocado y Hinata en el lado opuesto, tan lejos como podía. Habían guardado silencio durante el trayecto por la Quinta Avenida. Cuando el sacerdote se marchó, Naruto había pedido la capa de Hinata y ellos también se fueron del restaurante sin intercambiar una sola palabra. ¿Qué tenían para decirse? La ceremonia no les había brindado felicidad, ni motivos para alegrarse y celebrar. Naruto tenía la satisfacción de la tarea bien hecha. Hinata, ni siquiera eso. No fue la que urdió el plan. Fue la presa atrapada en la red, y ahora que estaba cautiva, sólo sentía una amargura que le oprimía el corazón.

El cochero se bajó y sostuvo la portezuela abierta. Naruto se bajó el primero y ayudó a Hinata. La joven no esperaba que la acompañara hasta la puerta, ni lo deseaba, pero eso fue lo que Naruto hizo. Abrió la pequeña puerta cochera y la hizo pasar. Pumphrey tendría que haberlos esperado en la puerta principal, no obstante como Naruto mandó de vuelta la coupé castaña, el mayordomo dedujo que llegaría mucho más tarde.

En la cochera, la luz era tenue; Hinata, como era característico en las jóvenes de su clase, no tenía llaves de la puerta de entrada. Miró de soslayo a Naruto, y se exasperó al ver que el hombre la observaba con fijeza. Estiró la mano para tirar del cordón de la campanilla y el diamante destelló ante sus propios ojos. Se lo quitó con dedos temblorosos y se lo dio a Naruto.

—Creo que volverá a necesitarlo para el sábado. — Dijo, sin mirado.

Naruto observó la hermosa sortija en la palma de la mano de Hinata y dijo en tono sereno:

—Para la ceremonia del sábado, compraré otra. Conserva ésta: es tu sortija de bodas.

—No compre otra. No estaremos mucho tiempo casados. — Le tendió la mano.

Naruto volvió a rechazarlo.

—La ceremonia del sábado no nos convertirá en esposos más de lo que ya somos. Esta noche nos hemos convertido en marido y mujer, y ésta es tu sortija de bodas. Consérvala.

La insistencia del hombre la irritó. Como si fuese una criada, respondió:

—Muy bien, señor Uzumaki.

—Gracias, señora Uzumaki. — Hizo una mueca, y Hinata enmudeció. El apellido la impresionó. Ninguna persona lo había pronunciado hasta el momento, y al oírlo asumió la realidad de la situación.

Pasmada, tiró del cordón de la campanilla para llamar a Pumphrey y deshacerse de Naruto. Le quedaban menos de dos días de libertad, y estaba decidida a pasar el menor tiempo posible con ese individuo. Pumphrey abrió la puerta; un costado del cuello de la chaqueta estaba vuelto, como si se hubiese vestido deprisa. Se sorprendió al ver a la señorita en compañía de Naruto. Hinata no podía reprochárselo: al único hombre que había visto junto a la señorita era al tío. Nunca invitó a ninguno de los pretendientes a la casa, ni si quiera a Kiba Inuzuka. Después del incendio, prefirió conservar la intimidad.

Se volvió para despedirse de Naruto. Para su aflicción, vio que entraba como si fuese el dueño de casa.

Por unos momentos, Hinata se quedó muda; luego se recobró y dijo a regañadientes:

—Pumphrey, por favor, dígale a Hazle que nos prepare un poco de café. Lo tomaremos en la sala.

Pumphrey asintió, parpadeando sorprendido.

Hinata le entregó el abrigo y el mayordomo salió del vestíbulo lanzando miradas discretas al irlandés que, según los periódicos, se casaría con el ama.

Hinata miró a Naruto. Sabía que tendría que ser cortés e invitarlo a pasar a la sala, aunque se sentía incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. Lo único que logró hacer fue indicarle con un gesto el camino hacia la sala.

El hombre entró en la sala y se sentó en el canapé Belter, como si hubiera estado antes allí. Al descuido, apoyó el bastón en el brazal rococó. Y vio que Hinata se sentaba en la silla Thonet.

A esa altura, la tolerancia de Hinata llegó al límite.

Incapaz de contenerse, comentó en tono helado:

—En Nueva York, se acostumbra a que los caballeros permanezcan de pie hasta que las damas se sienten. — Sabía que resultaba ofensiva, pero si había tenido que casarse con ese hombre, lo menos que podía hacer era tratada con cortesía y pensarlo dos veces antes de apropiarse del sofá que había sido de la madre de Hinata.

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron en una mueca sarcástica que otra persona hubiese confundido con una sonrisa. Respondió en tono ácido:

\- Qué coincidencia. En el condado de Roscommon, en Irlanda, hacemos lo mismo. Sólo que allá es costumbre que la dama invite al caballero amigo a la casa con palabras amables, y no con un frío ademán de la cabeza.

Hinata acusó el reproche, y replicó:

—No esperará que lo reciba en mi casa como si estuviese cortejándome, ¿verdad? — Levantó la voz. Era la culminación de una mala noche, luego de una semana de noches espantosas, y el control de Hinata desapareció —. Después de todo, ahora somos... — Oyó un ruido en el vestíbulo. Fuera quien fuese, al oírla hablar de ese modo, se había detenido de pronto. Los pasos se reanudaron y Pumphrey entró con el café. Apoyó la bandeja de plata sobre la mesa Phyfe y se marchó con discreción, cerrando tras de sí las puertas dobles de falso nogal.

La joven dijo en un ronco susurro:

—Señor Uzumaki, no puede esperar que acepte la situación de buena gana. Esta noche, cuando salí, no imaginaba lo que iba a suceder. Pensé que tenía tiempo...

—¿Tiempo de echarse atrás, señora Uzumaki?

Hinata se ruborizó. ¡Otra vez ese apellido! "Señora Uzumaki."

—No me llame así. — Pidió en voz suave.

—De acuerdo, Hinata, entonces tú llámame Naruto.

El tono era desafiante e insistente. También había en él otro matiz, un matiz nostálgico que le produjo un estremecimiento inesperado.

—Ahora eres mi esposa. — Dijo el hombre con expresión dura —. ¿Es mucho pedirte que al menos guardes las apariencias?

—Esto no funcionará... Naruto. — Respondió Hinata: el nombre le sonaba desacostumbrado pero agradable en su propia voz —. Llegará el momento en que lamentará esta boda apresurada, a pesar de lo que piensa ahora.

—No me imagino una circunstancia en que esta situación se vuelva desventajosa. — Respondió Naruto, casi exultante —. Tengo todo bajo control.

—Llegará el día en que lo lamentará. Se inmiscuyó en muchas vidas como para quedar impune. Alguien se vengará de todas sus maldades.

La mirada de Naruto atrapó a la de Hinata.

—¿Y ese alguien serás tú?

¡Sí!, quiso gritar Hinata, aunque dudaba de poseer la suficiente astucia como para superarlo. En cambio, dijo con aire grave:

—Si no soy yo, me perdonará si me reservo el nombre de la persona que finalmente lo hará.

De pronto, Naruto rió:

—¡Qué amenazadora! Sin embargo, tendrías que agradecerme de rodillas que te sacara de esa situación espantosa.

Hinata se petrificó.

—Podía haber manejado a mi tío sin su participación.

La mirada de Naruto se posó en los brazos de Hinata, donde los magullones ya habían desaparecido.

—Claro. — Respondió, sarcástico.

Furiosa, la joven se puso de pie y tomó la cafetera.

Sirvió dos tazas y le entregó una a Naruto sin hablar.

Cuando volvió a sentarse, Naruto la miró de arriba a abajo.

—Quiero que mañana decidas a qué sirvientes llevarás a mi casa. Y también qué objetos. Después del sábado, no volverás a esta casa. Es importante que te instales lo antes posible bajo mi propio techo, y que te dediques a ayudar a Karin a entrar en la sociedad.

Hinata abrió los ojos. No había pensado en deshacerse de su propia casa. Claro que tendría que hacerlo pues era la esposa de ese hombre, pero la idea de perder todo lo que le resultaba familiar era insoportable. Volvió a atenazarla el pánico. Esta boda había sido demasiado repentina. Todavía no había podido pensar en todos los sacrificios que tendría que realizar.

¿_Qué sacrificio_? La frase de Naruto reverberó en la mente de Hinata. Miró en derredor: allí estaban el querido sofá Belter de la madre, y la mesa Duncan Phyfe de caoba que había pertenecido a la familia durante tres generaciones. La base de la mesa tenía tallada un águila con las alas desplegadas, y la muchacha recordaba con dolorosa claridad la ocasión en que su padre se había referido a esa mesa llamándola Fred, con acento escocés: la broma evocaba el hecho de que cuando los Hyuga compraron esa mesa, muchas décadas atrás, el ebanista que la confeccionó era el único escocés sin pretensiones que se llamaba Duncan Fife.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No se había encariñado con los muebles de la casa. Más bien, los detestaba y pensaba en otras posibilidades, como la casa de los sueños. No obstante, eso le ocurría antes de que Naruto Uzumaki aplastara el puño poderoso sobre la vida de Hinata y destruyera todas sus esperanzas y sus creencias. Para Hinata fue fácil despreciar la vida de los Knickerbocker mientras pensaba que se casaría con uno de ellos y que llevaría lo que para ella era una existencia rutinaria. No era tan sencillo desechar esos muebles antiguos que formaban parte de la historia gloriosa de la familia y la llevaban impresa en cada arañazo sobre la caoba y en cada trocito de terciopelo cuando sabía que tendría que hacerlo porque su propio destino había sufrido un golpe terrible.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, anuncio de las lágrimas que estaba por derramar. No quería llorar ante ese sujeto. Otra vez, no. "No quiero llorar delante de él, después de lo que me hizo esta noche", pensó. Se tragó las lágrimas y se controló como una consumada actriz. Una cosa que le había enseñado el ser una Knickerbocker era adoptar una máscara en momentos difíciles.

— Pasaremos la luna de miel en Newport. — Anunció Naruto en voz profunda y retumbante.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, y vio que Naruto también la miraba. En el anuncio se había infiltrado el acento y la muchacha se sorprendió. ¿Acaso algo lo inquietaba? Quizá, la frialdad de Hinata lo incomodaba. Tal vez, pese a los esfuerzos de Hinata, había percibido cuánto la desagradaba ese matrimonio y ese descubrimiento lo perturbó más de lo que él mismo esperaba. Era probable que, después de todo, hubiese un hombre sensible bajo aquel exterior frío. No obstante, cuando Hinata lo observó con más atención, no vio en esos ojos otra cosa que desafío y una estudiada confianza en sí mismo: la confianza del conquistador convencido de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Prosiguió, esta vez en inglés neutro.

— La temporada recién comienza. Tendrás tiempo de conocer mejor a Karin. Y de presentarla.

—¿En Newport?

El hombre asintió.

Estaba por preguntar por qué la hermana los acompañaría en la luna de miel, aunque ese matrimonio era una farsa cuyo único propósito consistía en beneficiar a Karin. No tenía nada de extraño que los acompañara.

Karin podría comenzar de inmediato a relacionarse con la sociedad. Hinata se alegraría de que la muchacha estuviese con ellos si se revelaba la verdad: de ese modo, no estaría sola con Naruto.

—¿Qué piensa Karin con respecto a nuestro matrimonio? — Preguntó; de pronto, sintió deseos de conocer todos los detalles que la habían llevado a esta catástrofe.

Naruto terminó el café.

—Está confundida, no concibe que ella misma sea el motivo de esta boda. No le expliqué nada, y pienso que sería prudente que tú también guardaras silencio al respecto.

Hinata percibió la amenaza. Murmuró:

—¿Qué opina Karin acerca de mí?

—Habla bien de ti. — En el tono había un matiz emocionado—. Claro que mi hermana habla bien de todas las personas.

Hinata no discutió. Lo dicho por Naruto concordaba con lo que ella misma recordaba de Karin Uzumaki. Miró de soslayo al hombre que ahora era su esposo, incómodo sobre el canapé que resultaba delicado y melindroso en contraste con el cuerpo robusto. Los ojos sombríos y coléricos y la expresión decidida inspiraban a la joven un único pensamiento. Si Karin era la personificación de una santa, su hermano Naruto por cierto representaba la imagen opuesta de la bondad de la hermana. Desequilibraba el altruismo de Karin e incluso, ascendía unos peldaños en la escala hacia la perversidad.

— Me marcharé, pues mañana tendrás mucho que hacer. — Se puso de pie, y agarró el bastón por la cabeza de oro del león —. Envíame una lista de lo que necesites. Y los nombres de los sirvientes que quieres conservar.

Hinata asintió como una autómata. Sí, tenía mucho que hacer al día siguiente: en primer lugar, viajar a Brooklyn para contarle que se había casado la noche anterior a la única familia de sangre y de afecto que le quedaba.

Naruto vaciló, como si no supiese de qué manera decir lo siguiente.

—Hinata, tengo entendido que había algunos pretendientes. Pienso que deberías decirles cuál es la finalidad de nuestro arreglo.

La joven asintió; la expresión abatida de Hinata hizo que Naruto agregara, con aire cínico:

—Anímate. Si empleas las palabras apropiadas, tal vez los convenzas de que, aunque estemos casados, la causa no está por completo perdida.

Esas palabras la apabullaron de tal modo que quedó con la boca abierta. Esa noche las ideas de Hinata acerca del matrimonio habían dado una vuelta completa. Según la joven entendía las cosas, un marido no hacía a la esposa esa clase de sugerencias. Y aunque no amaba a este hombre al que desde ese momento tendría que llamar marido, esa afirmación era tan aplastante que tuvo ganas de apoyar la cabeza en las manos y llorar. Naruto le hacía promesas y, al minuto siguiente, la instaba a tener en cuenta otros proyectos para el momento en que estuviese libre. Al recordar cómo solía pensar en el matrimonio, se le destrozó el corazón. Las fantasías de Hinata no tenían nada que ver con esto.

—Buenas noches, Hinata. Nos veremos en St. Brendan.

—Buenas noches. — Respondió la joven con aire rígido, incapaz de mirarlo. Oyó que se abrían las puertas dobles. Antes aún de que la puerta de calle se cerrara detrás de Naruto, Hinata se arrojó sobre el canapé Belter y lloró desconsolada.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. Hanabi

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[10]  
_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata tomó el coche hacia la calle 50mh, como había hecho cientos de veces. El ferry que cruzaba el río East era rápido, y al mediodía la coupé marrón de los Hyuga bajaba la rampa en la nueva terminal de ferries Fulton. Llevó más tiempo de lo esperado salir de los muelles, a causa de los trabajos que se realizaban en el puente. Ya se habían nivelado varias manzanas para adaptarlas a la torre y al acceso al puente. Había muchos obreros, la mayoría de ellos, irlandeses.

Detenida en medio del tráfico por las mulas que arrastraban enormes piedras de granito hasta el lugar de la construcción, Hinata oyó a los trabajadores que hablaban entre sí en gaélico. Cada tanto, registraba frases en inglés: "Mi mare viene de Castle Garden", o "Se no terminamo a tiempo, no nos pagará ni el diablo", pronunciadas con fuerte acento irlandés.

Levantó con discreción la cortina de encaje de la ventanilla de la coupé y los observó. En verdad, no tenían un aspecto muy respetable. Por cierto, no eran tan apuestos como Naruto. Tenían rostros anchos y rubicundos, eran bajos y velludos, los cuerpos estropeados por años de trabajo duro. Mientras el capataz vigilaba la descarga de un carro, un grupo de obreros hacía circular con disimulo un frasco de vidrio. Hinata evocó con toda claridad las afirmaciones de la señora Mei con respecto a los irlandeses que trabajaban en las calles.

Estos individuos parecían la imagen perfecta de todo lo que Hinata había oído al respecto y recordó las palabras: "Los irlandeses no necesitan presentar solicitud", que había visto en innumerables carteles.

De pronto, un hombre le llamó la atención. Era un trabajador que escuchaba al capataz con serena concentración, mientras la grúa alzaba las piedras del carro. El hombre alzó la vista y Hinata vio la misma expresión rebelde y sombría que en los ojos de su esposo, y la misma avidez en el rostro delgado. Era imposible que estuviesen emparentados, pero la joven no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Naruto.

Pronto terminaron de descargar las piedras y el tráfico se reanudó. A través del velo de encaje Hinata observó cómo el irlandés de ojos oscuros volvía al trabajo con la pala en la mano y cavaba, junto con los demás obreros, la profunda fosa que serviría de cimiento a la torre del puente. Era una tarea muy dura, y Hinata comprendió que la inteligencia de ese sujeto se desperdiciaba en la monotonía del trabajo. Había oído llamar "cuchara de los irlandeses" a la pala. Ahora entendía el porqué.

Dejó caer la cortinilla y se reclinó sobre el asiento. Ese hombre de ojos sombríos y expresión desafiante no se apartaba de su mente. Esperaba que pudiese triunfar... que esa herramienta pesada, la monotonía del trabajo, el esclavizarse a una pala por unos centavos diarios, no lo quebraran. La: asombraba que hubiese personas capaces de superar esa situación aunque, al parecer, sí existían.

Los pensamientos de Hinata volvieron a su esposo. Naruto Uzumaki había salido de las calles. Lo imaginó como a aquel obrero, sucio de pies a cabeza, con una expresión desesperada, y de súbito pudo comprenderlo... al menos en parte. Le costaba imaginar cómo había logrado llegar a lo que era en el presente; pensó en todos los obstáculos que había tenido que superar y aun con renuencia, se sintió colmada de una profunda admiración.

Miró a través de las cortinillas y vio que ya estaban en las afueras de Brooklyn. A la derecha, vio ovejas pastando y, a la izquierda, el suelo arcilloso que ya estaba arado, listo para la siembra de primavera. Como de costumbre, cuanto más se acercaba al asilo donde estaba su hermana, el dolor le oprimía con más fuerza el corazón. Lo que había tenido que soportar el irlandés para sobrevivir en esta tierra era terrible, pero la pobreza no era la única prisión, como bien lo sabía Hinata. Sentada en el asiento tapizado de terciopelo púrpura la agonía del pasado la envolvió como si volviese a vivirla. El prejuicio y la pobreza eran trágicos, de cualquier manera también existía otra clase de tragedias. Mientras el coche doblaba a la derecha, a la vista del discreto cartel que anunciaba la entrada al Asilo Park View, Hinata sintió otra vez el abrazo de la Tragedia.

Al final del camino la recibió la enfermera que llevaba una túnica de rayas azules y blancas, delantal blanco y gorro, con una sonrisa desusadamente amplia, fija en los labios. Saludó a Hinata con excesiva calidez y le estrechó la mano.

Mientras recorrían el largo pasillo encristalado que llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa, la enfermera Steine derramó sobre Hinata las novedades de los progresos de su hermana.

—Señorita Hyuga, hoy tiene un buen día. Está allá, junto al estanque de los patos, ¿la ve? Está alimentando a los patitos. — La enfermera Steine se detuvo y señaló.

Hinata miró hacia donde indicaba la mujer y vio la figura de Hanabi sobre un banco verde de hierro forjado, el cabello castaño ondeando en la brisa. La visión de su hermanita componía un cuadro encantador que le oprimió el alma. Poco tiempo atrás había cumplido dieciséis años y estaba convirtiéndose en una verdadera belleza. La figura pequeña y bien formada, el cutis tan claro como el de la Madonna en la Pieta. Y hasta su último aliento, Hinata estaría convencida de que era tan bella en el interior como en el exterior.

—Gracias. Me alegro de que hoy esté feliz. Iré a verla...

—Por favor, señorita Hyuga, espere.

Hinata se detuvo.

—Ha vuelto a sufrir pesadillas. Intenta recordar el incendio y yo le sugiero que la ayude a olvidar ese tema.

Hinata asintió. La enfermera se volvía para dejarla, cuando la joven le hizo una pregunta que daba vueltas con insistencia en su cabeza.

—Enfermera Steine, a pesar de que yo no soy médico, ¿no sería mejor para mi hermana recordar lo que sucedió aquella noche? Pienso que eso podría curarla mejor que cualquier remedio.

—Señorita Hyuga, matar a los padres es un crimen espantoso. La impresión de la verdad podría destrozarla.

—O liberarla — Insistió Hinata —. Ya lo dije antes, y lo repito: mi hermana no es culpable. Debemos de tenerlo muy presente. Si Hanabi lograse recordar las circunstancias en que se desató el fuego, tal vez podríamos convencer al jefe de policía de que en realidad fue un accidente.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Sería capaz de aceptarlo? ¿No es preferible acaso dejarla vivir en una fantasía?

Las palabras de la enfermera Steine carecían de toda delicadeza. Hinata atribuyó esa dureza a los años de trato con familiares arrasados por la pena.

—En el fondo del corazón, estoy convencida de que mi hermana no cometió los crímenes de los que se la acusa.

La enfermera la miró con una sonrisa de superioridad en la boca grande.

—Señorita Hyuga — Dijo — Usted fue afortunada al contar con Park View como alternativa a la cárcel. Como su hermana era muy joven, y además el tío de ustedes untó las manos del jefe de policía con billetes de banco la muchacha pudo quedarse en esta magnífica institución. Creo que es preferible no remover el avispero. Sabemos qué es lo mejor para su hermana. El tío de usted está satisfecho con nosotros. ¿Y usted?

—Sé que fueron buenos con mi hermana. No estoy sugiriendo que...

—Entonces, señorita Hyuga, dedíquese a visitar a su hermana. — La enfermera Steine volvió a señalarle el lugar donde se encontraba Hanabi, al extremo de una pradera ondulada que terminaba en el estanque —. Dispone de muy poco tiempo para estar con Hanabi. ¿Acaso piensa pasado conmigo?

Frustrada, Hinata asintió. Había sostenido muchas veces la misma discusión: con su tío, con el jefe de policía, con la enfermera. Al comienzo, era más fervorosa, sincera y esperanzada. Al recibir reiteradamente las mismas respuestas y las mismas posibles elecciones, comenzó a sentir que seguía viviendo la misma pesadilla.

—Señorita Hyuga, vaya a ver a su hermana. Ordenaré al cochero que vuelva a buscarla con el coche dentro de una hora.

Aunque la enfermera le hablaba con cortesía y siempre había sido bondadosa con Hanabi, a Hinata no le gustaba. Percibía algo en esa mujer que le inspiraba desconfianza. Con ese pensamiento, Hinata abrió la puerta de hierro forjado que daba al patio y salió en busca de la hermana.

—¿Han? — Llamó en tono suave, luego de cruzar el prado aterciopelado. Repitió el sobrenombre familiar de su hermana —. Han, pasaron dos semanas apenas, ¿y ya te olvidaste de mí?

Hanabi se volvió y los ojos grises se llenaron de alegría y de dolor al mismo tiempo. Se levantó del banco y le arrojó los brazos al cuello. Como siempre, Hinata la abrazó con desesperación.

—Oh, Hinata, hoy estaba pensando en ti. —murmuró Hanabi, con los labios pegados al cabello de su hermana —. ¿Recuerdas que papá solía llevarnos a la confitería Loft? En este mismo momento, tengo unos deseos insoportables de comer dulce de regaliz.

Hinata sonrió. A desgana, se apartó y contempló a Hanabi. Su hermana llevaba un vestido de tafetas de color gris pálido, del mismo tono que los ojos, y un jubón de terciopelo morado adornado con flecos. Estaba hermosa, demasiado hermosa para estar encerrada en ese sitio sin que nadie la viese.

—Ven, siéntate un momento conmigo. Hace un día tibio y encantador, ¿no es cierto? — Han la llevó hasta el banco de hierro. Se sentaron, y los patitos marrones se juntaron en torno de los pies de las hermanas, esperando recibir migas de pan.

—Han, me alegro mucho de que hoy estés de buen humor. — Comenzó Hinata; no sabía cómo aludir al tema de la boda—. Tengo algo que decirte, y...

—No son malas noticias, ¿verdad? — La interrumpió Hanabi, los ojos luminosos oscurecidos de temor.

—Claro que no. — Hinata le tomó las manos y las estrechó para tranquilizarla. Aunque para sí misma el matrimonio era una mala noticia, para Hanabi representaba la salvación, y aunque sólo fuese por esa razón, Hinata estaba decidida a mostrarse feliz.

—¡Caramba, llevas una sortija de diamante! — Murmuró Hanabi, viéndola en la mano de su hermana —. Entonces, ¿estás comprometida?

Hinata abrió la boca para responder y no halló las palabras. No sabía cómo empezar.

— Hanabi, no estoy comprometida. Es mucho más importante. — Se interrumpió: sabía que lo que tenía que decir causaría una fuerte impresión —. En realidad, anoche me casé.

La expresión de Hanabi era una mezcla de alegría y susceptibilidad. Murmuró:

—¡Qué noticia maravillosa! Me alegro mucho. De verdad. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. — Volvió la mirada hacia el estanque para que Hinata no notara lo herida que se sentía —. Hinata, sé que jamás me permitirían asistir a tu boda. Comprendo por qué no me lo dijiste. Sólo que... desearía participar en tu vida... siquiera un poquito. — Frunció el entrecejo —. Yo no lo conozco, ¿verdad?

En un gesto impulsivo, Hinata la abrazó. Estaba a punto de llorar.

—Hanabi, tú eres mi vida. No pasa un instante sin que piense en ti. Ni se te ocurra que me olvido de ti porque estés en este lugar.

—Sin embargo, deberías de olvidarme. — Hanabi comenzó a temblar—. ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué piensa tu esposo?

—No se lo dije. — Respondió Hinata, desafiante —. Y no se lo diré. Hanabi, un día te sacaré de aquí, y sacaré a luz los trapos sucios de la familia para que todos se enteren.

—Ese hombre no es cualquier persona, es tu esposo. En algún momento tendrás que decírselo. — Hanabi intentó contener un estremecimiento — . Entonces, ¿te casaste con Kiba? Sé que te visitaba con frecuencia.

Hinata se puso rígida. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su hermana todo lo que le había sucedido?

—No me casé con Kiba. — Respondió con lentitud —. Me casé con un irlandés llamado Naruto Uzumaki. Y el motivo por el cual no te lo dije, querida, es que yo misma no conocía a este hombre hasta el lunes pasado. Es una historia muy complicada...

—¿Un irlandés? — Exclamó Hanabi —. ¿Acaso conocíamos a algún irlandés? — Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron con una expresión a la vez encantada y escandalizada —. Entonces, ¿te casaste con un sirviente?

Hinata rió. Su hermana no era maliciosa. Al contrario: sencillamente tenía una experiencia muy limitada. La ingenuidad de su hermanita era conmovedora; Hinata deseó con desesperación que pudiese asistir al día siguiente a la boda en St. Brendan.

—Naruto Uzumaki está lejos de ser un sirviente, como lo supone Mei Terumi Astor. — Respondió sonriendo—. De hecho, es multimillonario. Hanabi, podré cuidar de ti para siempre. Compraremos una pequeña granja aquí, en Brooklyn, cuando te saque de este sitio, y viviremos sin más preocupaciones por el resto de nuestros días. Ya puedo imaginármela: estará en la cima de una colina cubierta de hierba, una casita sencilla de madera recién pintada de blanco... — Hinata quedó tan atrapada en el ensueño que no advirtió el semblante asombrado de Hanabi hasta que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Hinata, ahora estás casada. ¿En qué estás pensando? — Dijo Hanabi con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Oh, eso no es... — Comenzó Hinata, pero luego se interrumpió. No podía contarle a Hanabi acerca del arreglo con Naruto, pues su hermana comprendería que se había sacrificado. Y al comprenderlo, se sentiría culpable: Hinata no podía soportarlo.

—No sé lo que estoy diciendo. — Hinata emitió una risa forzada—. Hace tan poco tiempo que estoy casada que no puedo pensar con claridad.

—Debe de ser un hombre muy generoso para permitir que vengas a verme, mientras estás en tu luna de miel. — Los ojos de Hanabi resplandecieron de felicidad —. Dime que es un hombre estupendo. Tú mereces un hombre magnífico.

Hinata la miró, y por un momento se sintió incapaz de responder. No podía decirle que la luna de miel aún no había comenzado y que la boda "verdadera" todavía no se había concretado. Era demasiado complicado, y la expresión de Hanabi le indicaba que lo único que le importaba a su hermana era que fuese feliz.

—Es todo lo que yo deseo. — Murmuró en tono inexpresivo. Y era cierto. Tan cierto como su propia lógica lo indicaba.

—Oh, estoy tan contenta. Ahora tendrán niños. Sé que curarán todas las heridas que yo provoqué. — Hanabi volvió a abrazarla, y Hinata aceptó el abrazo, contenta de que su hermana no pudiera verle el rostro.

Cuando estaban por separarse, Hanabi pareció fatigada, y Hinata supo que tendría que marcharse. Tomó el bolso de malla de acero, se estiró los guantes de cuero de cabra y antes de que se levantara del banco, Hanabi dijo:

—¿Te contó la enfermera Steine que tuve pesadillas?

Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de pena. Sintió que le pesaba el corazón.

—No hablemos de eso. Es un día tan hermoso...

Hanabi intentó borrar del rostro bello y pálido la pena que la atormentaba. Apoyó sobre su hermana una mano temblorosa.

—No, Hinata. Tengo que decírtelo. Algún día recordaré lo que sucedió. Tengo que recordar.

Hanabi se derrumbó. Tragó saliva, y Hinata vio que las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

—Llegué tan lejos en el sueño, que hasta sentí que me quemaba la mano. — Hanabi se miró la palma de la mano. No usaba guantes, y Hinata vio la cicatriz que había condenado a su hermana ante el jefe de policía que investigó la muerte de sus padres.

La cicatriz tenía la forma de una rosa, el diseño exacto que tenían los picaportes de plata del dormitorio de sus padres. Sus padres murieron quemados al arder la estructura de la cama y cuando hallaron cerrada con llave la puerta del dormitorio, todas las evidencias señalaron hacia Hanabi, que en ese entonces tenía sólo trece años. La policía la encontró escondida en el guardarropas: todo indicaba que había escapado del fuego que había estallado en el dormitorio de los padres. Hanabi quedó tan conmocionada que desde aquel día nunca recordó lo sucedido esa noche ni por qué se encontraba junto al dormitorio de sus padres durante el incendio. En un determinado punto, el fuego había alcanzado tal dimensión que los picaportes parecían hierros para marcar ganado.

Hinata recordó con cruel nitidez lo bondadoso que había sido Hizashi a partir de aquel momento: puso en orden el testamento de sus padres y costeó las reparaciones de la casa de Washington Square. Parecía en verdad impresionado por lo ocurrido, y en especial, por Hanabi. Hinata jamás olvidaría la expresión de su tío cuando el superintendente de policía le contó acerca de la marca incriminatoria hallada en la mano de Hanabi. Hizashi estaba tan conmovido que se ocupó de convencer al superintendente de que tuviese en cuenta la tierna edad de Hanabi y le rogó que le permitiese ponerla en Park View, en lugar de enviarla a prisión... o algo peor. En realidad, lo que quería era dejar intacto el buen nombre de los Hyuga, y realizó un trabajo eficaz para, ocultar la tragedia. Fue el último acto bondadoso que Hinata le vio realizar. Y si Hizashi no hubiese tenido la coartada de haber sido visto esa noche en la Academia de Música, Hinata no creería, como fue obligada a creer, que la muerte de los padres no era más que un terrible accidente.

—Hanabi no hablemos de eso ahora. Tienes aspecto de cansada, y te puede hacer daño. — Murmuró Hinata.

—No, Hinata, tengo que recordar. Es mi única esperanza.

—Han... — Dijo Hinata, con la voz quebrada por la emoción. No soportaba ver a su hermana tan dolida, la hermanita querida con la que había ido a la confitería Loft tantos años atrás, y que había contemplado con los ojos muy abiertos todo ese abanico multicolor de pastillas de goma y chocolates y que había estado de acuerdo con su hermana en que, en realidad, lo mejor de todo era el regaliz. En el mundo existían toda clase de infortunios y sin duda, la pobreza era uno de ellos; si en ese momento empuñar la pala hubiese aliviado el tormento de su hermana, Hinata cavaría pozos hasta que las manos le sangraran.

—Por favor, Hinata, vete ahora. — Hanabi se secó las mejillas y se puso de pie. Arrojó las migas que le quedaban a los patitos que todavía esperaban a los pies de las hermanas—. En verdad, estoy fatigada y ya te quedaste demasiado tiempo. No quiero que tu esposo se impaciente por mi causa.

Hinata se puso de pie; no tenía ningún deseo de irse en ese momento.

—Déjame acompañarte a tu cuarto.

Hanabi movió la cabeza.

—Hinata, no puedes ayudarme. En última instancia, tengo que hacerlo por mí misma.

—Por favor, no te inquietes. —Hinata le extendió la mano, pero Hanabi la rechazó.

—No, Hinata, ahora debo irme. No quiero ser responsable de apartarte de tu marido. Ya ha sido bastante gentil al permitirte venir. Tienes que decirle que le estoy muy agradecida... – La voz de Hanabi tembló — Y quiero que me prometas que le dirás que se casó con la dama más valiente y adorable de Nueva York.

Hinata rompió a llorar y corrió hacia lo alto de la colina donde estaba el frente del asilo y donde la esperaba el coche, pues no quería afligir a su hermana. Hanabi no la vio irse. Los patitos aún la rodeaban, y la muchacha los contempló con el aire trágico de una Ofelia derrotada.

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Washington Square, los ojos de Hinata estaban rojos e hinchados de llorar. A pesar de las tareas pendientes debidas a la boda inminente, fue directamente al dormitorio y permaneció allí, ignorando a todos, desde el mozo de las provisiones hasta la dulce Natsu. Intentó reanimarse. En otra época siempre lo lograba; en esos momentos se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a sonreír. Cada vez que recordaba a Hanabi, las lágrimas volvían a manar.

La tragedia de su hermana siempre la afectaba, pero en esta ocasión Hinata sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de ella y que la represa se rompía. Quiso imaginar que se debía a la tensión soportada, o a la boda inminente, a pesar de que en el fondo, sabía que ésos no eran los motivos. Le destrozó el corazón ver a Hanabi como la había visto ese día. El valor de Hanabi a pesar de lo inmenso de su pena hicieron avergonzar a Hinata por haberse permitido sentir lástima de sí misma. Comparados con los de Hanabi, los problemas de Hinata, incluyendo la obligación de casarse con Naruto, eran fútiles. Se secó otra vez más las lágrimas con el pañuelo empapado que estrujaba en la mano, y juró con toda la fuerza de su alma que un día sacaría a la hermana de ese lugar y la devolvería a la vida que merecía vivir.

Un golpe en la puerta quebró el aislamiento de Hinata; tuvo ganas de ignorarlo, pero era madame LaBoueve, la modista, desesperada por probarle el vestido de boda para poder terminarlo para el día siguiente. Hinata se sintió apenada por la mujer: se secó las lágrimas y abrió la puerta.

Hinata no parecía en absoluto una novia alegre y ruborizada, aunque eso no le importó. Ignoró las miradas curiosas de las asistentas de madame LaBoueve; se quitó el vestido de viaje y se quedó con el corsé de seda rosada y las enaguas adornadas con cintas del mismo color. Madame LaBoueve y las costureras se abocaron a la tarea con presteza, pinchando alfileres e hilvanando el vestido de satén, evitando mirar los ojos enrojecidos de la joven y las mejillas húmedas de llanto. Hinata pensó: "Tal vez debería de importarme lo que piensen de mí; en este momento, sólo quisiera que me dejaran sola."

Tendría que haber adivinado que no sería tan afortunada.

No había pasado un segundo desde que madame LaBoueve colocara el último alfiler cuando se oyó a Natsu, la doncella, que protestaba con vehemencia al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la puerta y, para horror de Hinata, irrumpió Naruto Uzumaki seguido por Natsu que intentaba desesperadamente sacarlo de la habitación.

—¡Señorita, el hombre no me hizo caso! — Chilló Natsu —. ¿Traigo a Tokuma para que lo eche? ¿Qué hago?

—¿Qué significa esto? — Jadeó Hinata, sintiéndose desnuda bajo la mirada de Naruto pues sólo llevaba puesto el vestido de novia sujeto con alfileres en el pecho.

—¡Nunca vi a un hombre tan grosero... que irrumpe en el aposento de una dama! — Protestó Natsu.

Naruto apartó la vista de Hinata, dirigió a la doncella una mirada siniestra y dijo en tono bajo, para que sólo lo oyera Natsu:

—_Go__ dachta__ an__ diabbal tú_.

Natsu abrió los ojos asombrada: no comprendió las palabras, sólo que el idioma le resultó familiar.

—No entiendes lo que dije, ¿verdad, _Pegeen_? — Preguntó Naruto, un tanto enojado.

Asustada, Natsu agitó los rizos castaños.

—Entonces, te lo diré en inglés, ya que no comprendes tu lengua natal. ¡Vete! Vuelve a la cocina. Márchate. Váyanse todos. — Ordenó de pronto a madame LaBoueve y al ejército de asistentas —. Quiero quedarme solo con mi... — Miró otra vez a Hinata que, a la luz brillante que entraba por las ventanas, se sujetaba el vestido nupcial — ... Novia. —Concluyó con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

— Este comportamiento es ofensivo. — Protestó Hinata; sintió que el corazón le latía desordenadamente bajo la mirada del hombre —. ¡No puede entrar en mi dormitorio! ¡Eso no se hace!

—Pues ya lo hice. — Respondió Naruto mientras la última costurera se apresuraba a salir. Incluso Natsu se había ido, sin duda a buscar a Tokuma para averiguar qué clase de insulto en gaélico le había proferido Naruto.

—¿Acaso no tiene usted sentido de la decencia? ¿Con qué derecho irrumpe de este modo en mi dormitorio? — Dijo entre dientes cuando quedaron solos, sin poder creer en la audacia del hombre.

—Soy tu esposo. Eso me da derechos.

—Pero nadie sabe que estamos casados. Usted ha escandalizado a mis criados.

—Que se escandalicen. — Al acercarse vio que tenía los ojos irritados  
—. Estuviste llorando. — Dijo, con un leve interés en la expresión.

La furia hizo ruborizar a Hinata hasta las sienes.

Apartó el rostro y dijo en tono bajo y vengativo:

—¿Por qué no habría de llorar? Tengo muchos motivos.

La situación de su hermana la acongojaba, sin embargo, Naruto no lo sabía y cuando volvió a mirarlo comprendió que había confundido el motivo del llanto con una señal de vergüenza relacionada con el matrimonio. Si acaso era posible que un hombre se congelara, eso era lo que le había ocurrido a Naruto Uzumaki. Nunca era demasiado cálido, pero en unos segundos la actitud pasó de ser neutral a ser amenazadora. Con pasos rígidos y formales se dirigió hasta una silla tapizada de chintz que estaba junto al hogar. Se sentó, como proclamando su propio territorio y apoyó el bastón sobre el regazo como un estoque.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto tropezando con la larga cola del vestido.

—Si quería hablarme, ¿por qué no me esperó en la sala? ¿Por qué irrumpió de esta manera?

—Yo no espero en las salas. — Los ojos eran fríos, como siempre. ¿Cómo era posible que esa sorprendente combinación de azul y verde pudiese volverse de pronto tan helada? Hinata no podía comprenderlo—. Eres mi esposa — Afirmó en voz ronca — Y quería verte ahora.

Esas palabras hicieron correr un estremecimiento por la espalda de Hinata, pero le disgustaron menos que la palabra esposa.

—Esto no formaba parte del convenio. — Dijo Hinata en un susurro áspero —. Yo no estoy de acuerdo en que invada mi intimidad en cualquier momento que a usted le resulte conveniente. Váyase en este mismo instante.

Naruto la observó e involuntariamente la mirada se posó en el satén que se tensaba sobre los pechos, y sin embargo, el semblante permaneció impávido.

—¿Preferirías que te envíe a mis abogados? Apuesto a que tu intimidad se vería mucho más perturbada si una docena de abogados invadiese esta habitación.

—Al menos, los abogados habrían esperado en la sala.

—No estoy seguro de ello. Son personas muy entusiastas. Cuando les dije que me había casado, se desesperaron por entrevistarte. Al parecer, no les agrada que nadie se meta con mi patrimonio.

—Bien, son hombres inteligentes. Por cierto que espero una recompensa luego de lo que tuve que soportar. — Pensó en las facturas de la hospitalización de su hermana. Los abogados no tendrían forma de averiguar lo que Hinata debía.

Naruto sacudió su hermosa cabeza.

—Les informé acerca de nuestro acuerdo. Insisten en que firmes de inmediato estos papeles antes de entregarte nada. Estaban a punto de venir, les dije que yo mismo te los traería.

—Qué amable. — Hinata no pudo reprimir el matiz ácido en la voz al comprender que el incidente era deliberado. En vez de enviar a los abogados Naruto había venido para ver por sí mismo la irritación reflejada en los ojos grises de su esposa.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa cínica y fría y se llevó la mano al bolsillo superior de la chaqueta. Sacó un fajo grueso de papeles y lo apoyó sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de él.

—¿Tienes una pluma?

—¿Qué tengo que firmar? — Hinata frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—En este documento se estipula la suma que te daré. Son diez mil, ¿te parece suficientes?

La sangre abandonó con tal rapidez la cabeza de Hinata que casi se desmayó. Hizo veloces cálculos mentales y comprendió que aunque permaneciera casada sólo durante un año, tendría bastante dinero para cuidar de Hanabi toda la vida, si fuese necesario. De súbito, se sintió más optimista.

—Hinata, ¿te parece bien?

Miró a Naruto y asintió. Encontró pluma y tinta en el escritorio, los llevó a la mesa y firmó en todas las páginas que su esposo le indicó. Hubiera querido leer los documentos, a pesar de que contenían tantos términos legales que le parecieron escritos en griego. Habían empleado tres páginas sólo para "la definición de la autenticidad de la firma", fuera lo que fuese lo que ello significaba.

Irritada, la joven borroneó las páginas con tinta; luego, Naruto volvió a guardarlas.

—Ya puedo imaginar los suspiros de alivio de Glass, Golstein, Sach, y demás. — Dijo, repitiendo la sonrisa cínica.

—Ahora que la mayor parte de su dinero está a salvo de mi codicia, ¿me disculpa, por favor? — Alzando una ceja, Hinata le señaló la puerta.

Pero al parecer Naruto no tenía prisa por marcharse. Volvió a recorrer el vestido con la mirada: aun sin terminar, era impresionante. El satén estaba tirante o se plegaba en los lugares precisos: en los pechos, en la cintura, a lo largo de la espalda y el trasero. Los ojos de Naruto adquirieron una expresión cálida y vaciló.

—No me dijiste qué cosas quieres enviar a mi casa. Mañana esta casa se pone en venta. — Hizo una mueca de disgusto —. Imagino que querrás conservar a esa doncella tan irritante.

— Natsu está conmigo desde que llegó de Castle Garden. No podría echarla a la calle.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien. Diles que cuando lleguen a mi casa, mañana, sólo deberán responder ante Whittaker, mi mayordomo.

—Whittaker. Entonces, ¿tiene un mayordomo inglés?

Hinata hizo el comentario con la más inocente de las intenciones en particular porque quería conocer detalles de la situación en la que viviría a partir del día siguiente. Naruto no lo consideró tan inocente. Quedó inmóvil, apretando con las manos el puño del bastón.

—Esto no es Irlanda, ¿verdad? — Dijo en tono cáustico —. Estamos en América y un británico puede trabajar para un irlandés... si éste tiene con qué pagarle, ¿no le parece?

—Sólo quise decir que...

—Sé lo que quisiste decir.

Hinata hizo un ademán suplicante con las manos.

—No, en verdad...

Naruto no se inmutó, y la explicación murió en los labios de Hinata. Había interpretado el comentario de manera distorsionada. Con todo, ésa era una actitud exasperante: siempre estaba dispuesto a llegar a la peor de las conclusiones.

—La boda será a las nueve en punto. — Dijo Naruto en tono frío y cortante —. No quiero ninguna demora. Ya pasó la Cuaresma, y los sacerdotes tienen muchos matrimonios que realizar. No puedo pedir otra fecha.

—Si me hubiese topado con usted durante la Cuaresma, no estaría metida en este embrollo.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, mientras los ojos permanecían serios.

—Esposa mía, ya puedes llorar. No es tan malo que te hayas casado con un irlandés, sino con un católico.

—Basta. —La cólera agitó el pecho de Hinata —. No todo lo que digo es una ofensa premeditada hacia el ambiente del que usted proviene.

—Perdóname, es que me cuesta creerlo.

—No, no lo perdono. — Sujetó la cola del vestido y lo siguió hasta la puerta —. No puedo ser la esposa de usted y, al mismo tiempo vigilar mi lengua porque cada palabra o frase que diga será mal interpretada. No es justo que, además, me obligue a cargar con eso.

—Es cierto y, como acabas de señalarlo, ya te he agobiado bastante.

La joven le tomó las solapas y lo obligó a mirarla. No quería que los criados oyesen, y dijo en un susurro áspero:

—¡Así es, me ha agobiado con una carga muy pesada, no lo olvide! Me obligó a contraer un matrimonio sin amor. Me despojó de todo mi dinero. Estuvo a punto de arruinarme con el escándalo. Sin embargo, le diré algo por última vez: cuando deforma mis palabras, me juzga injustamente. No me importa que sea irlandés, y juro por lo más sagrado que quería asistir al debut de su hermana. Por lo tanto, conociendo estos hechos, de ahora en adelante le exijo que me trate como corresponde.

Naruto titubeó y, por una fracción de segundo, pareció creerle, aunque no por completo. Lo dominó la ira; le tomó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

— Hinata, desde lo más profundo de mi alma odio esa pretensión de que todos te consideren un alma blanca como la nieve, y sé que tienes los motivos más egoístas para decirme lo que me has dicho. No, eres como todos los Knickerbocker. Sólo te importa la "pureza" de las personas que te rodean, y nada más.

—¡Sí, eso me importa! ¡No obstante, lo que juzgo es la pureza de las almas, y ya lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que en la de usted no hay una sola partícula de pureza! — La enfureció que Naruto la hubiese perturbado de esa manera, exhaló un gemido y trató de desprenderse de los dedos de él. Antes de que pudiese soltarse, se desprendió un alfiler de la costura del corpiño y se le clavó en la carne tierna del pecho. Intentó sacarlo, pero la costura estaba debajo del brazo y no lo alcanzaba con la mano. Se dio vuelta, dolorida, cuando de pronto sintió que una mano fuerte le sujetaba el brazo y otra buscaba el alfiler en la unión del corpiño. Naruto sacó varios alfileres dejando al descubierto buena parte del corsé de seda rosada hasta que al fin encontró el objeto agresor, oculto en el borde ribeteado de la enagua. Lo quitó, luego tomó su propio pañuelo y lo apretó sobre el pecho para absorber la minúscula gota de sangre antes de que manchara la delicada ropa interior.

—Ya puedo hacerlo sola. — Dijo Hinata, avergonzada de que hubiese visto parte del corsé.

Naruto asintió y le dejó el pañuelo. Sin duda sería la imaginación de Hinata, pero hubiese jurado que al retirar la mano y rozarle el costado del pecho, esa mano temblaba.

—Tome el pañuelo. — Murmuró, pues ya no lo necesitaba. Lo depositó sobre la palma de Naruto: tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre, evidencia de la herida.

Naruto miró la mancha, luego a Hinata que se sujetaba los bordes del corpiño para resguardar el pudor. Otra vez, ese misterioso fuego irlandés brilló en los ojos del hombre; como si temiera quemarse, volvió a mirar la gotita de sangre y dijo en tono cruel:

—Qué extraño: no es azul. De hecho, es exactamente igual que la sangre irlandesa. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

El sarcasmo hirió a Hinata.

—Todos sangramos — Dijo en tono suave —. Pienso que es prudente olvidar lo que ocurrió.

Naruto guardó el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

—Te veré mañana por la mañana.

—Por la mañana. — Respondió la joven ahogando un sollozo, mientras el hombre salía por la puerta.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Señora Uzumaki

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[11]  
_**

* * *

Llegó el día de la boda, y a Hinata le pareció coherente que aún estuviese oscuro cuando se levantó para vestirse. _Madame_ LaBoueve, que parecía diez años más vieja que cuando se presentó por primera vez en casa de Hinata, llegó con el vestido a las seis en punto. El traje de novia ya estaba terminado: llevaba un jubón ajustado en la cintura con un profuso adorno de pasamanería de perlas que debió requerir un ejército de costureras para realizarlo. La falda era de satén, sujeta atrás y revelaba una bajofalda de encaje holandés. Tenía un velo sencillo y virginal, de tul de seda, que cubría el rostro y caía con elegancia hasta el piso, detrás de la novia. Todo, desde la punta de los guantes de encaje hasta los zapatos de satén, era del color de la nieve iluminada por una vela, incluso el ramo de novia. Naruto había enviado pimpollos de color naranja.

El atuendo era exquisito. No se había escatimado nada. Sin embargo, Hinata no lo disfrutaba. Mientras Natsu le ajustaba el corsé de damasco blanco y la ayudaba a ponerse la ropa interior, también blanca, Hinata sólo pensaba en cuánto hubiese significado ese día para ella si amara al novio. Le estrujó el corazón un doloroso anhelo y junto con él, la aceptación del destino. Tenía que casarse con Naruto. Todo lo que amaba dependía de ello y, sin embargo, ese pensamiento no le brindó mucho consuelo cuando tomó el ramo y aspiró el perfume dulce y fresco de los capullos anaranjados. En los años venideros, esa fragancia inocente debería de recordarle un día feliz. Tal como se presentaban las cosas ya en ese momento el día de su boda era algo que deseaba olvidar.

Antes de que el primer sonrojo de la mañana pintara Washington Square, Hinata ya estaba vestida. No podía sentarse pues se lo impedían los metros de tela de la pesada cola de satén; se quedó de pie junto a la ventana observando cómo la luz del sol iba cobrando fuerza sobre el parque, y el desayuno permaneció intacto sobre una bandeja, en el escritorio.

Se esforzó por no pensar en el sueño: la casita blanca de madera y el hombre sin rostro que se alejaba cada vez que Hinata lo llamaba. Siempre dudó de que fuese posible hallarlo. Y sin embargo, aún pensaba en él, más todavía en esa mañana en que oscilaba entre dos mundos: el que siempre había deseado con fervor que existiera y ese otro trágico que ya se convertía en realidad.

—Señorita, ya es hora. El tío de usted está abajo. ¡Oh, señorita, está hermosa! — Natsu se tocó los ojos—. Está encantadora; lamento no poder estar en la iglesia.

Hinata se volvió desde la ventana y forzó una sonrisa. —Si sales ahora, creo que encontrarás lugar en el banco de la iglesia, con los demás criados.

—¡Señorita, no es posible! ¿Después de lo que le hice a su querido señor Uzumaki? — Natsu ya comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

Al escucharla, Hinata se sintió incapaz de mirar a Natsu a los ojos, y recogió el ramo.

—Tú no sabías que el hombre que irrumpió ayer aquí era mi esp... —carraspeó, horrorizada por su propia equivocación — ...Mi novio. — Se apresuró a corregir.

Era característico de Natsu pasar del llanto a una acalorada indignación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Pero ese individuo tendría que saber que no era correcto lo que hacía! ¡Ayer usted aún no estaba casada! ¡No tenía derecho a entrar en el dormitorio!

Hinata sonrió, incómoda: "Tenía todo el derecho a estar en mi dormitorio", pensó.

—Por favor, ve a buscar a Tokuma para ir a la iglesia. Si tú no estás allí, no será lo mismo.

—¡Oh, señorita, me resulta increíble que hoy la novia sea usted! Parece que fue ayer cuando usted y su dulce hermanita llevaban vestidos cortos. —Natsu miró soñadora el daguerrotipo de Hanabi y estuvo a punto de soltar otra vez el llanto—. Es una pena que la pobre chica muriera tan joven.

—Me gustaría que estuviese aquí. —Murmuró Hinata, también con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Contempló el retrato de Hanabi y se le oprimió el pecho con una honda pena.

Natsu se enjugó los ojos por última vez.

—Caramba, mire lo que hice. La entristecí. ¡Y en un día tan hermoso! ¡Oh, señorita, le deseo un sinfín de felicidades! ¡Cómo me gustaría verla dar el sí!

—Natsu, tienes que estar presente. —Hinata se acercó al escritorio; tomó una pequeña caja Le Roux de plata y le entregó monedas suficientes para un coche de alquiler—. Ve. Toma esto y ponte tu mejor ropa. Llegarás antes que yo.

De pronto, Natsu se volvió tímida.

—No puedo, señorita. ¿Cómo se lo devolvería? Hinata rió, y dijo con tanta seriedad como pudo: —Al casarme con este hombre, creo que no tendré que preocuparme por unas monedas. Sospecho que en el futuro tendré tantas que no sabré qué hacer con ellas.

—Señorita, que la Santa Madre María la bendiga, por todo lo que hizo por nosotros. —Turbada, la doncella tomó las monedas e hizo una reverencia. Se fue antes de que Hinata tuviese tiempo de agregar nada.

Abatida, Hinata contempló el retrato de Hanabi y sintió que volvía a destrozársele el corazón. Se sujetó las voluminosas faldas de satén, se acercó al daguerrotipo en marcado sobre terciopelo y rozó el cristal, que acababa de ser cambiado. Besó el retrato en la mejilla.

—Algún día, Hanabi... – Murmuró —. Algún día encontraré el modo de liberarte, y entonces, yo bailaré en tu boda.

Casi con reverencia, puso el daguerrotipo sobre la pila de cajas junto a la puerta que estaban preparadas para que las trasladaran a la casa de Naruto. Hizo una aspiración para darse coraje y salió de la habitación.

Encontró a su tío en el vestíbulo: le dirigió una mirada que expresaba con absoluta claridad que lo consideraba un bribón. Con aire helado, aceptó la mano que le tendía para ayudarla a subir al carruaje y recordó qué diferente había sido la ocasión anterior en que su tío la metió en un coche. Y sin embargo, cuán similar. Otra vez, la llevaba hasta Naruto. Y esta vez, Hinata tampoco iba por su propia voluntad.

El trayecto por la Quinta Avenida transcurrió en medio de un opresivo silencio. Cuando pasaron ante la mansión de Naruto, la multitud comenzaba a agolparse y más aún al acercarse a la iglesia. Los Cuatrocientos era lo más parecido a la realeza que podía encontrarse en Nueva York; había cerca de mil personas fuera de la iglesia observando el acontecimiento. Había una enorme cantidad de carruajes alineados a lo largo de la Quinta Avenida como resplandecientes sombreros de copa, hasta el cruce con la calle Cincuenta y Cuatro. Había tantos, que el coche de la novia tuvo que esperar casi media hora hasta que los invitados llegaran y se bajaran.

Por fin, llegó el momento.

William Backhouse Astor, esposo de Mei Terumi Astor, descendió los peldaños de mármol de la iglesia de estilo medieval y ayudó a la novia a descender del vehículo. Aunque la mayoría de las personas no lo consideraban una figura tan ilustre como el padre, a Hinata le pareció elegante. Era alto y vestía de gris: pantalón, frac y sombrero de copa. El enorme bigote estaba rizado a la moda como los cuernos de un búfalo de la India, hasta juntarse con las patillas abundantes. Hinata sabía que debía de sentirse incómodo por la publicidad que había recibido la boda, pero aun así le ofreció el brazo con rígida cortesía. El semblante del hombre expresaba lo poco que le agradaba la situación, y Hinata siempre se preguntaría si lo que lo disgustaba era el escándalo armado por su famoso marido o por la igualmente famosa esposa de él.

En el vestíbulo, dos pequeños pajes con trajes Gainsborough de terciopelo negro levantaron la cola del vestido de novia. El órgano comenzó a tocar una pieza de Handel y Hinata caminó por el pasillo, la mano apenas apoyada en el brazo de William Astor, acercándose a ese hombre sombrío que la esperaba con el obispo junto al altar.

A cada paso que daba quería correr en la dirección contraria. El matrimonio en Delmonico había sido breve, y Hinata estaba tan aturdida por los acontecimientos que apenas lo recordaba. En ese momento todo la impresionaba con absoluta claridad: la gente escandalizada, pues casi todos eran protestantes, miembros de la Iglesia de la Gracia, la más exclusiva de la ciudad. Los horrorizaba estar en un sitio de culto que consideraban pagano y guardaban silencio mientras la novia pasaba con el acompañante ante las filas de bancos; la alta y rígida señora Terumi Astor, que se negó a girar la cabeza para mirar a la novia; un joven atractivo, copia de Naruto, que la contemplaba con mirada aprobadora, de pie junto al hermano mayor; Karin, a la que Naruto había elegido como doncella de honor, caminaba por el pasillo delante de Hinata, adorable con el vestido de satén rosado, demasiado corto e ingenuo para los maduros dieciséis años de la muchacha.

Fundamentalmente había dos cosas que Hinata no olvidaría con el correr de los años: el intenso y dulce perfume de los pimpollos anaranjados y la expresión del rostro apuesto de Naruto cuando por fin las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Siempre recordaría esa mirada.

Los ojos del novio resplandecían con una mezcla de emociones. Expresaban triunfo. En las profundidades azuladas de esa mirada había un brillo inequívoco de victoria. Y sin embargo, había algo más, algo que Hinata no lograba definir y que embotaba el filo de la espada victoriosa. Quizá fuera un diminuto chispazo de culpa por lo que había hecho, la súbita punzada de duda de que esa unión fuese algo más que el acuerdo planeado por Naruto. Hinata no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que Naruto se ocuparía de que ese matrimonio fuese sólido como una roca ante su propia Iglesia y ante la ley. No habría ninguna posibilidad de volver atrás.

William Astor la dejó junto a Naruto y regresó al banco donde estaba la esposa. Hinata advirtió que también Naruto estaba vestido de gris. Llevaba una levita, y pantalones rayados gris oscuro. La corbata era de un tono perlado, la camisa, de un blanco cegador, contrastaba con el cabello rubio, peinado hacia atrás y alisado con aceite Macassar. El atuendo hacía parecer los hombros aun más anchos, las líneas del rostro aun más austeras y los ojos, cautivadores, de mirada atrapante.

De algún modo, Hinata logró apartar la mirada cuando el obispo comenzó las exhortaciones. Al concluir, se volvió hacia el novio y habló en voz retumbante, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no quedara nadie en la iglesia que pudiese cuestionar la validez de la unión que estaba efectuando.

—Naruto Uzumaki. — Dijo el obispo, con expresión grave y solemne—, ¿tomáis a Hinata Hyuga, aquí presente, por legítima esposa, de acuerdo con el rito de nuestra Sagrada Madre Iglesia?

Con la barbilla alzada en gesto desafiante, Naruto dijo en voz grave y segura:

—Sí.

El obispo hizo un gesto de resignada afirmación y se volvió hacia Hinata:

—Hinata Hyuga, ¿tomáis por esposo a Naruto Uzumaki, aquí presente, como tu legítimo esposo, de acuerdo con el rito de nuestra Sagrada Madre Iglesia?

Hinata sintió que el corazón se le detenía dentro del pecho. Todos los presentes parecieron inclinarse hacia adelante para escuchar. Aunque la palabra era muy simple, y la joven sabía que nada cambiaría, la pronunciara o no, en esa inmensa iglesia gótica, en presencia de Dios y del hombre, le pareció blasfemo decir una mentira. Miró de soslayo a Naruto, y lo vio inmóvil como una estatua. La mirada de Naruto ardió en la propia, como si la desafiara a rebelarse.

—Sí. —Musitó al fin, condenándose a convertir esa afirmación en una verdad.

El obispo le sujetó la mano temblorosa y la colocó en la de Naruto. La mano de su esposo era tibia y fuerte y sintió que esa fuerza la sostenía.

Naruto hizo los votos en su habitual estilo seguro y rígido. Cuando le tocó a Hinata, la voz de la joven tembló y se quebró, y sintió que la emoción teñía cada palabra hasta terminar en un murmullo: "...hasta que la muerte nos separe".

Se arrodillaron; Hinata dirigió a Karin una sonrisa temblorosa mientras la muchacha la ayudaba con la cola del vestido.

—Los uno en matrimonio en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, Amén.

El obispo los asperjó con agua bendita, y continuó con la bendición de las sortijas. Al concluir, roció las sortijas con agua bendita haciendo la señal de la cruz y se las dio a Naruto, que se volvió hacia Hinata.

Las miradas de los dos se encontraron. Hinata lo miró con intensidad y aun a través del velo, la expresión de la joven era de reproche y al mismo tiempo suplicante. La de Naruto sólo expresaba desafío y una férrea decisión, como si dijera: Lo lograré.

Hinata se disponía a quitarse la sortija de diamante para que el esposo pudiese colocarle la de bodas, cuando la mano de Naruto la detuvo. Tomó la que el obispo acababa de bendecir y puso ese círculo perfecto de zafiros junto al diamante, diciendo:

—Con esta sortija, te desposo y me prometo a ti. Hinata se miró la mano con las dos lujosas sortijas, que parecían decirle: "Ahora estás casada dos veces", y comenzó a sentir pánico. Vio que Naruto sacaba del bolsillo una sortija Claddagh de oro pesado que tenía la forma de dos manos sosteniendo un corazón con una diminuta corona encima. Desarrollando una antigua tradición gaélica, giró la sortija de modo que el corazón quedara hacia adentro, simbolizando la intimidad y la fidelidad del matrimonio.

El obispo comenzó con las bendiciones nupciales: cada palabra clavaba un cuchillo de culpa en el corazón de Hinata: _"...y estará tan unida a él que los cuerpos serán uno... en señal de que los hombres no podrán separar lo que Tú has unido para formar una sola sustancia..._"

No pudo mirar a Naruto. La traición implícita en esas palabras le provocó deseos de gritar y huir corriendo por el pasillo, caer de rodillas y pedir perdón. ¿Cómo podía Naruto permanecer tan tranquilo escuchando, si sabía que en realidad estaban burlándose de esos votos sagrados?

Hinata ahogó un sollozo. El obispo prosiguió con las bendiciones, colocándole una mano sobre la cabeza. _"... contempla con bondad a esta doncella... Que ella complazca al esposo como lo hizo Raquel; que sea prudente como Rebeca; fiel y de larga vida, como Sara... Que sea fértil e inocente..."_

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Hinata. Le importaba un bledo que Naruto la viese. Era un tunante por lo que le había hecho, y peor aun por traerla a la iglesia para hacer una promesa que no tenía más valor que un montón de polvo.

—Naruto Uzumaki, puede besar a la novia. Ahora tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

Antes de que Hinata pudiese tomar aliento, Naruto levantó el velo y le puso un dedo en la barbilla. Se inclinó para besarla, pero ella retrocedió de manera instintiva.

Fue un error. No supo si alguno de los asistentes pudo advertirlo, pero Naruto sí. Para su esposo, el rechazo había sido evidente, y los sombríos ojos azulados despidieron fuego. La rodeó con el brazo, y Hinata no pudo ni exhalar un gemido. Naruto aplastó la boca contra la de ella y Hinata sintió el calor abrasador de esa lengua que le invadía la boca por la fuerza. El brazo le aferró la cintura y la hizo levantar del piso, para horror de los invitados.

Cerca de Hinata; Karin soltó una risita, que Hinata no oyó. Se sonrojó de cólera y le zumbaron los oídos. Quería apartarlo de un empujón, aunque no podía hacerlo frente a tantas personas. La lengua de Naruto la quemaba en una deliciosa mezcla de seda y acero; el deseo involuntario por el hombre que le provocó un nudo en la boca del estómago la enfureció más aún.

Por fin el obispo, escandalizado, hizo detener a Naruto. A desgana, Naruto la soltó; antes de que se dieran la vuelta hacia los invitados el obispo le susurró:

—Buen hombre, le advierto que controle esas pasiones o arderá en el fuego del infierno.

Naruto, con su acostumbrada irreverencia, respondió:

—¿Al infierno o a Irlanda, padre?

Tomó la mano de Hinata y la puso sobre su propio brazo. Cuando se volvieron para enfrentar a la congregación, Hinata todavía estaba sonrojada. Quería frotarse los labios, borrar ese beso, aun sabiendo que eso no lo borraría de su propia mente. La conducta de Naruto buscaba deliberadamente escandalizar a todos, incluida la misma Hinata. El enfado era algo comprensible. Pero lo inesperado fue el deseo que le recorrió las venas. La perturbó de tal manera que, cuando Karin se le acercó para tomar el ramo pues sólo una novia llevaba un ramo de pimpollos anaranjados, y ahora Hinata era una mujer casada la miró con aire ausente. Cuando al fin comprendió lo que Karin quería, le entregó de inmediato las flores y sintió que la mano de Naruto se apretaba sobre su brazo. Caminaron juntos por el pasillo mientras sonaban los acordes de "_Lullay My Liking_".

Hinata no se atrevió a enfrentarlo hasta que Naruto la depositó en el carruaje, acomodaron la cola del vestido, se sentó junto a su esposa y apoyó el bastón sobre el regazo.

—Este tipo de cosas no pueden continuar. Usted lo prometió. —Le espetó.

—¿Qué es lo que te incomodó tanto? —Preguntó, al tiempo que el coche se ponía en marcha entre los vítores de la multitud—. Creo que todo fue de acuerdo a lo planeado. Hasta esa vieja bruja de Mei Terumi Astor estuvo presente, si bien con cara de pocos amigos. —El último comentario lo hizo reír entre dientes.

A Hinata el comentario no le pareció divertido.

—Tenía derecho a estar ceñuda, teniendo en cuenta lo insólito de esta unión. ¡No entiendo cómo ese obispo de usted pudo casarnos sabiendo que era una mentira!

—El obispo no sabe nada de nuestro "acuerdo". Sin embargo, sospecho que se preguntará cómo logré llevarte ante un altar católico.

—¡Con engaños y chantaje! ¡Buen comienzo para un matrimonio! —No pudo ocultar un matiz de amargura en la voz.

—Lo nuestro no es un matrimonio. —La corrigió; las palabras cayeron como cubos de hielo sobre el corazón romántico de la joven—. Es un arreglo, con obligaciones específicas que tendrás que cumplir. Por el bien de los dos, te sugiero que las cumplas al pie de la letra.

—Mi única obligación es ayudar a su hermana a entrar en la sociedad. Recuerdelo, la próxima vez que se le ocurra hacer lo que hizo en la iglesia. Le aseguro que no le permitiré pasar más allá. No le daré oportunidad de consumar el matrimonio. —Enfadada, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miró de soslayo.

La boca de Naruto se curvó en una semisonrisa.

—Señora Uzumaki, el beso que le di en la iglesia no significa una consumación. Eso no engendrará hijos. Es algo por completo diferente.

Las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron de vergüenza. No se podía dar una respuesta educada a lo que acababa de afirmar su esposo, de modo que fijó la atención en las personas que colmaban la Quinta Avenida. No volvió a mirarlo hasta que llegaron a la mansión de los Uzumaki, lo cual fue afortunado pues no supo que la contemplaba con mirada fija, con una expresión de inocultable avidez.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Beso

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[12]  
_**

* * *

La recepción se llevó a cabo en el salón de baile de los Uzumaki, donde debió de haber transcurrido la fiesta de presentación de Karin. Los invitados, en su mayoría, eran los mismos. Comieron en los platos de Limoge con bordes dorados, bebieron en las copas azules de Stiegel, se impresionaron, como era de esperar, con los encendedores de oro de catorce kilates: en general, contemplaron admirados la riqueza de Naruto hasta que los ojos se les saltaron de las órbitas.

Para Hinata fue casi imposible soportar la comida de bodas, que duró tres horas, comenzando con el retrato de la pareja tomado por el señor Napoleón Sarony. Durante los quince minutos que tuvieron que posar para el daguerrotipo, los nervios de la muchacha estuvieron a punto de estallar. Entretanto, observó con pudor su propia mano enlazada a la de su esposo. Junto a Naruto, el sentimiento predominante era el pudor. Aunque no podía moverse ni mirarlo, todos sus sentidos percibían la proximidad del hombre. Lo sentía como una fuerza latente, grande y al mismo tiempo, terrible. No había modo de huir de él; la mano de Naruto la sujetaba con un apretón de acero aterciopelado, el aliento cálido le acariciaba la oreja, el aroma, una seductora combinación de colonia masculina y de varón adulto, la inundó al punto que creyó sentirlo en el paladar.

Al concluir esa tortura, se sentó junto a sul marido; no comió nada y bebió champaña cada vez que le llenaron la copa. Los acontecimientos de esa mañana habían sacudido las convicciones de Hinata hasta los cimientos. Aún la perseguían las palabras del obispo y sus propios votos le resonaban en los oídos. Había prometido ser la esposa de este hombre, le había prometido cumplir con los deberes de una esposa hasta que la muerte se la llevase, y era una mentira. El matrimonio no era otra cosa que una farsa, una obra de un solo acto.

Observó con disimulo a Naruto, que reía de algo dicho por el hermano. Sentado ante la mesa nupcial, parecía un rey que contemplara sus dominios. La satisfacción de Naruto era casi palpable, y Hinata lo despreció. Lo despreciaba más por el beso que le había dado en la iglesia que por todas las otras cosas que le había hecho. Ese beso había sobrepasado la frontera de lo formal para pasar a un terreno muy personal. Durante un breve instante, le había provocado una emoción que Hinata no deseaba brindarle. "Si vuelve a besarme de ese modo  
— Pensó Hinata —, Me lastimará tanto que lo que hizo hasta ahora parecerá un juego de niños."

Naruto se volvió hacia su esposa y vio que lo miraba. Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron, entre ellos se estableció una corriente. Hinata quiso ser hostil, pero no pudo pues los ojos de Naruto la penetraban hasta atravesarle el alma. Permaneció sentada, inmóvil y silenciosa, atrapada en la telaraña de esa mirada, aunque pronto la magia se desvaneció. En el rostro de Naruto apareció una sonrisa arrogante y la joven sintió deseos de abofetearlo.

— Nos marcharemos al mediodía. Karin te llevará a una habitación donde podrás cambiarte. ¿Quieres que llame a la doncella? — Preguntó con falsa solicitud.

—Sí — Susurró Hinata, airada, y comenzó a levantarse.

Su esposo la detuvo.

— Todavía no hemos brindado por la novia.

— No es necesario. — Respondió Hinata con vivacidad.

— Insisto.

Hinata se sentó y vio que Naruto miraba a su hermano. Menma se puso de pie y alzó la copa. Cuando habló, todos los comensales guardaron silencio.

— Los matrimonios irlandeses tienen fama de ser duraderos. — Se volvió hacia Hinata y levantó la copa más alto —. Yo hago votos para que éste dure una eternidad. ¡Por la novia!

Todos los presentes, con renuencia o no, repitieron: "¡Por la novia!", y bebieron champaña. Hinata palideció aún más. Sobre ella caía otra maldición, se sumaba otra mentira. Volvió a sentir ganas de taparse los oídos y escapar.

Naruto se puso de pie y los presentes callaron. Levantó la copa y miró a su esposa. La mirada fue tan intensa que Hinata se sintió como si estuviesen los dos solos en el salón.

— En Irlanda, de donde provengo, sufrimos muchas hambrunas, y el brindis por la novia sería, en una traducción aproximada: "Que nunca le falten patatas". — En voz profunda y premiosa, volvió a mirarla y agregó—: Por mi novia, Hinata. _Go mbeidh fttai aice go brach_. — Levantó la copa en alto y concluyó —: _Erin go bragh_!

Por una fracción de segundo se produjo un silencio reprobatorio, hasta que William Astor alzó la copa. En abierto desafío a su esposa, exclamó:

—_Erin go bragh_! ¡Hinata, que Dios te bendiga!

Todos se sumaron al brindis, incluso la señora Mei que mantuvo una expresión agria, y luego el comedor volvió a bullir con la charla generalizada.

Hinata se levantó y trató de sonreír. El brindis la había conmovido, y también la historia de dolor que revelaban las palabras. Naruto había tenido la presencia de ánimo de no burlarse de su esposa con palabras bonitas y sin embargo, la joven se sintió incómoda por las palabras desconocidas en gaélico, como muchos de los presentes en el salón.

Lentamente, alzó la copa hacia la concurrencia, y paseó la mirada por ese mar de rostros. Era el día de su propia boda y no encontró un solo rostro amigo. Hizashi estaba en la mesa de los Astor con una falsa sonrisa en la cara... sin duda muy bien pagada por el flamante esposo de Hinata. Mei Terumi Astor destilaba veneno por los ojos, aunque mantenía una expresión de serena dignidad. Había muchas caras familiares pero ninguna de los seres que amaba. De pronto, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; se apresuró a alzar la copa hacia ese mar de rostros y bebió. No miró a Naruto. Karin la acompañó escaleras arriba, sosteniendo la cola del vestido; Hinata se sintió aliviada de escapar a todas las miradas que la escudriñaban y, entre ellas, la de su flamante marido.

— Menma, ¿qué opinas de mi novia? — Preguntó Naruto en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, mientras en el piso superior Hinata se ponía la ropa de viaje. Los invitados seguían bebiendo en el salón, esperando para despedir a los novios antes de que partieran. Naruto se había sacado la levita y estaba en camisa, junto al fuego, con el chaleco de brocado negro y los pantalones grises a rayas. En compañía de su hermano se sentía relajado y no necesitaba el bastón, que estaba apoyado contra una otomana.

—Ahora que la vi, comprendo algunas cosas. — Menma bebió el coñac con el aire de quien está habituado a tener una copa en la mano.

—¿Qué cosas?

Menma rió entre dientes, como un chiquillo que escapa de una paliza.

—Por ejemplo, por qué insististe en casarte en una semana. Es muy bella.

Los labios de Naruto se curvaron en una sonrisa cínica.

—Sí, como todas las Knickerbocker: fría pero hermosa.

—No niegues que es una belleza. Desde que entró en la iglesia no le quitaste la mirada de encima.

Naruto tensó la mandíbula.

—Estás equivocado.

Menma bebió otro trago, sin inmutarse por esa muestra del carácter endemoniado de su hermano.

—Naruto, en realidad, te envidio. Tu esposa tiene el rostro de un ángel, y si bajas la mirada...

La cabeza de Naruto giró bruscamente. Lanzó a Menma una mirada que lo hizo callar. Se volvió hacia el fuego y dijo:

—Esta noche, no me envidies. Apuesto a que no será nada parecido a lo que imaginas.

—Al contrario: mi imaginación es limitada. En la familia, yo soy el que tiene menos talento, ¿recuerdas? — Menma volvió a sonreír —. ¿Por qué vas a Newport con tu esposa? ¿Por qué no vas a Alejandría? Egipto está volviéndose muy popular, ¿sabes? Mucho tiempo de navegación y un largo recorrido por el Nilo... ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Newport será suficiente.

Menma hizo un gesto de comprensión.

—¿Y cuándo regresarán?

—En dos semanas. — Naruto titubeó, como si supiera lo que seguiría—. Y llevaré a Karin con nosotros. Irá luego, con los sirvientes.

Menma se atragantó con el coñac y dirigió a su hermano una mirada incrédula.

—Estás bromeando. ¿Llevarás a Karin en tu luna de miel?

—Quiero que conozca mejor a mi novia.

—¿No eres tú el que necesita conocer mejor a tu novia?

Incapaz de mirar a su hermano en los ojos, Naruto clavó la vista en el fuego.

—Ya tendré tiempo para eso.

La expresión de Menma se tornó más hostil.

—Naruto, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? ¿Crees que somos todos tontos? ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Naruto no respondió.

Menma bebió un gran trago de coñac y dijo en tono frío:

—Ahora lo comprendo. Tú no amas a esta muchacha. Estás usándola en beneficio de Karin. Tendrías que haberme permitido intervenir. —esbozó una sonrisa afectada—. Claro, no me consultas sobre los temas importantes. ¡Oh, sí, te parece perfecto que yo elija los vinos o sostenga contigo una conversación filosófica acerca de los Elementos, de Euclides, nunca opinar sobre algo que tenga verdadera importancia...!

—Eso no es cierto —Replicó Naruto —. Tú eres el que tiene estudios universitarios. ¿Qué tienes que ver con la esposa que yo elija?

—Te habría convencido para que desistieras de esta locura. —Menma meneó la cabeza—. ¿Y qué piensa de todo esto la mujer con la que acabas de casarte? ¿Acaso mi cuñada siente algún afecto por ti o tú la forzaste? ¿Nos considera un hato de irlandeses estúpidos, como todos los que están en ese salón?

—No sé lo que piensa de nosotros y, en realidad, no me importa. —la expresión de Naruto se endureció.

—¿Hinata lo sabe? ¿O en realidad supone que la quieres?

—Hinata sabe.

—¿Y Karin? —Preguntó Menma —. ¿Cómo le explicarás a Karin un arreglo semejante?

Menma resopló, despectivo.

—¿Acaso crees que es tonta? Advertirá que hay algo raro. Ya debe de sospechar algo, puesto que la llevas a la luna de miel.

—Bueno, nunca se lo diré. Y Hinata tampoco. —Naruto miró a su hermano y esperó.

Disgustado, Menma agitó la cabeza.

—Hermano, si eso es lo que estás insinuando, yo no se lo diré. Lo descubrirá tarde o temprano y, cuando lo haga, no esperes que lo tome a bien.

—Nunca lo sabrá.

—¿Cómo lo impedirás? — El tono de Menma revelaba su escepticismo—. ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas casado con esa mujer, que hayas pronunciado los votos y que no la aceptes por esposa?

—No viviremos como marido y mujer, y cuando Karin tenga el lugar que merece en la sociedad, Hinata y yo conseguiremos la anulación.

—Una anulación. — Se burló Menma —. Dentro de una semana, te meterás en la cama de esa mujer.

—¡_Que el diablo te muerda la lengua_! — Exclamó Naruto en gaélico.

Menma sonrió al comprender que había atrapado a su hermano.

—De modo que estás preocupado. Como debe de ser. Naruto, te casaste con esa mujer. Ahora es tu esposa, no un rival en la Bolsa. No saldrás de esto con tanta facilidad.

—¡No conviviremos como marido y mujer!

En ese momento, el acento de Naruto era indisimulable y, con toda prudencia, Menma comprendió que era hora de retroceder.

—Bien. Si eso es parte del acuerdo, tú tendrás que cumplirlo. —Bebió otro trago—. Sin embargo, preveo un gran problema. Si no tratas a esta mujer como a tu esposa, ¿qué harás cuando aparezca un hombre que sí desee hacerlo?

Naruto no respondió. Con gestos bruscos, se puso la levita y agarró el bastón. Salió del estudio dando un portazo, no sin antes lanzar a Menma una mirada mortífera.

—Tu cabello es muy hermoso. Tiene un color parecido al de la noche. Me gustaría tener unos bucles parecidos. —Karin cepillaba el cabello de Hinata, que estaba sentada ante el tocador de la muchacha, bordeado de encajes. En la habitación, se atareaban las doncellas envolviendo el vestido de novia y preparando la capa de viaje.

Hinata, relajándose al influjo del cepillo sobre la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Karin, no tienes por qué envidiarlo. Puedes tenerlos. Y te aseguro que, con un cabello como el mío, no harías que todas las cabezas giren hacia ti. El color de tu pelo es mucho más impactante.

—A esa gente sólo le agradan las mujeres que se parecen a ti.

El tono de Karin era tan nostálgico y valeroso a la vez que Hinata lo sintió como un cuchillo en las entrañas. Abrió los ojos y contempló a la joven por el espejo. Observó el vestido de la chica y comprendió que pronto tendría que indicarle que dejara de usar faldas cortas. Por lo general, a los dieciséis años una muchacha dejaba de usarlas. Hinata había conocido a unas muchachas del sur, que llegaron desde Atlanta y llevaban vestidos largos a los catorce años, pese a la desaprobación de la señora Mei.

—Karin — Dijo en tono suave — No creas en esas cosas, porque no son ciertas. Eres una joven encantadora y cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de llevarte del brazo.

Karin la miró: los ojos carmesí expresaban la pena que sentía.

— Gracias por decido, Hinata. —Respondió con calma. Entonces, en un impulso juvenil, la abrazó y dijo—: ¡Oh, me alegré tanto cuando Naruto me dijo que te casarías con él! Cuando te conocí, en el parque, me agradaste, y ahora veo que eres tan maravillosa como imaginé. ¡Sólo una mujer maravillosa podría casarse con mi querido Naruto!

Karin la estrechó y Hinata se sintió paralizada por la emoción. Hubiese querido compartir la alegría de Karin aunque era imposible, pues la muchacha había sido embaucada. Al comprender que Naruto era capaz de engañar incluso a su querida hermana, la cólera ardió en su corazón. Acarició la cabeza pelirroja de Karin y dijo en tono vacilante:

—Karin, eres muy generosa al decirlo, en especial porque tienes muchos motivos para odiarme. Como sabes, no asistí a tu debut.

Karin sonrió.

—Oh, no, Naruto me dijo por qué no habías venido. Me apenó saber que tu tío cometió un acto tan perverso. Si hubiese sabido que te encerraría en el dormitorio, no te habría invitado.

Hinata miró a Karin tratando de ocultar su incredulidad.

—¿Tu hermano te lo dijo?

Karin asintió.

—No quería que pensara mal de ti. De cualquier modo yo no pensaría mal de ti aunque no hubieses querido asistir a mi presentación. Si mi hermano quiso casarse contigo, yo te amaré como a una hermana... en realidad, ahora eres mi hermana, ¿no es cierto?

Hinata volvió a sentir que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Le costaba creer que Karin fuese tan confiada y crédula. Una vez más, le dolió que los Cuatrocientos hubiesen herido a esta muchacha de un modo tan espantoso. Sin pensarlo, Hinata abrazó a Karin y deseó vivamente ser como una hermana para la chica.

—Yo quise asistir a tu fiesta. —Murmuró—. Nunca lo dudes.

Se separaron, y Hinata rió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. No podía creer que Naruto le hubiese dicho a Karin lo que acababa de saber. Era verdad, a pesar de que estaba segura de que Naruto lo consideraba una mentira. Sin duda, era un hombre difícil de entender.

De prisa, Hinata se recogió el cabello en un rodete apretado sobre la nuca. Se puso de pie y se observó en el espejo. El atuendo de viaje era sobrio y muy elegante. Era de un brocado azul oscuro, con un discreto polisón y una insinuación de cola. Una abertura en la falda dejaba ver una enagua de tafeta dorada adornada con trencilla de oro y en los hombros, charreteras que conferían al traje el popular aspecto militar. Estaba satisfecha. Lo que necesitaba ahora era una espada y un escudo para enfrentar al enemigo.

Besó a Karin en la mejilla.

—Tu hermano se preocupa mucho por ti. Más de lo que imaginas.

karin sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Necesitaba una amiga en este club de hombres que mi hermano considera un hogar. Estoy muy contenta de que se haya enamorado de ti.

La afirmación crispó interiormente a Hinata. Asintió con aire tenso y salió a encontrarse con el novio.

Hinata descendió la monumental escalinata mientras los invitados se agolpaban en el enorme vestíbulo de mármol. A mitad de camino, se apartó para dejar pasar a Karin. Cuando todas las solteras se ubicaron al pie de la escalera, se puso de espaldas y arrojó el ramo. Se oyeron gritos y exclamaciones mientras las flores anaranjadas volaban por el aire y Hinata rogó que Karin lo atrapase. No obstante erró por completo el tiro pues, para desilusión de todos, el ramo pasó de largo a las jóvenes solteras y cayó en las manos extendidas de un caballero apoyado contra la puerta de la biblioteca. Hinata se volvió y vio que Menma atrapaba el ramo justo a tiempo para evitar que se le derramase la copa.

Se oyeron algunos gemidos decepcionados y risas, cuando Menma, con gesto burlón, agitó el ramo hacia la novia.

—¿Es buena o mala suerte? —Preguntó.

Hinata sonrió.

—Para un soltero, sin duda es mala suerte. Significa que se casará dentro de un año.

Menma soltó el ramo como si fuese una brasa ardiendo.

—¡Oh, no lo haga! — Gritó Hinata por encima de las risas—. Ahora tiene que conservarlo. Es la cruz que deberá cargar.

Menma lo balanceó. La sonrisa fue un tanto torcida.

—¡Pero, casarme...! ¡Qué Dios me ayude! ¡Nunca imaginé que mi cruz sería tan pesada!

Hinata rió y ya comenzaba a bajar otra vez la escalera cuando su mirada fue atraída hacia la puerta del frente. Ahí estaba Naruto, solo, la cara tensa y seria, los ojos azules mirándola fijamente. La sonrisa de la novia se esfumó.

—Tampoco yo, Menma. —Murmuró Hinata para sí mientras descendía.

Bajo una lluvia de arroz y pétalos de rosa, Naruto la llevó hasta el carruaje blanco que los llevaría a la nueva estación Gran Central, en la calle Cuarenta y Dos. Para guardar las apariencias ante la multitud que vivaba, saludó secamente a su tío y agitó la mano despidiéndose de esas caras familiares que eran conocidos de los Hyuga desde hacía mucho tiempo. Menma se detuvo junto al coche y le dio un beso fraternal en la mejilla.

La última despedida fue para los Astor. William la besó con afecto, y Hinata y la señora Mei Terumi Astor se abrazaron pues era lo que la sociedad esperaba. La matrona descargó un último golpe: se apartó y dijo en voz lo bastante alta para que la oyeran los hermanos Uzumaki:

—Hinata, nunca te perdonaré por esto.

Hinata sintió que su furia ascendía como el mercurio en verano. Ya era bastante malo que el comentario estuviese destinado a ofender a su marido, pero también iba dirigido a Menma, el cuñado a quien casi no conocía. Eso la enfureció. Sin poder contenerse, Hinata replicó con aire confiado:

—Señora Mei, no estoy de acuerdo. Perdonó a Ino Yamanaka Perry, aunque se casó con un judío. ¿Cuál "era" el apellido de Sai Belmont en Alemania? Ah, sí, Schonberg.

Luego de haberla desenmascarado, Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto y subió al coche. Cuando miró hacia atrás Mei Terumi Astor los miraba con los labios apretados de ira. Menma añadió leña al fuego. Al quedar solo con la señora Mei, le ofreció el buquet de rosas como consuelo. Como la mujer no respondió, Menma asintió y le entregó su propia copa de coñac, como diciéndole: "Por cierto, usted lo necesita más que yo". Hinata vio cómo al fin Mei Terumi Astor lo miraba, exhalaba un resoplido que debió de oírse sobre el clamor de la multitud y se marchaba tomando el brazo del marido. Menma se echó a reír, y Hinata creyó ver que los hombros de William Astor también se sacudían mientras se iba junto con la esposa.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hinata se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su esposo. El interior del carruaje pareció achicarse cuando esos ojos de extraño color la observaron. Al imaginar lo que la esperaba, sintió que los nervios se le crispaban otra vez. Había un día de tren hasta Newport. La idea de pasar tanto tiempo a solas con Naruto, con esa mirada escudriñadora y sombría le produjo un escalofrío.

—Se lo merecía — Se apresuró a responder, apartando la mirada.

—Y bien que lo merecía esa bruja. Pero no entiendo por qué tenías que ser tú la que lo dijese.

El agudo sarcasmo la hizo rechinar los dientes. Hiciera lo que hiciese, este individuo pensaba mal de ella. Era una Knickerbocker, y eso bastaba.

—El hecho de que usted sea irlandés no lo convierte en un villano, y el que Mei Terumi Astor sea una _snob_ no la convierte en una bruja.

—Esa mujer es la causante del fracaso de la fiesta de Karin. Colgarla no sería suficiente castigo.

Hinata giró en el asiento para mirarlo. Era asombroso cuánto la enfurecía este hombre. Con la rapidez con que se enciende una cerilla.

—¿Cómo puede decir algo tan malvado? Tal vez Mei Terumi Astor no sea la mejor de las personas, pero no es la encarnación del demonio. Ama a los niños, ¿lo sabía? No sé cuántos asilos fundó para las pobres criaturas que ustedes, los irlandeses, abandonan en la calle. La he visto llorar por esos pobres niños. Ésa es la mujer que usted desea colgar.

—Sin duda, serán lágrimas de cocodrilo. Y si contribuye para el cuidado de los niños huérfanos... bueno, creo que la mala conciencia es capaz de mover montañas. —Apretó la mandíbula.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos.

—Las mujeres como la señora Mei son las que ayudan a que esos chicos de Irlanda sufran un poco menos. Al menos, debería de tenerlo en cuenta.

—Si se nos diera la oportunidad, los irlandeses podríamos cuidarnos solos. —Refunfuñó en tono ominoso—. Y las que nos mantienen en la pobreza son las personas como Mei Terumi Astor.

—Tal vez. Aunque parte de vuestra desgracia es culpa de vosotros mismos. No todo se debe a la señora Mei.

—Atacas y defiendes a esa mujer al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué es, entonces, una pecadora o una santa? —Se burló Naruto.

—Tal como nosotros, es ambas cosas.

—Habla por ti.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

—Señor, a usted en particular, no lo considero un santo.

Naruto se reclinó en el respaldo de terciopelo morado e hizo rodar la cabeza dorada del bastón entre los dedos. Dijo en tono suave:

—Tampoco yo. De modo que, estás advertida.

La insinuación la golpeó como un guante de boxeo.

Abrió la boca, sorprendida, sin pronunciar palabra. ¿Qué podría decirle a un hombre que se consideraba a sí mismo un pecador? Perturbada, se acomodó en el asiento y miró a su esposo como si ella misma fuese un conejo en una trampa. Aliviada al ver que esa mirada inquietante se dirigía hacia afuera, donde los autobuses doblaban desde la avenida Vanderbilt hacia la calle Cuarenta y Dos, exhaló un suspiro y contempló por la ventanilla el ajetreo de Comodoro Vanderbilt. .

La gente del lugar lo llamaba: "La gran estación falsa", pues estaba tan mal diseñada que los transeúntes tenían que abrirse paso a través de un embrollo de vías serpenteantes, locomotoras y cruces de calles que representaban un peligro para la vida y la integridad de las personas. Atravesando las tres torres de la terminal de la calle Cuarenta y Dos, un cartel rezaba: Nueva York — Harlem, y la arquitectura de estilo Segundo Imperio estaba considerada entre las mejores de la ciudad.

Cruzaron la entrada para carruajes y se bajaron. Naruto exhibió un pase a uno de los empleados y fueron escoltados de inmediato por la terminal hasta la plataforma correspondiente. Los trenes aguardaban bajo bóvedas de cristal y acero, detrás de la estación. No cabía duda de que era el más grande espacio cubierto del país, y pese a que Hinata había ido allí varias veces, nunca dejaba de impresionarla el tamaño de la estación.

Al principio, la muchacha pensó que el viaje sería como otros que había hecho a Newport. Pronto, tomada del brazo de su esposo, comprendió que sería muy diferente. Viajarían en uno de los ferrocarriles Vanderbilt, no en un compartimiento privado como había viajado antes Hinata sino en el vagón pullman privado de Naruto que en ese momento era enganchado al tren. Mientras Naruto controlaba la carga del equipaje y el ascenso de los sirvientes en vagones contiguos, un gentil camarero de tren ayudó a Hinata a subir en uno de los pullman verdes y dorados. Al entrar, el lujo la apabulló. Cortinillas de seda castaño oscuro se extendían sobre las ventanillas, sujetas de trecho en trecho por cordones dorados. Los sofás estaban tapizados de terciopelo de un tono similar, y colocados como en una sala. El revestimiento era de caoba y bronce pulido, la alfombra hecha a mano para el vagón, bordada de negro, verde y dorado, con motivos irlandeses en el orillo: por ejemplo, el arpa, el trébol y el escudo de Connacht, provincia natal de los Uzumaki. En un rincón había una estufa panzuda de hierro, con combustible suficiente para todo el viaje hasta Rhode Island.

Hinata no necesitó que la animaran para instalarse cerca de la estufa. El vagón no era frío pues estaba muy bien equipado, pero la ostentosa riqueza le produjo escalofríos. Miró en derredor y recordó la enorme mansión de Naruto en la Quinta Avenida. Según sabía, la casa de Newport, diseñada por Hunt y toda de mármol, también sería apabullante. Pensó otra vez en el sueño: si antes el ambiente lujoso la sofocaba, ahora se hundía en él.

Su marido entró en el vagón y se acomodó en uno de los sofás, del otro lado de la estufa. Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que el tren se dispusiera a arrancar y en ese lapso, guardaron silencio. Durante la boda, Hinata sintió que Naruto no le quitaba la mirada de encima. En cambio ahora, en la intimidad del vagón, la trataba como si fuese invisible.

El tren salió de la estación y dos grandes nubes de vapor se levantaron a los lados del coche. A través de esas nubes, Hinata vio que las personas que quedaban en la plataforma saludaban con la mano a los seres queridos que viajaban en el tren. Nadie saludó al pullman de Naruto. El tren salió de la enorme bóveda de la estación y de súbito estuvieron bajo la luz del sol, marchando en dirección norte, hacia Yorkville.

El instinto indicó a Hinata que Naruto estaba observándola y apartó la vista de la ventana. Al mirarlo vio que había hundido la cabeza en la edición matutina del Chronicle y analizaba la sección del Mercado de Valores. La primera plana donde figuraban los titulares de la boda estaba tirada sobre la alfombra bordada.

—¿Tomaremos la ruta habitual a Newport o acaso el dinero de usted nos permitirá llegar más rápido? —No era la pregunta más amable que podía hacer porque la irritaba la página del periódico estrujada sobre el piso.

Lentamente, Naruto levantó la vista.

—¿Qué dijiste?

El tren dio una ligera sacudida y los pechos de Hinata, a medias sujetos por el corsé, se balancearon. Aunque fue un movimiento rápido, Hinata habría jurado que la mirada de Naruto se posó en ellos de modo involuntario.

—Pregunté cuánto durará el viaje.

Se irritó consigo misma por sentirse tan expuesta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho como para protegerse de su marido.

—El tiempo habitual. ¿No has estado en Newport? —Apartó la mirada, como restándole importancia. Hinata esbozó una semisonrisa: el acento irlandés había vuelto a escapársele. Reaparecía a intervalos.

"¿_Podré conocer alguna vez a este hombre que se esfuerza tanto por ocultarse_?", se preguntó.

—Yo creí que con todos sus millones podría lograr que llegásemos más rápido. —También ella se volvió para mirar por la ventana.

—Si hubiese un modo de llegar más rápido, no dudes de que yo sería el primero en saberlo.

—Y compraría acciones y ganaría otro trillón de dólares —Susurró Hinata.

Naruto la miró con vivacidad y luego rió, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Te molestaría? Después de todo, es el estilo norteamericano, y tú, señorita Knickerbocker, americana entre americanos, tendrías que estar en favor de esas cosas.

Hinata alzó las cejas y lo miró.

—Al contrario: oí decir que ganar dinero en el intercambio de valores por lo común no es demasiado honesto. Incluso mi tío dice que debe de ser en su mayor parte ilegal vender acciones que ni siquiera son propias, imprimir bonos que uno sabe que no tienen valor...

—Entonces, ¿lo que sugieres es que cada hombre tendría que recibir la herencia y vivir de ella?

Hinata frunció el entrecejo, enfadada de que tergiversara sus palabras. No era la mujer rígida y fría como una estatua, que su esposo la consideraba.

—La fortuna familiar adquirida por medios honestos no es ninguna vergüenza. —Respondió en tono calmo.

Disgustado, Naruto apretó los labios.

—Muchacha, supongo que esta disyuntiva te provocará horror, pero, ¿qué puede hacer una persona cuando "no hereda" dinero de la familia?

El sarcasmo la hirió como un cuchillo. Comprendió que la odiaba. Si tuviese algún reparo hacia los sentimientos de Hinata, no habría jugado de ese modo con la vida de ella y sin embargo, había imaginado que no la consideraba una imbécil.

—¿Qué cree que soy? —Murmuró—. ¿Irreflexiva? ¿Insensible? ¿Acaso cree que soy tan superficial para creer que todos son ricos y privilegiados? ¿Supone que no advertí la tragedia de la gente pobre? ¿O que, al verlos, me digo: "Que coman bizcochos, pues"?

—Nunca fuiste pobre. No tienes derecho a juzgarme, ni a tocar esos temas. —Componiendo un gesto de indiferencia, volvió a sumergirse en los informes de la Bolsa.

Los ojos de Hinata desbordaron de lágrimas calientes después de ese día descorazonador y colmado de tensiones.

—Es usted el que me juzga, señor. —Dijo; luego se puso de pie y fue a sentarse en un sofá que se encontraba en el otro extremo del vagón. Miró por la ventana y vio que ya habían pasado lo que solía ser Bloomingdale, un pueblo de cabañas. El camino los llevaría por la antigua ruta de Bloomingdale hasta las alturas de Harlem al otro lado de Kingsbridge, para luego tomar el camino de Boston Post.

Abrió el bolso de red de malla y buscó un pañuelo. Era difícil advertir que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas rodaban en silencio... le habían enseñado a ocultar bien el dolor.

Se palmeó las mejillas. Aunque su esposo creyera que no tenía derecho a pensar siquiera en los pobres, Hinata pensaba en ellos. Existían ventajas en el hecho de ser pobre: la vida era más simple. No había pretensiones ni ocultamientos. Si uno tenía la suerte de contar con amigos, estos amigos lo aceptaban como era, y no acechaban en la sombra para atacarlo ante cualquier posible error.

Contempló el paisaje que iban dejando atrás: granjas fangosas en declive, sin árboles, que los especuladores parcelaban para vender. La monotonía de la vista la indujo a perderse en el ensueño. Imaginó que era otra muchacha, con poco dinero y pocos amigos. Disfrutaría de los placeres sencillos: así tendrían que ser. En esa clase de vida tendría que conformarse con Un buen fuego en el hogar y una compañía agradable. Estaba segura de que se sentiría satisfecha con eso.

Miró la estufa panzona y recordó al hombre de los sueños. Era como el placer de un buen fuego en un día frío, el tipo de hombre al que le gustaría contemplar las llamas con la mujer a su lado. Hinata ansiaba ser esa mujer, gozar de la compañía del hombre amado junto al hogar. ¡Si pudiera imaginar el rostro de ese hombre...! ¡Si lo tuviese junto a ella...!

Miró a Naruto. Estaba tenso y a la defensiva. Se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba su esposa, en busca de la botella de champaña que estaba en el bar. Pasó junto a Hinata mientras la joven se enjugaba con disimulo las lágrimas. No quería que la viese llorar, que supiera que era vulnerable.

Vio que su esposo se servía una copa de champaña y la vaciaba de un solo trago. Insatisfecho, sacó un botellón de cristal tallado del bar y se sirvió una generosa ración de un líquido ambarino. Sin decir una palabra, lo bebió y se sirvió otro.

Hinata lo observó beber y la irritación subió de punto: casi lo envidiaba. Era mujer y, por lo tanto, no podía permitirse ese desahogo que su esposo buscaba en el alcohol. Sería un gesto demasiado audaz servirse un trago y Hinata maldijo a las sufragistas por adherirse al movimiento antialcohólico. No obstante, mientras más lo pensaba se sentía más atrevida. No tenía motivos para causar buena impresión ni para obedecer a este hombre que la había obligado a casarse con él. El matrimonio sólo era una fachada. Hinata no se preocuparía de otra cosa que del ascenso social de la hermana; ¿qué podría importarle a Naruto si bebía un trago y trataba de ahogar las penas como él mismo lo hacía?

Se irguió y al fin, tomó la decisión. El viaje hasta Newport estaba haciéndose demasiado largo.

"_Si no le gusta_ —Pensó Hinata —, _¡qué se vaya al demonio!_"

Si se enfadaba, eso resultaría una distracción.

Naruto vio que la mujer se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el bar. No se atrevió a mirarlo pues tenía los ojos enrojecidos y maldijo esa mirada fija que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Si querías champaña yo te la hubiese llevado. —Dijo en tono seco.

—Gracias, no quiero champaña. —Encontró un vaso y quitó la tapa del botellón del que bebía Naruto.

—No te agradará. —Dijo Naruto, con evidente gesto de desaprobación.

La rebeldía de Hinata salió a la superficie. Las sufragistas luchaban por el derecho de votar, y sin embargo la joven deseó que lograran también el derecho de una mujer a beber sin que la considerasen una aventurera.

—Es precisamente lo que necesito. — No hizo caso de la expresión turbulenta de su esposo y alzó el botellón.

Sin advertencia previa, Naruto se lo quitó.

—No te gustará. —Adoptó un semblante sombrío—. ¿Siempre acostumbras a servirte un trago?

Los ojos grises de ella lanzaron destellos de júbilo y furia al mismo tiempo. ¡De modo que la creía una borrachina! Sintió ganas de reír. "_¡Qué lo crea!_", pensó.

—¿Le preocupa? —Se burló—. Después de todo, no conoce mucho acerca de mí. Quizá sea una viciosa.

Naruto pasó el pulgar por la cabeza de león del bastón. Sin saber por qué, ese gesto provocaba en Hinata un estremecimiento en la espalda.

—Es cierto. Pero también yo podría ser un vicioso. —Otra vez apareció esa sonrisa algo siniestra.

El instinto le indicó a Hinata que era preferible no hacerle caso cuando estaba de ese humor. Volvió a tomar el botellón, y Naruto se lo quitó nuevamente.

—Te repito: no puedes beber esto.

Hinata se encolerizó. ¿Acaso sería un hipócrita?

"_Es característico de los hombres_ — Pensó Hinata —. _En Delmonico le pareció bien que bebiera pues creyó que así me aturdiría, ahora no cree que yo tenga derecho a beber un trago_."

—Siéntate, y te serviré una copa de champaña.

Le habló como si fuese una niña.

"_Me dará permiso_", pensó Hinata, sarcástica. Dijo:

—Quiero algo más fuerte. Beberé lo mismo que usted.

Naruto abrió la boca como para replicarle, aunque se contuvo. Al parecer, comenzaba a encontrar divertida la situación.

—¿Quieres este _poitín_? ¿El que está en el botellón? De acuerdo, te lo daré. —Agarró el vaso de Hinata y le sirvió alzando las cejas a medida que subía el nivel del licor. Con aire astuto, se lo alcanzó—. Hasta el fondo. —anunció, con una sonrisa jugueteando en las comisuras de los labios bien formados.

—Hasta el fondo. —Repitió Hinata, bebiendo un gran trago.

Sintió que su garganta ardía con los fuegos del infierno. Quería toser, pero lo que había bebido, fuera lo que fuese, le quitó la respiración. Después de un instante en que le pareció que se ahogaba, inspiró aire y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Al mismo momento en que comenzaba a toser, Naruto se echó a reír.

—Toma, bebe otro. —Naruto volvió a llenarle el vaso hasta el borde, al tiempo, que Hinata hacía esfuerzos para respirar. Si no hubiese estado tan enfadada, habría resultado gracioso.

—¿Qué trata... de hacer...? ¿Trata de matarme... acaso? —Tosió, furiosa, echando chispas por los ojos—. ¿Qué es... esto? —sostuvo alejada de sí la copa del terrible licor.

—Es un buen whisky irlandés destilado en mi patria, en Bandit's Roost, y es mi preferido. No me digas que no te agrada.

—¡Es veneno! —Exclamó Hinata en voz enronquecida.

—Si bebes demasiado...

—¿Usted lo bebe porque "le gusta"?

—Es la única bebida capaz de hacerme caer sobre el trasero.—Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Anda, bebe otro. —Extendió la mano en procura del vaso de Hinata: era evidente que se divertía a expensas de su mujer.

Hinata apartó el vaso.

—No quiero caer sobre mi... —Se llevó la mano a la boca— ... ¡trasero! —concluyó, sintiendo que se le caldeaban las mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que llegue a gustarte? Bien, no te preocupes. Es barato y tengo bastante de modo que, disfrútalo.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Nadie puede aficionarse a este brebaje! ¡Es peor que el tónico para el cabello!

—¿Y Cómo lo sabes? Cuando ustedes, las señoritas Knickerbocker sienten muchos deseos de beber, ¿acaso toman el tónico para el cabello? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

La había ofendido, y tendría que estar enfadada. No obstante, luego de ese primer trago, Hinata se sintió embelesada; "¡Qué guapo es cuando está de buen humor!", pensó. Lo observó, fascinada. Era tan atractivo como Menma, pero Naruto era mucho mas salvaje obvio y por ese motivo, mucho más seductor para Hinata.

En ese momento, hasta el tren jugaba en contra de Hinata. La marcha monótona se quebró con una sacudida que hizo caer a Hinata contra el cuerpo de su esposo, aplastando el pecho flexible de la joven contra el de Naruto. La risa desapareció. Estáticos, se miraron a los ojos, y de pronto Hinata sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. En lo más hondo de esos ojos inquietos había una innegable invitación.

Y lo peor fue que ella no la rechazó. Estaban tan cerca que sentía el aliento de Naruto sobre el cabello. Era obvio que trataba de contener un impulso, y también era obvio que no lo conseguía. Naruto inclinó la cabeza; Hinata deseaba gritar, negar esas ansias extrañas que los impulsaban a los dos; no dijo nada. El deseo que florecía en ese instante había dormido en ella durante años; para ser sincera, la primera vez que ese deseo comenzó a agitarse fue la noche en que conoció a este sombrío irlandés.

Los labios de Naruto descendieron sobre los de Hinata como una lluvia fresca para su ardor. Aunque en la mente de la joven sonaba una urgente alarma, el beso fue tan maravilloso que quiso suspirar de placer y alivio. Naruto deslizó el brazo por la cintura de Hinata y la atrajo hacia sí. La besó como en la iglesia aunque esta vez no había espectadores que les diesen prisa y el hombre se tomó tiempo oprimiendo la boca contra la de Hinata hasta traspasar la barrera de los labios. La lengua la sobresaltó y el instinto le indicó que retrocediera. Naruto dominó la situación sujetándola con la mano sobre la nuca. Profundizó el beso y de la cabeza de la mujer se esfumó toda idea de apartarse. La razón le decía que lo rechazara y, sin embargo, extendió la mano rozando la pechera almidonada de la camisa y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad en inequívoca aceptación.

Al parecer, a Naruto le encantó el gesto pues el beso se volvió tan intenso que Hinata se sintió aplastada contra el bar y recibió las arremetidas de la lengua con la avidez de una adicta. Las manos de Naruto acariciaron el cuerpo oprimido por el corsé, pronto desearon tocar algo más sustancial y ascendieron hasta el escote. En el mismo instante en que llegaron al borde, en la cabeza de Hinata resonó una advertencia tan intensa que la obligó a prestar atención. La arrasó un pánico salvaje e irracional y se apartó de los labios de Naruto.

Jadeante, lo miró sin poder creer lo que había estado a punto de hacerle. Quedaron abrazados, inmóviles; el único movimiento era el traqueteo erótico del tren bajo los pies de los dos.

Naruto se irguió y la realidad se derramó sobre Hinata como un balde de agua helada. Estaba arqueada contra el bar como una desvergonzada, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los labios entreabiertos, ansiosos de recibir otro beso. Se horrorizó al comprender que había deseado ese beso. Y de ese hombre que la odiaba.

Naruto la miró, observando la lucha consigo misma que se reflejaba en las facciones de su esposa. Interpretando equivocadamente los motivos de Hinata borró toda expresión de su propio rostro y volvió a tomar la copa de whisky. Como si no pudiera contenerse, dijo luego con pesado y despectivo acento:

—Señorita Knickerbocker, ¿de modo que esto es lo que hacen las damas cuando están calientes con un hombre?

Quiso abofetearlo. Se sintió traicionada y herida, pero lo ocultó rápidamente tras una máscara de hielo. Como si fuese la Reina de Inglaterra, le dio la espalda con aire regio y volvió hacia el sofá sin pronunciar una palabra: no era necesario, pues el rubor de las mejillas y la expresión de los ojos lo decían todo.

Otra vez miró por la ventana, del vagón pullman se sumió en el silencio. Aterida, horrorizada, y al mismo tiempo demasiado orgullosa para demostrarlo, permaneció sentada rígida, como un maniquí en un funeral. Percibió el sabor del whisky y, al recordar que Naruto se lo había dado se enfureció aun más. Se pasó la mano temblorosa por los labios como si quisiera disipar ese sabor. No obstante, persistía recordándole el beso.

Ya estaban en el campo, muy lejos de la calle Ciento Veinticinco. Cualquiera hubiese disfrutado con la vista de las antiguas granjas coloniales y las pulcras vallas de estacas blancas. Pero las dos personas que viajaban en el vagón pullman hacia el norte no se alegraban. Silencioso, Naruto bebía en un rincón. Su esposa miraba sin ver por la ventana; al comprender que el flamante esposo la hacía sentir cosas que sólo podrían llevarla a la catástrofe, no hallaba consuelo.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Indiferencia

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[13]  
_**

* * *

Esa noche, a las ocho, un amable camarero negro les sirvió una cena compuesta de numerosos platos que Hinata casi no probó. Después de aquel beso, necesitó de todo su coraje para sentarse frente a Naruto a la mesa estrecha del vagón pullman, cubierta por un mantel de damasco. Pronto se excusó y se arrellanó incómoda en el asiento tapizado de terciopelo dejando que el monótono traqueteo la acunara, y se adormeció.

La locomotora se detuvo después de la medianoche. Hinata se despertó y miró alrededor sin saber qué hora era. El vagón estaba en la semipenumbra, alumbrado apenas por las luces de gas de la plataforma. En la oscuridad, se sentó, apartó el abrigo que la cubría y buscó a Naruto. Estaba de pie lejos de Hinata, y miraba atentamente por las ventanas, el perfil recortado por la luz. La joven aún se sentía soñolienta y se limitó a mirarlo sin atreverse a preguntarle si ya habían llegado a Newport.

Hasta en la oscuridad Naruto le parecía imponente, como si en él se mezclaran el hombre prohibido y el solitario. Al contemplar esa silueta alta y formal que apretaba con aire ausente la cabeza de león, sintió un extraño impulso de rodearlo con los brazos. Y sin embargo, otra parte de ella deseaba huir. Tenía la rara habilidad de provocarle un conflicto insoluble. Era el hombre más insensible que había conocido y, por otra parte, había algo en Naruto que la conmovía, que la ligaba a él de un modo tan profundo como si Hinata fuese arcilla que pudiese moldear a su antojo. La maquinación que puso en marcha para casarse con Hinata era una prueba contundente. Tenía toda clase de razones, desde las más duras hasta las más altruistas, para no casarse con este irlandés, pero lo había hecho. La manipulación de Naruto había sido brillante y sin embargo, analizándola con más atención, se preguntó si no existiría otra razón: la misma que le había impedido rechazar el beso.

Al evocar ese beso las mejillas de Hinata se cubrieron de rubor. Quiso imaginar que le había disgustado y comprendió que era una tontería, pues sus propias acciones demostraron lo contrario con toda claridad. En una ocasión, Kiba quiso besarla de ese modo y cuando la lengua del hombre pasó sobre los dientes cerrados de Hinata, sólo deseó detenerlo... y lo detuvo. Con Naruto; incluso en la iglesia, sintió algo por completo diferente: un deseo casi incontrolable de seguir, y aun de ir más allá. En cuanto los labios de Naruto se posaron sobre los de ella, se produjo cierta magia. De pronto, Hinata se había sentido como un animal salvaje que al fin reconoce al compañero.

"Sin embargo –pensó—, este matrimonio no es más que un contrato, una transacción comercial, calculada e impersonal, semejante a las que realiza todos los días en Wall Street. Si lo olvido y mezclo en este negocio mis sentimientos hacia él, no cabe duda de que me tratará como a un agente de Bolsa. Me aplastará_._"

En realidad, ya lo había hecho.

—¡Newpaht! ¡Newpaht! —Vociferó un empleado del ferrocarril con acento de Boston al entrar en el pullman. Delante iba el camarero negro encendiendo las luces.

Hinata tardó un momento en acostumbrar los ojos a la luz. Entonces, vio con qué la habían cubierto. Creyó que era una manta liviana pero no recordaba haberse tapado con ella. Atónita, descubrió que era una levita negra. La levantó para cerciorarse. No cabían dudas: era la levita de su esposo.

—Mi chaqueta no te morderá. — Comentó Naruto.

Hinata lo miró, sin saber muy bien qué quería decir. En ese momento, advirtió la manera en que sostenía la chaqueta.

—Fue muy amable de parte de usted... —Comenzó a decir cuando el hombre le volvió la espalda.

—Es tarde. Está esperándonos nuestro coche. Bajemos. —Se acercó a su esposa y se puso la levita, manteniendo el semblante tenso y hostil.

Hinata abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo, de agradecerle, de aclararle que estaba equivocado. Al observar la expresión de su esposo, guardó silencio. Esa noche ya no habría posibilidades de que cambiara de ánimo.

—Necesito mi capa. —Musitó, buscándola con la vista.

Su esposo señaló con un gesto hacia la puerta del vagón: el camarero estaba esperándola con la capa de terciopelo azul en la mano.

Hinata se levantó, el camarero se acercó para colocársela sobre los hombros. Desde que tenía memoria, los cocheros y los criados la habían ayudado a ponerse el abrigo pero en ese momento le molestó que lo hicieran unas manos extrañas. Ahora era su marido quien tenía que hacerlo y, mientras el camarero la ayudaba, Hinata miró a Naruto con el anhelo pintado en el rostro.

El carruaje rodaba por la tranquila avenida Bellevue, en dirección a Fenian Court, la mansión de Naruto. De niñas, Hinata y Hanabi habían pasado muchos días felices caminando por la playa Bailey, buscando conchillas o sentadas sobre los acantilados de Brenton Point, contemplando la marea que golpeaba contra la negra costa rocosa.

Diez años atrás Newport era una ciudad muy diferente. A lo largo de Bellevue se alineaban casas ostentosas con amplias galerías; en junio florecían por todas partes los enormes ramilletes azules de las hortensias que daban a la ciudad una atmósfera hogareña. Era el lugar de veraneo preferido por la gente del sur, que llegaba huyendo del calor sofocante, y por los veraneantes de Boston que deseaban un ambiente social más agradable que el de Cape Cod.

No obstante, todo estaba cambiando con rapidez. Los carritos tirados por burros y las comidas campestres eran reemplazados por las reuniones sociales de los Cuatrocientos. Si bien en Manhattan estaban obligados a respetar la democracia en beneficio de los negocios de los maridos, en Newport no era necesario. En este lugar, las esposas eran la autoridad indiscutible; con el dinero de los maridos ya comenzaban a elevarse los esqueletos monstruosos de enormes "cabañas" de cincuenta habitaciones que obstruían la vista del océano.

Desde el coche, Hinata contempló las altas sombras de las mansiones impresionada por la grandiosidad y, al mismo tiempo, entristecida por lo que representaban. El viejo Newport seguía el camino de los campos de pasturas a lo largo de Bellevue, e incluso se preveía una oleada de exclusividad aun más rigurosa. De todos modos, Hinata estaba harta del juego pues sólo era una fachada. Nadie sabía mejor que ella que tras todas las pretensiones yacía una apabullante inseguridad y un liso y llano temor.

¡Qué ironía descubrir que Fenian Court era la más pretenciosa de todas las construcciones!

Giraron a la izquierda y tomaron por un sendero flanqueado de olmos. Ante ellos apareció Penian Court, la mansión fabulosa: el estilo Luis XV se apreciaba, aun a la luz débil de los faroles de gas. Se habían importado toneladas de mármol para construir esa imitación del _Petit Trianon_. No faltaba ningún detalle rococó: casi no existían líneas rectas y abundaban los dorados. Hasta la escalinata que recorría la casa de abajo arriba era un clisé: de mármol, con balaustrada de hierro forjado rematado por un barandal de bronce resplandeciente.

Las dimensiones de la casa quitaban el aliento. Hinata había oído decir que la "cabaña junto al mar" de Uzumaki constaba de setenta y ocho habitaciones, sin contar las construcciones exteriores: el cobertizo para guardar los botes, los establos y los invernaderos. Desde el mismo momento en que la oyó mencionar, Hinata la había rebautizado: "La atrevida Fenian Court".

La bienvenida había sido ensayada como un ballet. El mayordomo tomó la capa de Hinata y el secretario entregó a Naruto los telegramas con las informaciones del cierre. El mayordomo percibió la fatiga de la señora y la condujo sin demora a las habitaciones. Preguntó a Naruto si deseaba enviar algún telegrama. Mientras Hinata se retiraba, su esposo la despidió con una rígida inclinación, con aire de absoluta indiferencia.

Aunque trató de negarlo, Hinata se sintió herida mientras recorría los pasillos de mármol dignos de María Antonieta. Estaba tan exhausta por tantas emociones contradictorias que no pudo aprehender la grandiosidad del interior de la mansión. Ese día le habían ocurrido muchas cosas y pese a la voz de la razón que insistía en que un año después ese matrimonio sólo sería un recuerdo, el instinto le decía que su propia vida había cambiado el rumbo para siempre.

A diferencia de lo que había visto de Fenian Court, el dormitorio reservado a Hinata estaba decorado en sedantes tonos de rosado y marfil. Cuando el mayordomo la dejó sola, la joven buscó el vestidor sin saber qué puerta sería la correcta. A la izquierda, había varias puertas indefinidas y, a la derecha, dos decoradas con dorados. Supuso que ésas llevarían al vestidor y las abrió, para descubrir que daban al dormitorio de su marido.

Al comprobar que estaba vacío, exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Lo último que deseaba era toparse con ese frío irlandés mientras se preparaba para acostarse. Estaba por salir cuando de pronto advirtió cuán diferente era la habitación de Naruto comparada con el resto de la casa. De pie en el centro de una antigua alfombra Tabriz, contempló con curiosidad los dominios del amo. En el hogar ardía alegremente el fuego, entibiando la frescura de la noche de mayo. Los paneles de nogal añadían calidez; de día, la vista sobre Rhode Island debía de ser estupenda. Los cortinados eran de un sencillo lino castaño y el cubrecama, de un paño pesado de lana escocesa. En la intimidad de las habitaciones la ostentación desaparecía, dejando lugar a una encantadora simplicidad donde todo cumplía alguna función.

Hinata volvió la vista hacia el fuego. Una silla tapizada de cuero gris esperaba al dueño con un ejemplar del Chronicle plegado con prolijidad. El bastón estaba apoyado como al descuido contra el brazal. Abrió los ojos y retrocedió. Nunca había visto a Naruto sin el bastón. Si estaba ese bastón, el dueño tendría que estar...

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo una voz áspera y familiar desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Pasmada, Hinata vio a Naruto de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo una toalla como si acabara de lavarse.

Estaba vestido sólo con los calzones y había desabrochado los dos primeros botones. Desnudo, el pecho parecía más ancho que bajo la camisa. Entre el cabello rubio caído sobre la frente brillaban gotitas de agua.

Al ver que lo miraba, Naruto se frotó con la toalla.

—Te pregunté qué hacías aquí. — Repitió, arrojando la toalla sobre la cama.

—Yo... yo... — Tartamudeó como una tonta.

Vacilante, como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo, Naruto dio un paso hacia el bastón e instó a Hinata a responder. La mandíbula estaba tan tensa que parecía a punto de quebrarse. Naruto caminó hasta el hogar y cada paso se hizo más dificultoso.

—¡Está usted herido! — Murmuró Hinata, impresionada. En un impulso, se acercó para ayudado pero Naruto se puso tan furioso que sin duda la habría golpeado si hubiese sido un poco menos caballeroso.

—Apártate de mí. — Refunfuñó, aferrando el bastón.

—Pero está lastimado. — Repitió, dejando caer las manos a los lados.

—No estoy lastimado. — Gruñó —. Lamento informarte, muchacha, que a otras excelentes cualidades de tu esposo deberás añadir la de lisiado.

Hinata absorbió la novedad, mientras Naruto caminaba con dificultad hasta el otro extremo de la habitación apoyándose en el bastón. Al observarlo, la mujer comprendió que lo que había interpretado como formalidad y rigidez no era otra cosa que la dependencia física de ese bastón. Ahora comprendía que se apoyaba demasiado en él para que fuese sólo un complemento elegante del atuendo. A pesar de que Naruto lo disimulaba, Hinata acababa de comprobar la evidencia del problema físico. Este hombre corpulento e intimidatorio estaba imposibillitado.

—¿Por eso fue que se cayó en Delmonico? — Preguntó Hinata con suavidad; recordó que en aquel momento había creído que su esposo había provocado deliberadamente la situación en que los encontró el sacerdote. Y ahora recordaba también que se había enganchado las piernas con el bastón.

—Sí. — Respondió el hombre dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana: la única luz que se veía en medio del paisaje oscuro era la del faro de Sachuest Point.

Hinata asintió, aunque Naruto no la veía.

—Si bien esa escena lo favoreció a usted, ahora comprendo que no fue planeada.

—No.

—¿Cómo...?

Antes de que pudiese finalizar la pregunta, Naruto se volvió con brusquedad y la enfrentó:

—¡Ése no es asunto tuyo! — Exclamó, en tono hostil —. Me pregunto por qué estos malditos estúpidos de los criados te pusieron en el dormitorio contiguo del mío para que pudieras merodear por aquí y te atrevieras a hacerme semejantes preguntas.

El tono de Naruto la lastimó.

—Pienso que creen que soy su esposa. — Dijo en voz estrangulada.

Naruto se calmó, pero todavía tenía un músculo tenso en la mandíbula.

—¿Acaso no tengo derecho de saber qué cosas le afectan?

Los ojos azules se llenaron de desprecio.

—¿Compartiremos acaso esta cama matrimonial? —Echó una mirada a la cama, de pesada estructura de estilo jacobeo—. ¿Convivirás conmigo como esposa? — Resopló, disgustado—. No, eso no es lo que acordamos. No eres mi esposa, del mismo modo que no lo es la amante que tengo en Manhattan. Por lo tanto, no tienes derecho de saber nada de mí.

Esta última revelación sacudió a Hinata. Fue por completo incapaz de ocultar el horror y la sorpresa.

—¿Tiene usted una amante? — Jadeó—. ¿Todavía la conserva?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes intenciones de ocupar el lugar de esa mujer?

—¡Es que... está usted casado! — Exclamó Hinata, incrédula. Si conservaba a la amante era porque no tenía el menor respeto por los votos que acababa de pronunciar unas horas atrás. Y tampoco ningún respeto por Hinata.

—En teoría, estoy casado, aunque en mi corazón estoy tan casado como Menma.

Hinata lo miró furiosa pues se consideraba traicionada. Sintió que la cólera hervía en su interior hasta quedar fuera de control, aunque se las arregló para mantener la frialdad característica de una Knickerbocker. Cuando pudo controlar la furia comprendió que lo que sentía se parecía mucho a los celos. Sin embargo, no era lógico que experimentase celos, pues eso significaría que sentía algo por ese hombre que tenía frente a sí cuando, en realidad, no sentía nada. Y nunca lo sentiría.

—Entiendo. — Respondió en tono tranquilo y frío.

Naruto contempló esa figura tiesa y desafiante y el músculo de la mandíbula se aflojó.

—Los dos podremos seguir con nuestros vicios, mientras seamos discretos.

—Por cierto que usted los tiene. — Murmuró Hinata, sin poder contenerse.

Naruto se acercó hacia Hinata con el enfado pintado en el rostro.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver contigo?

La sujetó por el brazo y la muchacha trató de soltarse; fue inútil: la mano de Naruto la sostenía como un grillete. Se quedó quieta, y se negó a mirarlo.

—En efecto, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. — Siseó—. Y espero que opine lo mismo si alguna vez me encuentra haciendo el amor con otro hombre.

—Me da la impresión de que estuvieras celosa. Quizás, ese beso en el tren...

—¡No tendría que haber dejado que me besara! ¡Tendría que haberlo abofeteado!

Naruto soltó una risita siniestra.

—¿Te atreverías a abofetearme? ¿Y echar a perder esos helados y perfectos modales que te enseñaron? Oh, no, tesoro, tú no harías algo semejante. No tienes suficiente pasión para una cosa así.

El sarcasmo le golpeó el corazón como un martillo y resquebrajó la fachada de indiferencia. Antes de que pudiese siquiera darse cuenta, levantó la mano e hizo exactamente lo que había dicho. Cuando la bajó, le ardía. Pero sintió la satisfacción de que a Naruto también le ardería la mejilla.

Esperaba muchas cosas. Por cierto, esperaba el estallido de ese temperamento irlandés, aunque le devolviese la bofetada. Lo que la sorprendió fue que el brazo de Naruto le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La otra mano se aferraba al bastón aunque era evidente que no lo necesitaba, dada la fuerza con que sujetaba a Hinata. La muchacha se debatió en vano; el brazo que la apretaba era como una banda de acero.

—Suélteme. — Jadeó.

Naruto la apretó más. Hinata levantó las manos para empujarlo, y cuando sus manos se toparon con el pecho tibio y musculoso parecieron perder toda su energía. Le costaba creer que un hombre pudiese ser tan flexible y, al mismo tiempo... tan duro.

Era evidente que Naruto estaba encolerizado y también que disfrutaba de asustarla pues le habló como si fuese una chiquilla traviesa.

—Hinata, déjame explicarte algo. Esto es un trato de negocios. Si vuelves a hacer algo semejante, lo pagarás con tu marfilino traserito de Knickerbocker.

—Usted me provocó. — La muchacha trató de librarse del abrazo.

—Sí, y tú me provocaste a mí.

—¡Yo no lo provoqué! — Replicó, apoyando las manos sobre el pecho tibio.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? — Murmuró el hombre, soltándole la cintura y acariciando la curva de la cadera. Le tomó la barbilla y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando las miradas de los dos se toparon, Hinata quedó atrapada.

Hinata entreabrió los labios. Tendría que haber gritado aunque, como ya había comprobado, los besos de Naruto le producían el efecto de una droga. Cuanto más la besaba, más deseaba los besos.

La boca de Naruto ya estaba cerca de la de Hinata y, sin darse cuenta, la joven levantó la cabeza. Tuvo la sensación de que los labios le dolían por la ansiedad de sentir los de Naruto. Le pareció que tenía la boca vacía, ansiando contra su propia voluntad la caricia de esa lengua. Naruto estaba a punto de darle lo que Hinata deseaba cuando oyeron un ruido detrás de ellos. Naruto giró la cabeza y de inmediato la expresión de deseo fue reemplazada por un gesto colérico.

—¡Oh! ¡Los santos nos amparen! ¡Me pierdo en esta casa tan grande! Disculpe, señorita... eh... señora Uzumaki! Estaba buscando uno de los baúles. ¡Cielos, no sabía...!

Como si en verdad estuviese drogada, Hinata se separó de Naruto y se volvió hacia Natsu, que estaba en el dormitorio rosado y marfil. La doncella tenía las mejillas de un rojo brillante y miraba en torno, como si buscase un lugar donde ocultarse.

—Está bien, Natsu. — Dijo Hinata, con la voz todavía ronca por el deseo—. No hiciste nada malo. — Concluyó, mirando a Naruto con timidez.

—La esperaré en el vestidor, señorita... eh, señora Uzumaki. —Natsu hizo una reverencia y corrió hacia la puerta más próxima. Resultó ser la del excusado; Hinata creyó que Naruto explotaría. Colérico, dio un paso hacia el dormitorio, pero su esposa lo detuvo apoyándole las manos en el pecho. Natsu, completamente sonrojada, volvió a hacer una reverencia. Echó un vistazo al semblante del nuevo amo y corrió hacia la otra puerta. Esta vez, dio con el vestidor y, aliviada, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

En medio del silencio que siguió Hinata descubrió que tenía las manos sobre el pecho de Naruto. Las sacó como si hubiese tocado un hierro al rojo vivo. Cerró las manos como si las tuviese lastimadas... o como si quisiera conservar la sensación.

—Buenas noches. — Dijo en tono suave, y se volvió para marcharse.

Naruto le tocó el brazo.

—¿Quieres que me pase a otra habitación?

Hinata no comprendió por qué la pregunta de Naruto la ofendía. Quizá fuese un fragmento de sus creencias acerca del matrimonio pero, por algún motivo, esas palabras la hirieron como algo muy personal.

—Si lo cree necesario... Le aseguro que, sabiendo que es su dormitorio, no volveré a molestarlo.

—Pero yo podría molestarte a ti, ¿sabes?

—Confío en usted — Musitó.

—Ése es un error.

Hinata lo miró, alarmada por la franqueza de su esposo. No quedaba nada por decir, de modo que se retiró a su propio dormitorio, cerrando con firmeza las puertas dobles profusamente adornadas con sobredorados.

Natsu ya había dejado el peinador sobre la cama estilo Luis Felipe cuando Hinata fue al vestidor donde la doncella la esperaba. Las dos estaban demasiado turbadas para conversar y Hinata, obediente, se puso las prendas del ajuar nupcial que semejaba una nube de espuma de color duranzo. La joven no se avergonzaba de que Natsu la viese en ropa interior pues la doncella la había visto desnuda desde que estaba a su servicio, pero lo sugestivo de ese atuendo la perturbaba. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero y comprobó que se le veían los pezones, apenas cubiertos por una niebla de seda de color durazno. El ajuar era una elección de Naruto. ¡Por cierto que no había tenido la menor consideración hacia el recato de Hinata!

—Es un alivio que esté casada, señora. Sin duda, usar una cosa así sería inapropiado para una señorita. — Natsu meneó la cabeza, contemplando la imagen del ama en el espejo.

Hinata hizo un gesto de asentimiento y despidió a Natsu. Ya casi había llegado la madrugada. El día fue increíblemente largo, y se alegraba de acostarse y más aún de cubrir su propia desnudez con el cobertor de satén. Cuando Natsu apagó las luces y salió, Hinata creyó que se dormiría en un santiamén; no fue así. En la oscuridad, fijó la mirada en las enormes puertas doradas que comunicaban con el dormitorio de Naruto, y pensó en el hombre que estaba al otro lado. Su esposo no iría al dormitorio de Hinata. La muchacha no podía imaginar que llegaran a tal grado de intimidad. A fin de cuentas, eran bastante semejantes. Los dos eran reprimidos y cerebrales. Y la lógica indicaba a Hinata que enamorarse no formaba parte del arreglo con el esposo.

No obstante, por más que se empeñó en negar lo peculiar de la situación, continuó removiéndose en la cama y mirando hacia las puertas doradas. Una y otra vez se le presentaba la imagen de Naruto al otro lado, con la mano en el aire a punto de apoyarla en el picaporte, una expresión decidida y tensa en el rostro. Imaginaba cientos de escenas, desde la más cruda a la más sublime, que podrían ocurrir entre los dos si esa noche su esposo iba a su habitación. Tendida en la oscuridad, mientras el alba comenzaba a asomar en el horizonte, Hinata se representó todas las escenas posibles y ninguna llegaba a su culminación. Por fin, se durmió, pensando con tristeza en que la noche de bodas había terminado. Y nunca imaginó que sería tan solitaria.

—¡Yo no quiero ir a Newport! Menma, ¿por qué Naruto me obliga a ir? ¡Es su luna de miel! ¡Me sentiré como una estúpida junto a ellos! —protestaba Karin, mientras bajaban los baúles por las inmensas escaleras de mármol de la mansión de la Quinta Avenida. Los ayudantes extra ya estaban en la estación Gran Central y el pullman de los Uzumaki estaba listo para otro viaje al norte.

Disgustada, Karin observó los baúles que salían. Se volvió hacia su hermano.

— Menma, estoy segura de que sabes de este asunto más de lo que me dices, así que confiesa o me la tomaré contigo. — Frunció las cejas y dirigió a su hermano una mirada tan enfadada que Menma no pudo menos que reír.

—Karin, tesoro, — Dijo Menma rodeando el hombro de su hermana con el brazo y llevándola a la sala—, déjame que te explique un par de cosas acerca del matrimonio de Naruto. La primera es que Naruto no sabe qué es lo que le conviene. ¿Lo sabías?

Karin sacudió los rizos pelirrojos.

—¿Sabes también que Naruto no es del todo perfecto... a pesar de ser mi hermano?

—Oh, te burlas de mí. —Lo empujó—. Ya veo que no me dirás nada...

—Oh, sí, mi amor. Siéntate aquí como una buena chica y te diré todo lo que necesitas saber acerca de tu viaje a Newport y acerca del matrimonio de Naruto.

—De acuerdo, dímelo. — Exigió Karin luego de sentarse.

—¿Te agrada Hinata? — Comenzó Menma.

—Sí. Es un encanto.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Karin comenzó a decir algo, y Menma levantó una mano.

—Karin, el matrimonio de nuestro hermano tiene dificultades y tal vez nosotros podamos salvarlo.

Karin contuvo el aliento, con la desesperación pintada en el semblante.

—Hay cosas que no conoces acerca de nuestro hermano. –Menma le dio la espalda, como para insinuarle la gravedad de la situación. Sin embargo, en los burlones ojos azules apareció una chispa traviesa cuando se volvió para mirarla—. Te cuento esto pues creo que te dará una orientación para ayudarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que no sé con respecto a Naruto?

—Es tímido. —Menma tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír.

La muchacha adoptó una expresión confundida.

—¿Que Naruto es tímido? — Repitió, incrédula. Miró en derredor, tratando de entender lo que decía su hermano. Como Menma seguía dándole la espalda, de súbito comprendió—. ¡Oh, pedazo de tonto! Estás tomándome el pelo. Naruto no es tímido.

Con gran esfuerzo de voluntad, Menma se puso serio. Se dio la vuelta.

—Sí, lo es, Karin y eso puede arruinar el matrimonio. Tienes que creerlo. Confío en ti para que lo ayudes. Cuando estés en Newport, tienes que lograr que Naruto y la novia estén juntos todo el tiempo; de lo contrario, nunca se curará de este "mal".

—¡Menma, Naruto no es tímido! Ganó mucho dinero, y trata todos los días con esos hombres del Mercado de Valores...

—Pero lo que lo asustan son las mujeres. Tiene miedo de las mujeres.

—Sin embargo, una vez lo vi con esa señorita Amaru Dumont, una actriz amiga de Naruto. Estaba un poco ebrio y no advirtió que yo también estaba en la biblioteca. La abrazó y la besó, Menma; recuerdo bien que no se mostró para nada tímido. ¡Caramba, sin pedirle siquiera permiso, le metió la mano y la apretó...!

—¡Olvida que viste esa escena! — Exclamó Menma, horrorizado de que la virginal hermanita menor conociera semejantes actividades y lo que era peor aun, en la propia casa de los Uzumaki —. ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a nadie?

Karin pareció sorprendida.

—¿A quién tendría que habérselo contado?

—¡No sé, a alguien! Sin duda, ver ésa... — Comenzó a titubear— ... me imagino que ver algo así te habrá suscitado muchas preguntas...

—No.

Menma se quedó estupefacto: no sabía si sentirse aliviado porque su hermana no lo acosaba con preguntas incómodas o espantado de que supiera más de lo conveniente. Al comprender que Naruto no era el único culpable de que Karin presenciara una escena vergonzosa, un leve rubor le tiñó las mejillas. No se atrevió a hacer más preguntas y cambió de tema.

—Olvídate de Amaru Dumont, Karin. No pertenece a la misma clase que Hinata. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

Para alivio de Menma, karin asintió.

—Magnífico; entonces, ¿te das cuenta de que Naruto puede sufrir un ataque repentino de timidez al encontrarse frente a una mujer tan refinada como Hinata Hyuga?

—Supongo que sí.

—Por ese motivo quiere que estés ahí, ¿entiendes ahora? Tiene miedo de quedarse a solas con su esposa.

—¿Te parece, Menma?

_Hermano, que Dios me perdone_. _No sé qué hacer_. Menma hizo un gesto de rotunda convicción.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer para ayudado?

Disimuló con un carraspeo la sonrisa triunfal. Se sentó y volvió a rodear a su hermanita con el brazo.

—Karin, mi amor, estuve todo el día pensándolo. Te diré lo que debes hacer...

.

.

Continuará...


	15. Si fuese real

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[14]  
_**

* * *

Durante los dos días que siguieron, Hinata no vio a su esposo. Oyó decir que a Naruto le gustaba dar largas caminatas por la playa, aunque no tuvo oportunidad de verlo. Sólo salía a caminar al amanecer o al anochecer, dos momentos inadecuados para una dama.

Se entretuvo escribiéndole a Hanabi acerca de la boda y leyendo un libro de poesías sobre la Guerra Civil, escritas por un ignoto ayudante de campo llamado Walt Whitman.

No obstante, a la tarde estaba aburrida. La luna de miel duraría dos semanas, tal vez tres y Hinata se preguntó cómo haría para pasar el tiempo hasta que regresaran a Manhattan. Estaban en mayo, la temporada no había comenzado en Newport y sólo los invitarían a un par de fiestas. Karin todavía no había llegado y no tenía más que a Natsu con quien conversar. Y, pese a que quería mucho a Natsu y tenían mucho que compartir, las charlas comenzaban a repetirse. La joven ya había recorrido los campos y había intentado explorar esa mansión interminable. Sin compañía, los días se estiraban ante ella como un bostezo infinito.

Por esa razón, recibió con agrado una nota escueta de Naruto en que le pedía que cenara con él en el comedor. Hasta ese momento, había comido en sus habitaciones y, en realidad, ya estaba ansiosa por "salir". Se vistió con cuidado: un elegante atuendo de terciopelo verde y las perlas heredadas. Al llegar al comedor casi sintió nostalgia por la intimidad de su enorme suite.

El comedor era una especie de inmensa joya dorada, revestida con los paneles de un castillo francés del siglo XVII. Hinata entró y Naruto se puso de pie con gesto mecánico y expresión neutra. Se acercó a su esposo, luego recorrió con la mirada la interminable extensión de la mesa hasta el otro extremo, donde el mayordomo le apartaba la silla. Se sentó, y se sintió ridícula al tratar de ver a Naruto, a unos quince metros de distancia: entre los dos se interponían ocho candelabros de oro que, aunque resplandecían de luz, no bastaban para entibiar la helada habitación de mármol. La cena se sirvió sin dilaciones y Hinata comió en silencio: se habría sentido estúpida tratando de conversar a gritos con su esposo.

Cuando sirvieron el postre, fue un alivio. Hinata se sentía incómoda comiendo bajo la mirada de dos criados demasiado solícitos y un compañero de mesa tan alejado que daría lo mismo si hubiese estado en Manhattan.

Acababa de hundir la cuchara en el flan cuando Karin irrumpió en el comedor, con la capa de viaje aún sobre los hombros.

—¡Hola, todos! ¡Al fin llegué! — Al ver a su hermano en una punta de la mesa larga se detuvo. Se volvió en dirección opuesta como si estuviera presenciando un partido de tenis y vio a Hinata, rígida, en el otro extremo—. ¡Buen Dios! ¡Era verdad! — La oyó murmurar Hinata, antes de que Karin corriese hacia ella y le diera un beso en la mejilla—. ¡Hola, cuñada querida! ¿Cómo te ha tratado Newport? Estoy impaciente porque nos conozcamos mejor. — Karin caminó hasta la otra punta de la mesa y besó a su hermano—. ¡Naruto! No, no te levantes, hermano querido. Ya comí; cuando tú y tu encantadora esposa terminen nos encontraremos en el estudio para tomar el té. ¡Ahora, los dejo!

Antes de que Hinata tuviese tiempo de dejar la cuchara, Karin se había ido.

—¿Qué fue todo esto? — Retumbó la voz de Naruto entre las paredes de mármol. Desde lejos, su esposa vio que los mayordomos se encogían de hombros como si estuviesen acostumbrados a los arranques de la señorita.

De pronto, Hinata se levantó y se dirigió a Naruto, incapaz de soportar la cena por más tiempo.

—Si no le molesta, me gustaría arreglarme antes de continuar la velada. — Dijo en la voz más alta que pudo sin tener que hacer bocina con las manos.

Naruto se puso de pie y asintió. Esperó hasta que Hinata estuviese fuera de la vista para volver a sentarse. Y para quitarle la mirada de encima.

Hinata demoró más de lo que pensaba. No tuvo dificultad en encontrar la escalera de mármol, pero giró en dirección equivocada y vagó al azar por el Segundo piso pasando ante varias salas, un salón de billar e incluso un cuarto para niños deshabitado, sin poder encontrar el ala de la mansión donde estaban sus propios aposentos. Fue a dar a la escalera de los criados donde encontró a una de las lavanderas, que luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa pudo orientada hacia la suite. Cuando llegó, Natsu la ayudó a arreglarse y Hinata se apresuró a bajar, temerosa de que la hubiesen echado de menos.

Enseguida comprobó que no era necesario darse prisa. Desde la entrada del estudio contempló una cálida escena familiar como hacía mucho tiempo no veía.

Naruto acomodaba los leños en el hogar y reía de algo que Karin acababa de decir. Karin estaba sentada en el sofá, gesticulando con las manos como cualquier otra joven de dieciséis años.

—¿...Y viste cuántas personas importantes había en St. Brendan, Naruto? El padre Donegal dijo que nunca había visto una boda como la tuya en toda su vida.

—En ese caso, es una pena que ya sea un anciano. Apuesto a que en adelante el padre Donegal verá muchas bodas como la mía.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil donde estaba, embelesada por el acento cantarino de su esposo: era un tono natural, relajado y seductor. Lo exhibía en contadas ocasiones, y Hinata comprendió que si no lo hubiese sorprendido jamás lo habría oído. Observó la fluida camaradería entre los hermanos y se sintió como una intrusa. Una parte de Hinata deseaba hacer notar su presencia y ser incluida en la conversación, la otra, titubeaba, temerosa de que no hubiese lugar para ella. Era obvio que la familia Uzumaki era muy unida. Hinata era una extraña para los dos, una desconocida de la que había que cuidarse y con la que había que mantener distancia. Retrocedió, pensando que sería prudente retirarse.

Mas de pronto, la voz de Karin canturreó:

—¡Hinata! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Nos preguntábamos dónde habrías ido! — Y ya no quedó posibilidad de efectuar una retirada elegante.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa y entró en el estudio. Sin percibirlo, fijó la vista en su esposo y Naruto le devolvió la mirada con esa expresión que la examinaba y la desechaba al mismo tiempo.

Karin la hizo entrar.

Hinata se sintió incómoda e indiscreta y dijo:

—Espero no interrumpir. — Observó que Naruto manoseaba la cabeza de león y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: o bien lamentaba la incomodidad de su esposa o le disgustaba su presencia. Hinata no supo cuál de las dos posibilidades la inquietaba más.

Apartó la mirada; buscó una silla y trató de imaginar algo interesante para decir.

—Karin, ¿acaso Nueva York echa de menos a la pareja más escandalosa? — Rompió a reír, pero al mirar de soslayo a Naruto la risa murió en sus labios.

Molesto por el comentario de su esposa, Naruto se sentó junto a su hermana en el sofá sin apartar de Hinata esa mirada lúgubre y hostil.

Inquieta, Hinata le devolvió la mirada mientras se respaldaba en la silla como para darse apoyo. Su esposo consideraba un intruso a cualquier persona que no perteneciera a la familia. Hinata se preguntó si alguna vez incluiría a su propia esposa en esa familia.

Karin se puso en pie de un salto interrumpiendo ese duelo silencioso. Interpretando erróneamente la situación se apresuró a exclamar:

—¡Oh, qué torpe he sido! Hinata, tienes que sentarte junto a tu esposo.

Hinata dejó caer la mandíbula. No atinó a replicar mientras Karin la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta el sofá.

—No, no, Karin, está bien. Siéntate con tu hermano. — Dijo Hinata, desesperada por eludir la atención de su esposo y, sobre todo, esa actitud fría y beligerante a la vez.

Karin sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, no quiero separarlos. Sé cuánto desean estar juntos.

Hinata sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. No se atrevió a mirar a Naruto.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó el hombre, en tono escéptico y suspicaz.

La hermanita disimuló una sonrisa.

—Bueno, me lo imagino. Después de todo, ya tengo dieciséis años. He leído muchas novelas, ¿sabes? — Casi empujó a Hinata hasta el sofá, junto a Naruto. Satisfecha, tomó para sí una silla tapizada de cuero y se sentó frente a los dos, contemplándolos con aire soñador.

Hinata sintió que se le retiraba la sangre del rostro. "Mortificada" no era un término suficiente para expresar cómo se sentía, sentada junto a Naruto sobre el estrecho sofá. La proximidad de su marido la inquietaba, en verdad, le provocaba pánico. Desesperada por ocultarlo, dijo:

—Karin, cuéntanos cómo fue el viaje.

—Si quieren, pueden tomarse de la mano. —Karin sonrió—. Oh, sé que la señora Mellenthorp no lo aprobaría, pero ella no está presente, ¿verdad?

—¿La señora Mellenthorp? — Preguntó Hinata, buscando la salvación en Karin, cuando la muchacha se limitó a sonreírle con dulzura.

Por fin, se animó a mirar de soslayo a su esposo quien tampoco respondió. Por su expresión, parecía querer estrangular a la hermana.

—Karin... — Advirtió en tono amenazador.

Karin lo interrumpió.

—Naruto, sostén la mano de tu esposa. Hagan como si yo no estuviese aquí. No quisiera pensar que los obligo a estar separados.

—No estás separándonos.

—Sí. Yo no tendría que estar aquí. Menma me lo dijo.

—Con que Menma, ¿eh? — Naruto frunció el entrecejo: comenzaba a comprender.

—Por favor, Naruto, toma la mano de Hinata. No seas tímido.

¡Tímido!, estuvo a punto de exclamar Hinata. Naruto le atrapó la mano con un ademán brusco y la, apoyó sobre el almohadón, entre los dos. Hubiera sido lo mismo que sujetar a la rama de un árbol: ni siquiera la miró.

—Magnífico. — Dijo Karin volviendo a sentarse en la silla, con la misma expresión romántica.

—Karin, cuéntanos del viaje. — Insistió Naruto.

Karin comenzó a parlotear acerca de la demora en Narragansett, del criado que se olvidó uno de los baúles, mientras Hinata, rígida como una estatua, tenía la mano atrapada en la garra del león. Esa mano le transmitía una fuerza, una calidez y una cólera que la conmovieron y no se atrevió mirarlo por temor a encontrar en esa expresión más de lo que deseaba ver.

—Lo que yo quiero es que me cuentes cómo has estado, Hinata. —Karin se volvió hacia su cuñada—. ¿Te agrada Fenian Court?

Hinata hizo una honda aspiración. Era difícil entablar conversación mientras toda su atención se concentraba en el hombre que estaba junto a ella. La mano de Naruto envolvía la de ella como acero fundido. La pierna del hombre rozaba la de Hinata, y a través de los metros de batista y seda le pareció notar cada uno de los músculos tensos del muslo de Naruto.

—Por cierto, Fenian Court es muy bello. Sólo que no esperaba que fuese tan grande. —Hinata soltó una risita nerviosa—. Confieso que me resulta imposible orientarme en este lugar.

Karin sonrió.

—¿Y qué me dices de mi hermano? ¡Por favor, no me digas que te abandona para atender todos esos telegramas! Si lo hace, me sentiré muy decepcionada.

—Bueno, yo... —De súbito, Hinata percibió que Naruto le apretaba la mano. Era una advertencia: quería que diese las respuestas correctas. Aunque comprendía que no quería ilustrar a su hermana acerca de los aspectos más íntimos del matrimonio, la presión de la mano la irritó. No era una niña, y no necesitaba que le enseñaran buenos modales en sociedad. Sabía cómo comportarse sin que la apremiasen. Naruto le apretó la mano con más fuerza, y Hinata se rebeló:

—Bueno, sí, este hombre es imposible.

Esa afirmación sorprendió a todos. Karin rompió a reír y Hinata tuvo ganas de imitarla pero temió que Naruto le quebrara la mano.

—Claro, no olviden que lo imposible es mi marca registrada. — Se dirigió a las dos muchachas, aunque fue evidente que la advertencia era sólo para Hinata. La joven trató de librarse y su esposo oprimió su mano con más fuerza aún.

Karin esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

—Dime, querido hermano, ¿cuándo me darás un sobrino?

Naruto la miró como si su hermana le hubiese pedido que le alcanzara la luna.

Hinata creyó que se ruborizaría. De pronto recordó la cena interminable en aquella mesa infinita y decidió que había llegado su propio turno de atormentar al marido. Clavó las uñas en la palma áspera de Naruto y le dirigió la más seductora de las sonrisas.

—Sí, mi amor — Dijo—. Yo también me lo pregunto. Dínoslo.

Su esposo le lanzó una mirada de soslayo que hubiese amilanado a un ejército entero. Le oprimió más la mano y dijo:

—Dulce esposa mía, eso depende de ti. Cuando quieras un hijo, dímelo y me aseguraré de que lo tengas.

Si la joven abrigaba alguna duda sobre la sinceridad de su esposo, le bastó una mirada para desecharla. Naruto giró hacia Hinata y la envolvió en una 'mirada tan ardiente, lasciva y feroz que le quitó el aliento.

Hinata retiró las uñas y, aunque a desgana, reconoció la derrota. Creyó que la soltaría, para descubrir asombrada que le apretaba la mano como un grillete. Giró con brusquedad la cabeza, lo miró; las miradas de los dos quedaron fijas una en la otra por un largo momento sin que ninguno de los dos retrocediera.

—¿Quieren que toque algo romántico? — Con aire satisfecho, Karin contempló las manos enlazadas —. Ya sé. Tocaré un vals. Tocaré para ti, Naruto. —corrió hacia el Steinway de ébano que estaba en un rincón y comenzó a tocar de memoria. La deliciosa melodía brotó de los dedos diestros de la muchacha.

—¡Danubio Azul! — Murmuró Hinata, reconociendo el vals de Strauss. Espió a Naruto, que miraba orgulloso a la bella y bien dotada hermanita. Mientras la música continuaba, en los ojos de Naruto apareció otra cosa, algo similar a la tristeza. Vio que aferraba con fuerza la contera de oro del bastón, y comprendió por qué.

"_Es una tragedia que le guste el vals, pues nunca podría bailarlo_."

La música pareció enternecerlo, pues mientras Karin tocaba Hinata sintió que le acariciaba suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar. Era un gesto automático, sin embargo, el contraste entre la dulzura de esa caricia y la fuerza de su esposo provocó en Hinata un cálido estremecimiento. La joven disfrutó de estar sentada escuchando la música que tocaba Karin, con la mano envuelta en la mano protectora de su marido, pese a que le parecía imposible. Se preguntó si gozarían de otras veladas como ésta.

Miró a Naruto y pensó: "_Si esto se repite, corro el riesgo de enamorarme de mi esposo_".

El momento de ternura terminó. Karin concluyó la pieza; en medio del silencio Naruto advirtió lo que estaba haciendo y apartó la mano con brusquedad.

Hinata miró a Karin. Se puso triste al notar la mano como desnuda y fría sin la de Naruto.

—Encantador. — Le dijo a la muchacha, desesperada por dar un aire de normalidad a la situación.

Karin negó con la cabeza.

—Si estuviese Menma, cantaría para nosotros y entonces sí gozaríamos de una hermosa velada. Tiene una voz estupenda.

—Me encantaría escucharlo. Cuando regresemos a Nueva York, le pediremos que cante. –Dijo sonriendo y Karin le devolvió la sonrisa. Hinata se asombró de la belleza de la muchacha; observó el vestido corto de poplín de seda gris que llevaba, y decidió que al día siguiente le hablaría al respecto.

Karin se puso de pie.

—Bueno, he tenido un día fatigoso y sé que ustedes estarán ansiosos de quedarse solos.

El comentario de la hermana pareció sacar a Naruto de su talante pensativo. Levantó la vista.

—Antes de que te retires, chiquilla, quiero que sepas que mañana daremos un paseo en el _Colleen._

—¿Qué... qué es el _Colleen_? — Preguntó Hinata, tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación para retener a Karin.

—Oh, tienes que verlo. —Exclamó Karin en tono reverente —. El _Colleen_ es el yate de Naruto. Incluso ha ganado trofeos. Es maravilloso navegar en él... es como danzar entre las nubes.

Hinata miró de soslayo a Naruto. Sin advertirlo, Karin había usado palabras esclarecedoras. Naruto Uzumaki no podía bailar, y entonces navegaba. Sin duda, tendría el mejor yate, el más grande, para cubrir las deficiencias reales o imaginarias.

—Naruto, ¿cuándo iremos? — Preguntó Karin.

—Mañana por la mañana, a primera hora.

—Estoy impaciente por salir. ¡Los amo a los dos! — Rápidamente, la muchacha dio las buenas noches y salió de la biblioteca.

Naruto se puso de pie y Hinata se irguió; era un extraño motivo, pero la apenó que la velada terminara tan rápido.

—Permíteme acompañarte a tu habitación. — Ofreció su esposo en tono seco.

—No, por favor. Si no te molesta, me agradaría quedarme un instante más aquí. — Se acercó al fuego para entibiarse las manos. Había descubierto que la biblioteca de Penian Court era una de las mejores habitaciones de la casa. Allí no había dorados, ni muebles de estilo. Predominaba un diseño sólido y masculino, revestimientos ingleses de madera, sillas tapizadas de cuero en torno del hogar y todo el perímetro del cuarto ocupado por estanterías de nogal cubiertas de libros.

La única concesión al lujo era la alfombra verde de telar. Le recordaba el dormitorio de Naruto.

—Espero que seas buena con Karin y que cumplas nuestro acuerdo.

La afirmación de Naruto la aplastó como un peso muerto. Se dio la vuelta y fijó la mirada en la de su esposo.

—Karin es una muchacha muy alegre. ¿Por qué no habría de ser buena con ella?

—Quizá para contradecirme.

Tomó aliento para darse coraje. Jamás lograría convencer a este hombre de que era humana, de que era capaz de sentir simpatía y dolor tal como los seres que Naruto amaba.

—Aunque no lo crea. — Dijo en tono frío — Haré por Karin todo lo que pueda, a pesar de usted.

—Me alegro. —Los ojos de Naruto la estudiaron con expresión ominosa—. Pues debes de saber que no permitiré que tú, ni nadie, vuelvan a lastimarla.

Hinata recordó con dolorosa claridad aquella presentación. Sin embargo, en esa noche fatídica Karin no fue la única que resultó herida. Hinata misma había pagado un precio elevado por aquel desprecio social, y lo más irónico era que tal vez ella fuese la única que pensaba asistir. Sin embargo, el debut parecía ahora muy remoto. Abatida, dijo:

—Nunca quise herir a su hermana. Sé que no me cree, aunque le haya dicho lo contrario a Karin.

—Me parece importante que Karin tenga una buena opinión de ti. — La voz adquirió un tono más amenazador—. Quiero que confíe en ti.

—¿Cómo espera que Karin confíe en mí si usted no lo hace?

—No es necesario que confíe en ti, salvo en lo que se refiere a mi hermana.

La joven sintió un nudo en la garganta. Le costaba decir lo que debía decir.

—Soy su esposa. Usted es mi marido. ¿Acaso ese vínculo no le brinda confianza?

—Sí, si esto fuese un verdadero matrimonio.

Hinata, incapaz de mirarlo, volvió la vista hacia el fuego. No comprendía por qué las palabras de Naruto la herían de ese modo. Lo que decía era cierto. No obstante, desde el momento en que se habían topado, las emociones de Hinata habían perdido toda lógica.

—Me sorprende que no goce desacreditándome ante Karin. —Lanzó una carcajada amarga—. De hecho, dado su comportamiento anterior, me parece extraño que esté tan ansioso de que Karin y yo seamos amigas.

Vio que a Naruto le costaba explicarlo. Cuando lo hizo, fue escueto y cortante.

—Karin no ha tenido mucha compañía femenina. Nunca gozó del cariño de una madre. Nuestra madre murió al nacer mi hermanita. Pienso que necesita la guía de una mujer... Pero siempre que esa mujer sea gentil. — Agregó, con implícita acusación.

A punto de perder el control de sus propias emociones, Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo en voz temblorosa:

—Al contrario de lo que usted supone, no soy una criatura de corazón de piedra, incapaz de mostrar bondad a menos que la obliguen. Karin cuenta con toda mi simpatía. ¡Si tiene la misma edad que mi her...! —Se interrumpió, conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Tu hermana? — Concluyó el hombre, advirtiendo la interrupción.

—Buenas noches. — Hinata se sujetó la falda para marcharse rápidamente. No le respondería. Cuando sellaron el acuerdo, Naruto le había prometido que nunca le haría preguntas. Si no cumplía la promesa, Hinata pediría de inmediato la anulación.

—Espera. —El tono de la voz la detuvo más que la palabra misma. Como si hubiese comprendido que había invadido un territorio ajeno, se acercó a Hinata y dijo con sencillez—: Prométeme que nunca lastimarás a Karin. Si lo prometes, yo te creeré.

—Prometo que jamás heriré a su hermana. — Musitó Hinata; de pronto, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Por un momento, Naruto estudió el rostro de su esposa. Luego, satisfecho, se volvió y caminó con rigidez hasta la chimenea.

Hinata se disponía a irse cuando la voz del hombre la detuvo una vez más.

—Hinata, quería decirte que llegó una invitación de los Varick. Mañana darán una fiesta en Maisonsur—Mer.

—Alégrese, pues. El plan está funcionando.

—Sí —Respondió el hombre sin poder ocultar la amargura—. Antes de mi matrimonio contigo, los Uzumaki jamás hubiésemos recibido una invitación de esa familia.

Al oírlo, Hinata sintió que inundaba su corazón una honda melancolía. El matrimonio se desenvolvía por los carriles previstos, y sin embargo, se sentía abatida. No quedaba espacio para nada más. Retornaron las palabras del obispo para atormentarla, y recordó las promesas matrimoniales. Por alguna extraña razón, experimentó el impulso de transformar este matrimonio en lo que Dios y la Ley proclamaban que debía de ser. No obstante, cada vez que pensaba de este modo, aparecía su esposo y le recordaba que allí no existía otra cosa que una transacción comercial. Y nada más.

Sin embargo, tras de aquel beso en el tren había algo más. Y también había existido algo más esa noche, en esa misma habitación: Hinata hubiera jurado que su esposo deseó volver a besarla. Si de algo no tenía dudas con respecto a este hombre era que estaba dispuesto a morir por sus propias convicciones. Y las convicciones de Naruto le decían que a causa de su pasado privilegiado Hinata no era capaz de querer a nadie y por lo tanto, no merecía que él mismo la quisiera.

—Bien, mañana tengo mucho que hacer, de modo que... — Hinata se disponía a irse.

—Una cosa más. Quiero que hagas algo por mí. Hinata se detuvo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Vaciló unos instantes, sin saber cómo empezar.

—Quisiera... quisiera que hables con Karin acerca de esos vestidos inapropiados que lleva.

A Hinata se le había ocurrido lo mismo. Estuvo a punto de decírselo, pero luego decidió callar. Naruto prosiguió.

—Sabes por qué usa esos vestidos cortos, ¿no es cierto?

Hinata asintió; percibió el matiz doloroso en la voz de su esposo, y la acusación subyacente.

—Lo sé — Musitó.

Una vez aclarado el punto, Naruto la despidió.

—Muy bien. Puedes irte. — De pronto, percibiendo la ansiedad de Hinata por librarse de él, lanzó una risa sarcástica—. En realidad, puedes huir, si así lo prefieres.

Las palabras de Naruto Cortaron a Hinata como el filo de un cuchillo. Luego, sin poder contenerse, corrió hasta llegar a sus propios aposentos.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Compromiso

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[15]  
_**

* * *

_... aunque manteniendo apartada a la "gente nueva", que Nueva York comenzaba a temer y, hacia la que sin embargo, se sentía atraída..._

**_Edith Warton,  
__"La edad de la inocencia"_**

* * *

Era un día hermoso, de cielo azul y brisa suave, perfecto para navegar.

Hinata apartó las pesadas cortinas, abrió las ventanas batientes y aspiró con fruición el aire de mar. La invadió una oleada de optimismo inesperado y sonrió; en ese momento creyó que quizá no todo estuviese perdido. Si pasaba momentos agradables en Newport con Karin y Naruto, incluso navegando en el _Colleen_, quizás encontrara un terreno en común con su esposo. De pronto, Hinata sintió el extraño deseo de transformar en verdad las promesas hechas en la iglesia, por razones que aún no lograba definir.

—Natsu, ¿qué me pondré para salir a navegar? —preguntó, volviéndose.

—Sin duda, la ropa de hilo blanco —afirmó Natsu.

—De acuerdo. Saca el vestido de hilo blanco, y tal vez el sombrero azul de paja, ese pequeño con la cinta de lunares.

—Sí, señora Uzumaki.

Hinata regresó junto a las ventanas; la brisa agitaba las cortinas. A lo lejos, al extremo de los muelles de Fenian Court, vio que habían sacado al _Colleen_ de la caseta; la embarcación se balanceaba, mientras una docena de marineros lo preparaba para zarpar.

Excitada, se imaginó en la proa mientras la brisa le agitaba el cabello y la ropa. Y a Naruto junto a ella, señalándole lugares de la costa, al tiempo que Karin y Hinata reían de los inútiles intentos de sujetarse los sombreros. Sería un día maravilloso. Lo que era más importante aún, le daría la oportunidad de pisar ese terreno sagrado sobre el que se movía la familia Uzumaki.

Natsu le dio el vestido de hilo blanco y Hinata, impaciente, se lo puso a toda velocidad.

—¿Está listo? —preguntó Naruto al primer ayudante cuando llegó al extremo del muelle para observar su tesoro. El _Colleen_ era una verdadera belleza: cuarenta y cinco metros de bronce lustroso y madera de teca. Se lo conocía como el yate más veloz de la costa este y, si alguien lo dudaba, le bastaba asomarse al cuarto de trofeos.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Karin desde la proa; estaba muy bonita con su vestido corto rosado, adornado con cintas azul marino—. ¿Quieres que mande a un criado a buscar a Hinata? ¡Todavía no llegó!

El primer ayudante confirmó a Naruto que estaban listos para zarpar. Naruto asintió y caminó hasta la planchada.

Karin corrió al encuentro de su hermano.

—¿Envío a buscarla? —preguntó.

Naruto dirigió una mirada sombría hacia la casa.

—¿Te dijo que vendría?

—No, supongo que ya vendrá. ¿Esta mañana no te dijo si quería venir?

Sin mirarla, su hermano respondió:

—No, no lo dijo.

—Oh, bueno, quizás está demasiado cansada. —Karin pareció desilusionada.

Naruto no respondió. Se limitó a contemplar la casa con aire pensativo.

—Cuando tú saliste, ¿Hinata aún dormía?

—No lo sé, Karin. No porque sea mi esposa puedo leerle el pensamiento. —replicó.

—Yo no te pregunté si podías leerle el pensamiento. —dijo Karin con calma—. Te pregunté si dormía cuando tú saliste.

—No lo sé. —hizo un gesto escueto al primer ayudante, en respuesta a una pregunta muda—. Mira, Karin, —dijo en tono irritado—, tienes que entender algo. Tu cuñada proviene de un mundo muy diferente al nuestro. No creo que a las damas como ella les agrade navegar, pues las salpicaduras del mar les estropean los vestidos y el viento las despeina.

—Hinata no es así. — Karin se puso seria—. ¿No crees?

Naruto volvió a mirar hacia la casa.

—Anoche anuncié este paseo. Si no está aquí, —afirmó en tono indiferente—, es porque no quiere. —Hizo un gesto afirmativo al primer ayudante y dijo—: Zarpemos. Diez minutos después navegaban por el estrecho de Rhode Island.

El entusiasmo impulsó a Hinata a correr cruzando las puertas ventanas y el prado de Fenian Court hasta la cima de la colina, desde donde podía ver el muelle. Sujetándose el sombrerito que había colocado con gracia sobre la cabeza, oteó el embarcadero buscando el enorme yate que minutos antes había divisado allí. Ya no estaba.

Se llevó la mano a los ojos para ver el mar, y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. A lo lejos, en el estrecho, se veía la silueta inconfundible del _Colleen_ cortando las olas azules como un glorioso fantasma blanco.

Se le oprimió el corazón.

Se llevó a los labios la mano con que se había protegido los ojos. Habían zarpado sin ella. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta intentando negar lo que sentía. Si lo pensaba descubriría numerosos motivos por los que podrían haberla dejado. Por más lógica que empleara no podía dejar de lado el que más la ofendía. Sencillamente, habían partido sin pensar en Hinata. No la querían.

Sin embargo, Karin no era capaz de hacer algo semejante. La noche anterior, había insistido en incluirla en el paseo. Se trataba de Naruto. Era su esposo el que la excluía.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir pagando por no haber asistido al debut de Karin?_", pensó, y sintió que se le congelaba el corazón. Naruto lo había hecho para herirla como lo habían hecho con Karin.

Al comprenderlo, dejó caer los hombros. Naruto sólo la quería para llevarla del brazo como un adorno, para favorecer el ascenso social de la hermana. Quería una guía femenina para karin. De ningún modo como parte de la familia. Hinata tendría que cumplir su deber, y Naruto viviría su propia vida: las dos cosas nunca serían una sola.

Se asomaron lágrimas a los ojos de Hinata y se las tragó como una píldora amarga. Naruto había fijado los límites del matrimonio; quizás eso era lo justo. En última instancia, las cosas serían más fáciles cuando llegase la anulación. Hinata no tendría que sufrir por haberse encariñado demasiado con la familia y, en particular, por haberse enamorado de Naruto. Por un breve lapso, se dejó llevar por la culpa, quiso creer en los votos matrimoniales, aunque supiese que eran falsos. Ya no.

"_Que siga tratándome como si yo no tuviese sentimientos_ —pensó—, _y yo le demostraré que es así. Seré fría, concienzuda y cortés. Y nada más_."

No obstante, al contemplar la elegante silueta del _Colleen_ surcando las aguas profundas del estrecho, las lágrimas volvieron a asomar. Se imaginó a Naruto suelto y feliz, tal vez de pie en la proa, el viento salado azotándole el cabello, y la asaeteó un dolor insoportable. Su esposo no quería compartir con ella esos placeres. Se había casado con un hombre de corazón de piedra. Lo único que le importaba eran los negocios... ¡Y al demonio con las necesidades de Hinata!

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de ella y ya no pudo contenerlas. Apenas acababan de casarse y Naruto había vuelto a provocar una herida en el corazón de Hinata, sin darle tiempo a que se cicatrizaran las anteriores.

Derrotada, abandonó toda pretensión de fingimiento y decidió acorazarse para protegerse de los golpes que podrían sobrevenir.

"La próxima vez —se prometió, enjugándose las lágrimas con una violencia hasta entonces desconocida para ella—, no dejaré que Naruto me importe tanto, no permitiré que vuelva a herirme. ¿Supone que se casó con una doncella de hielo?: pues se llevará una sorpresa. No sabe cuán fría puedo llegar a ser."

Más tarde, Hinata decidió que no se quedaría enclaustrada y triste dentro de la mansión. Se compuso, y fue a caminar por los impecables jardines de Fenian Court, disfrutando de su belleza y convenciéndose de que no podía tener mejor compañía que los pájaros y las estatuas romanas.

Para su sorpresa, Karin la encontró. Vino corriendo desde la casa y Hinata supo que el Colleen estaba atracado en el muelle desde hacía rato.

—Hinata, ¿pasaste una mañana agradable? —preguntó un tanto agitada la muchacha cuando la vio.

—Estuve cosiendo. Ahora estaba tomando un poco de aire...

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Hinata sonrió. No podía culpar a Karin por lo que hacía el hermano.

—Claro. —cariñosamente, deslizó el brazo por el de la chica.

—¿Viste el mirador? —la muchacha se apartó un mechón rebelde que había escapado del moño.

Hinata se impresionó del aspecto encantador de la chica.

—No. ¿Dónde está?

Karin señaló hacia el océano que parecía una líquida joya azul bajo el sol del atardecer.

—Allá. ¿No lo ves?

A la derecha de un punto en que el mar rompía en espuma blanca sobre un montón de rocas, donde la bahía estaba calma como un espejo, en el extremo de un largo muelle había un mirador.

—Hay que pasar por la caseta de los botes. En esa parte el agua es tranquila. No te preocupes, es seguro.

—Vayamos, entonces. —Hinata se encaminó hacia el lugar. Sería el sitio ideal para abordar el tema que Naruto quería que conversase con Karin. Podrían hablar en privado y Hinata mencionaría el delicado asunto de los vestidos cortos.

El mirador abierto estaba construido en un estilo chino Chippendale que al acercarse el Centenario estaba poniéndose de moda. Entraron en el inmenso galpón donde se guardaba el _Colleen_, cruzaron el largo embarcadero y se acomodaron en una otomana mullida con almohadones tapizados de chintz. Conversaron sobre el tiempo, sobre lo imponente que se veía Fenian Court desde el mar: como un enorme monolito blanco de mármol alzándose entre colinas cubiertas de hierba bien cuidada. Mientras conversaba con Karin, por el calado del mirador Hinata contempló la salvaje belleza del mar, y supo que en adelante éste sería su lugar preferido.

—Hinata, ¿algo te aflige? Pareces... preocupada.

Hinata miró a karin, sorprendida de su perspicacia. El modo de ser directo de la muchacha le resultaba refrescante, en contraste con el ambiente del que provenía. Hinata no estaba habituada a esa franqueza, a ese estilo de los Uzumaki. A pesar de toda su riqueza y sus posesiones, los Uzumaki carecían de pretensiones.

—Oh, no, Karin, estoy bien. —contestó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa radiante. Aún se sentía lastimada por el abandono de la mañana, aunque hizo a un lado esos sentimientos pues no quería cargar a Karin con ellos. Por otra parte, tenían que resolver los problemas de Karin, no los propios.

Abordó el tema con delicadeza.

—Esta noche iremos a la fiesta de los Varick, ¿sabes?

Karin asintió y se apartó el mechón rebelde de la frente.

—Sí. Estoy segura de que tú y Naruto lo pasarán de maravillas.

—Tú también irás. ¿No lo sabías?

—Yo... en realidad, yo no debería ir... —los ojos de Karin se ensombrecieron. En ese instante, el color de esos ojos era idéntico al del fuego.

—Karin, es importante que vayas. Quiero presentarte a mis conocidos. Sé que Naruto desea que asistas.

—Perdóname, no podría. —Karin desvió la mirada hacia el mar.

Hinata no respondió. Pensaba cómo decírselo. Estaba encantadora con el vestido de hilo rosado, que resultaba demasiado infantil para ella. Tendría que usar algo más apropiado para su edad, similar a la ropa que usaba Hinata. Luego de descubrir que la habían dejado, Hinata se había puesto un vestido de tafetas verde. Era simple, pero llegaba hasta el suelo e incluso tenía una pequeña cola, según los dictados de la moda.

—Karin, —comenzó, con cierta turbación—, estás demasiado crecida para usar vestidos cortos. Pienso que ya es tiempo de que uses alguno de los vestidos que te compró tu hermano en Worth. Según tengo entendido, todavía están en los baúles, envueltos en papel de seda.

De los ojos carmesí escapó una lágrima. Karin la enjugó con rabia.

—No quiero. ¿Te parece que luzco muy mal? —en ese momento, la muchacha tenía una expresión rebelde muy parecida a la de su hermano.

Hinata se acercó más a la muchacha.

—Aunque no hayas tenido un debut, no puedes ser una niña para siempre. Ya eres demasiado mayor para usar esa clase de vestidos. Sé que es difícil, en especial por lo que sucedió con tu presentación, aunque tendrás que aceptarlo.

—Ordenaré otros. —Karin se miró el pecho—. Lo ocultaré todo. Yo... —de pronto, estalló en sollozos.

Hinata la rodeó con los brazos y la dejó llorar sobre su propio hombro.

—Comprendo. —susurró, con los labios sobre la cabeza de la muchacha, recordando lo difícil que era a esa edad, y cuánto pesaban las penas. Se acordó de sí misma, unos años atrás. En ese entonces se sentía segura en el seno de una familia unida y afectuosa. Después, todo lo que había dado por descontado resultó falso. También Hinata comenzó a llorar, en parte por Karin, en parte por Hanabi, y también por sí misma.

Contempló a través de las lágrimas la imagen borrosa de Karin que lloraba apoyada en su hombro, y no pudo evitar compararla con Hanabi. Las dos muchachas se habían visto obligadas a cuestionar todo cuanto las rodeaba, incluso su propia valía personal, a muy tierna edad. Hinata abrazó y acarició a Karin y decidió con más firmeza que tanto Karin como Hanabi superarían las circunstancias adversas y lograrían el éxito.

"_Sí, lo lograrán_", pensó.

—Karin, —dijo con dulzura—, el mundo no siempre es justo. Sin embargo, no puedes permitir que eso te derrote. Esta noche, tienes que venir con nosotros. Te prometo que tanto Naruto como yo haremos todo lo posible para que no vuelvan a herirte.

—Me dirán "mocosa", como llaman a las criadas irlandesas. —sollozó.

—No lo harán. No se atreverían. —"_En especial ahora, que experimentaron en carne propia el daño que podría acarrearles la ira de Naruto_", pensó Hinata con ironía.

—Tengo miedo. ¿Y si las mujeres se ríen de mí? ¿Y si los hombres no me invitan a bailar porque... porque soy irlandesa y me desprecian?

Hinata la besó en la coronilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Karin, las cosas están cambiando. Te aseguro que serán corteses contigo. Además, creo que cuando esos jóvenes vean lo bonita que eres, se darán cuenta de que no tienen por qué menospreciar a los irlandeses.

—¿Es por eso que te enamoraste de Naruto? ¿Porque es muy apuesto? —Karin hipó, y aceptó el pañuelo que Hinata sacó de la manga.

Hinata, tomada por sorpresa, sólo atinó a decir:

—Sin duda, Naruto es muy apuesto.

—Y si no lo fuese, ¿igual lo amarías?

Hinata frunció el entrecejo, buscando el modo de eludir la pregunta. Karin quería seguridad y, con todo, era imposible seguir acumulando mentiras. No amaba a Naruto.

—Tu hermano es tu hermano, Karin. Es difícil separar cada una de las cualidades que identifican a Naruto Uzumaki. —Hinata miró a la muchacha y dijo algo que en realidad pensaba—: No obstante, tengo que confesarte una cosa. Pese a que Naruto es un hombre más guapo que el común de los hombres, posee una fuerza que me atrae. Si fuese menos guapo, no sé si sentiría otra cosa por él.

—¡Sabía que lo amabas! ¡Lo sabía! —impulsiva, Karin rodeó a la cuñada con los brazos y la estrechó.

Hinata permaneció inmóvil: odiaba la cadena de falsedades que ella misma y Naruto habían forjado en torno de los dos.

—Bueno, creo que podríamos ir a tu habitación y elegir alguno de esos vestidos encantadores de París para la fiesta de esta noche.

Karin se apartó y se secó los ojos.

—Aún tengo miedo. —miró a Hinata y ensayó una sonrisa temblorosa—. Te haré caso, porque creo que tú sabes lo que dices.

—Verás que crecer no es tan terrible. —Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa desmayada. De acuerdo con su propia experiencia, lo único bueno de madurar era que se adquiría más habilidad para adormecer el dolor. Sin embargo, no deseaba para Karin una existencia tan melancólica.

En algún lugar existiría el caballero de brillante armadura dispuesto a salvar a esta criatura bella y salvaje.

—Hinata, ¿de verdad crees que algún caballero me invitará a bailar esta noche? —la muchacha le dirigió una mirada tan preocupada que Hinata no pudo menos que reír.

Apartó el rizo rebelde y le respondió:

—De verdad, Karin. El único problema que preveo es que no sabrás a cuál elegir.

Hinata se vestía para la fiesta cuando oyó un golpe en las puertas doradas que separaban su dormitorio del amo. Por tonto que pareciese, ella y Natsu se quedaron inmóviles como si hubiese llamado el verdugo.

—Señorita, ¿abro? —susurró Natsu.

Hinata guardó silencio: aún le dolía lo sucedido a la mañana. Había tenido todo el día para prepararse para el reencuentro con Naruto; adoptó una máscara de frialdad y dijo:

—Por favor, abre. —fastidiada porque la doncella, asustada, hablaba en susurros.

Mientras Natsu obedecía, Hinata se miró en el espejo. Quedó satisfecha: tenía un aspecto frío e inaccesible. El vestido, muy suntuoso, era de seda azul, como las plumas de los pavos reales, sujeto a los lados con grandes moños verde pálido y ramilletes de rositas de seda de color rosado intenso. Las sandalias, del mismo tono que el vestido, asomaban bajo la espuma del Guipure de las enaguas blancas. El atuendo tenía un estilo más suntuoso que el de la ropa de día, aunque al sentarse comprobó que el polisón no le dificultaba demasiado los movimientos. Lo único que faltaba era trenzar y sujetar en una corona el cabello, que aún se le derramaba por la espalda como un claro torrente.

"_No importa_", pensó, e indicó a Natsu que abriese la puerta.

Como esperaba, allí estaba Naruto, vestido con el traje de noche: frac negro, y chaleco de piqué blanco. El atuendo formal le sentaba de maravillas, y Hinata se sintió atraída al ver que esa boca dura esbozaba un saludo y los ojos se fijaban en los de ella, cortándole el aliento. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó que debía de tener el mismo aspecto cuando salía con la amante.

Entró en el dormitorio de su esposa como si fuesen sus propios dominios. En los ojos de Naruto se reflejó la sorpresa y algo más que Hinata interpretó como un brillo de aprobación. Se fijó especialmente en el cabello suelto en cascada sobre la espalda, que contrastaba con el suntuoso atavío.

—Señora Uzumaki, ¿quiere que la espere en el vestidor? —dijo Natsu, nerviosa por la presencia del amo.

Los esposos miraron a la doncella como si hubiesen olvidado que estaba presente. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hinata, creo que no le agrado a tu doncella. Cuando entro en la habitación, siempre trata de escabullirse.

—¡Oh, no, señó! ¡Usted es un buen patrón, es! —dijo Natsu. No obstante, retrocedió un paso.

Naruto rió: era evidente que se divertía a costa de Natsu.

"_¡Qué bribón!_", pensó Hinata.

—Puedes irte, Natsu. Ve abajo y come algo.

Yo misma me arreglaré el cabello.

Natsu asintió, y luego miró a Naruto.

—Está bien. Ve, _Pegeen._ —dijo, imprimiendo un tono afectuoso al sobrenombre irlandés, como si se apenara por haber asustado a la muchacha—. De hecho, abajo hay una sorpresa para ti. Acaba de llegar Tokuma, tu esposo. Como oí decir que eran muy unidos, le mandé venir desde Manhattan. Ve al encuentro de tu amor verdadero, y pon un poco del rubor de una rosa irlandesa en esas bonitas mejillas.

Natsu boqueó. Estaba tan impresionada que casi no atinaba a hablar.

—¡Caramba, gracias, _señó_ Uzumaki!

—No tolero la separación entre marido y mujer. De modo que, ve con él. Estoy seguro de que te echó de menos.

—¡Oh, gracia, _señó_ Uzumaki!

Naruto hizo un gesto de asentimiento y la despidió. Natsu se fue con una expresión que era mezcla de admiración, agradecimiento y temor.

—Eso fue muy considerado de su parte. —dijo Hinata cuando la puerta se cerró tras la doncella y quedaron solos. Le costaba creerlo. Naruto Uzumaki era impredecible. En ocasiones, se comportaba como un bribón; en otras, como un santo.

—No es nada. —respondió, volviendo a adoptar un aire serio.

Aunque tratara de quitarle importancia, el hecho era significativo. Por primera vez, Hinata lo veía tener un gesto bondadoso hacia alguien ajeno a la familia. Era evidente que, a pesar de todas las bravatas, Natsu le agradaba: elogió el aspecto de la muchacha y había mandado a venir al esposo desde Nueva York.

Hinata se negaba a reconocer el dolor que le oprimía el corazón, pero fue imposible. Su marido era más amable y amistoso con la doncella que con su propia esposa. Tendría que sentirse agradecida de que Naruto quisiese y protegiera a los suyos. En el alma de Hinata brotó una horrible sospecha: nunca sería capaz de brindarle a ella esa clase de afecto, sin mencionar el amor y la preocupación.

Cuando comprendió el motivo, sintió que la desesperación la abrumaba. A los ojos de Naruto, Hinata no tenía ningún valor. Natsu era valiosa porque era irlandesa, y el hecho de serlo la convertía en algo así como una pariente lejana de Irlanda. Naruto tomaba en cuenta un vínculo que jamás tendría con su esposa. Hinata Hyuga era una extraña, no merecía ser uno de ellos porque provenía de un ambiente distinto, y había recibido una educación diferente. Sin embargo, del mismo modo que las mujeres pobres no podían remediarlo, Hinata tampoco podía dejar de ser quien era. Le resultó duro admitir que este absurdo matrimonio se había fraguado para que aceptaran a los Uzumaki en el círculo social al que Naruto en realidad rechazaba. También era irónico que su esposo no quisiera separar al marido de la mujer: Hinata no podía imaginar a dos personas más separadas que ella misma y Naruto.

—Karin está aguardándonos en la sala. Está lista para salir. —dijo Naruto, interrumpiendo los tenebrosos pensamientos de la esposa.

Lo vio cruzar el dormitorio, y trató de disimular la frustración y la decepción.

"_No puedo ser una persona distinta de la que soy_ —pensó—, _por más que me esfuerce. Si Naruto no me acepta, será mejor que enfríe mi corazón, que recuerde que este matrimonio es sólo una cuestión de negocios, y continúe con la farsa_."

—¿Karin ya está vestida? —preguntó, recordando la conversación de esa tarde.

—Sí: está hermosa. Te lo agradezco.

Aún resentida porque la habían dejado en tierra esa mañana y decidida a no permitir que la ofendiera otra vez, Hinata exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Sin duda, si no hubiese podido convencer a Karin de que usara uno de los vestidos de Worth, las cosas habrían sido difíciles para la muchacha y también para ella misma. Echó el cabello sobre los hombros y trarando de adoptar un tono helado, dijo:

—Bueno, gracias por decirlo; ahora necesito que me deje sola. Aún tengo que peinarme.

—Déjalo por el momento. Ven aquí. —se sentó en una silla y apoyó el bastón sobre el regazo. Tenía un aspecto decididamente masculino en contraste con el satén rosado y las colgaduras doradas.

Hinata, trarando de no revelar su ansiedad, cruzó la habitación. Estaba ansiosa. La invasión de Naruto en su dormitorio le hacía rechinar los nervios. No quería demostrarle lo que sentía pero el recuerdo del abandono de esa mañana le tiñó las mejillas de un vivo sonrojo.

Cuando estuvo junto a su esposo, Naruto sacó del bolsillo del pecho una caja alargada. Se la entregó sin mayores ceremonias.

—Es una muestra de gratitud por ayudar a Karin. Me la enviaron esta tarde desde Boston. Si las cosas siguen marchando bien, puedes esperar más regalos como éste.

Mientras abría la caja forrada de cuero, a Hinata le temblaban las manos. Contuvo el aliento al ver un collar resplandeciente de diamantes. Estaba tan sobrecargado que era casi imposible contar los diamantes.

—Hinata, puedes quedarte con él incluso después de la anulación. Es mi reconocimiento por una tarea bien hecha.

Hinata Cerró la caja. La decisión de permanecer fría e indiferente amenazó con quebrarse. Las palabras de Naruto eran un insulto y esa actitud le atenazó el corazón. Quiso gritar, abofetearlo. Se contuvo y rogó que nunca la obligara a mostrar la veta de frialdad que la mantenía a salvo.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptado. —le extendió la caja; el rostro de Hinata era una máscara de mármol—. Si me disculpa, tengo que peinarme.

Naruto ocultó su propia sorpresa y preguntó en tono aparentemente tranquilo:

—¿Por qué lo rechazas?

Hinata realizó un ímprobo esfuerzo para controlar el dolor y la humillación. No le gustaba ese collar: lo odiaba. Porque esa joya deslumbrante y costosa era un recordatorio del verdadero significado de ese matrimonio. Naruto Uzumaki creía poder comprarlo todo con sus millones. Ya era tiempo de que alguien lo desengañara de esa idea.

Hinata lo miró en los ojos. En la expresión de la joven había algo más que reproche y un aire de superioridad social. Dijo con amarga satisfacción:

—Señor Uzumaki, en el ambiente del que provengo obsequiar joyas es algo que no se acostumbra entre desconocidos.

Esta vez, Naruto no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. En tono ominoso, replicó:

—Tú no eres una desconocida: eres mi esposa.

—Sólo de nombre.

La miró de hito en hito, sin encontrar de inmediato una respuesta. Apretando la caja de cuero, le espetó:

—Entonces, ¿qué haré? ¿Lo tiraré por la ventana? Ya que no lo quieres, ¿qué me propones hacer con él?

—Quizá la amante de usted quiera agregarlo a su colección. —en cuanto las pronunció, se arrepintió de esas palabras.

En los ojos de Naruto se gestaba una tormenta. Abrió la caja y dejó caer en la mano la cascada de diamantes. Dijo en tono ácido:

—No, no. Creo que Amaru ya tiene bastantes.

—¿Ése es el nombre? —maldijo el temblor de su voz.

—¿Tanto te interesa, amor mío?

Hinata cerró los ojos. Este hombre era imposible. Al parecer, tenía la facultad de decir cosas que le provocaban el deseo de abofetearlo.

Le dio la espalda y dijo:

—Ahora, tengo que terminar de arreglarme, de modo que...

—No. —se levantó y la tomó del brazo. Sin el bastón, se balanceó y tuvo que sujetarse de la cintura de Hinata para conservar el equilibrio—. Quiero saber por qué rechazas mi regalo.

—Por favor. Tengo que...

—Dímelo. —la sacudió, apretando la mano sobre la cintura encorsetada.

Hinata trató de soltarse, y no pudo. Se le ocurrió hacerle caer; el recuerdo de la experiencia en Delmonico le indicó que era preferible forcejear con él de pie que tendida en el piso.

—Vamos, señora Uzumaki. —dijo enfadado, mientras Hinata se debatía—. Dime por qué lo rechazas.

—No quiero ese regalo por las razones que hay tras él. —siseó Hinata, ya perdido el control. Subió a la superficie toda la cólera que había sentido al ver al _Colleen_ navegar en la lejanía, mientras ella permanecía en tierra—. No me agrada que sea tan caro. No me gusta su frialdad. No me gusta de quién proviene.

Había recibido lo que merecía, aunque las palabras de Hinata parecieron golpearlo. Furioso, la estrechó en un abrazo rudo y le plantó los diamantes ante la cara.

—Hinata, esto fue escogido para ti. Tendrían que gustarte. Estas joyas son tan frías como tú.

Hinata lo miró: en ese instante lo odiaba.

—Naruto, no usaré esas joyas vulgares. Como ve, hay algunas cosas que ni aun su dinero puede comprar.

Los ojos de Naruto lanzaron chispas de furia.

—Es cierto, existen cosas que no puedo comprar. Por ejemplo, el derecho de tocarte con estas vulgares manos irlandesas. No te preocupes, pequeña Knickerbocker: llegará el día en que quizá decida no molestarme en comprar ese derecho. Me limitaré a ejercerlo.

Atónita, Hinata abrió la boca. Miró las manos que le sujetaban la cintura y la asaltó una súbita punzada de pánico.

—Hinata, yo consigo todo lo que deseo. De un modo u otro. —murmuró.

—¿Y a mí? —jadeó la joven—. ¿Me desea a mí?

Naruto no respondió. Haciendo un esfuerzo, la soltó. Se acercó a la cama y arrojó el collar sobre el cobertor de satén.

—Llama a la doncella y termina de arreglarte. —ordenó—. Tenemos que llevar a Karin a esa maldita fiesta.

A Hinata le pareció increíble que pudiese cerrarse con tanta rapidez. Naruto le dirigió una mirada fría; su esposa se recogió la falda de seda y corrió hacia el vestidor.

Hinata pensó: "¿_Cómo haré para soportar una velada con este bruto... sin hablar siquiera de un año entero de matrimonio_?".

Cuando el coche de los Uzumaki llegó a la Maisonsur—Mer, el baile ya había comenzado. La mansión de los Varick también era estilo "Luis", pero Hinata no hubiese podido determinar si era Luis XIV, XV, o XVI. En Newport, todos los estilos "Luis" comenzaban a mezclarse en una interminable cascada de dorados y mármoles.

El salón de baile estaba lleno, teniendo en cuenta que apenas comenzaba la temporada, y Hinata comprendió el motivo al percibir el rumor que lo recorrió cuando entró del brazo de Naruto. Era evidente que muchos de los invitados habían ido a Newport después de la boda de Uzumaki para no perderse la diversión. La audaz boda de Hinata Hyuga era considerada un espectáculo.

Hinata aspiró una honda bocanada de aire y trató de cobrar ánimo cuando el mayordomo anunció en voz alta: "¡El señor y la señora Uzumaki! ¡Y la señorita Uzumaki!". Aun así, era difícil. Luego del episodio en el dormitorio, habían pasado al menos diez minutos hasta que dejaron de temblarle las manos.

Natsu le arregló el cabello en varias trenzas que unió en un moño sobre la nuca. En señal de rebeldía, se puso en torno del cuello las perlas de los Hyuga.

El viaje en el coche había resultado insoportable. Se vio obligada a sentarse frente a Naruto, e incluso en la oscuridad Hinata percibió esa mirada penetrante fija sobre su cuello con ferocidad.

—¡Querida Hinata! Me alegro de que hayas podido asistir esta noche. —Kurenai Varick, una de las últimas grandes damas de la alta sociedad, se adelantó a saludarla. Era una mujer bien parecida, de unos cincuenta años, que llevaba un vestido de satén blanco y las esmeraldas que el marqués de Lafayette había obsequiado a los Varick en su último viaje a Norteamérica.

—Señora Varick, fue muy amable de su parte el invitarnos. Me gustaría presentarle a mi nueva familia. —Hinata dirigió a Karin una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La chica parecía aterrada.

Hinata se volvió hacia Naruto, y vio cierto indicio de tensión en el entrecejo. Kurenai Varick lo observaba como si no pudiese aceptar a un invitado irlandés en su propio salón. No obstante, cuando la dama giró hacia Hinata, la joven descubrió una chispa en los ojos de la mujer que revelaba cuánto la divertía el escándalo.

—Creo que ya conoce a mi esposo, Naruto Uzumaki. —murmuró Hinata, enfadada por la actitud de la mujer.

Kurenai Varick compuso una expresión cortés y extendió la mano.

—Felicitaciones, señor Uzumaki. Por cierto, se llevó lo mejor de nosotros... me refiero a Hinata.

Hinata se preguntó cómo lo tomaría Naruto, y se sorprendió al ver que dedicaba a Kurenai Varick una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Señora, estoy por entero de acuerdo con usted. —respondió. Hizo una inclinación y rozó con los labios el dorso de la mano de la mujer.

Sorprendida, Kurenai Varick alzó una ceja. La dama no estaba habituada a semejante descaro, aunque Hinata no pudo determinar si Naruto le agradaba o no. Cuando la mujer se miró la mano, Hinata creyó sorprender una chispa de placer que le suavizaba los rasgos. Aunque irlandés, no cabía duda de que Naruto Uzumaki era un hombre en extremo apuesto y, por más fría que fuese la señora Varick, lo que le corría por las venas no era hielo sino sangre.

—Y ésta es mi flamante cuñada, la señorita Karin Uzumaki. —Hinata oprimió el brazo de Karin y la empujó hacia adelante con suavidad.

Kurenai se recompuso, apartando la vista de Naruto y se dispuso a saludar a Karin con aire cortanre. Sin embargo, no era fácil pasar por alto a Karin. era bella, ataviada con una creación de Worth con cola flotante y el cabello adornado con perlas, Karin era una imagen de inocencia de la que hasta un Knickerbocker estaría orgulloso. Kurenai Varick echó un vistazo a la muchacha y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Señorita Uzumaki, es un placer conocerla.

—S—s—s—s—señora Varick —respondió Karin, nerviosa, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Niña, la señora Anders tiene los carnets de baile. —la dama se dirigió a Hinata—. ¿Quiere que presente a Karin?

Hinata saboreó la primera victoria.

—Eso sería muy amable de su parte.

—Será un placer, querida. —Kurenai Varick echó una última mirada a Naruto y luego, con aire frío, tomó a Karin del brazo y la condujo hacia un grupo de invitados en el primer baile en sociedad de la muchacha.

—Si la ofendieran...

Hinata oyó el ronco susurro y vio que Naruto miraba a Karin que, acompañada por la dama, se abría paso entre los invitados.

—No lo harán. No se atreverían. Le agradó a la señora Varick, y aunque se la considera una excéntrica, —se habla de cierto joven, en Nueva York—, la ascendencia de los Varick es intachable. Eso es sobremanera importante para los Cuatrocientos.

Su esposo la miró.

—¿Y Mei Terumi Astor?

La joven esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Mei Astor la aceptará. Después de nuestra boda, no tiene otro remedio.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Algo chispeó por un instante en la de Naruto, a pesar de que la joven no supo si era odio, nostalgia o triunfo. Se limitó a decir:

—Bien. —y le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla al salón.

La velada prosiguió sin dificultades. Karin ganó varios admiradores y casi no dejó de bailar un solo vals. La actitud de Naruto, si bien algo indiferente, fue solícita y Hinata se sintió satisfecha de sentarse en un rincón y observar, mientras su esposo se mantenía de pie detrás de ella.

Todo salió de acuerdo con lo planeado. El baile era lo bastante pequeño para que Karin pudiese causar buena impresión y lo suficientemente importante para que esa buena impresión llegara a Manhattan. Hinata estaba complacida hasta que, de súbito, se hizo un silencio en el salón. Tras los abanicos de plumas se ocultaron murmullos y risitas, y Hinata se incorporó para ver la causa de la conmoción. Cuando oyó al mayordomo anunciar: "¡Damas y caballeros, presento al señor Kiba Inuzuka!", la joven estuvo a punto de caer en brazos de Naruto.

Adoptó una expresión cautelosa e inescrutable, en parte porque sabía que un tercio de la concurrencia la observaba y los otros dos se dividían entre los que miraban a Kiba y los que veían cómo la observaba Naruto.

Acongojada, dirigió la vista hacia la entrada. Ahí estaba Kiba, escrutando a los invitados. Era un hombre apuesto, alto y de cabello castaño, de facciones germánicas agradables aunque no demasiado finas, y vivaces ojos oscuros. Cuando esos ojos se posaron sobre Hinata, en ellos relampagueó la ira sólo atemperada por el gesto petulante de los labios.

La ignoró, y entró en el salón. La orquesta volvió a tocar un vals y los bailarines fingieron que nada había sucedido.

—El señor Inuzuka no estaba en nuestra boda, ¿verdad? —Naruto le apoyó una mano en el hombro. Para cualquier observador, parecería un gesto habitual de cariño si bien Hinata sabía que no era así.

—No, no estaba. —respondió Hinata en tono frío.

Naruto habló en voz baja, para que sólo ella lo oyera.

—¿Acaso no sabía que pensabas casarte? —el tono no tenía rastros de ironía.

—Tendría que habérselo dicho, —respondió la joven detrás del abanico francés—, él estaba en Salzburgo. No encontré manera de comunicárselo a tiempo.

—De modo que eso fue lo que al fin selló tu destino. No pudiste convocar al caballero Knickerbocker para rescatarte, antes de que el caballero endemoniado te arrastrase ante el altar.

Hinata no respondió.

Naruto se inclinó hacia ella y susurró:

—Tengo entendido que te propuso matrimonio en varias ocasiones. Siempre me extrañó que él no pudiese convencerte y yo sí.

—Kiba me quería como esposa, no como un instrumento de venganza. Las intenciones de él eran por completo diferentes de las de usted. —susurró Hinata de modo que sólo su esposo la oyese. Y añadió para sí: "_La propuesta de Naruto es para un año y, en cambio, la de Kiba, para toda la vida_".

—Tal vez mis intenciones no hayan sido tan diferentes. —la mirada de Naruto se hundió en la piel pálida del hombro donde el vestido azul se había deslizado.

Bajo el peso de esa mirada, Hinata no pudo responder. Comprendió que en ese momento no podía decir nada sin arriesgar el futuro de Karin, y giró para poder obtener una visión mejor del salón. Para su horror, ante ella estaba Kiba, con expresión enfadada y cortés al mismo tiempo.

—Señora Uzumaki. —lo pronunció como un insulto. Se inclinó y le besó la mano—. ¿Me concedería este vals?

—Yo... no sé. —levantó la vista hacia Naruto y comprobó un inmediato disgusto en su mirada.

—No tiene inconvenientes, ¿verdad, viejo? —dijo Kiba a Naruto, levantando a Hinata. No intentó ocultar el desprecio que sentía.

Naruto guardó silencio, cosa que atemorizó aun más a Hinata.

Tocó el brazo de su marido.

—Naruto, permítame bailar una pieza con él. —murmuró—. Piense en Karin. Todos esperan que baile una pieza con Kiba.

Vio que apretaba la cabeza de oro del león como si fuese el cuello de Kiba. Sin hablar, Naruto se apoyó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Hinata compuso una sonrisa cortés y tomó el brazo de Kiba. Éste dirigió a Naruto una mirada hostil; luego la sujetó por la cintura y la guió hacia el grupo de bailarines.

Hinata saludó con la cabeza a las caras conocidas en la pista de baile. Al parecer, todos chocaban con ellos, ansiosos de pescar siquiera un retazo de la conversación.

—Esta semana hace un tiempo espléndido en Newport. Más tibio de lo esperado. —Kiba dirigió una sonrisa gentil a una dama, y luego se volvió hacia Hinata con expresión airada.

—Sí. —respondió la joven, sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

—Señora Uzumaki, quiero felicitarte por tan excelente matrimonio.

La joven aspiró. Al menos ahora sabía a dónde apuntaba.

—Sé que tu madre envió un telegrama. No hubo tiempo de avisarte a ti. Lo siento. —le pareció preferible aplacarlo e ir directamente al centro de la cuestión. Nunca había visto a Kiba tan enfadado. No imaginó que podía ser tan apasionado.

—Llegué tan pronto como pude, sin embargo ya era tarde. —dijo en tono agudo.

—Por favor, Kiba, no te enfades. —lo miró con una expresión contrita en los ojos grises—. No tuve elección.

—¡Me tenías a mí! —susurró el joven, furioso.

Kiba saludó con la cabeza a Kurenai Varick, que los observaba desde el otro extremo del salón. Luego, volvió la atención hacia Hinata, y ésta dijo:

—Kiba, si bien eres perfecto, no eres el hombre para mí. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

—¿Y acaso ese pobre irlandés sí?

Esa pregunta hizo que Hinata equivocara el paso. Se tambaleó por un momento, y Kiba la sostuvo con sus brazos fuertes.

—Hinata, lo tenemos todo en común: nuestras familias, nuestro ambiente, nuestras ideas. Deberías de haberte casado conmigo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Kiba, no sabes nada de mí. Nunca habría resultado.

—¡Que no sé nada de ti! —el semblante se tornó sombrío. Miró alrededor y compuso rápidamente la expresión—. ¿Acaso Uzumaki sí te conoce? ¿En una semana, te conoce mejor que yo? Tendría que matarlo. Sé qué fue lo que hizo ese desgraciado irlandés para conocerte mejor.

—No lo llames así. —dijo Hinata, incapaz de seguir fingiendo—. No vuelvas a llamado de ese modo.

El joven la miró incrédulo.

—¿Además lo defiendes? La Señora Mei Astor me contó que casi tuvo que arrastrarte hasta el altar, Quiere que consideres la posibilidad de una anulación. —la acercó más—. Yo también.

—Kiba, no pediré la anulación. No sé qué más puedo decirte. Me casé con Naruto Uzumaki y continuaré casada con él. —claro que eso era sólo una verdad a medias. No podía explicarle que cuando el matrimonio se disolviese, volvería a rechazar la propuesta de Kiba. No tenía sentido lastimarlo más aún.

—¿Acaso tendrás un hijo de ese irlandés?

Hinata lo miró alarmada, sintiendo que se ruborizaba de vergüenza.

—¿Eso es lo que piensan todos? ¿Que me casé con Naruto porque...

Kiba rió con, amargura.

—¿Y qué pretendes que pensemos? Uzumaki te obligó a casarte, y no es posible que sea por dinero pues yo también tengo dinero. Mucho. Hinata, podrías haberte casado conmigo. Por desgracia yo siempre me comporté como un caballero. —sin perder el compás, Kiba la arrastró con rudeza hacia un rincón.

Durante largo rato, Hinata permaneció en silencio dejándose llevar. Luego, dijo en voz suave:

—Kiba, las cosas no son como tú crees. En pocos meses, lo comprobarás.

—Sí, en nueve meses. —le oprimió la cintura.

—No me casé con él por ese motivo.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué? —echó hacia atrás la cabeza castaña y rió. La cólera de Kiba se renovó y volvió a apretar a Hinata contra sí—. No me digas que lo amas, porque jamás lo creería.

Hinata lo miró y de pronto comprendió por qué jamás podría ser feliz con Kiba. Con ese modo de ser superficial, no tenía nada que ver con ella. Hinata quería amor. Kiba, lo que la sociedad consideraba mejor; La joven deseaba aceptación, él, perfección. Hinata quería llorar apoyada en el hombro del hombre y compartir con él las penas que le desgarraban el alma. En cambio, él quería usar corbatas caras.

—Vamos, di me que amas a Uzumaki. —exigió, mientras sonreía a los otros invitados.

Hinata se limitó a mirarlo.

Kiba sonrió.

—Sabía que no podrías decirlo. —los ojos oscuros se llenaron de una expresión triunfal—. No es posible que ames a un hombre como ése.

—Me atrae desde el momento en que lo conocí. —ignoraba por qué sentía la necesidad de justificarse. Supuso que lo decía más para su propia comprensión que para la de Kiba.

—Ah, pero eso no es amor.

—No.

—Hinata, si me dices que lo amas, te dejaré en paz. Si no, te perseguiré por el resto de tu vida para lograr la anulación.

—Lo amo. —Hinata se negó a mirarlo: de súbito, se sintió invadida por la emoción. En apariencia, era la peor mentira que había dicho en su vida y, sin embargo, no la sentía como una mentira. Era peor, y la colmó de un pánico atroz.

Para horror y deleite de los invitados, Kiba se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile. Atrajo a Hinata hacia sí, olvidando el escándalo por un instante.

—¿Tratas de hacerme creer que te enamoraste de ese maldito irlandés? ¿Que me rechazaste porque en realidad prefieres a ese desgraciado? —susurró, furioso.

—Sí. —dijo Hinata, casi sin aliento.

En la vida de Kiba Inuzuka no habían existido muchos rechazos. Hinata supuso que sus propias negativas eran la causa principal de que fuese tan insistente. La negativa era algo difícil de aceptar para él, al volver a mirarlo comprendió que tenía que hacerlo. Kiba había confiado en que obtendría lo que deseaba. Había sucedido lo peor.

Sin agregar otra palabra, hizo una inclinación y se abrió paso entre la gente. Se marchó con expresión pétrea, sin siquiera saludar a la anfitriona.

Hinata sintió en su espalda las miradas, como cuchillos. Casi no pudo contener las lágrimas y corrió hacia la terraza aspirando el aire del mar en ávidas bocanadas. Odiaba haber lastimado a Kiba. Pese a todos sus defectos, tenía derecho de estar indignado. El casamiento repentino de Hinata había sido un golpe duro para él. Y ahora le había mentido. ¿En realidad, había mentido? Las lágrimas siguieron brotando y Hinata trató de no pensar en el motivo de ese llanto. Por supuesto, no era cierto. No podía amar a Naruto pues casi no lo conocía. No obstante, por primera vez consideró la posibilidad de enamorarse de su esposo. Y esa posibilidad le quitó el aliento.

—Hinata, no tendrías que preocuparte. El éxito de Karin fue fulminante. Muy pronto, podrás volver a los brazos de Kiba.

La voz fría la sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Naruto de pie junto a ella en la terraza oscurecida. Contra su propia voluntad, se estremeció.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada.

—A juzgar por la apresurada partida del señor Inuzuka, creo que la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes.

—Quería casarse conmigo. —respondió Hinata con serenidad—. Fue una crueldad no informarle de mi matrimonio.

—Se sobrepondrá.

La dureza de Naruto la dejó helada. Se preguntó cuándo la dirigiría hacia ella, y si lograría destruirla.

—Naruto, al parecer, la presencia de Kiba lo ha perturbado.

—Ese sujeto representa todo lo que me disgusta en ti, _á mbúirnín_.

—¿Y qué es lo que le disgusta en mí? —preguntó, disimulando la ira tras una fachada de cortesía. Le había dicho algo en gaélico. ¿Sería un insulto?

—Lo que odio son tus privilegios. Odio el hecho de que provengas de un grupo de personas bien protegidas que parecen tener todos los derechos. Me desagrada la falta de privaciones de los Knickerbocker.

Hinata le dio la espalda con el rostro contraído de furia y lágrimas contenidas en los ojos grises.

—Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, un incendio destruyó a mi familia. Mis privilegios no me protegieron de eso. Ni de mi tío, si lo recuerda usted.

Naruto calló largo rato, contemplando a Hinata en la oscuridad. En su semblante se mezclaban el deseo de venganza y la piedad.

—Esa noche, cuando Hizashi te trajo hasta mi casa, mojada y embarrada, no fue la primera vez que te vi, Hinata. Ya te había visto antes, ¿lo sabías?

Los hombros de Hinata se tensaron y se Secó las mejillas húmedas.

—Fue hace un año. —murmuró Naruto, poniendole las manos en los antebrazos—. Yo estaba en Delmonico, en uno de los comedores, no recuerdo en cuál. En mitad de la comida, se acercó Lorenzo. Nos dijo a Menma y a mí que llegaba un grupo de personas que ocupaba un palco en la Academia de Música. En los términos más corteses nos pidió que cambiáramos de mesa. —Naruto hizo una pausa—. Claro que Lorenzo demostró mucho tacto, aunque ambos sabíamos por qué teníamos que cambiar de mesa. Esas personas no estaban acostumbradas a ocupar el mismo salón que unos irlandeses. —las manos eran como prensas sobre los brazos de Hinata —. ¿Sabes quién fue la primera persona que entró en el salón después que nosotros nos fuimos? Tú, y ese canalla que acaba de irse tan deprisa de esta fiesta. Nunca lo olvidaré: ni siquiera me viste cuando pasé junto a ti en la entrada. Estabas preocupada por Kiba. Yo te vi. Eras hermosa, quizá la mujer más hermosa que vi en mi vida. Y por cierto, la más fría. De sólo mirarte, sentí que me congelaba. —la apretó contra su pecho—. Hinata, si no fuese por Karin, te habría dejado en paz. Cuando supe que tenía que hacerlo, gocé bajándote del pedestal. Al fin, puse de rodillas a esta sociedad. Por una vez, se ven obligados a tenerme en cuenta.

Hinata escuchó la historia de Naruto, y la ironía de esa anécdota la acongojó. No recordaba aquella noche en Delmonico con Kiba, porque habían sido muchas. Si habían separado a los "indeseables", no fue por exigencia de Hinata que ni siquiera lo sabía. Lo peor era que Naruto había interpretado mal la situación. Al verla del brazo de Kiba creyó que Hinata se sentía feliz con la vida que le había tocado en suerte. ¡Qué mentira! Estaba con un hombre al que sabía que nunca amaría, y soportaba otra "brillante" velada social mientras en su interior seguía tejiendo fantasías acerca de un hombre sin rostro y una sencilla casita blanca. Soñaba con hijos, un hogar y una chimenea, y sólo tenía vestidos de Worth y soledad. No era asombroso que pareciese fría: tenía mucho que ocultar. Y nadie con quién compartir nada.

—Naruto, el pedestal era una ilusión. En torno de mí nunca hubo otra cosa que aire. —susurró, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—No. —replicó su esposo con convicción aquello no fue una ilusión—. Mira la reacción de la sociedad ante nuestra boda. Eres la diosa caída. Y todo por mi culpa.

Cuando se hizo silencio, llegó la melodía del Danubio Azul a través de las puertas abiertas. La música de los violines fue llevada por la brisa hasta el mar.

—Ve al salón a bailar: Sé que este es tu vals preferido. —dejó caer las manos y retrocedió—. No quisiera quedarme hasta muy tarde. Me parece prudente que Karin se retire temprano.

—No bailaré este vals. —se sujetó la falda y se volvió para entrar al salón.

Naruto le tocó la cintura y la hizo volverse.

—¿Por qué no quieres bailarlo? —preguntó.

—Hace mucho tiempo me prometí a mí misma que sólo bailaría este vals con el hombre que ame. —sin advertirlo, miró el bastón de su esposo, También Naruto pareció comprender que él nunca sería ese hombre.

—Como Kiba se fue, al parecer no nos queda otra elección que marcharnos.

—No. —musitó Hinata, disimulando la desesperación—. ¿Busco a Karin?

Su esposo asintió. Hinata nunca había visto una expresión tan dura en el rostro de Naruto.

Karin los observó desde el pasillo; le pareció estar a muchos kilómetros de donde estaban. Su hermano y su esposa se daban las buenas noches en el extremo opuesto del vestíbulo, y ella pudo distinguir cada una de las expresiones mientras se despedían.

La fiesta de los Varick terminó temprano, y volvieron a Fenian Court en silencio. Karin no comprendía la causa de ese clima opresivo, sin embargo, ahora, mientras los observaba desde lejos, comenzó a entender los temores de Menma.

Naruto acompañó a Hinata hasta la puerta del dormitorio de la joven. Intercambiaron unas pocas palabras, y luego Hinata desapareció dentro de la habitación; entonces Karin vio la figura rígida de su hermano que se dirigía a su propio dormitorio. Hubo un instante en que la muchacha creyó que Naruto quería besar a Hinata del mismo modo que lo había visto besar a Amaru. Tal vez fuese un movimiento de la mano de Naruto en la cintura de Hinata, o sólo la imaginación desbordada de Karin. Fuera lo que fuese, el beso no ocurrió y los esposos se refugiaron cada uno en la helada soledad de su propio dormitorio.

Los ojos carmesí de Karin se ensombrecieron al comprender que el brillante matrimonio de su hermano tenía dificultades. Frunció el entrecejo tratando de imaginar un modo de salvarlo. Se le ocurrió una idea; el ceño de la muchacha se aclaró y corrió a su habitación a escribirle a Menma.

La carta comenzaba:

_Mañana, tomaré medidas drásticas..._

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Compromiso II

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[16]  
_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Naruto bajó, fue evidente que estaba sobremanera complacido con las tarjetas de visita que se amontonaban en el cofre de caoba maciza de Townsend y Goddard, en el inmenso vestíbulo de mármol de Fenian Court. La pila de tarjetas era la prueba del éxito de Karin en la fiesta de la noche anterior, y Naruto leyó con satisfacción los ilustres apellidos. La expresión de Naruto cambió de súbita al llegar a la última tarjeta del montón. Los ojos azules echaron chispas. Leyó el mensaje manuscrito al dorso, llamó al mayordomo y le dio precisas instrucciones... poniendo énfasis en que hiciera bajar a su esposa para desayunar con el amo.

Cuando Hinata despertó, vio a Natsu junto a la cama con la bata en la mano. La doncella le informó que se la requería de inmediato en el piso de abajo. Irritada e intrigada al mismo tiempo, Hinata se puso un vestido mañanero de seda de tono sierra y bajó al soleado salón de desayuno.

El talante del amo no era demasiado soleado. Antes de que Hinata se sentara en la silla que le apartaba el criado, Naruto le lanzó una mirada lúgubre. El íntimo saloncito estaba tapizado de tafetas verde claro, y del mismo color eran las cortinas de seda adornadas con bodas que lucían las ventanas. A pesar de ello, ni esos colores alegres aligeraban el sombrío semblante de su esposo, que observaba a la joven en silencio. La mesa de caoba era para seis personas; cuando Hinata tomó la servilleta, Naruto se alegró de estar lo bastante cerca para captar cada cambio en la expresión de su esposa, por sutil que fuese.

Hinata miró el plato y vio la tarjeta de visita de Kiba Inuzuka que parecía acechada como una serpiente a punto de atacar. Antes de atreverse a levantarla, lanzó una breve mirada a Naruto.

—Te escribió una nota en el dorso. —le espetó su marido.

Hinata levantó la vista y comprobó que los criados salían discretamente del comedor. Giró la tarjeta, y leyó: _No te creo_.

Levantó la vista. El rostro de Naruto estaba tenso de ira. Los ojos le chispeaban, cargados de intensas emociones.

—Hinata, me parece que ese sujeto está confundido. Creo que no comprende la santidad de nuestro matrimonio. —apenas disimuló el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

Su esposa dejó la tarjeta sobre el mantel.

—Tengo hambre. Espero que nos sirvan pronto.

—¿Qué es lo que Inuzuka no te cree?

La pregunta la sacudió, y el rostro de Hinata reveló su vacilación. Antes de contarle a Naruto lo que le había dicho a Kiba prefería morir.

—Hinata, ¿qué es lo que no te cree? —insistió Naruto, y la ira del hombre se tornó más amenazadora.

Hinata volvió a ignorar la pregunta.

—Espero que los criados regresen rápido. —fue un error.

Naruto advirtió el talante poco comunicativo de su esposa; contempló el café y bebió un sorbo con aparente calma.

—Si Inuzuka piensa ponerme los cuernos, puedes advertirle que antes, lo mataré.

Las palabras fueron tan heladas que Hinata necesitó unos momentos para pensar una respuesta. Con los ojos chispeando de furia, exclamó:

—¿Cómo se atreve a arrojar piedras contra Kiba... o contra mí? No tiene ningún derecho. ¿O acaso olvida a nuestra querida señorita Amaru Dumont?

—Amaru fue mi amante antes de conocerte a ti. —replicó el hombre.

—Y yo conocí a Kiba antes que a usted. Creo que las leyes deben de ser parejas.

Naruto se levantó y la silla chirrió sobre el parqué lustroso.

—Amaru no tiene nada que ver con esto. Yo siempre manejé estos asuntos con la mayor discreción. Por el contrario, Inuzuka quiere hacerme quedar como un tonto. Y no se lo permitiré. ¿Está claro?

—¿Acaso es capaz de creer que exista algo en este mundo que no le concierna a usted? Oh, sé que es una afirmación demoledora, mi gran Atlas, ¿se le ocurrió que tal vez esto no sea un plan premeditado para perjudicarlo a usted? ¿Pensó quizá que Kiba puede sentir cierto afecto hacia mí y que le resulta difícil renunciar a él?

Fue evidente que Naruto no era inmune al sarcasmo. Marcando las palabras y controlando con esfuerzo la ira, dijo:

—Soy tu esposo, y como tal, me asisten ciertos derechos ante la ley. Uno de ellos es el de mantenerte a salvo de otros hombres, aunque tenga que golpearte para lograrlo.

Hinata tembló de furia. Se levantó y dijo:

—Entonces, ¿yo podré atacarlo con una sartén en la mano la primera noche que usted sienta deseos de ver a su pequeña Amaru?

—Si tienes intenciones de ocupar su lugar, dilo ya y cortaré todo lazo con Amaru.

El desafío fue evidente. Por un instante, las miradas de los dos se encontraron y Hinata sintió la tentación de cruzar el límite y aceptar ese desafío. La lógica vino en su auxilio. Arrojó la servilleta, salió corriendo, y en la desesperación por huir, chocó con Karin.

Casi atardecía cuando recibió el mensaje de Karin. Enfadada, herida y frustrada, Hinata había pasado casi todo el día paseándose por la habitación. Cuando la muchacha le pidió que se reuniera con ella en el mirador, la posibilidad de escapar representó un alivio. Salió de la habitación sin tomar siquiera un chal.

Mientras recorría el prado surcado por las sombras violáceas de las estatuas, Hinata sintió que la belleza circundante le levantaba el ánimo. El sol desaparecía tras la avenida Bellevue, y el mar tenía un sereno y profundo color índigo. Tras ella, Fenian Court se elevaba como un monolito de mármol desafiando al mar.

Cruzó el galpón de los botes, que estaba vacío. Al llegar al muelle miró hacia el extremo esperando encontrar a Karin asomando del mirador.

El que apareció fue Naruto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó. —¿Dónde está Karin?

Naruto miró hacia la puerta de la caseta que estaba detrás de Hinata, y su rostro se ensombreció. De inmediato, la puerta se cerró de un golpe y se oyó el ruido de una llave en la cerradura. Entonces, Hinata alcanzó a ver la silueta de Karin que corría por el prado hacia la casa.

—Hace años que mi hermana no recibe una tunda; esta misma noche me aseguraré de que reciba una. — Prometió Naruto, con el rostro tenso de ira.

—¡Nos encerró aquí! — Dijo Hinata con el aliento entrecortado.

—Menma le dijo que lo hiciera. Ahora comprendo toda esa cuestión de que nos tomáramos de las manos. La misma noche en que llegó, comprendí que no traía nada bueno bajo la capa. Me hizo venir aquí enviándome una nota.

—A mí también. — Hinata contempló el agua oscura que se arremolinaba bajo el muelle. Era demasiado profunda para vadearla—. Naruto, tendrá que nadar. Lo lamento, a las damas de mi ambiente... no nos enseñan a nadar.

Naruto la miró y respondió en tono cortante:

—No puedo nadar.

Hinata abrió los ojos, asombrada.

—¡No puede ser! He oído decir que es un marino avezado. La fama del _Colleen_ se debe a su destreza.

—Soy un buen navegante porque no deseo ahogarme. — Respondió entre dientes.

Desesperada, Hinata miró en torno. El mirador estaba elevado sobre el suelo; era imposible escapar.

—No tenemos más alternativa que esperar hasta que esa chiquilla descarada nos deje salir. — Dijo Naruto en tono sereno.

Derrotada, Hinata dejó caer los hombros. Los dos esposos caminaron juntos hasta el mirador.

La luz disminuía en el cielo y los minutos pasaban interminables. Se encendieron las luces de gas de Fenian Court y las ventanas brillaron en la noche como diamantes. Ver ese inmenso palacio iluminado sobre la costa resultaba un espectáculo grandioso, pero el aire de la noche estaba tornándose frío y Hinata se estremeció... más aún al contemplar a Naruto sentado en la sombra.

—¿Nos dejará aquí toda la noche? — Musitó en tono vacilante.

—Espero que no. — Fue la inmediata respuesta.

—Naruto, tiene que explicarle la situación. Obviamente, Karin cree que nuestro matrimonio es verdadero.

—No quisiera desilusionarla.

—¿Acaso la anulación no la desilusionará?

Naruto guardó silencio. Aunque no le veía los ojos, el instinto femenino le dijo que estaban fijos en ella.

—Una anulación no implica necesariamente el cinismo que sí tiene este acuerdo.

Hinata estuvo de acuerdo. Una cosa era anular un matrimonio después de haber intentado que funcionara, y otra muy distinta una boda que fuese una farsa desde el principio. Se entristeció, y perdió el deseo de conversar. Se volvió, tratando de encontrar consuelo en el paisaje oscuro y en la brisa punzante del mar.

—Tienes frío. — Dijo Naruto.

Hinata se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos. —No creí que estaría toda la noche aquí.

—Toma. — Estaba tan cerca que Hinata sintió el aliento de Naruto en el cabello. Le puso su propia levita sobre los hombros, demorando un instante las manos grandes sobre los hombros frágiles de Hinata.

El contacto la paralizó. No se animó a darle la cara para agradecerle.

—¿Por qué no te casaste con Inuzuka? — Preguntó Naruto en un susurro inquisitivo y áspero al mismo tiempo.

— Kiba no es hombre para mí. — Respondió Hinata, sin encontrar mejor explicación.

—¿Existe acaso un hombre más adecuado para ti que Inuzuka? Rebosa de buena crianza.

Hinata cerró los ojos ignorando el sarcasmo y tratando de imaginar al hombre de sus sueños. Durante mucho tiempo había imaginado cómo sería, cómo deseaba que fuese. Siempre que evocaba ese sueño se emocionaba de inmediato. En ese momento, por algún motivo, le resultó difícil. Parecía tan remoto como el recuerdo de una vida anterior.

—Al contrario de lo que usted cree, existen cualidades que me importan más que la buena crianza. — Replicó.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Hinata tomó aliento para darse valor.

—Quisiera a un hombre bondadoso. Me gustaría que fuese gentil, inteligente, fuerte. No me importan para nada la buena educación... ni la cantidad de dinero que posea.

Acusando el golpe, Naruto cayó en un silencio sombrío.

—El hombre que describes... ¿es el que viste en Brooklyn el día anterior a nuestra boda?

Hinata se volvió, muda y estupefacta. ¡Sabía lo de Brooklyn! El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Acaso se había sacrificado inútilmente? La idea la angustió.

Tratando de distinguir la expresión de Naruto en la oscuridad dijo en voz entrecortada:

—¡Me prometió que no se metería en mis asuntos! ¿Me hizo seguir hasta Brooklyn? — Exclamó desesperada—: ¡Me casé con usted porque me prometió que me dejaría en paz!

—No sé para qué fuiste a Brooklyn. — Estiró la mano y le tocó la mejilla—. Ahora sólo sé que estamos casados y que cada día que pasa me disgusta más aquella promesa.

—No puede renegar de ella. — Se volvió, disgustada por lo que esa caricia le hacía sentir.

—Dime que no volverás allá.

Hinata se apartó, sintiendo que el miedo le atenazaba el pecho.

—No. Tengo que volver.

Naruto guardó silencio; ni el rumor suave del mar golpeando contra los pilones pudo ocultar la furia que vibraba en ese silencio.

—Ahora comprendo bien la frustración de Inuzuka. ¿Sabe él acerca de Brooklyn?

—Nadie lo sabe. — Le aferró el brazo y percibió la fuerza de los músculos bajo la manga de la camisa —. Le suplico que no se meta en mi vida. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por ayudar a su hermana. Por favor, déjeme tranquila.

—Respóndeme algo. ¿Es un hombre al que visitas? ¿Tienes un amante allí?

—No. —Respondió Hinata, desesperada por obtener una promesa de Naruto.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? Pareces conocer bien al hombre que describes.

—Créame, éste no es asunto que le concierna. ¡Tiene que mantenerse al margen y no volver a seguirme!

—¡Hinata! — La sacudió —. ¿Qué puedo pensar? ¡Si no me dices nada, sólo puedo imaginar lo peor!

Hinata ya no pudo disimular la angustia. Dijo en tono amargo:

—Ese hombre que describí no existe. ¿Acaso no lo sabe?

—¿No es Kiba?

—No es nadie. Vive sólo en mi imaginación, y me temo que seguirá existiendo ahí el resto de mi vida. — Se le quebró la voz.

Entre los dos se hizo un pesado silencio. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Naruto aflojara ese apretón de hierro.

—¿Ahora me cree? — Preguntó Hinata, derrotada y colérica.

La miró en la oscuridad.

—Sí. — Murmuró.

—Prométame que no volveremos a discutir por esta cuestión.

—No.

Hinata no pudo creer tanta audacia.

"_Si es capaz de quebrar una promesa con tanta facilidad, es porque carece de toda moral_", pensó.

—Me casé con usted para resguardar mi intimidad. Hicimos un acuerdo. Si decidió cambiar los términos del acuerdo, tendría que habérmelo informado antes.

—Cuando te hice la propuesta, tenía tu historia frente a mí. Creí que lo sabía todo acerca de ti. Pertenecías a la típica elite de Nueva York, desde la residencia en Washington Square hasta los tés elegantes que dabas todos los lunes por la tarde. Ahora descubro un secreto que se me había escapado, y no puedo menos que pensar que es ese secreto lo que te hace humana.

Por un instante, Hinata sintió la urgente necesidad de contarle acerca de Hanabi. En realidad, pensó en librarse de todos sus problemas con la loca esperanza de que su esposo pudiese comprenderla e incluso ayudarla en la lucha por exonerar a su hermana. Sin embargo, se impuso la fría realidad y entendió que había sido una estúpida ilusión. Siempre tuvo la prudencia de ocultar la verdad acerca de Hanabi, mas ahora, considerando la clase de hombre con el que se había casado, debería ser aun más cautelosa. Naruto Uzumaki era un manipulador. Si le contaba sus secretos, llegaría el día en que los emplearía en contra de ella, y hasta quizás en contra de la misma Hanabi.

—Soy humana. –Musitó —. Sólo es necesario que observe más de cerca.

—Quisiera hacerlo. — El aliento de Naruto le acarició la frente—. Te juro que quiero hacerlo.

La boca de Naruto encontró la de Hinata y en el mismo instante la joven advirtió que todavía le aferraba el brazo. La besó, ofreciéndole la salvación y la condenación a un tiempo. Hinata quiso apartarse aunque algo más fuerte... el brazo de Naruto, pensó... la impulsó hasta quedar envuelta en la tibieza y la fuerza de su esposo. La levita se le deslizó de los hombros pero la joven no lo notó; sólo sintió esa lengua que ardía en su boca, inflamando todo su cuerpo, hasta el aterciopelado escondite de su propia feminidad. El beso despertó en Hinata emociones dormidas y levantó con torpeza una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Ese gesto incitó a Naruto, que llevó la mano al pecho de Hinata, cubierto por el corsé. La joven gimió: el beso la aturdió al punto que fue incapaz de protestar. El pulgar de Naruto le acarició con aspereza el pecho, y bajo las capas de seda y algodón, el pezón de Hinata se convirtió en un capullo duro y sensible. Asustada, quiso pedirle que se detuviera y al mismo tiempo, suplicarle que siguiera adelante. Kiba la había besado algunas veces, y Hinata nunca le había permitido llegar tan lejos. Ahora comprendía por qué: Kiba no la atraía. Sintió la ruda exigencia de Naruto sobre su boca y sólo atinó a pensar que jamás tendría fuerzas para detenerlo.

Los dientes de Naruto mordisquearon suavemente el labio inferior de Hinata y la lengua le acarició el cuello. Sacó la mano del pecho y la joven percibió una sensación de vacío.

Naruto concentró la atención en el cuello y desabrochó uno a uno los minúsculos botones que bordeaban toda la enagua. Cuando el encaje descendió sobre el pecho, Naruto deslizó una mano cálida y acarició las carnes de Hinata. Impotente, ella se apretó contra Naruto.

—Veo que, después de todo, no estás hecha de hielo. — Susurró Naruto con la boca sobre la cabeza de la esposa, y deslizó la mano para rodear un pecho.

La arrogancia de Naruto le clavó un puñal en el corazón. Quería que esa mano la tocara. Quería entibiarse en el calor de ese cuerpo. Pero sólo con gestos de ternura. Sólo si el corazón y la mente participaban junto con el cuerpo, pues sin duda los de Hinata participaban. Sin embargo, era evidente que el corazón y la mente de Naruto no entraban en el juego; con una fuerza insospechada para ella misma, Hinata lo apartó y le dio la espalda para volver a abrocharse el vestido.

—Hinata. — Exclamó Naruto; igual que Hinata, sintió como si se hubiese sumergido en agua helada.

—No... no diga nada. Hicimos un acuerdo. No puede cambiar de idea de un minuto al otro. —Los dedos helados no acertaban con las minúsculas perlas. No se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía en ese muelle rodeado de agua.

—Al principio, no protestaste.

—Fui una tonta. No me casé para satisfacer su lujuria. Recuérdelo.

—Claro; — Dijo Naruto en una voz cargada de hiel—; ¿cómo imaginar que una dama tan fina acepte retozar conmigo de vez en cuando?

Hinata gritó enfurecida y pasó junto al hombre, apartándolo. Corrió por las tablas del muelle hasta la caseta de los botes y quiso salir, aunque tuviese que derribar la puerta. Gritando como un alma en pena, golpeó con los puños la puerta cerrada hasta que oyó, aliviada, el ruido de una llave en la cerradura. Vio que alguien alzaba una linterna, y se encontró de cara con un sorprendido jardinero.

—¡Señora Uzumaki! — Exclamó el hombre —. ¡No sé cómo se encerró aquí!

Sin contestar, Hinata reprimió un hondo sollozo y corrió colina arriba hacia la casa, el pecho desbordando de llanto y el corazón destrozado.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. Compromiso III

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[17]  
_**

* * *

Durante tres días no se dirigieron la palabra, y ejecutaron la rutina diaria en profundo silencio. Callado, Naruto miraba a Hinata sentarse a la mesa. Cuando quería informarle de los planes para la velada, le enviaba una nota en la bandeja del desayuno. Las fiestas eran lo más difícil. Para no perjudicar a Karin, Hinata fingía estar complacida con su esposo. Los dos actuaban, ocultando un odio que habría enorgullecido al mismo Shakespeare.

Karin continuaba su ascenso social. No obstante, sensible al humor del hermano, no se le escapaban las sombrías miradas que Naruto dirigía a su esposa a través del salón. Cuando pasaban la velada en Fenian Court, era peor. Los tres permanecían en silencio: Naruto bebía licor y contemplaba el fuego, Hinata bordaba como si todos los demonios la apremiaran para que terminase la labor. Y Karin, quedaba librada a sí misma. El tiempo que pasaron encerrados en el mirador no los había acercado. Más aun: Naruto y Hinata parecían más distantes y fríos que antes.

Esa noche, como otras, estaban en la sala junto al fuego del hogar. En la cena se sirvió un magnífico pavo, y aunque el ave podría haber alimentado a veinte personas, ninguno de ellos parecía tener apetito. Naruto iba por el tercer vaso de whisky y Hinata admiraba la labor terminada: un dibujo del spaniel de la reina Victoria. Era obvio que lamentaba haberla concluido tan rápido. Karin se disponía a tocar una pícara canción irlandesa que Menma le había enseñado a escondidas, cuando hizo su aparición el mismo demonio.

Menma entró en la sala con el mayor estrépito posible. Arrojó la galera sobre el sofá, junto a Hinata, haciéndola sobresaltar y mirar hacia la puerta. Entonces, irrumpió en la habitación con paso algo inseguro; el viaje desde Manhattan era largo y al partir, los botellones que había en el bar del vagón pullman estaban llenos. La sonrisa era tan radiante que Hinata no pudo menos que responderla.

—¡Mi dulce cuñada, cuánto te eché de menos! — La hizo levantar y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Turbada, Hinata se ruborizó y miró a Naruto, que permaneció inmóvil apretando el bastón hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Menma, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — Dijo en voz grave, cargada de reproche.

—¡Karin, mi amor, es hermoso volver a ver tu hermoso rostro! —exclamó Menma, imitando el acento irlandés callejero.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Insistió Naruto, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Mi queridísimo hermano! —Menma sacó el vaso de la mano de Naruto y bebió el contenido de un trago. Lo terminó, se lo devolvió, se puso la mano en el pecho y se tambaleó, contrayendo el rostro juvenil—. Hermano, te juro que eso que bebes está destilado en los fuegos del infierno. ¡Esta porquería es capaz de matar al mismo diablo!

A Naruto no le divirtieron las bromas de su hermano. Preguntó en tono severo:

—¿Por qué viniste? ¿No sabes acaso que estoy en mi luna de miel?

—Ah, sí, tú dijiste que estabas en tu luna de miel pero, como Karin está aquí yo pensé: "¿Qué clase de luna de miel será esta para la maravillosa novia de mi hermano?". – Menma lanzó una mirada a Hinata y le guiñó un ojo.

Muy enfadado, Naruto tomó a Hinata del brazo. Hinata quiso soltarse, aunque un vistazo a su esposo le indicó que no era prudente.

—Es hora de llevar a mi "maravillosa novia" a su cuarto. — Dijo Naruto, sarcástico —. Menma, nos daremos las buenas noches. Si algo te enseñó esa "maravillosa" educación en Columbia, tomarás el tren de regreso a Nueva York en este instante.

—Estupendo. Entonces, ¿los veré a los dos en el desayuno?

Hinata tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír. Karin, en cambio, no se contuvo y rió tapándose la boca con la mano. En cambio a Naruto pareció que iba a saltársele una vena. Al ver la expresión divertida de los ojos de su esposa, se enfureció y Hinata trató de contenerse.

—Naruto, hermano mío, no te ves bien. Nunca había visto en tu rostro ese matiz de púrpura.

El tono burlón de Menma quebró el dramatismo de la situación, y Hinata estalló en carcajadas. Naruto la sujetó del brazo y la arrastró escaleras arriba, hacia la suite. Hinata rió durante todo el trayecto.

— Karin, ¿cómo están las cosas por aquí? — Preguntó Menma, poniéndose serio cuando su hermano y Hinata salieron de la habitación.

Karin soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá. —Supongo que no recibiste mi última carta. Los encerré a los dos en el muelle, en el mirador.

—¿Eso hiciste? — Dijo Menma, admirado.

—Sí. —Karin puso cara larga—. Fue inútil. Menma, se odian uno al otro. Sé que parece imposible pero te juro que es así. Y no creo que Naruto sea tímido. Pienso que aquí hay otra cosa.

—Entre el amor y el odio hay una línea muy delgada. Tenemos que lograr que la crucen, eso es todo.

—Menma, no creo que podamos. Pienso que eso es algo que viene desde adentro.

Menma la miró con expresión tierna.

—Hermanita, eres muy astuta. A veces me pregunto cómo sabes tantas cosas.

—Menma, sólo es sentido común.

—En ese caso, eres la única Uzumaki que lo posee.

—Entonces, ¿soy muy distinta de ti y de Naruto en ese aspecto?

De súbito, a Menma no le agradó el giro que tomaba la conversación; le pellizcó la nariz y cambió de tema con destreza.

—Bueno, basta. ¿Qué haremos con Naruto? Es cierto que no podemos obligarlos a acercarse, y no se me ocurre qué otra cosa hacer, sin embargo yo quiero que este matrimonio funcione.

—Si no hubiéramos asistido a la fiesta de los Varick, tal vez habrían tenido una oportunidad. Una noche, los hice tomarse de la mano como tú me dijiste y al final de la noche pareció que les agradaba. Después que Naruto vio al señor Inuzuka en la fiesta de los Varick, no volvió a ser el mismo.

—¿Quién es el señor Inuzuka?

—Un antiguo pretendiente de Hinata. Se acercó a Naruto y, ante sus propias narices, invitó a Hinata a bailar el vals. ¡Te juro, Menma, estaba tan furioso que creí que lo golpearía!

Menma adoptó una expresión maliciosa. Volvió al acento irlandés y dijo, en tono juguetón:

—¿De verdad, querida?

Karin asintió.

—El primer plan no resultó, ¿no es cierto?

Karin negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? — Menma rió—. Que mi hermano está terriblemente celoso, eso es lo que creo. ¿Y sabes qué, mi tesoro? Lo que necesitamos hacer ahora es cambiar de táctica. Sí, señor, ¡Y tu querido hermano es la persona indicada para hacerla! — Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una carcajada de ebrio.

Su querida hermana Karin pareció confundida.

Naruto acompañó a Hinata hasta el dormitorio con la calidez de un desfile militar. Todavía ahogando la risa, Hinata llegó a la puerta y se animó a mirarlo. Estaba segura de que si en ese momento Naruto intentaba sonreír, se le resquebrajaría la cara. Naruto abrió la puerta, le dio un áspero "Buenas noches", y se fue. Súbitamente, Hinata se sintió perdida y la risa se apagó; permaneció un instante en el umbral con una sensación semejante al abandono.

Después de ponerse el camisón con ayuda de Natsu y de meterse en la cama, Hinata oyó que Naruto paseaba de un lado a otro. El paso era inconfundible pues el tercer sonido era el ruido sordo del bastón contra el suelo. Tendida en la oscuridad, con la mirada fija en las puertas dobles, Hinata volvió a evocar a un león, aunque esta vez lo imaginó enjaulado. Recordó la ira y el poder salvaje que sugerían los leones que había visto de niña en el Museo Americano del señor Barnum. Y ahora los imaginaba paseándose inquietos tras de las rejas de un lado a otro, los músculos tensos, toda la energía concentrada en escapar del encierro, esperando ese instante de descuido en que la huida fuera posible y la venganza era posible.

Naruto se paseó hasta las primeras horas del alba. Hinata lo supo pues permaneció despierta todo el tiempo, con los ojos abiertos. Pensando en leones.

—¡Buenos días! Es un día precioso, ¿verdad? — Hinata entró en el comedor pequeño con su sonrisa más radiante. Encantada, comprobó que Karin y Menma ya estaban allí: era evidente que el cuñado padecía una espantosa resaca.

Se acercó a su lugar y rechazó a Menma que quería apartarse la silla a pesar del dolor de cabeza que sufría. Extendió la servilleta sobre el regazo y esperó que el criado le sirviera una porción doble de huevos.

Aunque casi no había dormido la noche anterior, se sentía optimista. Tal vez se debiera a la presencia de Menma y de Karin en Fenian Court, que podrían protegerla del hermano mayor. Durante la noche había llegado a la conclusión de que con la ayuda de los cuñados Naruto y ella lograrían encontrar puntos en común, un espacio en que pudiesen mostrarse amistosos y llevar adelante este matrimonio de una forma más tolerable. Esa posibilidad la alegró en extremo, y las ansiedades de la noche pasada parecieron fundirse bajo el brillante sol de Newport.

—Naruto aún debe de estar acostado. — Comentó en tono despreocupado, advirtiendo la silla vacía —. ¿Les parece que le envíe el desayuno arriba? — Por extraño que pareciera, preocuparse por el desayuno de su marido como una buena esposa le resultó una tarea agradable.

—No puedes. Se ha marchado. — Karin estaba a punto de llorar.

Hinata vio que estaba triste. E imaginó que la resaca no explicaba del todo el rostro sombrío de Menma.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que se marchó? — Preguntó a Karin con fingida indiferencia.

—Se marchó para Boston antes del amanecer. Dejó una nota diciendo algo respecto de un negocio. — Respondió Menma, por Karin.

—Entiendo. —Hinata miró los huevos y descubrió que ya no tenía apetito.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Naruto? —Estalló Karin, con las cejas fruncidas—. ¿Acaso esto es una luna de miel? Es espantoso. Nosotros tres estamos aquí, y Naruto se fue a Boston...

—Cálmate, Karin. –Menma hizo un gesto hacia la figura rígida de Hinata —. En este momento, no necesita esas observaciones.

Hinata no lo escuchó. Sólo podía pensar en que Naruto se había ido y la había dejado sola en la luna de miel. La pena que sentía era tan honda y total que fue incapaz de ocultarla, y se quedó quieta mirando los huevos en el plato.

—Hinata, estoy seguro de que volverá pronto. —Dijo Menma —. No tenemos muchas propiedades en Boston. No puede quedarse allá para siempre.

Hinata cerró los ojos; no quería que la viera llorar, no quería revelar el dolor que sentía en el alma. En realidad, no tenía sentido que estuviese apenada... sin embargo lo estaba. Y el dolor se ahondó al imaginar las posibles actividades de Naruto.

—¿La señorita Dumont va con frecuencia a Boston? — Murmuró.

Se hizo un denso silencio.

—No se trata de eso, ¿no es así, Menma? —Preguntó Karin; la vocecita infantil suplicaba que la tranquilizaran.

—No, no... estoy seguro de que no. —Frunció el entrecejo y miró a Hinata, obviamente preocupado por la reacción de la cuñada—. Mira, Hinata, mi hermano no debe de estar haciendo lo que imaginas... —Se interrumpió y le dijo a Karin—: Tesoro, déjanos solos, por favor.

Karin lanzó a Hinata una mirada preocupada y a desgana, dejó la servilleta y salió.

Cuando se fue, Menma se sentó en la silla junto a Hinata y le palmeó la mano.

—No hay motivos para que lo tomes tan a la tremenda. Sólo está atendiendo algunos negocios.

—Yo no lo creo, y tú tampoco. —Lo miró con la desesperación y el dolor pintados en el rostro—. Fue a encontrarse con ella, ¿no es cierto?

Por un momento, Menma guardó silencio.

—No lo sé. —Respondió con sinceridad, los ojos azules esmeralda colmados de pena.

—Sabes lo referido a nuestro "casamiento", ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Hinata reprimió las lágrimas.

—¿Y Naruto lo planeó así para que fuese tan espantoso?

Disgustado, Menma meneó la cabeza.

—Lo que está sucediendo es mi culpa. No tendría que haber venido y haber removido el avispero. Pensé que Karin y yo podríamos ayudarles. —Resopló, fastidiado—. Hasta pensé en ponerlo celoso, ¿puedes creerme?

—No, la culpa es mía. —Replicó Hinata, aferrándose de cualquier explicación que la alejara de la verdad—. Tendría que haber sabido manejarlo mejor. Me... me afectó, porque yo... —La voz se convirtió en un susurro — Porque... yo...

No pudo terminar. Cuando la mano de Menma tocó la suya, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Hinata y las palabras salieron entrecortadas por los sollozos.

—Pienso que quise hacer realidad los votos matrimoniales, Menma. Por un instante, quise creer que no eran falsos.

Menma la estrechó contra el pecho y Hinata lloró como si se le destrozara el corazón. La abrazó largo rato hasta que la joven se compuso y pudo apartarse.

—Perdóname. —Murmuró, tratando de enjugarse las lágrimas con las manos. Menma tomó la servilleta y le secó las mejillas. Con dulzura, apartó los mechones de cabello que se habían escapado del moño. Cuando Hinata alzó el rostro, todo sucedió con rapidez. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron y como impulsado por el instinto, Menma se inclinó y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

Antes de que Hinata tuviese tiempo de comprender lo sucedido, ya había terminado y al parecer, tampoco Menma había sido consciente de su acción. No obstante, al comprenderlo, abrió los ojos sorprendido y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, _á mbúimín_. Es la fuerza de la costumbre que me impulsa a besar a las muchachas bonitas.

Hinata, con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza, no se atrevió a mirarlo.

Menma siguió tratando de explicarse.

—Claro que no estoy habituado a besar a mi propia cuñada.

—No necesitas explicármelo. En serio. —Juntó valor y lo miró, sin poder creer en lo que había hecho. Menma le dirigió esa sonrisa radiante.

—No, Hinata, te debo una explicación. — Movió la cabeza en un gesto que expresaba con cierta vaguedad el disgusto consigo mismo y también algo de burla—. Mi hermano y yo somos muy distintos, con diferentes visiones de la vida. Como sabes, Naruto se dedica a hacer dinero y busca represalias por todos los desaires sufridos. Ése es su propósito, su pasión, su esencia. Por otra parte, yo estoy libre para gastar el dinero y perseguir a las muchachas... y me confieso entusiasta de ambas cosas.

Hinata guardó silencio.

—Me gustaría prometerte que no volverá a suceder, pero...

—Menma, cuando encuentres a la muchacha apropiada no volverá a suceder.

En los labios de Menma apareció un gesto cínico que recordaba a los del hermano.

—Nunca encontraré a la chica apropiada, _á mbúirnín_. No existe una muchacha para mí. Créeme, las he probado a todas.

La joven lo observó. Comprendió que era sincero. Era un aventurero, un bribón: una pesadilla para los padres de las muchachas.

"_Si no estuviese ya hechizada por el hermano_ — Pensó Hinata —, _sería fácil caer en brazos de este hombre encantador_."

Esos maliciosos ojos azules y ese apuesto rostro irlandés debían de haber cautivado a muchas mujeres. Lamentó no ser una de ellas. Sin embargo, era imposible y no por los votos nupciales ni por temor al castigo. Era imposible pues, aun contra sus propios deseos, el corazón y el alma de Hinata ya no podían mentir: amaba a Naruto.

Atónita ante su propia confesión, contempló la silla vacía. ¿Acaso se habría enamorado de su esposo sólo para estar cada vez más alejada de él? Estaban de luna de miel y aun así se había marchado. ¿Cómo lograría convencerlo de que permaneciesen casados, más aún teniendo en cuenta que Amaru Dumont estaba al acecho? Esa idea la hizo llorar otra vez.

—Basta de lágrimas. —Esta vez, Menma le dio la servilleta para que se las enjugara por sí misma. Con mucho tacto, cambió de tema—. Vamos, Hinata, hace un día tan espléndido: olvidemos a Naruto y mi mala conducta. Busquemos a Karin y a la tripulación y naveguemos en el Colleen por el estrecho. Nos divertiremos mucho y olvidaremos todas las preocupaciones.

Hinata se miró las manos que artugaban la servilleta empapada. Tal vez la proposición mitigara las penas de Menma, la propia experiencia le decía que no tendrían efecto sobre las propias.

—¿Te molestaría mucho que declinara el ofrecimiento? — Preguntó la joven con suavidad.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría hacer alguna otra cosa? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la ciudad? ¿Cabalgar por el campo?

—Menma, ¿sabes lo que en verdad deseo?: regresar a Nueva York. No quiero quedarme aquí y esperar a Naruto. ¿Me entiendes?

El joven asintió.

—Lo arreglaré de inmediato. Karin y yo regresaremos contigo. Tal vez Naruto no te considere parte de la familia, pero nosotros sí. No temas, _á mbúirnín_, estamos contigo.

—"_A mbúirnín_"... ¿qué significa? —Naruto se lo había dicho antes y Hinata supuso que sería algún insulto en irlandés.

No esperaba que Menma se lo explicara.

—Es un término cariñoso en gaélico. Literalmente, significa: "mi amor".

Hinata quedó estupefacta.

—¿Se usa con frecuencia?

—Bueno... sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Desilusionada, Hinata bajó los ojos pues no quería que el cuñado lo advirtiera. Le respondió:

—Por nada. Una vez se lo oí emplear a los criados y me picó la curiosidad. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ordenar a Natsu que comience a empacar mis cosas.

—Sí. —Menma se puso de pie y la vio irse. No obstante, al contemplar la figura de Hinata que se iba, la esperanza volvió a brillar en los ojos vivaces —. Mentirosa — Dijo para sí.

La arquitectura de Boston no había sucumbido a los dictados de la modernidad, como en Manhattan, pero Naruto Uzumaki no era la clase de persona que se fija en semejantes sutilezas. Hacía cuatro días que estaba allí y ya había concretado todos los trámites de negocios que pudiese necesitar. Ya había leído los telegramas matutinos y supo que había hecho una pequeña fortuna en bonos de Hudson. Los almacenes que poseía en Boston eran sobremanera rentables y los barcos de vapor iban repletos. En resumen, no había nada que justificase el entrecejo sombrío de Naruto. A medida que el coche de alquiler rodaba sobre los antiguos adoquines y Naruto se sumía más en sus propios pensamientos, el semblante se ensombrecía más.

Por indicación de Naruto, el coche de alquiler giró y pronto se detuvo frente a un edificio colonial de ladrillos. En el elegante cartel dorado decía: Joyero Weymouth. Naruto despidió al coche y entró sin ceremonias en la tienda.

Cuando el joyero, un hombre de enormes mostachos, lo vio; dejó al cliente que estaba atendiendo y se precipitó hacia Naruto.

—¡Señor Uzumaki, su visita es un placer! ¿Está en la ciudad su encantadora hermana? Tengo un bonito brazalete de zafiros que es perfecto para una joven tan pura.

—Weymouth, esta vez Karin no está conmigo, aunque de todos modos quisiera llevarle algo. Muéstreme el brazalete.

Weymouth abrió la caja, con el aire de un gato que se relame la crema de los bigotes. Apoyó el pesado brazalete de oro y zafiros sobre una almohadilla de terciopelo y la presentó al irlandés.

—El precio es de quinientos dólares, poco para una pieza de tan buen gusto, ¿no le parece?

Naruto tomó la costosa alhaja como si estuviese revolviendo lechuga podrida. La arrojó otra vez sobre la almohadilla y dijo:

—Está bien. Envuélvala.

—Sí, señor. —Weymouth chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato apareció un joven ataviado con un traje elegante y se llevó la joya para envolverla—, Bien... — El joyero se pasó el dedo por los bigotes como enjugándose la crema imaginaria — ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más, tal vez para la encantadora señorita Dumont, a quien por desgracia sólo tuve el placer de ver en una ocasión?

Naruto lo miró a los ojos.

—Desde aquel viaje con la señorita Dumont, me casé. Veo que la noticia no ha llegado hasta aquí.

Weymouth se apartó del tema de la señorita Dumont como un gato que huye de un sabueso rabioso. No obstante, era un hombre versado en el arte de la venta y las esperanzas del joyero se acrecentaron. Si el irlandés gastaba una fortuna en la amante, ¿cuánto gastaría en comprar adornos para la esposa?

—Lo felicito, señor — Dijo—. No me cabe duda de que la esposa de usted será el paradigma de la virtud y la belleza. Un hombre tan selectivo como usted no podría elegir otra clase de mujer.

Naruto hizo un gesto afirmativo, sin prestar atención a los halagos del joyero.

Volviendo a los temas comerciales, Weymouth se dirigió hasta otro gabinete y comenzó a abrirlo.

—¿A la señora Uzumaki le agradan los diamantes? Tengo un...

—No. —Lo interrumpió Naruto, más ceñudo que antes —. Los diamantes no son adecuados para ella.

—¿Zafiros, tal vez? Tengo otro brazalete, más suntuoso. Muy apropiado para una señora casada.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y miró en derredor. Además de las joyas, en la tienda sólo había una colección de marcos de oro para retratos y varias cajitas de música sobre una mesa cubierta de encajes, en el centro del salón.

—Señor Uzumaki, tengo la pieza perfecta. —Weymourh se frotó las manos—. Tiene que llevarle algo especial a la señora Uzumaki. Hay un joyero joven en Rusia, creo que en San Petersburgo, que fabrica innumerables curiosidades de oro y diamantes. Quisiera que las vea.

El tendero fue hasta la caja de seguridad y volvió con un objeto que parecía un huevo con incrustaciones de lirios. Era un huevo esmaltado en oro, y las flores estaban artísticamente realizadas con perlas. Al abrirlo, había en el interior un conjunto de siete iconos en miniatura y cada uno de ellos era una obra de arte en sí mismo.

—Me lo envió hace poco monsieur Fabergé... ¿Qué le parece?

Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho como si no supiera qué pensar.

—Su esposa sería la única en poseerlo.

Naruto resopló.

—Bueno, en ese aspecto le doy la razón. —El ceño se profundizó—. Ninguna de estas cosas me gusta. Sólo llevaré el brazalete para Karin.

Weymourh cerró el huevo con un chasquido y dejó caer los hombros, decepcionado. Un minuto después apareció el joven dependiente con el brazalete en una caja de plata repujada con un moño de terciopelo azul. Se apresuró a atravesar el salón pues no deseaba hacer esperar a un cliente tan importante, y tropezó con la mesa donde estaban las cajas de música. Una de las cajas cayó de costado y se oyó la melodía de Danubio azul.

—Déjeme ver eso. —ordenó Naruto, mientras el atribulado joven trataba de enderezar la caja. Se la dio a Naruto y éste la dio vuelta.

La cajita de música no confirmaba la reputación de la joyería de vender piezas costosas y exclusivas. Era una humilde caja pintada con hiedras y nomeolvides. Pero a Naruto le pareció que era lo que buscaba. Se volvió hacia Weymourh y dijo:

—Le llevaré esto a la señora Uzumaki. Éste es su vals preferido. Envuélvala.

—Por supuesto. —Respondió Weymout—. Sólo cuesta veinticinco dólares. ¿Está seguro de que la señora Uzumaki no preferiría algo más... importante?

—Si me acompaña en mi próximo viaje, podrá comprar toda la tienda, si así lo desea. Ahora, sólo quiero la cajita de música.

—Claro, señor Uzumaki. —Weymouth volvió a chasquear los dedos indicándole al empleado que la envolviese. No arriesgaría futuras ventas sólo para acrecentar la presente.

Una vez envuelta la caja, Naruto tomó los dos paquetes y ordenó a Weymouth que le enviara la cuenta. Weymouth hizo una reverencia y le sostuvo la puerta abierta. Sin poder contenerse, agregó:

—¡Espero conocer pronto a la señora Uzumaki! ¿En su próximo viaje, quizá?

Naruto se limitó a reír. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en muchos días.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. Tregua

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[18]  
_**

* * *

_Si mides por su grandeza, verás que Hamlet es por demás grande.  
__(Pues ha nacido esclavo de su cuna.)  
__Sahakespeare,  
__Hamlet, Príncipe de Dinamarca_

* * *

Desde que Naruto se fue a Boston, pasó una semana hasta que Hinata volvió a verlo. Después de la cena, Hinata, Menma y Karin bebían licores en la sala de la mansión de Manhattan. De acuerdo con la nueva costumbre, Karin tocaba el arpa y Menma cantaba con su clara voz irlandesa de tenor. Trató de reanimar a Karin con algunas canciones picarescas pero al fin se dio por vencido ante la melancolía de la joven y cantó una canción de amor. Cantaba en dialecto irlandés con una emoción que hizo brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Hinata. Cuando terminó, hasta Karin estaba conmovida.

Durante unos minutos, nadie habló, hasta que Hinata dijo:

—Menma, ¿cómo se llama esa canción? ¿Qué significa la letra?

El joven se encogió de hombros y le dirigió esa proverbial sonrisa irreverente.

—No lo sé. Naruto me la enseñó. Él sabe lo que significa pues se la enseñó nuestro padre.

—Es _Bríg Og Ní Máille_, "Bridget O'Malley", y con la pésima pronunciación de Menma la letra no significa nada.

Hinata contuvo el aliento y giró la cabeza. La voz profunda y resonante de Naruto era inconfundible.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la entrada de la sala. Ahí estaba Naruto, el bastón en la mano, con aspecto frío y colérico. Los ojos azules de matices verdosos recorrieron la habitación con indiferencia pero al ver a Hinata apareció en ellos un brillo emocionado, mezcla de resentimiento y deseo.

Menma fue el primero en hablar. Dirigió a Hinata una mirada preocupada y luego dijo:

—Hermano, regresaste. —sin ocultar el sarcasmo, agregó—: Sin duda tenías negocios urgentes que atender en Boston.

Naruto no respondió. Echó un vistazo a Karin, que lo miraba con aire desaprobador, percibió la hostilidad de Menma y luego volvió a mirar a Hinata.

La joven quiso mostrar una apariencia fría y despreocupada pero dudaba de lograrlo pues lo que en realidad sentía era dolor y desesperación.

—Esposa mía, entiendo que estuvieras ansiosa por regresar, pero, ¿no te parece que hubiese sido más apropiado que te acompañara yo, que soy tu marido... y no mis hermanos? — El tono era indudablemente colérico.

Hinata dejó a un lado la labor y se levantó, diciendo en el tono más cortés y desafiante a un tiempo:

—Perdóname, me aburrí de esperar.

Menma rió.

—¡Ahí tienes, Naruto! Hinata es una maravilla de esposa. Fue una decisión brillante que te casaras con una mujer de iniciativa.

Naruto lanzó a su hermano una mirada fatal.

—Hinata, —comenzó en tono grave y ominoso—, quisiera hablar contigo. Ya imaginarás mi sorpresa al regresar a Newport y descubrir que mi esposa se había marchado.

Hinata olvidó el dolor por un momento y dijo en tono sereno:

—No, no puedo imaginarla. En realidad, no estoy segura de que hayas advertido mi ausencia.

Naruto echó una mirada a Karin y se puso más tenso aún. Hinata comprendió que no quería que su hermanita presenciara la discusión y por una vez estuvo de acuerdo con él. Decidió poner punto final a la conversación y sonrió a Menma y a Karin.

—De pronto, me siento muy fatigada. Creo que les daré las buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —Respondió Karin con expresión preocupada.

Menma hizo una inclinación; aún conservaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hinata saludó a Naruto con un gesto. Pasó al vestíbulo y Naruto se le acercó cuando quedaron fuera de la vista de Menma y de Karin.

—Hinata, dije que quiero hablar contigo.

Ante esa insistencia, subieron a la superficie todos los sentimientos que trataba de ocultar. Dolida por el abandono de su esposo, Hinata contestó sin mirarlo:

—En ese caso, señor Uzumaki, haga como cualquier otro caballero. Déjele su tarjeta al mayordomo. Por la mañana, la consideraré.

Atónito, Naruto la vio subir la escalera con el rostro congelado en una expresión colérica. Murmuró algo en gaélico y esta vez Hinata no necesitó la traducción de Menma: supo que era una maldición.

Whittaker estaba de pie en la puerta del dormitorio del patrón, con la bandeja de plata del desayuno en las manos. Golpeó, y no se inmutó al escuchar el gruñón, "entre", que llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Whittaker entró, depositó la bandeja sobre el escritorio del amo y desplegó un mantel de hilo. Naruto lo observó mientras se afeitaba ante el espejo en forma de concha que estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio. Whittaker terminó, y Naruto dejó a un lado la navaja y se limpió la cara con una toalla tibia.

—¿Qué hay? —Preguntó, presagiando malas noticias.

—Tiene dos cartas, señor. ¿Las dejo sobre el escritorio?

Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y asintió. Whittaker obedeció pero no se fue.

Naruto alzó una ceja como preguntando: "¿Y ahora, que?"

El mayordomo se apresuró a responder:

—La señora sale hoy, señor. Pensé que le agradaría saberlo. En este momento está subiendo al coche.

De inmediato, Naruto se volvió hacia la ventana sin cuidarse de la cojera. Abrió la enorme persiana de caoba y dos pisos más abajo, por entre las gárgolas y torretas de la arquitectura Hunt, vio que Hinata subía al coche.

—Señor, ¿envío a alguien tras ella?

Naruto lo enfrentó: tenía un aspecto atemorizante.

El viento que entraba por la ventana abierta le revolvía el cabello y los ojos chispeaban de furia. Mientras pensaba la respuesta, el mayordomo vio reflejado en el rostro del amo la batalla que se libraba en su interior.

—¿Lo hago? — Insistió Whittaker.

—No. —Respondió Naruto, y volvió hacia la ventana. Furioso, vio cómo el carruaje de los Uzumaki rodaba por la Quinta Avenida. Cuando ya no pudo verlo, cerró de un golpe la ventana y las cortinas.

—¿Necesitará algo más, señor?

—Espera aquí. Tal vez necesite mandar una respuesta.

Naruto agarró las cartas y abrió la primera.

_Señor Uzumaki:_

_Esta noche llevaré a Karin a la Academia de Música, a ver Alí Babá y los Cuarenta Ladrones. Por supuesto, no estaremos en casa a la hora de la cena._

_Espero que esto no provoque inconvenientes._

_La señora Uzumaki_

Estrujó el papel con una mueca perversa y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio tapizado de cuero. Tomó la otra carta y le bastó ver la escritura en el sobre para saber de qué se trataba. Sin leerla, la dejó sobre el escritorio con el resto de la correspondencia y miró a Whittaker con expresión sombría.

—Tengo que ir al hotel de la señorita Dumont. Haz traer el coche, por favor.

El impasible rostro británico vaciló un instante. Por las facciones de Whittaker pasó una ligera expresión de disgusto, aunque de inmediato adoptó su semblante profesional.

—Bien, señor.

Naruto quedó pensativo. Se frotó la barbilla e hizo una mueca al ver que le habían quedado partes del rostro sin afeitar.

—Envía una orden a la florería Ebel. Quiero que manden dos docenas de rosas rojas a la señorita antes de que yo llegue.

—Enseguida, señor.

Se produjo una pausa prolongada. Los ojos de Naruto chispeaban de irritación.

—Whittaker, no lo veo moverse.

—No, señor.

—¿Por qué?

—Perdóneme, señor. Siento los pies paralizados. Recuerdo que en otra ocasión me sucedió lo mismo. Lo lamento.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo, sucedió la vez que le pedí que enviara una nota al Tammany Hall: Tweed nunca recibió mi mensaje.

—Y así se perdió un voto irlandés.

Naruto miró a Whittaker con expresión agria.

—No discuto mis ideas políticas.

—No, señor. Por supuesto que no. El nombre de Uzumaki quedó a salvo de Thomas Nast y del _New York Times_.

Naruto se ahogó de furia.

—Whittaker, ¿acaso está chantajeándome?

—Claro que no, señor. Conocí al padre de usted. Era un buen hombre. Pasamos muchas noches estupendas bebiendo en el viejo pub de Connacht.

—Es cierto. — Respondió Naruto.

—Por supuesto, señor, sus ideas políticas sólo le conciernen a usted.

—Whitraker, ¿qué es lo que quiere? Dígame cuánto quiere y lo tendrá.

—Oh, no, señor. No sé a qué se refiere.

—Entonces, mande esta nota. Ya.

—Señor, haré todo lo posible. Con todo, este problema en los pies parece ser peor que la vez anterior.

Naruto se irguió sobre el anciano, mucho más pequeño que él y dijo en voz muy alta, como si el mayordomo fuese sordo:

—¡Viejo británico, entrometido, conspirador, cumpla de inmediato su deber, o me olvidaré de que fue amigo de mi padre!

—Sí, señor.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada, que resultó inútil.

Whitraker permaneció inmutable.

Por fin, con el rostro tenso de cólera, le advirtió con un denso acento irlandés:

—Siga metiéndose en mis asuntos, pero le advierto que he derribado a hombres más grandes que usted.

—Es absolutamente cierto, señor. —Whitraker no se movió un centímetro.

Naruto se mesó los cabellos y exhaló un suspiro. Volvió a mirar de soslayo al mayordomo y se dio por vencido.

—Lo que quiere es una explicación, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, señor. No me corresponde.

Naruto resopló disgustado.

—Bien, pero creo que una explicación obrará milagros para ese problema en los pies. Para que sepa, decidí ayudar a la señorita Dumont a cumplir su sueño de hacer carrera en el teatro. Luego de pensarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que será mejor para todos si envío a Amaru a París y le encuentro allá un tutor que la mantenga ocupada. Y aunque tendría que envanecerse ante mis engañosos halagos y mi demostración de sacrificio, de todos modos se enfurruñará. Por eso le envío las rosas. Y ahora, ¿se recuperó?

Whitraker le dirigió una mirada imperiosa.

—Bastante, señor.

Ante ese gesto, Naruto se enfureció y dejó escapar al irlandés que tanto se empeñaba en disimular:

—Eres un viejo fastidioso. Si no fuera porque fuiste amigo de mi padre, te habría dejado trabajando para la nobleza británica... hasta que fueses al encuentro del Creador.

—Muy bien, señor. —Whittaker hizo una reverencia. Cuando se fue, en la cara arrugada podía sospecharse el atisbo de una sonrisa.

Al quedarse solo, Naruto se puso una camisa almidonada y se abotonó el cuello rígido. Con el rabillo del ojo captó el reflejo plateado de las dos cajas con moños de terciopelo azul. Tuvo una idea: tomó la caja más grande y fue con ella a la habitación contigua. Abrió la puerta y al ver que el cuarto estaba desocupado, se le congeló la expresión.

No había frascos de perfume sobre el tocador, ni chales sobre la _chaise longue_, ni sandalias junto a la cama. Estupefacto, cojeó por la habitación, con el aspecto de un ebrio. Un ruido en el pasillo le hizo volver la cabeza y por una puerta entreabierta vio pasar a la doncella de su esposa. La señaló y dijo:

—¡Tú!

Natsu se detuvo; la voz retumbante la congeló a mitad de camino. Espió por la puerta abierta sin tratar de disimular el susto al ver al amo de la casa que la señalaba.

—¿Yo, señor? — Murmuró.

—Sí, tú. ¿Dónde está la señora?

—¿La señorita Hinata? Salió. No sé adónde fue.

—Hay dos afirmaciones equivocadas. Ahora, es la "señora Uzumaki", y no te pregunto adónde fue en este momento. Lo que quiero saber es por qué no está instalada en esta habitación.

Natsu espió en la lujosa habitación dorada y marfileña y se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando regresamos de Newport, el mayordomo le indicó este cuarto, pero la señora prefirió otro.

—Bien, en esta cuestión no tiene alternativas. Aquí es donde debe dormir la señora de la casa.

Se aproximó a la muchacha sin tratar de ocultar la renguera. Los ojos de Natsu estuvieron a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Si hasta ahora el amo la atemorizaba, en ese momento sentía un pánico absoluto. Hasta el modo de caminar manifestaba violencia.

—En este mismo instante traerás las cosas de la señora a esta habitación, ¿me entendiste? —Se irguió sobre Natsu.

—¡Sí, señor! De inmediato, señor Uzumaki.

—_Deifir_! ¡Volando!

—¡Sí, sí! —La muchacha hizo una reverencia y trastabilló sobre la alfombra. Se recuperó, se enderezó y después de echar un rápido vistazo al amo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Exhalando un hondo suspiro, Naruto volvió a su propio cuarto y arrojó la caja plateada sobre la repisa de la chimenea con una mueca de disgusto y frustración.

Terminó de vestirse; antes de salir echó un vistazo al cuarto de la esposa. Un ejército de criadas ya estaba llevando allí la ropa y los artículos de tocador de Hinata. Endureció el semblante con expresión decidida. Permaneció en la entrada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando la escena como un depredador.

Naruto Uzumaki era una criatura acostumbrada a obedecer al instinto. Y en ese momento el instinto le decía que fuese ganando poco a poco el territorio.

Como solía suceder, Hinata volvió fatigada y abatida de la visita a Hanabi. Por otra parte, esta vez se añadía un nuevo elemento: el temor de que Naruto la hubiera seguido.

Hanabi estaba de un humor radiante, aunque Hinata supo que fingía para no preocuparla. Se la veía ojerosa, y se quejaba de haber sufrido pesadillas. La enfermera Guren había insistido a Hinata que no le recordara el incendio para no traumatizarla. De acuerdo con el estado en que la veía, Hinata no sabía cuánto tiempo podría pasar hasta que, en efecto, Hanabi fuese presa de la locura. Y siempre llegaba al mismo callejón sin salida: no se le ocurría una manera de liberarla. Ya había utilizado todas las opciones posibles y las alternativas se acababan.

Se sintió atrapada en las telarañas de la desesperación; entregó la capa a Whittaker, ansiosa de refugiarse en la intimidad de su propio dormitorio.

El mayordomo la detuvo.

—Señora, el señor Uzumaki ha salido para atender unos asuntos. ¿Quiere que le haga traer el té?

La joven le dirigió una sonrisa afligida y deseó tener energías para ser más amable. El anciano y digno mayordomo le había gustado desde el momento en que llegó de Newport.

—Lo siento, Whittaker. No quiero nada. Sólo deseo descansar un rato antes de salir.

—Muy bien, señora. El señor Uzumaki ordenó que le preparasen la nueva habitación. ¿Quiere que la lleve?

Alarmada, Hinata se dio la vuelta y fijó en el anciano esa mirada gris e intensa.

—¿Qué significa eso de que el señor Uzumaki me hizo preparar otra habitación?

—Por supuesto, yo le informé que usted prefería el cuarto que ocupaba, pero al parecer el señor considera que el lugar de la esposa está junto a él. Pensé en señalarle las fallas de esa idea... Sin embargo, como puede comprobar, no las encontré. Es cierto que el lugar de la esposa está junto al marido.

Hinata ardió de cólera: no podía creer en el atrevimiento de Naruto. Al llegar a la mansión le había parecido justo poder elegir su propio cuarto, lejos del de Naruto. Ahora, una orden arrogante había vuelto a desequilibrar la balanza.

—Por favor, llame a Natsu y dígale que lleve otra vez mis cosas a mi antiguo dormitorio.

—Muy bien, señora. —Whittaker hizo una inclinación. Hinata asintió y esperó que el anciano se marchara; el hombre no se movió.

—Whittaker, ¿se siente bien?

—Sí, señora. Es que tengo una pequeña enfermedad. Me ataca en ciertas ocasiones.

Preocupada, Hinata frunció el entrecejo. A fin de cuentas, Whittaker era un anciano.

—¿Necesita sentarse? Déjeme ayudarlo.

—Oh, no señora, no tiene que ayudarme. No podría soportar semejante vergüenza. —Whittaker levantó una mano para detenerla.

—Entonces, ¿quiere que llame a alguien? — Recorrió con la vista todos los rincones y escondrijos del enorme vestíbulo de mármol esperando ver a algún criado.

—Por favor, señora, ocúpese de sus asuntos. Si quiere que saquen sus cosas de la suite del señor, es urgente que lo haga de inmediato.

—No importa. Lo principal es atenderlo a usted.

—¿Qué dijo, señora?

—Dije que ahora no me importa el traslado de mis pertenencias. Estoy preocupada por usted.

Whittaker hizo una reverencia.

—En ese caso, señora, me siento recuperado. No podría soportar que la señora de la casa se preocupara por mí. —Volvió a inclinarse—. Y ahora, si me disculpa, colgaré su capa y me encargaré de que el señor esté listo a tiempo para acompañarla esta noche.

Hinata abrió la boca; vio que el mayordomo se marchaba con todo el aire de un zorro viejo. Le llevó unos momentos comprender lo que había pasado, y entonces pudo entender mejor el odio de los irlandeses hacia los ingleses.

Ese anciano mayordomo era exasperante.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. Tregua II

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[19]  
_**

* * *

Esa noche, la vieja Academia de Música desbordaba de miembros de la sociedad que prestaban más atención al palco de los Hyuga que la opereta de Strauss.

En el transcurso del primer acto, Hinata permaneció rígida, sentada junto a su esposo, fingiendo interés en lo que ocurría en el escenario hasta que le dolió el brazo por la fuerza con que sujetaba los anteojos de teatro.

Para regocijo de su hermana y estupefacción de la esposa, Naruto se había invitado a sí mismo al palco. Karin estaba a la derecha, con los ojos abiertos de asombro mientras contemplaba el deteriorado esplendor de la sala decorada con terciopelo rojo y adornos dorados.

En la Academia sólo había dieciocho palcos, estrechos e incómodos, que habían sido construidos para dificultar el acceso de los neoyorquinos "nuevos" al teatro. En una ocasión el comodoro Vanderbilt, considerado el patriarca de los nuevos ricos, había ofrecido catorce mil dólares por uno de los palcos y cuando se lo negaron amenazó con construir su propio teatro, sólo para vengarse.

El palco de los Hyuga estaba sobre un extremo del escenario. El de la señora Mei Astor, "el poder silencioso", sobre el otro. Como de costumbre, la dama apareció a las nueve en punto llevando una peluca negra y chorreando diamantes. Alzó los anteojos para echar un vistazo y casi los tiró al ver que el palco de los Hyuga estaba ocupado. Sin necesidad de verla, Hinata supo que al descubrir quién ocupaba el palco opuesto los ojos de la matrona se desorbitaron.

Los muros de Jericó habían caído, el último bastión de la sociedad había sido invadido, y el último puerto seguro había caído en manos del enemigo. Ahora los irlandeses, algunos llegados hacía tan poco tiempo que aún no hablaban bien en inglés, estaban sentados con la mayor audacia en un palco, enfrente de la señora Mei Terumi Astor, como si toda la vida hubiesen estado ahí. Hinata percibió el aleteo furioso del abanico de la dama, y tampoco dejaron de percibirlo otras miradas ilustres.

—Nos están observando, ¿verdad, _á mbúirnín_?

—Sí — Le murmuró a Naruto, irritada de que emplease el término afectuoso.

—Bien.

En la oscuridad, Hinata contempló ese apuesto perfil, tenso y desafiante. Estaba enfadada porque había hecho cambiar otra vez sus pertenencias al dormitorio vecino, y también porque estaba en el palco sin haber sido invitado. En ese momento Hinata no podía hacer nada, si bien supo que antes de que terminara la velada tendría un choque con su marido.

Menma, que era quien iba a acompañarlas en primera instancia, estaba ahora detrás de ellos con una acompañante: una actriz con el fantasioso apelativo de "señorita Evangelina de la Plume". Hinata se horrorizó al ver el vulgar vestido de la muchacha, de un color rosado chillón, con el escote más pronunciado que hubiese visto. Sin duda, la mujer era bonita, en un estilo algo exagerado y llamativo, aunque se hacía evidente que ante los ojos de Menma los defectos de la muchacha se compensaban con sus curvas voluptuosas.

A Hinata le habían enseñado que era de mal gusto mirar a las personas, pero un par de veces durante el viaje en coche y durante la espera en el palco, no pudo evitarlo. Para empeorar las cosas, cada vez que la fascinante señorita la Plume descubría a Hinata observándola, retorcía los dedos en un supuesto ademán de timidez y lanzaba risitas cubriéndose con el abanico de plumas de avestruz teñidas de púrpura.

Al llegar el intervalo, Hinata no quiso mezclarse con la gente en el vestíbulo. Karin salió con Menma y con la señorita de la Plume colgada alegremente del brazo del joven. Cuando la muchacha se fue, Hinata la observó con discreción y se preguntó cómo haría para que ese vestido sorprendente no se le cayera y la dejase expuesta a la vergüenza. Se volvió hacia Naruto y vio que la miraba. Con las luces de la sala encendidas Hinata comprobó que exhibía una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Te gusta la opereta? — Preguntó.

Hinata miró hacia abajo observando al público que se arremolinaba en la sala.

—Es muy agradable — Respondió en tono seco. —¿Y qué opinas del último ejemplar de la lujuria de Menma?

Hinata lo miró una y otra vez y tuvo que morderse los labios para contener una sonrisa.

—¿Se refiere usted a la señorita de la Plume?

—Sí.

La mujer buscó una respuesta adecuada.

—La forma de vestirse es... notable.

—Sí. —Naruto se respaldó en la silla y la contempló—. Hinata, hay dos cosas que deberías saber acerca de mi hermano: le gusta beber en exceso, y tiene un gusto abominable en materia de mujeres.

—Yo no diría que la señorita la Plume es abominable.

—¿No?

—No, sólo que... que...

—¿Qué?

—Bien...

Se arrellanó en la silla.

—En Connacht tenemos una expresión para una muchacha como ésa. Tal vez sea la que estás buscando.

—¿Cuál es? — Preguntó Hinata en tono cortés, creyendo que se trataría de un complicado término irlandés.

—Prostituta.

No quiso reír, pero la respuesta la tomó desprevenida. Se llevó la mano a la boca y trató de disimular, aunque sus hombros se sacudieron de risa.

—Ah, veo que a pesar de las barreras culturales tenemos palabras en común.

Hinata lo miró, con la risa bailoteando en los ojos.

También los ojos azulados de Naruto brillaban divertidos. Hinata jamás hubiese imaginado que tenía un sentido del humor tan retorcido.

—Señor Uzumaki, no es muy caballeroso decir esas cosas de una dama. —Lo reprendió, sin poder contener la sonrisa.

—Yo nunca afirmé ser un caballero, ¿no es así? — La chispa divertida se apagó en los ojos de Naruto. De súbito, se puso muy serio.

También Hinata se puso seria.

—No, es cierto — Murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Quieres que sea un caballero?

Las palabras de Naruto se cernieron sobre ellos como un felino a punto de atacar. La primera respuesta que se le ocurrió fue "sí", pero no la pronunció tal vez porque en su interior había Una respuesta diferente y porque por primera vez florecía en ella el ansia de convertirse en la verdadera esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, en cuerpo, mente y alma y ese deseo fue tan intenso que le resultó doloroso.

—¿Por qué no me miras? — Preguntó Naruto con suavidad.

Hinata no pudo responder. El deseo de dejar de lado la farsa de ese matrimonio era abrumador. Sintió una necesidad desesperada de descubrir la pasión en los ojos de su esposo, de que la abrazara y la besara y le dijera que la amaba. Quería derretir esa pared de hielo que los mantenía rígidos y separados, y si era necesario acostarse con él para lograrlo lo haría con fervor aun que sólo fuese por un momento de intimidad y afecto.

—Por Dios, a veces eres tan fría...

Esas palabras ásperas le laceraron el corazón. Quiso probarle que no era cierto y no se atrevió a mirarlo pues, si lo hacía, terminaría por perder el control y huiría llorando del palco.

Las luces parpadearon indicando que estaba por comenzar el segundo acto. Escuchó a sus espaldas que Menma y la compañera se sentaban. También Karin se sentó y parloteó con Naruto creando un rumor de fondo que alivió el corazón pesaroso de Hinata. La joven no volvió a mirarlo durante el resto de la velada, y cuando salieron de la Academia, también Naruto había dejado de mirarla.

Después de dejar a Menma y a la señorita de la Plume en la Casa Hoffman, un lugar de lo más apropiado teniendo en cuenta el cuadro de Bouguereau, _Ninfas y sátiros_ que colgaba en el bar, volvieron a la mansión. Cuando llegaron, Naruto le dio las buenas noches y subió solo la enorme escalera de mármol. Karin y Hinata tomaron el té en la sala y luego, también Karin se despidió.

Hinata aún no quería acostarse y se quedó en la sala contemplando las llamas del hogar. La cara de la joven era una máscara inmóvil y sólo los ojos revelaban su profunda melancolía. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, hasta que oyó un ruido en el vestíbulo. Levantó la vista en el mismo momento en que Menma entraba tambaleante en la sala.

—Hinata, querida mía, ¿qué estás haciendo levantada? — Preguntó, con una sonrisa estúpida.

—No podía dormir. —Sonrió a pesar de sí misma. Menma la desarmaba como nadie lograba hacerlo —. Llegas temprano. ¿Acaso la señorita la Plume no fue tan amable como yo imaginaba?

—Me dio una bofetada en la mejilla. — Rió entre dientes y le mostró la mejilla enrojecida—. Es una gol... — Se interrumpió, y le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.

Hinata movió la cabeza, dándolo por perdido. Cuanto más lujuriosa era la conducta del joven, más notorio era el acento irlandés. En ese momento era tan cerrado que Hinata casi no podía comprenderlo.

—A juzgar por la mancha de lápiz de labios que tienes en el cuello, hizo algo más que darte una bofetada.

—Volverá a aceptarme. Estas mujeres siempre lo hacen.

—Ése es tu problema, Menma.

—Lo sé. Nunca me dicen que no... y yo siempre digo que sí. — Rió, se sirvió un trago del botellón que estaba sobre una mesa Luis XVI, y se sentó frente a Hinata —. De modo que Naruto volvió a ignorarte. Si me lo preguntaras, te diría que necesita un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa triste y no respondió: tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Tal vez esté pasando una mala noche. ¿Sabes?, a veces le duele la pierna.

—Cuéntame qué le pasó. Nunca me lo dijo. ¿Lo hirieron en la guerra?

Menma bebió un sorbo.

—No peleó en la guerra. Tenía la edad justa, pero también tenía los trecientos dólares para evitar el reclutamiento aunque, de cualquier modo, no lo habrían aceptado. Está lisiado desde los catorce años.

—Cuéntame. —Suplicó la joven—. Sé muy poco acerca de mi esposo.

—No es una historia muy agradable.

—Cuéntame —Insistió Hinata.

Menma pareció vacilar.

—Naruto merodeaba con una banda de muchachos por el East Side. Una noche, se metieron en una joyería. La policía los descubrió y Naruto escapó, pero le dispararon. En la cadera.

Se hizo un silencio denso.

—¿Tenía catorce años? — Preguntó Hinata en tono serio, remarcando las palabras.

—Tienes que comprender que éramos muy pobres. La situación era desesperante. Yo era demasiado pequeño para recordar mucho... —La boca de Menma se convirtió en una línea fina— ... pero recuerdo el cuarto de pensión en que vivíamos. Hinata, era una sola habitación y la compartíamos con otra familia. Naruto, siendo la clase de hombre que es, se fue a una edad temprana para dejarnos más espacio. Se relacionó con el "Capitán", Yahiko Rynders y su banda, los "Conejos Muertos". En realidad, es una historia bastante común. Quería ayudarnos. Él creyó que de esa manera nos ayudaba.

Hinata sintió deseos de llorar. Su corazón se afligió por aquel muchacho que había vivido tan equivocado.

—¿Lo llevaron a la cárcel?

Menma negó con la cabeza.

—No. Se las arregló para escapar de la policía. Se escondió en un callejón de Bandit's Roost durante un día, sangrando, hasta que alguien lo encontró. Se lo llevaron a mi madre y ella lo cuidó. Si hubiésemos podido pagar un médico, tal vez ahora Naruto no cojearía. Es por el proyectil, ¿sabes? Todavía lo tiene alojado en la cadera, y ahora es demasiado tarde para sacárselo. Por eso se le inflama la pierna y le duele.

Hinata cerró los ojos y evocó aquella noche en Delmonico, cuando Naruto se había caído. Debió de haberle resultado doloroso y, sin embargo, lo disimuló tan bien que Hinata creyó haberlo imaginado.

—¿Y cómo obtuvo todo esto? —Dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la sala suntuosa.

—Le llevó un año recuperarse. ¡Dios, qué año tan duro! — Como para borrar el recuerdo, Menma bebió la mitad del licor—. A partir de ese momento, todo fue mal. Con la cojera, Naruto no pudo encontrar trabajo, y como no podía correr, tampoco podía volver a robar. Encontró un empleo como vendedor de periódicos para el _Chronicle_. El salario era miserable, pero trabajó como loco para llevamos unos centavos. — Tornándose más lúgubre aún, contempló las llamas—. Entonces, nació Karin.

—¿La madre de ustedes murió al dar a luz?

—Sí. Todavía recuerdo a Naruto teniendo en brazos a Karin: era tan pequeñita... ¿Sabes lo que significa su nombre?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Significa "Amarga".

Guardó silencio, y Hinata lo respetó. Se hizo una pausa densa, hasta que al fin, Menma confesó:

—Desde luego, Naruto se culpó por la ilegitimidad de Karin. Como el dinero que ganaba no era suficiente, se sintió culpable por lo que mi madre se vio obligada a hacer.

—Oh, no, no tendría que sentirse culpable. —Susurró Hinata con la voz temblorosa de llanto contenido.

—Mi hermano se echa la culpa de todo. Y desde el día en que mi madre murió en aquella pensión, la cólera de Naruto fue terrible.

—¿Cómo ganó tanto dinero?

—Leyó en el Chronicle que las tierras en Maniatan eran muy rentables. Convenció a un caballero que le compraba el periódico todos los días de que adquiriese una parcela de tierra: cuando se vendiera, compartirían la ganancia. Dio un beneficio tan elevado como para que Naruto pudiese comprar su propio terreno. Repitió esta transacción varias veces hasta que tuvo el dinero suficiente como para negociar valores en Wall Street.

—Para hacer eso necesitas ser invitado. No comprendo cómo lo admitieron.

—Negoció valores en la calle, frente a la Bolsa, a unos centavos menos de los precios oficiales. Cuando lo descubrieron, lo admitieron de inmediato. — El joven le sonrió—. Y, como se dice, el resto es historia.

Hinata aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, sin poder apartar los pensamientos del hombre que estaba en el dormitorio del piso alto. Quizás en ese momento a Naruto le doliera la pierna. Tal vez estaba de mal humor a causa de la inflamación de la antigua herida. Esa idea le oprimió el corazón y creyó comprenderlo un poco mejor. De súbito, sintió un gran deseo de verlo.

—Cuando le duele, ¿hay algo que lo alivie? —Preguntó.

—Si lo hay, nunca me lo dijo.

—Mi abuelo padecía de gota, y se aliviaba con linimento para caballos. ¿Naruto lo probó alguna vez?

Menma rió:

—Me encantaría conocer a la mujer que fuese capaz de ponerle a mi hermano linimento para caballos.

Hinata aceptó el desafío; sonrió y tiró del cordón de la campanilla. Cuando llegó Whittaker, le dijo:

—Whittaker, pídales a los mozos del establo una botella de linimento para caballos. Y ordene que la lleven a mi cuarto.

—Sí, señora. —Whittaker hizo una reverencia y cuando estuvo de espaldas, puso los ojos en blanco.

Hinata se volvió hacia Menma y le tomó una mano entre las propias.

—Hace días que quiero decirte esto: gracias por estar de mi lado. Quiero que sepas que siempre te consideraré un amigo, aunque no sigas siendo mi cuñado.

Menma la miró y dijo en tono malicioso:

—Hinata, tal vez tendrías que haber sido mi esposa. Creo que, con una mujer como tú, yo podría reformarme.

—Existe una muchacha maravillosa para ti. Espera y verás.

El joven asintió y contempló el vaso vacío. Murmuró en tono aparentemente despreocupado:

—Bueno, creo que hasta que llegue ese momento, volveré a la Casa Hoffman.

"_Para ser un bribón, se lo ve bastante desdichado_", pensó Hinata sin poder evitarlo.

Le dio un beso en los labios y salió, dejándolo totalmente sobrio por la sorpresa.

Al llegar arriba, Hinata vio con alivio que las luces del dormitorio de Naruto aún estaban encendidas. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su esposo con la botella de linimento en la mano, y trató de darse ánimo. Por cierto, estaba por enfrentar al león en su propia guarida. No obstante, lo que le resultaba cada vez más claro era que quería este matrimonio. Había hecho los votos y comenzaba a comprender a este hombre. La situación entre Naruto y ella era compleja, no obstante, ¿acaso no podrían cambiar? Claro que podrían si uno de los dos se lo proponía. Impulsada por esa idea, levantó la mano y golpeó la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? — Respondieron con acritud desde el otro lado.

Hinata se sobresaltó. Había olvidado lo amenazante que era la voz de su esposo.

—Soy yo, Hinata... —Inspiró para darse ánimo — ... vi las luces encendidas y pensé que tal vez estuviese usted molesto... Mi abuelo solía asegurar que el linimento para caballos le aliviaba el dolor de las articulaciones. Le he traído a usted una botella.

—Yo no soy tu abuelo. —Respondió Naruto, cortante.

El tono la lastimó. Si bien sabía que estaba de mal humor, esperaba algo diferente.

Apesadumbrada, respondió en voz ronca:

—No, es mi esposo.

Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era irse; por alguna razón, se quedó aunque fuese para escuchar el silencio que llegaba del otro lado de las puertas de caoba.

Se hizo un silencio prolongado. Aunque parecía imposible que Naruto hubiese oído la respuesta de Hinata, llegó la orden:

—Puedes pasar.

Con mano temblorosa, Hinata hizo girar el picaporte de plata. Aún tenía puesto el vestido de noche y tuvo que apartar la cola antes de cerrar la puerta. Como esperaba, Naruto estaba tendido sobre la cama. Lo que no esperaba era el calor que la invadió al verlo casi desnudo, cubierto apenas por la sábana sobre las caderas.

—Aquí está. —Dijo, con voz temblorosa y le tendió la botella oscura. Tenía que acercarse y se preguntó si podría pues sentía los pies como de plomo.

—¿Por qué crees que me aliviará? —Preguntó Naruto, dirigiéndole una mirada que expresaba desconfianza hacia el linimento, pero más desconfianza aun hacia Hinata.

—Menma me contó de su... —Quiso decir accidente, aunque no era la palabra correcta.

Antes de que se le ocurriera otra, Naruto completó en tono irónico:

—Quieres decir, ¿mi "herida"?

—Sí.

—¿Y te explicó cómo me la hice?

—Sí.

—¿Y no te causa repulsión? ¿A ti, con tus finos modales y tu delicada sensibilidad?

—Yo también sufrí situaciones desagradables. —Bajó la voz—. Yo también me vi obligada a hacer cosas desesperadas.

Por un momento, Naruto guardó silencio. Contempló la botella de linimento y luego paseó la mirada del corpiño al rostro de Hinata. Con cautela, dolorido, se respaldó en la cama.

—Tráeme esa cosa.

Como una niña obediente, Hinata se acercó a la cama. Aunque no era una noche cálida, de pronto sintió calor. El liviano vestido de tafetas la cubría como una manta y cada paso le resultó pesado y difícil. La visión de Naruto tendido en la cama, el pecho musculoso y que subía y bajaba con la respiración, la aturdieron. La piel, bañada en la luz de gas, era de un erótico matiz dorado. Y esos ojos que brillaban de promesas y de condenación le provocaron un extraño escalofrío. Con cautela, dejó el linimento sobre la mesilla de noche y retrocedió.

Naruto se puso de costado, dándole la espalda.

Sin mirarla, dijo:

—Tienes que frotármelo. Yo no puedo.

Hinata se alegró de que se hubiese vuelto de espaldas y no viera su palidez. Le corrió por las venas un deseo apremiante de huir. No obstante, un deseo mayor aun de quedarse la impulsó a tomar la botella oscura.

—¿Dónde...? — Sintió la boca tan seca que no pudo concluir la pregunta.

—Aquí. —Apartó la sábana dejando al descubierto una nalga.

A la luz vacilante de la lámpara de gas, Hinata vio la cicatriz. Era rosada, del tamaño de una moneda, sobre la cadera derecha. No le pareció en absoluto horrorosa. De hecho, si Naruto no se la hubiese señalado, no la habría visto. Envalentonada, abrió la botella y echó una pequeña cantidad en la mano.

—¡Cristo, qué olor tan feo! — Gruñó el hombre.

Hinata miró en el espejo que estaba sobre la cómoda y vio el reflejo de Naruto. Tenía una mueca en el rostro; de pronto, Hinata comprendió cuánto lo molestaba que la esposa lo asistiera. Aceptaba a desgana que le aliviase el dolor físico, pese a ello, al verle la expresión de los ojos por el espejo se preguntó si Naruto, como ella misma, sufría otra clase de penas que necesitaban alivio.

—Hazlo.

Hinata asintió, incómoda, y apartó la mirada.

Juntando valor, se acercó y apoyó las manos sobre la cadera de su esposo. Lo sintió tibio, como al entrar en un baño caliente y tan duro que no podía creer que estuviese hecho de la misma materia que ella misma. Pasó el pulgar sobre la cicatriz. Creyó que percibiría la bala a través de la piel; sólo sintió hueso y músculos.

Reanimada, comenzó a frotar con energía. Miró al espejo y vio que Naruto había cerrado los ojos. Se le marcaban las líneas de las mejillas como si sintiera un gran placer. Hinata quiso aumentar ese placer y se sentó sobre el borde del colchón para tener un ángulo más favorable. El olor del linimento era ardiente como el de la trementina, lo ignoró y siguió frotando. Sus manos parecían pequeñas sobre ese cuerpo robusto. Ocupaba todo el largo de la cama; aun tendido de lado, los hombros eran anchos. Siguió frotando.

Los ojos de Hinata recorrieron el cuerpo: no estaba habituada a estar tan cerca de un hombre desnudo, y le corrió un temblor por la espalda. Tocarlo era como acariciar a un león. Aunque estaba asustada, el deleite de gozar de semejante intimidad con un ser tan atemorizante era algo diferente de todo lo que había experimentado hasta el momento. Mientras masajeaba ese cuerpo vigoroso, tuvo que reprimir el deseo de continuar las caricias. Deseó pellizcar la piel del abdomen para comprobar si los músculos eran tan tensos como parecían. Quiso descubrir la sensación del vello en el pecho en sus propios dedos. Y anheló recorrer el pecho hasta el sitio en que ese vello desaparecía bajo la sábana que le cubría las caderas.

No obstante, siguió frotando, mientras su mente recorría cada centímetro de ese cuerpo las manos sólo tocaban la cadera. Masajeó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que le dolieron los brazos y le cubrió la frente una fina capa de transpiración. Ansiaba cambiar de posición, pero hacerla significaría descubrir nuevos territorios del cuerpo de Naruto y supo por instinto que eso sería peligroso. Sólo acarició con el pensamiento la espalda musculosa, de piel tersa, y las piernas que se adivinaban largas, velludas y sólidas bajo la sábana. Y las manos permanecieron en el lugar de la cicatriz, hasta que Hinata se atrevió a echar otra mirada al espejo.

Naruto la observaba como el depredador a la presa. Esa mirada cargada de deseo le cortó el aliento. Si bien el vestido de noche tenía un escote apropiado para el teatro, no lo era tanto para lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Cada vez que movía las manos, el valle entre los pechos que apenas se veía en una posición, se revelaba profundo e incitante en otra. Los ojos de Naruto estaban fijos en ese valle cuya cambiante geografía hacía más seductor, hasta que ascendieron lentamente hacia el rostro de la mujer.

Esa mirada fija hizo que las manos de Hinata quedaran inertes. Una, quedó sobre la cadera y la otra se deslizó hacia el abdomen. La mirada de Naruto atrapó la de Hinata deteniendo el tiempo y los sentidos de Hinata se concentran sólo en él. El aroma sensual del hombre se mezclaba con el del linimento y el cuerpo duro se endurecía cada vez más.

Si Naruto no se hubiese movido, Hinata no habría tenido conciencia de lo que pasaba, pero el hombre le sujetó la mano contra el abdomen volviéndola a la realidad. De pronto, Hinata percibió algo nuevo. Aunque no estaba muy familiarizada con la mecánica del cuerpo masculino, sabía con exactitud lo que significaba esa dureza contra la palma de su mano, y se horrorizó.

Naruto no le dio tiempo a pensar. Hinata volvió hacia el hombre los ojos asustados en el mismo instante en que él le ponía la otra mano en la nuca. La atrajo hacia sí y la besó en los labios entreabiertos con una desenvoltura inesperada en un hombre tan distante. La demanda fue ardorosa y apremiante; por un instante pasó por la mente de Hinata un pensamiento: Adquirió práctica con Amaru, no obstante cuando la lengua de Naruto encendió una llama en su interior, esa idea se esfumó por completo.

A cada arremetida, Hinata sintió encenderse un fuego en sus entrañas. La razón le decía que se apartara, que aquietara la situación; sin poder contenerse dejó que la mano de Naruto le bajara el corpiño y le quitase el fino tul lavanda que le ceñía el cuello. Siguieron los diminutos botones de perlas del corpiño, y Naruto se apartó de la boca de Hinata para concentrarse en ellos. Jadeante, Hinata vio que la sábana que cubría a Naruto yacía ahora sobre el piso. Estaba desnudo, y aunque la rodilla de Hinata entre los muslos del hombre ocultaba la virilidad, la mano de Naruto sujetaba la de Hinata sobre ella en un apretón de acero.

Hinata comenzó a sentir pánico y se debatió. Naruto no la soltó. Volvió a besarla, apretando la mano sobre la de Hinata, hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo.

—¡Por favor! — Musitó, alejando los labios. La carne de Naruto le quemaba la mano hasta el punto en que creyó que le quedaría una marca. No se atrevió a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí, si no es por esto? —Dijo Naruto en voz ronca; lo enfurecía que Hinata no lo mirase y la respiración del hombre se tornó agitada.

—No... no lo sé — Dijo Hinata, casi sollozando; la verdad que revelaba la pregunta la angustió.

—No estoy hecho de piedra. —Volvió a oprimirle la mano sobre su miembro y repitió en tono ominoso, marcando las palabras—: No estoy hecho de piedra.

—Lo sé. —Sollozó la joven, invadida por la confusión y la vergüenza.

Naruto la miró y algo en Hinata, tal vez la angustia que revelaban esos ojos grises, lo conmovió. Súbitamente, la soltó y Hinata se tambaleó. Corrió hacia la puerta, conteniendo los sollozos con la mano sobre la boca, desesperada por volver a mirar a Naruto... pero no lo hizo, pues sabía que estaba desnudo. Y también sabía que estaría mirándola con la ira y la frustración pintadas en esas hermosas facciones irlandesas.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. Tregua III

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[20]  
_**

* * *

Esa noche, Hinata no durmió. Continuó evocando cómo había salido de la habitación de su esposo: espantada, llorosa y ligada a Naruto por nuevos lazos. Había querido ir al cuarto de Naruto sólo para ayudarlo. Cuando él le preguntó por qué había ido, Hinata no supo la respuesta. Le llevó toda la noche comprenderlo.

En el fondo del corazón, había querido entregarse. Quiso lograr que el matrimonio fuese completo y no sólo un juego entre dos personas ligadas por una hoja de papel. Ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo: había ido a la habitación de Naruto con el deseo inconsciente de consumar la relación. Antes, le había parecido incorrecto que los votos nupciales fuesen una mentira, ahora obsesionada por ese irlandés sombrío y melancólico, se había convertido en un crimen, merecedor de un severo castigo.

Tendida en la oscuridad, la vista fija en el cielo raso dorado, Hinata se obligó a reconocer la verdad: quería que ese matrimonio fuese completo. Aunque Naruto Uzumaki no fuese el hombre al que ella creía desear, aunque la riqueza de su esposo le repugnara, aunque nada en él pareciese apropiado para Hinata, ya no podía continuar negándolo. Quería ser la esposa de Naruto en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Las consecuencias duras y penosas de esa idea la apabullaron. Si Naruto y Hinata consumaban el matrimonio, la anulación se tornaba imposible. Sólo quedaría la alternativa del divorcio si Naruto aún se ajustaba al acuerdo y quería separarse. Sin embargo, hasta el estigma social que significara el divorcio sería menos doloroso para Hinata que el rechazo de Naruto después de haberle entregado todo lo que una esposa podía entregar.

"No —Pensó Hinata —, si me acuesto con Naruto, sólo lo haré con la esperanza de unirnos como marido y mujer y que nuestro matrimonio se convierta en algo sólido y duradero."

¿Acaso Naruto pensaría como ella? ¿Podría convencerlo de que creyese en ese matrimonio? Suspiró, y estrujó la almohada de satén, pensando en una casita blanca de madera y en las risas de los niños. Con Naruto, nunca vería cumplido ese sueño. Jamás disfrutarían de una existencia sencilla sin preocuparse por las posesiones, y en cuanto a los niños... tal vez él no los quisiera. Recordó el comentario que hiciera Naruto en Fenian Court, cuando Karin mencionó la posibilidad de un sobrino. Había dicho que Hinata podía tener un niño cuando lo deseara, aunque sólo lo dijo en beneficio de Karin. No fue sinceramente. Sólo le importaban la Bolsa de Valores y las posesiones. No quería una familia que lo estorbase.

Este último pensamiento la entristeció. Si tenía que resignar un sueño para lograr lo que en verdad quería, lo haría sin arrepentirse. Pues lo que más anhelaba era un esposo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Amanecía cuando al fin se durmió. Cuando Natsu la despertó llevándole el desayuno, ya era tarde.

Hinata se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. No bebió el café pues quería hablar con Naruto para explicar de alguna manera su peculiar comportamiento de la noche pasada. Quería disculparse, y tal vez demostrarle que si bien anoche se había mostrado renuente y confundida, ya no lo estaba.

Se puso un moño de terciopelo púrpura en la nuca, se contempló en el espejo y le agradó su propio aspecto. Tenía un recatado vestido del color plateado que daba a sus ojos un vivaz tono grisaceo. Se pellizcó las mejillas para darles un rubor rosado, y de pronto, el aspecto de princesa helada había desaparecido. Ante ella, se reflejaba en el espejo una mujer aniñada, ansiosa de entenderse con el esposo.

Despidió a Natsu, y se volvió hacia las puertas que separaban su recámara de la de Naruto. Éstas no estaban sobredoradas como las de Newport sino talladas con motivos medievales: letras bizantinas, tréboles y escudos. Esas puertas bien podían ser la entrada a un castillo tenebroso.

No hizo caso del temblor que le corrió por la espalda; golpeó la puerta y esperó el gruñido de Naruto. La respuesta no llegó. Estaba por irse cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez su esposo estuviese en el vestidor y no la hubiera oído. Giró lentamente el pomo y espió dentro. La cama aún estaba sin tender. Era probable que todavía estuviese vistiéndose. Entró en la habitación sin poder evitar la oleada de aprehensión y excitación que la invadió. Lo que hacía era osado pero quería hablar con Naruto en privado, y no en el comedor diario. Y tampoco quería mandarle un mensaje. Para disimular sus propios sentimientos heridos en los últimos días lo había hecho con frecuencia. Había llegado el tiempo de hablar.

—¡Naruto! — Llamó, en dirección al vestidor. No obtuvo respuesta y volvió a llamar en voz más alta. El eco repitió el nombre en la recámara vacía. Se detuvo junto al escritorio, sin atreverse a mirar en el vestidor. Era obvio que se había ido. Y ahora tendría que buscarlo en esa inmensa mansión, y convencerlo de que hablaran a solas.

Frustrada, se volvió para irse pero le llamó la atención una carta que había sobre el escritorio. En realidad, no fue la carta lo que le llamó la atención sino la firma manuscrita en tinta azul, que cruzaba la parte inferior de la hoja. Decía: "Amaru".

Toda su educación, su moral y el instinto de autoconservación le gritaban que no leyera esa nota arrojada al acaso sobre el escritorio de Naruto. La razón le indicaba que se fuese al dormitorio y escondiera la cabeza en la arena, como el avestruz. Mas su corazón, anhelante de saber si había esperanzas para los sentimientos recién descubiertos, la obligó a tomarla.

_Mi querido Naruto:_

_¡Me mentiste! Tu matrimonio está resultando un inconveniente molesto, y me demuestra que soy demasiado tolerante. Si todavía te importo, vendrás hoy mismo a verme. Me siento solitaria, mon cher._

_Tu ángel,  
__Amaru_

_P.D.: Sé que tu luna de miel acabó. Lo dijeron los periódicos._

Hinata se irguió, pálida, con el corazón agobiado. Si no hubiese estado tan sacudida, habría reído ante el descaro de la mujer. Casi podía imaginarla: la mano apoyada en la frente, el cuerpo arrellanado en un sofá, escribiendo el mensaje para el amante. No obstante, el amante de esa mujer era el marido de Hinata, y en ese instante nada le pareció menos divertido que Amaru Dumont.

Al oír pasos que se aproximaban, Hinata se sobresaltó. Desapareció en su propia recámara en el mismo instante en que las criadas llegaban para ordenar el dormitorio del amo. Sola en su cuarto, anheló poder hablar con alguien, con cualquiera que no estuviese relacionado con Naruto Uzumaki. Como lo había hecho a menudo durante esos tres últimos años, sucumbió a la necesidad interior de ver a su hermana. Sin perder un momento, pidió el coche para ir a Brooklyn.

—Señor, "ella" está ascendiendo al coche. ¿Quiere que mande a alguien a seguirla? — Whittaker, rígido como una estatua, estaba de pie junto a Naruto que leía la edición matutina del Chronicle sentado al escritorio de la biblioteca.

Naruto alzó la vista, con una chispa de frustración en los ojos. Quiso ir en persona tras Hinata, pero recordó las promesas que le había hecho y volviendo la vista al periódico, respondió:

—No.

Whittaker se inclinó; era evidente que no entendía la contención del amo pero la aceptaba. Le entregó una bandeja de plata que desbordaba de tarjetas de visita.

—Las dejaron esta mañana. Señor, ¿las leerá usted o se las dejo a la señora?

Naruto pensó en dejar de lado las tarjetas, luego cambió de idea. Las ojeó y no tuvo necesidad de mirar demasiado. La primera de ellas tenía el nombre del señor Kiba Inuzuka primorosamente impreso; la esquina superior derecha estaba doblada manifestando un mensaje secreto que todos conocían: _Tengo que hablar contigo_.

—Puedes irte. —Naruto tomó la tarjeta y la estrujó en el puño.

Whittaker se apresuró a irse. Al quedar solo, Naruto se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Abajo, Hinata acababa de marcharse en el carruaje y la vio partir otra vez con rumbo desconocido. Cuando ya no pudo ver el coche, se volvió y vio en el puño la tarjeta arrugada.

Si los operadores de Wall Street apostaban a que Naruto no toleraría otro viaje secreto de su esposa a Brooklyn, el mercado de valores rompería todas las marcas.

.

.

Continuará...


	22. Sitio

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[21]  
_**

* * *

_Á Nbúirnín dílis geal mo chroí  
__Pues en mi imaginación caldeada,  
__Aún apareces bajo la marea lunar,  
__Y el dormir te devuelve tu forma de ángel,  
__Para atraparte en el sueño de la medianoche_

_Antigua poesía irlandesa_

* * *

Hinata volvió de Brooklyn con el tiempo justo de cambiarse para ir a Delmonico. La señora Mei le había pedido que fuera porque el duque de Sharingan por fin había llegado a Nueva York y esa noche haría su primera aparición. Hinata no tenía ningún deseo de ir. Hubiese preferido tomar un té con tostadas en su propia habitación y acostarse temprano, lo que resultaba imposible. Esa noche, todos estarían en Delmonico. Era una oportunidad muy importante y Karin no podía perdérsela.

Fortalecida por la visita a Hanabi, Hinata se vistió con rapidez y esperó a los demás en la sala. Se armó de valor para el primer reencuentro con Naruto, pero la tomó desprevenida la punzada dolorosa que le asaeteó el corazón cuando su esposo entró en la habitación. Se dirigieron un mutuo gesto de saludo; si Hinata no tuviese una reserva de lucidez, se habría ruborizado al recordar la última escena. No se ruborizó. Volvía a ser la princesa de hielo que ocultaba un corazón vulnerable y aterrado.

—Karin bajará enseguida. —Naruto se acercó al fuego; las llamas arrancaron destellos de la cabeza dorada del león. Dijo sin cambiar el tono—: ¿Disfrutaste del paseo?

Inquieta por la pregunta y por el hecho de que conociera todas sus idas y venidas, Hinata apartó la mirada y contempló las llamas.

—Sí. —Fue toda su respuesta.

—¿Cuándo volverás a salir?

Los ojos de Hinata echaron chispas de furia.

—Tú conoces mejor que yo mis entradas y salidas; ¿por qué no me lo dices?

La única respuesta fue un pesado silencio. Hinata aspiró una bocanada de aire y dijo:

—¿Acaso ordenaste a los criados que me espiaran? ¿Así supiste adónde fui hoy? ¿Se trata de Whittaker?

—Sólo me concierne a mí saber qué me... —Trató de serenarse— ... lo que sucede en mi propia casa.

—Claro, por supuesto. Muy bien, ya lo sabes. Hoy fui a Brooklyn. —Se volvió y lo enfrentó, recordando la nota de Amaru —. Al parecer, yo no fui la única en salir de la ciudad, ¿no es cierto? Sé que esta mañana te levantaste temprano.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Fijó la mirada en su esposa. A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar la esperanza que había sentido al levantarse y la crueldad con que esa esperanza fue aplastada por aquella carta.

—Quizá yo también tenga mis espías en esta casa.

Fue evidente que Naruto no le creía.

—Me echaste de menos en el desayuno. ¿De eso se trata? No tuve tiempo para desayunar.

"Al menos, no en esta casa", pensó Hinata.

—¿Esta mañana me buscaste? —La voz de Naruto fue más suave de lo que Hinata jamás había oído. Mas ni ese tono conciliador alivió la vergüenza de la joven. De todas las humillaciones que podía concebir, la peor era tener que compartir al esposo con otra mujer.

—Ya aprendí que nunca debo de buscarte. —Afectando un aire frío, Hinata apartó la mirada.

—Está bien. —Fue el helado comentario.

Entre los dos no hubo más conversación hasta que partieron en el coche.

Como de costumbre, Karin desbordaba de excitación por las actividades de la noche. Estaba tan entusiasmada, que tanto Naruto como Hinata la dejaron parlotear en procura de un falso alivio para la atmósfera oprímete que reinaba entre los dos. Sin embargo, al fin Karin pareció notar la hostilidad de los esposos y guardó silencio sin que se lo pidiesen.

Hinata se puso nerviosa y comenzó a hablar.

—Karin, estás muy bella esta noche. ¿Estás impaciente por conocer al duque?

—Nunca conocí a un duque. ¿Crees que me asustará? —Karin echó un vistazo al semblante lúgubre de su hermano y luego dirigió a Hinata una mirada preocupada.

Hinata forzó la risa. Quiso decir: Nunca tanto como tu hermano, aunque en realidad respondió:

—Oh, no: es probable que sea anciano y medio sordo. Creo que no tienes de qué preocuparte. De cualquier manera, no estaremos mucho tiempo con él. Sin duda, la señora Mei Astor debe de haber hecho muchos planes.

—¡Qué suerte! — Karin sonrió y apretó el abanico. El movimiento atrajo la mirada hacia las manos de Karin.

—Qué brazalete tan bonito. Es nuevo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es nuevo. —respondió Karin, tocando los zafiros de corte cuadrado—. Naruto me lo trajo de Boston.

—Te queda bien, Karin. —Hinata forzó una sonrisa, que le resultó casi dolorosa. Después de todo lo que Naruto la había hecho sufrir, no comprendió por qué le dolía semejante pequeñez. Naruto fue a Boston durante la luna de miel, trajo una joya costosa para su hermana, y nada para la flamante esposa. Si bien Hinata ya le había demostrado el desprecio que sentía por las joyas ostentosas, le dolía que su marido no hubiese pensado en ella durante el viaje. Sin duda, habría traído algo para Amaru. Como lo demostraba la nota, Amaru no podía prescindir de un regalo. Era muy probable que Naruto hubiese comprado para la amante una alhaja que hubiese podido pagar la mitad del ejército confederado, de todos modos aunque sólo hubiese arrancado un trébol de cuatro hojas junto a las vías del ferrocarril y se lo hubiera llevado a Amaru apretado en el bolsillo, Hinata habría odiado el gesto. No se trataba del precio. Se trataba de las emociones. De los sentimientos que ansiaba despertar en su esposo.

Delmonico resplandecía, lleno de personajes importantes: los Cuatrocientos, pegados hombro con hombro con los representantes de Washington y de la oficina del Alcalde que querían conocer a este prestigioso duque inglés. Nadie conocía mucho acerca de los Uchiha, salvo que tenían una enorme posesión cerca de la frontera con Escocia, que el primer duque había sido armado caballero por Enrique V, y que eran tan ilustres que, según rumores, Victoria y Alberto habían pasado la luna de miel en el castillo de los Uchiha.

Cuando se anunció la llegada del duque, la multitud hizo silencio. Hinata estaba con Karin en el fondo del salón; la muchacha se mostraba más interesada en las jóvenes que se amontonaban alrededor de ellas como palomas que en el mismo duque. La impresión fuerte la causó la aparición del duque en la puerta: no era el caballero anciano de grandes bigotes que la mayoría esperaba sino un joven apuesto de una edad similar a la de Naruto.

—¿Ése es el duque de Sharingan? — Exclamó Hinata de una manera más bien indecorosa.

—Ese muchacho no debe de tener más de veinticuatro años —comentó Naruto, que dada su altura podía verlo mejor.

—Es muy guapo — Murmuró Karin.

—Es británico. —Replicó Naruto.

—Es guapo —Confirmó Hinata, ignorando el comentario de su marido.

—¿Crees que nos presentarán? —Preguntó Karin.

—Oh, sí, sin duda. —Hinata tomó a Karin del brazo y comenzó a llevarla hacia la fila de los que aguardaban para ser presentados.

Naruto las detuvo y llevó a Hinata aparte.

—Te lo advierto, Hinata. El duque de Sharingan es inglés, y no quiero que Karin se mezcle con ningún maldito inglés.

Hinata lo miró y abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—Naruto, aunque sé que los irlandeses les tienen cierta inquina a los ingleses, esto es ridículo. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Es inglés. Eso es todo lo que necesito saber. No quiero que mi hermana se vincule con ese sujeto.

—Cuán conveniente resulta el prejuicio. Podríamos tomar esa misma oración y cambiar inglés por irlandés, y la oirías de labios de muchos de los que están hoy aquí.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Admito que en ese punto tienes razón, de todas maneras, Karin no se presentará a ningún inglés. Así es como proceden, ¿sabes? Cuando ven que las arcas de la familia comienzan a vaciarse, vienen a América a buscar a alguna muchacha bonita que les permita hermosear el castillo con la sustanciosa dote. Te aseguro desde este mismo momento que el dinero de los Uzumaki no irá a arreglar ningún maldito castillo en Northumberland.

Hinata lo escuchó y comprendió que Naruto no advertía que una vez más se deslizaba el acento irlandés en su discurso. Dijo:

—Karin aún no conoció al duque y tú ya la imaginas casada y con hijos. ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar a ver si se agradan uno al otro?

—Oh, le gustará Karin. Mírala: es bonita y la más rica de las que están aquí. No se irá con ningún inglés... y eso es definitivo.

Con astucia, Hinata ocultó la sonrisa tras la mano enguantada. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, no obstante después de haber pensado toda la noche en el brazalete de Karin, creyó que había llegado el momento de tomarse la revancha.

—Vamos, Naruto, "tú"... el señor "Bolsa de Valores", el señor "Bonos de Ferrocarril", el señor "yo siempre consigo lo que quiero"... Tendría que agradarte este duque. Pensé que serías el primero en admirar a un hombre cuyos antecesores tuvieron el poderío para someter a un país por más de doscientos años, aunque ese país sea el tuyo. ¿Acaso no es ése tu _modus operandi_?

Naruto la miró asombrado, y luego soltó una risa inesperada.

—Muy bien. Preséntala a Uchiha. Si pretende casarse con mi hermana, cerraré todas las apuestas. Nuestro arreglo quedará sin efecto.

—En los documentos que firmé cuando me casé contigo no recuerdo que estipulara que Karin no podría casarse con un inglés.

—No puedo prever todas las posibilidades.

—No, no puedes. Señor Uzumaki, todas las apuestas están abiertas. Sea inglés o no.

Con los labios apretados, Naruto vio cómo Hinata volvía junto a Karin y la llevaba a la fila.

Como si fuera una artista trabajando con su instrumento preferido, Hinata esperó en la fila. La satisfizo ver que el duque se aburría conversando con la señora Van Dam, una dama anciana de Washington Square. Si lograba atraer la atención del duque hacia Karin, la conquista sería más dulce aún.

Hinata dirigió a Naruto una mirada audaz por encima de la multitud; luego tomó a Karin de la mano y dijo al duque:

—Su Gracia, soy la señora de Naruto Uzumaki. El duque le besó la mano. Hubo una chispa de sorpresa en los ojos del joven.

—Ah, sí, señora Uzumaki, he oído hablar mucho de usted. Su apellido de soltera es Hyuga, ¿verdad?

Hinata sonrió, sin cuidarse de los chismorreos que la aludían. Sabía que existían comentarios.

—Así es, sólo que ahora mi apellido es Uzumaki. —espió a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo y vio que la miraba, ceñudo. Dijo en voz lo bastante alta para que la escuchase—: y aún oirá hablar más de los Uzumaki, Su Gracia, pues quisiera presentarle a mi cuñada, Karin Uzumaki.

El duque se inclinó para besar la mano de Karin. Cuando se irguió, los ojos oscuros encontraron los de Karin, y la expresión aburrida se disipó de inmediato.

—Encantado de conocerla. —Dijo, contemplando a la muchacha ruborizada.

—La señorita Uzumaki nació en Nueva York —Intervino Hinata — y es muy aficionada a nuestro nuevo parque. Su Gracia, ¿le agrada cabalgar?

—Claro, por supuesto —Respondió distraído, sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha.

Hinata sonrió: todo marchaba muy bien. El duque estaba impresionado. Agitó el abanico para llamarle la atención.

—La señorita Uzumaki me decía que pronto iremos a dar un paseo a caballo por el parque. Supongo que una mañana, luego del desayuno.

—Ésa es la hora en que me gusta pasear a caballo.

—¿Sí? —Hinata se llevó la mano al pecho, como asombrada por la coincidencia. Se volvió para mirar a Naruto, que había oído toda la conversación. Vio que se ponía ceñudo y tuvo que disimular la risa tras el abanico.

Desde donde estaba, Naruto observó cómo su esposa ejercía su propia magia sobre el duque. Era cortés, ingeniosa y encantadora... todo lo que su educación le había brindado. Si se observaba con atención, se descubría en los ojos de Naruto una veta de orgullo y admiración y una considerable dosis de temor.

Y si se lo escuchaba con la misma atención, se lo habría oído murmurar acerca de lo que más lo obsesionaba: "No, señora Uzumaki, todas las apuestas están cerradas. Y en primer lugar, tu próximo viaje a Brooklyn".

—Es guapo, ¿no crees? ¿No te parece encantador? ¡Cuando me invitó a bailar el vals me sentí tan torpe...! ¡Debo de haberlo pisado al menos cuatro veces! —Parloteaba Karin en el viaje de regreso por la Quinta Avenida.

—El joven Uchiha es todo un caballero, ¿no te parece, Naruto? —Bajo la luz dorada de la lámpara, Hinata se volvió hacia su sombrío marido y le dirigió la más radiante sonrisa de venganza —. Le dije que Karin y yo daríamos un paseo por el parque, el jueves por la mañana. ¿Crees que fui demasiado atrevida al darle indicios de dónde estaríamos, de modo que pueda encontrarse con nosotras "por casualidad"?

Naruto frunció el entrecejo y le dijo a Karin:

—No es necesario que pierdas tiempo pensando en ese muchacho. Mei Terumi Astor lo mantendrá tan ocupado que no podrás verlo.

—Oh, tienes razón. —El entusiasmo de Karin se marchitó como una rosa arrasada por el viento.

—¡No es así! —Hinata se acercó a Karin y le apretó la mano—. Tesoro, te apuesto a que el jueves, el duque estará en el parque. Y le haré entender que será bienvenido si desea visitarte.

—¿Lo harás? —Exclamó Karin, otra vez alegre.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Después de todo... —Lanzó a Naruto una mirada significativa— ... para eso estoy aquí.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, quiero hablar contigo, esposa mía. —dijo Naruto entre dientes.

—Muy bien, querido esposo. —Respondió Hinata, disfrutando del hecho de no sentirse amedrentada por el tono amenazante de su esposo.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Naruto dio las buenas noches a Karin y luego fue hacia la biblioteca. Hinata amaba esa habitación. Debería odiarla pues allí fue donde había concertado el acuerdo con ese demonio irlandés hacía tantas semanas, y sin embargo, era su cuarto preferido. Era como el dormitorio de Naruto. En ese cuarto no había líneas curvas. Un hombre llamado Charles Lock Eastlake era el creador de ese estilo moderno, y Hinata decidió que si alguna vez ella y Hanabi tenían una casa propia, la decoraría de acuerdo con la obra de ese hombre: _Apuntes para la decoración del hogar_.

—Estás incentivando este romance sólo para molestarme, y eso no me agrada. —Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró.

Hinata pasó junto a un sofá tapizado con cuero de caballo y se acercó a la biblioteca empotrada examinando los títulos.

—Naruto, no podemos interponemos en el camino del verdadero amor.

—Esto representa una salida para ti, ¿verdad? Dejarás a Karin en las garras de ese joven duque y, cuando esté casada, crees que podrás decir "adiós, misión cumplida". No te soltaré tan fácilmente.

La joven rió entre dientes.

—Por Dios, Naruto, no te adelantes. A Uchiha le agrada Karin y no veo motivo para desanimarlo. Me parece un joven agradable y, ¡oh, sorpresa!, carece de los prejuicios que mantuvo alejados a muchos Knickerbocker. Creí que estarías fascinado de que tan ilustre personaje se prendase de Karin.

Enfadado, Naruto se volvió. Admitió a desgana:

—De acuerdo. Dejemos que Uchiha vea a Karin. Si surgiera la necesidad, sabré manejarlo. No supongas que la anulación está próxima. Para satisfacerme, el hombre que quiera casarse con Karin tendrá que probar su amor cinco veces. No será una tarea fácil.

Hinata tenía una réplica en la punta de la lengua, hasta que oyó la palabra anulación. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la obtuviesen. Todavía Karin no había encontrado un compañero, aunque era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Tal como Hinata supuso, fue fácil hacerla entrar en la sociedad. A lo sumo, pasarían un par de meses antes de que algún caballero pidiese la mano de la muchacha.

Un par de meses. Hinata observó a su esposo. Recordó a Amaru, la amante, y quiso odiar a su marido. A pesar de ello sentía todo lo contrario, y por ese motivo Naruto la hería tanto. Imaginó el futuro sin ese hombre colérico y apuesto que tenía ante sí. Gran parte de ese futuro estaba construido en base a sueños: una casita blanca, la libertad de Hanabi y el fantasma de un hombre que un día la salvaría... sueños tan inconsistentes como una telaraña.

—No te librarás tan fácil de la trampa. —Continuó Naruto con aire astuto—. Recuerda lo que te digo: tendrás que esforzarte mucho más que hasta ahora para encontrar a un hombre lo bastante bueno para Karin.

Lo que sugería era que el matrimonio duraría más de lo esperado; lo que en realidad deseaba Hinata era que fuese auténtico. Por lo que había percibido en Uchiha, no le sorprendería que Karin estuviese casada en el término de unos meses, hasta en semanas.

Naruto le preguntó algo, pero Hinata no lo oyó. Sólo podía pensar en lo solitaria que se sentiría cuando llegara esa anulación. Se sentía como Cenicienta después del baile. Había encontrado al príncipe, al hombre sin rostro de los sueños, y ése era el único hombre que jamás podría tener.

—¿Cómo, no hay ninguna réplica aguda? ¿Ningún desafío?

Hinata lo miró. Había en ese hombre muchas cosas que no le gustaban, incluso odiaba esa mansión en que vivía. Era demasiado grande, vulgar y sobrecargada. Mas cuando pensó en que al fin tendría la casita blanca junto al mar y viviría sola en ella hasta el fin de la vida, supo que sería muy desdichada. Se sentía ligada para siempre a este hombre áspero y colérico. La idea de no volver a verlo, de no desafiarlo, ni sentarse tranquila en la sala, tomada de la mano de Naruto escuchando a Karin tocar el arpa le provocó el deseo de arrojarse en el sofá y plañir tal alto como lo hacían los irlandeses.

—Nunca te vi tan callada. ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?

—Yo... no me siento bien. Quisiera ir a mi cuarto. —Hinata se puso las manos en las mejillas ardientes y retrocedió. Salió de la biblioteca sin añadir otra palabra, mientras Naruto la miraba como si estuviese loca.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Hinata oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Insomne, con los ojos enrojecidos, se secó las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, comprobó que estuviesen bien cerrados los botones del cuello del peinador y fue hasta la puerta.

Para sus adentros, alimentó la esperanza de que fuese Naruto. Después de haberse paseado durante horas por la habitación, se reconcilió con la idea de que se había enamorado de su esposo. No podía imaginar que ese frío irlandés se enamorase de ella, pues Hinata representaba todo lo que él detestaba.

Con esa idea, imbuida de una oscura resolución, abrió la puerta y encontró a Menma sonriéndole.

—¿Qué haces aquí, a esta hora? —Murmuró la joven, regañándolo.

—Acabo de regresar de la Casa Hoffman. —Entró en la habitación de la cuñada.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Hinata se puso delante del joven.

—¡No puedes entrar aquí! —Susurró—. ¿Acaso no tienes modales? ¡Ésta es la habitación de una dama!

—No te preocupes, Hinata. Ya estuve antes en la habitación de una dama. De hecho, vengo de una en este momento.

—Ya veo. —Respondió Hinata, agitando la mano para disipar el intenso aroma del agua de violetas que despedía la ropa de Menma.

El muchacho se sentó en la _chaise longue_ acolchada: se veía absurdamente masculino reclinado sobre el satén rosado. Además, era demasiado robusto para estar cómodo en esa reposera y cada vez que se movía Hinata temía que se cayera al piso.

—Oh, Menma, no tienes remedio. —Se acercó al joven—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hinata, nunca tuve una madre. Al menos, no la recuerdo. Quiero conversar contigo como si fueses mi mamá. ¿Puedo?

Apenada, Hinata asintió.

Menma le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y un guiño.

—Claro, cuando estoy contigo siento cosas que, te juro, nunca sentí por mi propia madre.

Nerviosa, Hinata se sonrojó y se llevó una mano al cuello para comprobar si la bata de noche preservaba el recato debido.

Mas antes de que pudiese hacer nada al respecto, Menma dejó caer la cabeza sobre las manos y suspiró.

—Hinata, estoy harto de toda esta diversión. Está matándome. Por una vez, quisiera pararme sobre mis propios pies, sin sentir que es Naruto quien tira de las cuerdas.

El genuino dolor que se percibía en la voz de su cuñado conmovió a Hinata. Se arrodilló junto a él y le apoyó una mano en la cabeza.

—Menma, tu hermano no tira de las cuerdas. Tú crees que lo hace. Naruto te admira. Siempre habla de lo inteligente que eres.

—Es a él a quien hay que admirar. Es todo un hombre.

—Tú también eres todo un hombre. Sólo necesitas ponerte sobrio. Presumo que no te fue muy bien en la Casa Hoffman con tu última... eh... —No se le ocurrió un término preciso para calificar a la mujer que había visto con Menma en la Academia. Rió entre dientes al recordar la palabra que había usado Naruto.

Menma levantó la vista y la aferró por los brazos.

Con aire de honda sinceridad, exclamó:

—Por una vez, quisiera acostarme con una mujer por la que sienta algo. Quiero saber si es diferente. Si es algo especial.

Hinata trató de soltarse. Enervada, preguntó:

—Oh, Menma, ¿por qué me dices estas cosas a mí?

—Porque quiero acostarme contigo. Quiero saber si podría amarte. Creo que sí.

Alarmada, Hinata exclamó:

—Esto... esto no es lo que tú quieres, Menma: Tú no me amas. Sólo quieres castigar a Naruto.

Menma la miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. De a poco, comprendió la lógica de Hinata y, al fin, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sin embargo, me pareces bella. ¿Eso no tiene importancia?

—No. —Respondió Hinata con severidad.

—Por otra parte, Naruto te ignora de un modo espantoso, no lo niegues.

Esa verdad la laceró, y no hizo comentarios.

—Vamos, Hinata, ¿qué le importará a mi hermano si yo te beso? —Menma la atrajo hacia sí, a medias sentada sobre su propio regazo.

—¡Menma, basta! —Protestó, sin poder sofocar la risa nerviosa, mientras el joven trataba de besarla; pero en su estado de embriaguez sólo atinó a alcanzarle la barbilla.

—Oh, vamos, amor, muchas mujeres quisieran besarme...

—¡Y vaya si lo hacen! —Replicó Hinata, riendo y forcejeando—. ¡Oh, mal hombre! ¡Qué vergüenza! —No había concluido las palabras cuando Menma la acometió. El movimiento les hizo perder el equilibrio sobre la pequeña _chaise longue_ y aterrizaron los dos en el piso en poses poco dignas.

A Hinata le dio un ataque de risa, quizá porque intentaba olvidar la tristeza que le había provocado Naruto. Menma era un tunante, y en consecuencia sólo trataba de aprovecharse de la buena disposición de Hinata. La aferró por la cintura y la puso encima de él.

Hizo un nuevo intento de besarla cuando, de pronto, se oyó una voz que los congeló a ambos donde estaban.

—Menma, tendría que azotarte como a un perro callejero.

Aterrada, Hinata giró y vio a Naruto en la puerta que comunicaba los dormitorios de los dos, con expresión dura y colérica. Naruto la miró y Hinata sintió que absorbía la culpa como una esponja. Con dificultad, se puso de pie y trató de acomodarse la ropa. No era fácil, con el peinador.

—Naruto, esto no es lo que parece. —Dijo Menma, poniéndose de pie.

Naruto calló. Miró fijamente a su hermano hasta hacerlo encogerse.

—Confundes esta situación. —Continuó Menma —. Te juro que no estaría aquí a esta hora, no...

—Sal de aquí.

Hinata se asombró de que Naruto pudiese pronunciar tres palabras como si fuesen trescientas.

Viéndose derrotado, Menma dijo:

—Naruto, sé lo que estás pensando y te aseguro que estás equivocado. Yo nunca te pondría los...

—Sal de aquí.

—¡Déjame explicarte!

—¿Y qué me dirás? —Explotó Naruto mirando a su hermano, y luego a su esposa, que se sujetaba el cuello del peinador como una novia asustada en la noche de bodas —. ¿Dirás que mi esposa no te atrae? ¿Me dirás que la consideras como a una hermana? Bueno: nunca te vi tratar a Karin de ese modo.

Menma miró de soslayo a Hinata con expresión de total sobriedad, y le dijo a Naruto:

—Yo sólo estaba jugueteando. No quise hacer daño.

—Tendría que castraste por este jueguito.

Menma perdió el control y exclamó:

—Si te ocuparas de tu esposa, ella no sería una tentación.

Naruto avanzó, y Hinata hizo una exclamación. Creyó que se iban a trabar en una pelea. Su esposo se detuvo, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Vete. —Exclamó, controlando apenas un estallido.

Menma no se iría sin decir la última palabra. Enfadado, exclamó:

—Admítelo: en realidad, te molesta ver a Hinata riéndose conmigo, ¿no es cierto? Creo que ni te molestas en tocarla, pero no puedes soportar que la esté pasando bien conmigo... mientras tú quedas excluido.

—¡Estás hablando de mi esposa!

—¡Si es tu esposa, tómala!

Menma y Naruto se miraron en silenciosa batalla.

Hinata estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Naruto dijo en tono amenazador.

—Menma, vete. Vete ya.

Menma obedeció. Dirigió a Hinata una mirada de disculpa y salió dando un portazo.

Ya a solas con su marido, Hinata percibió el silencio como el estruendo de un cañonazo. Naruto se volvió hacia ella y la habitación pareció retumbar con el eco de su cólera. La conmoción que había en los ojos del hombre la sacudió. Una parte de la joven se amedrentó ante la furia de su esposo, la otra parte, la que había paseado angustiada por el cuarto ansiando que Naruto la amase, ésa se regocijó

"Está celoso –Pensó —, muy celoso."

Si alguna esperanza había en esa relación, estaba en esa veta de posesividad que había estallado en Naruto al encontrarla abrazada a Menma.

Durante largo rato, Naruto la miró en silencio. Parecía sopesar todas las posibilidades antes de tomar una decisión. Él era Naruto Uzumaki, y en cuanto tomó la decisión, actuó.

—Hinata, ve a mi habitación. —Dijo en tono calmo.

Hinata fijó la mirada en los ojos del hombre. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Si bien los celos de Naruto le habían dado esperanzas, ése no era el momento para lo que pensaba hacer. Estaba aceptando el desafío de Menma. No quería hacer el amor con Hinata porque la deseara, sino porque era la clase de hombre que no resiste un desafío. Hinata lo percibía en los ojos de Naruto: nunca dejaba sin respuesta una provocación.

—No. — Respondió Hinata en tono también sereno pero firme.

Naruto asintió... Mala señal.

—Hinata, eres mi esposa, mi esposa ante la ley y ante la Iglesia Católica. Tengo derechos. Si no vas a mi habitación, llamaré al policía que está en la calle y le diré que te lleve a la rastra.

—Si haces eso, no habrá anulación.

—Pues, que no haya anulación.

Hinata lo contempló: todo lo que anhelaba parecía estar a su alcance y, no obstante, tan lejos... Si no aceptaba la exigencia, tal vez no tuviese otra ocasión de salvar el matrimonio, si se sometía en semejantes circunstancias, ¿obtendría de Naruto otra cosa que frialdad e indiferencia?

Pensó en todo lo que le había sucedido esa noche y lo que había descubierto. Comprendió que amaba a este hombre. Acarició con la mirada el cabello rubio, el mentón fuerte, los ojos coléricos, y supo que lo amaba. Hasta el verlo con el bastón le confirmaba ese sentimiento. Para muchas personas, el bastón representaba temor y limitaciones, para Hinata, significaba fuerza. Era la prueba de que Naruto había vencido el temor y las limitaciones y se había convertido en un hombre rico y poderoso.

Quizá sólo fuera la lucha de ese hombre lo que la conmovía; cuando alzó la mirada y contempló al hombre áspero y distante con el que se había casado, ya no le importaron los motivos de sus propios sentimientos. Sabía que lo amaba y que movería cielo y tierra para lograr que Naruto le correspondiese.

—Ve, Hinata. —Repitió Naruto.

—¿Es por causa de Menma? —Musitó, en un último intento de preservar su propia dignidad.

—No. —replicó el hombre en voz ronca.

Hinata lo miró, y le creyó. Con pasos lentos, caminó hasta el cuarto de su esposo. Oyó cerrarse la puerta tras ella con un chasquido que le pareció eterno. Y también pasó una eternidad hasta que reunió valor para darse vuelta y mirarlo.

Naruto estaba de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta y la contemplaba como si planease metódicamente la seducción. Hinata no había notado antes que aún estaba vestido con la ropa de gala: todavía tenía puestos los gemelos y el chaleco de piqué blanco abotonado.

Hinata se sintió desnuda con el peinador; la primera orden de Naruto le cortó el aliento.

—Acércate a la cama.

Volvió los ojos asustados hacia la amenazadora cama con baldaquín. Ya hacía mucho que la criada la había preparado: las sábanas blancas estaban dobladas formando un pulcro triángulo hacia un lado. Dubitativa, Hinata miró a Naruto en profundidad y se encontró con los ojos azulados del hombre. Era evidente que no se echaría atrás. Hinata emprendió el largo trayecto hasta la cama.

—Quítate la bata.

En un impulso, Hinata cubrió con la mano la fila de botones que cerraba el cuello del peinador. Lo deseaba, aunque no de esta manera: no había vino, ni rosas, ni seducción. Sólo fluidas órdenes, las sombras alargadas de la lámpara parpadeante y la mirada fija, peligrosa e incitadora de su esposo.

—El peinador.

Hinata miró la leve prenda de seda de color durazno que ocultaba el camisón audaz que Naruto le había comprado para el ajuar. Si se quitaba la bata, quedaría prácticamente desnuda. Las miradas de los dos se encontraron. La inundó una oleada de deseo. Renuentes, los dedos de Hinata comenzaron a soltar los botones del cuello. El peinador se deslizó por los brazos y cayó al piso en un montón susurrante. Con el camisón audaz del color de la piel, el aliento agitado, observó a Naruto desde la sombra de la inmensa cama con baldaquín.

Con suma lentitud, comenzando por el ruedo del camisón, donde formaba una cola espumosa, la mirada de Naruto fue ascendiendo por el contorno de las piernas y los muslos lujuriosos modelados por la seda transparente. La expresión de Naruto demostró que aprobaba la curva femenina de las caderas y luego se detenía en el hueco de la cintura. La mirada ávida quiso más, pero los brazos de Hinata, cruzados sobre el pecho, la detuvieron.

—Baja los brazos. —musitó con voz áspera pero firme.

Hinata no se movió ni lo miró. Permaneció quieta, helada por el miedo y una ansiedad difícil de expresar. En ese juego audaz había llegado hasta donde podía.

Para igualar los tantos, Naruto apoyó el bastón contra la puerta y se acercó a Hinata con paso rígido y desparejo. De ese modo hizo comprender a su esposa que compartía con ella su propia intimidad, entonces, Hinata bajó la guardia y vio que el hombre se acercaba a una mesa que estaba junto a la cama y se servía licor de un botellón de cristal.

Hasta las fosas nasales de Hinata llegó el aroma ardiente del áspero whisky.

"¿Me servirá a mí también?", se preguntó Hinata, no sólo porque quería beber para darse valor sino porque sería otra manera de compartir la intimidad.

Antes de volverse, Naruto bebió dos grandes tragos. Al ver que sólo había un vaso, Hinata se decepcionó. Mas luego su esposo le tendió el vaso y la invitó con la mirada. La mano de la joven tembló al tomarlo. Compartir el vaso provocó en Hinata un estremecimiento de excitación. Era un anticipo de lo que vendría, de lo que quizá compartirían.

Rozó con los labios el borde del vaso y disfrutó de ese sorbo mínimo. Era tan fuerte como Hinata lo recordaba, pero la entibió y le evocó el beso de su esposo: el whisky sabía a Naruto.

Le devolvió el vaso. Lo recibió y la miró, contemplando lo que no había podido ver antes. Hinata ya no se cubría con los brazos: los pechos pujaban contra la nube de seda color durazno y los pezones castaños se divisaban con toda claridad.

Los ojos de Naruto se oscurecieron; terminó en un solo trago lo que quedaba en el vaso. El whisky debía de quemar, pues el hombre hizo una mueca y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de noche con un golpe. Hinata hizo un ademán para volver a cubrirse los pechos con los brazos, del hombre musitó: "No". Le sujetó las manos y la besó, impidiéndole forcejear, impidiéndole tocarlo.

Se besaron; la boca de Naruto se adueñó de la de Hinata en un antiguo ritual de dominación. Hinata casi no podía respirar, pero Naruto parecía capaz de librarla de la necesidad de aire y dejada sólo con la necesidad por él mismo. Hinata quiso tocarlo, él se lo impidió, sujetándole las manos a los lados: Hinata ardía en deseos de rodear esa cara hermosa con las manos.

—Reconóceme. —Dijo Naruto en un murmullo áspero, con la boca apoyada sobre el cabello de Hinata.

Confundida, Hinata agitó la cabeza sin comprender, aturdida por el beso.

—Di mi nombre. —Insistió su esposo—. No Menma... no Kiba... mi nombre.

—Naruto. —Dijo Hinata en voz entrecortada.

—Eso es. _Tá sé agat amis_. —Luego de esa enigmática frase, Naruto le soltó las manos y pasándole un brazo bajo el trasero, la acostó sobre la cama.

Los labios y el cuerpo Naruto la aplastaron contra la blandura del colchón de plumas, y la mano la tocó, aunque no donde Hinata esperaba. Se preparó para una caricia en los pechos y en cambio sintió con alarma que frotaba el pulgar a través de la tela rosada sobre el triángulo de vello que cubría su propia feminidad. Jadeó, y la lengua cálida de Naruto ahogó su voz; Trémula, trató de retroceder; no pudo. Naruto la había hecho su cautiva en cuerpo y alma: todo su ser estaba en manos de su esposo como una mariposa frágil que podría ser aplastada o acariciada según el capricho del hombre.

Naruto levantó el camisón sobre los muslos y la caricia se hizo más honda hasta que provocó en Hinata una reacción involuntaria. Ahí estaba la muchacha de refinada educación y buena cuna, tendida bajo el cuerpo de este irlandés anhelando que se adueñase de su propio cuerpo. Naruto no dejaba de acariciarla hasta que Hinata sollozó, luchando contra el deseo, odiándolo por jugar con lugares secretos que la misma mujer ignoraba que existieran.

Entonces, Naruto disminuyó el ritmo. Se quitó uno de los gemelos de la pechera de la camisa y bajó el camisón de uno de los hombros de Hinata. Centímetro a centímetro, se desnudaba y luego desnudaba a su esposa. Cuando el chaleco y la camisa de Naruto quedaron en el piso y los pantalones desabrochados, el camisón era sólo una banda en torno del pecho de Hinata. El control de Naruto asombró a la joven. Sólo le faltaba quitarse los pantalones y lo hizo con gracia, deslizándolos por las caderas sin siquiera sentarse.

Una vez desnudo, se acostó junto a Hinata, y la muchacha supuso que le quitaría el camisón con la misma destreza. Al mirarla, a los ojos de Naruto brilló una chispa que pareció encender su ardor. Los movimientos dejaron de ser lentos. Acarició la piel de Hinata, que parecía dorada bajo la luz vacilante de la lámpara de gas y la miró a los ojos, ensombrecidos de temor y de pasión. Sujetó el camisón con esas manos que habían sido tan tiernas y lo desgarró en dos.

El gesto violento asustó a Hinata, mas Naruto vio que se ponía tensa y supo cuál era el remedio. Bebió de la boca de la mujer y Hinata olvidó todo menos esa piel que quemaba contra la propia, los muslos en un roce sensual sobre su piel suave, la lengua que sabía a ese whisky poderoso e inolvidable.

Hinata imaginaba la unión entre el hombre y la mujer como la escena donde los novios se toman de las manos en la sala. Había soñado con el futuro marido y pensó que la unión sería serena, tierna y tranquila. Sin embargo, nunca pudo imaginar un esposo como Naruto Uzumaki, ni tampoco nada semejante a lo que estaba sucediendo.

La poseyó con una pasión tan áspera y fuerte como su propio whisky. Cuando la deseó, no se tomó tiempo de seducirla sino que la penetró con un enérgico movimiento, esperando un grito de sorpresa y de dolor.

Hinata no gritó. Contempló las arremetidas primitivas y salvajes que la excitaban y la aterraban al mismo tiempo en una sensación que jamás había experimentado. Cuando Naruto se inclinó y tomó uno de los pezones erectos con la boca húmeda y cálida sacudiéndose con furia dentro de Hinata, sintió que perdía el control y lo deseaba con una pasión que nunca sentiría por otro hombre... lo sabía.

Naruto alzó la cabeza y volvió a besarla provocando un renovado ardor entre los muslos de Hinata. El placer que le brindaba era como una banda elástica que se estiraba hasta el punto máximo y luego se soltaba; Hinata se sintió caer retorciéndose en el aire; Naruto le sujetó las caderas para acercarla más, para que el placer fuese más completo.

—Naruto. —Gimió, clamando su nombre, entregándose.

Ese gemido llevó a Naruto al éxtasis. La estrechó, exclamó: "¡Jesús!", y ya saciado, cayó sobre Hinata.

Tendida junto a Naruto en los momentos de calma que siguieron a la unión, Hinata cediendo a un impulso, le acarició la mejilla. A partir de ese instante, las preguntas se volvieron simples. "¿Puedo vivir sin mis sueños? ¿Sin valses, sin casitas blancas, y sin una vida sencilla?" Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y dulce a la vez.

La respuesta era obvia: "Sí. Sí: porque vivir otra vida significaría vivir sin este irlandés audaz y salvaje, y eso es imposible. No existe otro hombre como Naruto Uzumaki. Será él, o no será ninguno." Y Hinata ya sabía lo que era vivir sin un hombre a quien amar. Después de la muerte de sus padres y de haber perdido a Hanabi, había sufrido tres largos años sin nadie a quien amar. Ahora amaba a Naruto, y lo querría con una pasión que la llevaría a la tumba.

Sólo restaba una pregunta, la que la había perseguido ante cada actitud distante de su esposo: "¿encontrará Naruto un modo de amarme?".

Su esposo se apartó, y Hinata sintió que el aire frío le tocaba el cuerpo. Antes no había percibido el frío de la noche, ahora le pareció helada.

Naruto se tendió de espaldas y contempló el cielo raso. Hinata no supo qué estaba pensando y eso la asustó. No era la clase de hombre que dice palabras bellas, y no las esperaba. Nunca serían una pareja que se arrullara en el éxtasis del amor.

No obstante, Hinata quería palabras. Quería saber qué era lo que Naruto estaba pensando, y la ansiedad la obligó a romper el silencio:

—¿Siempre es así?

Naruto giró la cabeza y la miró.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó en tono serio.

—Tan... desenfrenado. —Aunque ésa no era la descripción más ajustada. Había sido salvaje... y hermoso.

Naruto no respondió. Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer, y Hinata creyó ver un matiz de culpa en la expresión de su esposo. La cubrió con la sábana, y ese gesto lo confirmó.

Los dedos de Hinata se helaron sujetando la sábana. No quería cubrirse. Quería que Naruto la abrazara, que la entibiase y la acariciara con toda la ternura de un amante hasta quedara dormida entre sus brazos. No sería así. El presentimiento de que algo andaba mal transformó en piedra el corazón de Hinata.

Naruto cerró los ojos como si luchara contra algo en su interior. Entonces, habló en tono angustiado.

—No soy de la clase de hombre que hace un acuerdo a la ligera. Ni me agrada que ese acuerdo se cambie. Trabajo con números. Esto es algo por completo diferente.

—¿Es que fue algo tan inesperado? — La voz de Hinata tenía un matiz de pánico—. Después de todo, soy tu esposa.

—Cuando hice ese arreglo contigo, nunca imaginé que esto sucedería. Estaba seguro de poder controlarme. Evitar un enredo como éste.

—¿Lo consideras un "enredo"? —Preguntó, sin ocultar el dolor y la acusación.

Naruto guardó silencio, incapaz tal vez de pensar en una respuesta.

—Enredo: qué palabra tan vulgar. —Musitó Hinata, sintiendo que su marido se apartaba—. Nunca había oído llamarlo de esta manera. Quizá los irlandeses lo hagan de otro modo. —Supo que Naruto lo tomaría como una agresión pero no le importó, pues se sentía herida.

Naruto volvió a mirar hacia el techo, y la joven comprendió que estaba enfadado. Al fin, dijo:

—Es posible que las palabras sean diferentes, pero te aseguro que los irlandeses lo hacemos igual que los Knickerbocker.

Lastimada, Hinata calló. Tampoco el hombre habló sino que continuó mirando el cielo raso. De pronto, Hinata comenzó a temblar pues le pareció que sus propias esperanzas estaban tan aplastadas como la almohada que tenía bajo la cabeza. "Cree que todo esto fue un error —Pensó— tal como yo lo temía: actuó impulsado por los celos y la rivalidad hacia Menma. No siente nada por mí, nada. Arrepentimiento, tal vez."Había roto el acuerdo y temía por el futuro de Karin. Quizá lamentaba que la esposa no fuese como Amaru. A diferencia de la amante, Hinata era virgen. Sin duda, le pareció torpe e inexperta y lo decepcionó. Debió de parecerle fría, pese a sus sentimentos apasionados. "Quizá me encerré en un capullo tras la muerte de mis padres, y ya no pude volver a salir."

Cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por rodar por sus mejillas.

Naruto volvió a hablar, sin mirarla.

—Todavía podemos obtener la anulación. Si aún quieres cumplir tu parte del acuerdo, te concederé esa anulación.

—¿Cómo...? —Tragó saliva, decidida a no demostrarle que se sentía destrozada. Cuando al fin habló, el tono era frío y acusador—. Después de lo que acabamos de hacer, ¿cómo es posible que obtengamos la anulación?

—No seríamos los primeros en mentir con respecto a estas cosas. Confía en mí.

Hinata se apartó el cabello de la cara. Buscó el peinador, se levantó con movimientos rígidos y se lo puso.

—¿Me escuchaste? ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó, sin preocuparse por su propia desnudez. Se levantó de la cama: era un magnífico ejemplar de virilidad.

—Basta de mentiras. Ya no soporto más mentiras. —Musitó Hinata.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo que digo es que no volveré a mentir para deshacer este matrimonio.

Naruto tensó la mandíbula.

—En ese caso, ¿cómo propones que terminemos este matrimonio? ¿Cómo cumpliremos el acuerdo?

—Tendremos que divorciamos.

El rostro de Naruto era una máscara de mármol.

—La Iglesia Católica no consiente el divorcio. Eso es imposible.

Hinata lo miró de soslayo.

—Hicimos el acuerdo dejando establecido que nos separaríamos.

—Nunca dije que podríamos divorciarnos. Sólo hablé de anulación. El divorcio es imposible, no puedo hacerlo. Si estás dispuesta a mentir, obtendrás la anulación. En caso contrario, no obtendrás nada.

—No volveré a mentir ante Dios. —Afirmó Hinata—. Este matrimonio comenzó con una mentira, pero terminará con la verdad.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de furia.

—¡Tú, una mujer de tu posición... ¿prefieres la deshonra de un divorcio?

En última instancia, el espíritu rebelde salvó a Hinata.

—No. —Respondió con frialdad —. Naruto Uzumaki: lo que en realidad preferiría es un marido mejor que tú.

Naruto la miró de hito en hito, demasiado furioso para moverse. Hinata se dirigió a su propio dormitorio y él trató de seguirla. La joven fue más rápida. Cerró la puerta de un golpe y el bastón cayó al piso. Lo levantó y comenzó el lento regreso hacia la cama. De pronto, la pasión que bullía en el interior de Naruto llegó al punto culminante. Contempló con odio el bastón; lo partió en dos pedazos y con terrible violencia lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación exhalando un sonido que se asemejaba a un sollozo contenido.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. Sitio II

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[22]  
_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Menma desayunó solo. Karin se levantaba tarde, y Naruto y Hinata desayunaban en sus respectivos dormitorios... separados, oyó decir a los sirvientes.

Menma, disgustado consigo mismo y con el mundo, apartó los huevos y examinó el café. Fue hasta el aparador, tomó un botellón que estaba sobre una bandeja de plata y agregó al café un par de gotas de coñac.

Sin duda, estaba atacado por un caso grave de melancolía irlandesa. Ya nada lo hacía feliz. La noche anterior había dado su habitual paseo por Madison Square hacia Broadway — Se lo llamaba "el paseo de los caballeros"—. Por allí circulaban las nymphes des paves, mujeres bellas, elegantes y de buen decir: cada una de ellas era una golosina diferente, para tentar a un individuo aburrido e inquieto. Menma hizo una cita "casual" con una de ellas, una pequeña pelirroja, y la siguió a la casa de pensión.

La velada no tuvo nada digno de destacarse. Visitar un templo del placer para un hombre como Menma era algo corriente. Esas casas no eran ningún secreto, incluso aparecían en "La guía del Caballero", en la que también figuraba la cantidad de "pensionistas", y si se trataba de un establecimiento de primera o de segunda clase.

No obstante, la noche se había echado a perder. Después de cumplir con la dama, se recostó en la cama y la contempló: por primera vez se sentía perdido. Se filtró en la mente de Menma la conciencia de que no tenía nada que decirle a esta muchacha, ni a ninguna de las que conocía. Si no estaba con la pareja del momento en el proceso de satisfacer las necesidades físicas, o en las preliminares, no existía nada entre él y la mujer. No lograba imaginar una muchacha a la que pudiese abrazar, estar acostado junto a ella en la oscuridad y conversar.

Concluyó temprano la velada pagando a la chica el doble de la tarifa, y dándole así doble motivo de satisfacción. Luego, vagó y bebió hasta encontrarse en el Battery. Contempló las luces de la isla del Gobernador meditando, meditando hasta que le dolió la cabeza.

Más de una vez, evocó a la esposa de Naruto. Ésa era una muchacha con quien yacer abrazados en la oscuridad. Sabía que no era para él. No estaba ciego, y percibía que Naruto estaba enamorándose de su esposa, y esa pasión estaba a punto de romper el dique de esa personalidad contenida hasta el momento. Y cuando el dique se rompiera, ninguno de los dos emergería.

Sin embargo, eso era lo que Menma quería. Quería obsesión, seducción. Una muchacha a la que poder abrazar en la oscuridad. Por primera vez en su vida corrupta, Menma deseaba algo que no podía obtener.

Borracho y deprimido, volvió a la mansión esperando aliviar sus penas compartiéndolas con Hinata. Aquello había resultado un embrollo y ahora, saboreando la última gota del dulce café de la mañana que disipaba los restos de los desvaríos nocturnos, se le ocurrió que quizá lo mejor que podría hacer era alejarse por un tiempo. Dejaría que Naruto se enfriase y, entretanto, podría vivir en Newport o encontrar alguna diversión en la costa de Jersey.

Menma salió de la mansión a pie, pensando que le haría bien caminar hasta el club Comodoro. A la luz diáfana de la mañana, el ánimo del joven ya no era tan lúgubre, y luego de un par de copas de coñac en el club, casi se sentía optimista. Después de todo, la vida no era tan terrible. Y esas muchachas... bueno, eran personas agradables; tan agradables que hacia las cuatro y media de la tarde ya había decidido ir a Lord y Taylor y compra de un regalito a la señorita Evangelina de la Plume, para disculparse por su atrevimiento de la otra noche. "Eso aplacará a esta pajarita", pensó con malicia, sabiendo que la señorita de la Plume no era muy distinta de la prostituta de la noche pasada, salvo que era más cara y llevaba más tiempo conquistarla.

Tomó un coche de alquiler por Broadway hasta la calle Veinte Este, donde estaba la deslumbrante tienda de cinco pisos, con frente de hierro fundido. En el primer piso se encontró con palmeras en macetas y espejos franceses de marcos de bronce, que disimulaban el pasado de ese edificio: había sido una tienda de arneses para caballos. Las pinturas, los frescos, los candelabros y, en especial, los interminables kilómetros de mármol provocaron en Menma nostalgia por su propia casa. No habría notado la diferencia si no hubiese sido por el despliegue de colores de los sombreros y guantes que se exhibían en lustrosos mostradores de caoba.

Caminando al azar por la rotonda de mármol, dudó entre un broche de esmeraldas o una piel. Al fin, se decidió por la piel: la señorita de la Plume se sentiría más impresionada y tal vez dejara que los dos se tendieran sobre ella; se detuvo junto a las puertas de complicados adornos del ascensor Otis e hizo sonar la campanilla para subir al quinto piso.

El reloj de la rotonda dio las cinco, y los compradores comenzaron a salir en grandes grupos por las puertas de cristal tallado. El negocio estaba cerrando, pero Menma volvió a llamar al ascensor confiando en que cuando lo reconocieran estarían dispuestos a atenderlo durante toda la noche, si fuese necesario. Pasaban los minutos; volvió a tocar la campanilla. Impaciente, golpeó con el pie en el suelo y el sonido resonó en la rotonda vacía.

Aburrido, ya estaba dispuesto a subir por las escaleras cuando entrevió una figura con el rabillo del ojo. Creyendo que sería el gerente de la tienda que podría venderle la piel, se volvió para llamarlo pero se detuvo bruscamente.

No era el gerente: era una muchacha de la limpieza, a juzgar por el balde y el trapeador que llevaba en la mano. Estaba al pie de la escalera curva de mármol, tan cerca que podía verla con todo detalle. Pese a las manchas de suciedad que tenía en las mejillas, la cara era bonita: aunque se hacía evidente que había trabajado mucho. De corta estatura, las ropas grises gastadas, remendadas pero limpias, salvo en el ruedo que se había arrastrado mientras restregaba los pisos.

Quizás Menma no se habría molestado en mirarla por segunda vez pues, desde que vivía en Nueva York, había visto miles de muchachas como ésta, pero la joven se detuvo al pie de la inmensa escalera, y la contempló vacilante con la mano apoyada sobre el abdomen en ademán de intensa duda. Tenía un avanzado embarazo.

Sonó la campanilla del ascensor, mientras el ascensorista abría las puertas de la jaula. El diminuto joven reconoció a Menma de inmediato; se enderezó la corbata de moño y preguntó:

—¿Qué piso, señor Uzumaki? ¿Hoy qué comprará: joyas o pieles?

Menma giró la cabeza para mirar al empleado.

—Billy, creo que compraré una piel. Llévame al quinto.

.Muy bien, señor. —el ascensorista se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

Menma no se movió. Observó a la muchacha de la limpieza que se frotaba la cintura y contemplaba esas escaleras intimidantes. No podía tener más de dieciocho años, a pesar de que el rostro se veía fatigado. En pocos años, esa expresión se tornaría permanente y borraría todo vestigio de belleza. La pequeña figura de la muchacha conmovió a Menma, y cedió a un impulso.

—Señora. —dijo, mientras el eco repetía la palabra—. Señora —repitió, hasta que la chica comprendió que se dirigía a ella.

Se volvió y lo miró con los ojos grises más claros que Menma había visto jamás. Eran como el recuerdo de la infancia de la luna de Ballinlough. Le hicieron perder el aliento.

—Señora, ¿quiere que la lleve? —dijo en tono solemne, indicando el ascensor.

Esos ojos increíbles se abrieron sorprendidos, y aunque era evidente que le hubiese encantado, negó con la cabeza y miró en derredor como esperando problemas

—Venga. —Menma le indicó que se acercara.

La muchacha obedeció, aferrando con fuerza el balde y el trapeador.

—¿No preferiría subir en el ascensor, en lugar de caminar? —la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta el ascensor. La chica forcejeó, y el joven insistió hasta lograr lo que se proponía.

Billy carraspeó.

—Eh, ejem... señor, si me permite... Esta muchacha es una asistenta. —señaló, indicando con claridad que no aprobaba la presencia de una chica de la limpieza en su artefacto.

—Ya lo veo. —respondió Menma —. De cualquier modo no creo que Lord y Taylor permitan que suba las escaleras, en ese estado, ¿no te parece?

El cliente siempre tenía razón, y un hombre como Menma era algo así como "Dios". Billy exhibió su más brillante sonrisa y dijo:

—Claro que no, señor Uzumaki. Que la chica suba hasta el piso adonde tiene que ir. En cuanto lo deje a usted en el quinto, la llevaré.

—Gracias, Billy. —Menma le estrechó la mano dejándole con disimulo un billete de diez dólares.

A ese precio, Billy estaba dispuesto a llevarlos a los dos sobre su propia espalda. Billy se concentró en su tarea: cerró las puertas de la jaula y tiró de la cuerda que cruzaba el artefacto. Menma sonrió a la muchacha y ésta le respondió con una mirada de esos inolvidables ojos azules que expresaban gratitud y, al mismo tiempo, algo semejante a la desconfianza. El ascensor se puso en marcha; al parecer, no estaban destinados a llegar al . Al pasar el tercero, se oyó un fuerte chasquido y el ascensor se detuvo entre dos pisos.

Billy meneó la cabeza, refunfuñó que el aparato no había funcionado bien en todo el día y tironeó de la cuerda durante un minuto. Se disculpó ante Menma y, haciendo bocina con las manos, gritó hacia arriba:

—¡Harper! ¡Haz girar la manivela del ascensor! ¡Elévalo!

Nada sucedió. Billy volvió a gritarle al compañero. No hubo respuesta, sólo el eco de la voz de Billy resonando en el pozo.

Resignado y, a medias divertido, Menma se sentó en el banco acolchado que ocupaba todo el perímetro de la jaula y se dispuso a esperar. Le ofreció asiento a la muchacha.

Ella se rehusó, con expresión alarmada.

—Pronto lo arreglarán. —le dijo Menma con una sonrisa.

La muchacha no pareció entenderlo, y Menma se preguntó si sería una inmigrante escandinava recién llegada a la ciudad.

Entretanto, Billy jalaba de la cuerda y llamaba a gritos a Harper quien, sin duda, estando la tienda cerrada, consideraba cumplido su deber.

—Lo siento, señor Uzumaki. —dijo Billy, ansioso, sintiéndose perdido sin la colaboración del compañero. Miró hacia arriba, a una abertura fija en el techo de la jaula, y se le ocurrió una idea—. Señor Uzumaki, no tardaré más de un minuto. Saldré por esa abertura, treparé al cuarto y pondré en marcha este aparato sin hacerle perder más tiempo.

—Perfecto. Me quedaré aquí y cuidaré el fuerte. —Menma hizo una mueca.

Billy soltó una risa nerviosa sin atreverse a hacer ningún comentario, y luego saltó sobre el banco. Hasta él, que era pequeño y nervudo, tuvo dificultad en deslizarse por la estrecha abertura del techo del ascensor. Los hombros anchos de Menma jamás habrían podido pasar. Mientras Billy trepaba como un mono, el joven rió. Después de todo, la aventura estaba resultando divertida. Mas cuando Billy salió y quedó solo... Es decir, excepto...

Volvió la vista hacia la muchacha. Se apoyaba contra la pared intentando mostrarse valiente, temblaba a pesar de sí misma. Menma contempló el abdomen de la muchacha. Cosa extraña: le pareció dos veces más voluminoso que cuando la joven entró en el ascensor. Se le humedecieron las palmas de las manos.

Ante la mirada de Menma, la muchacha se acurrucó contra la pared y puso una mano protectora sobre el vientre. Era evidente que el joven la asustaba. A decir verdad, el más asustado era el mismo Menma.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! —estalló Menma, dándose con el puño en la palma de la otra mano. Miró el hueco en el techo del ascensor, y gritó—: ¡Billy! ¡Maldito seas! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Ya hacía una hora que el empleado había desaparecido. Al fin, la muchacha se sentó, apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal tallado y recorrió el dibujo con el dedo.

—¡Maldición, que alguien me responda! —gritó Menma hacia el hoyo oscuro por el que no podía pasar.

Ninguna respuesta. Se dejó caer sobre la banqueta y golpeteó con el pie en el suelo. La muchacha estaba asustada, aunque tan fatigada que el cansancio atenuaba el temor.

Sin embargo, nada aminoraba el miedo de Menma. Si bien se consideraba un hombre valiente, cada vez que echaba un vistazo al abdomen de la chica, se sentía palidecer. ¿Y si necesitaba algo? Agua, por ejemplo. ¿Cómo se la conseguiría? Sólo Billy podía pasar por ese estrecho agujero.

"¿Y dónde diablos está ese pequeño canalla?", se preguntó.

Se mesó el cabello, tratando de no estar pendiente del regreso de Billy. Si no regresaba, Lord y Taylor recibirían una fuerte sacudida: le entablaría la demanda legal más grande que hubiesen visto. Menma echó una mirada a la muchacha. Se frotaba el abdomen y tenía una expresión pensativa como si estuviese consolando al niñito que llevaba dentro. El joven sentía la necesidad de hacer algo por ella, y lo mejor que podía hacer era sacarla pronto de allí.

Se puso de pie para volver a gritar por el agujero.

De pronto, llegó una vocecita que sonaba muy lejana.

—¡Señor Uzumaki, señor Uzumaki!

—¡Aquí estamos! ¿Billy?

—No. —respondió la voz—. Soy Harper.

—¿A dónde diablos fue Billy?

Se produjo una pausa prolongada.

—Señor Uzumaki, no pierda la paciencia. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible.

—¿A dónde fue Billy? —insistió Menma.

—Fue a buscar al señor Gtis. —respondió la voz, en un obvio intento por sonar serena.

—¡Al señor Gtis! —Menma se dio una palmada en la frente—. Entonces, ¿estamos en dificultades?

—Estamos tratando de arreglarlo, pero este aparato nos confunde. El señor Gtis entiende este artefacto que acaban de inventar. Él fue quien lo diseñó y sabrá cómo arreglarlo.

Menma miró a la joven. Su propia agitación asustaba más a la muchacha de lo que lo hacía el mismo Harper. Hizo un intento heroico de serenarse.

—Muy bien. Entonces, esperaremos. Después de todo, ¿cuánto tiempo podrá demorar?

—Tiene razón, señor Uzumaki. —lo tranquilizó Harper—. No llevará mucho tiempo. Entretanto, le bajaremos una canasta con algunas cosas indispensables.

—¿Por qué no baja y se sirve algo? —resopló Menma—. Mejor aun: dígales a los señores Lord y Taylor que bajen. Me gustaría hablar con ellos.

—Me temo que sólo Billy podría pasar por este hueco. —la voz rió—. La esposa lo preparó, ¿sabe?

Menma gimió.

—Bien podría usted perder unos kilos buscando a Billy. Quiero que nos saquen a mí y a esta chica en una hora, ¿entendió?

—Entendí; la gerencia le envía sus disculpas, señor.

Menma puso los ojos en blanco.

Pasaron quince minutos en absoluto silencio. Menma miró a la muchacha, y ésta fijó la vista en la alfombra con expresión afligida.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó al fin. Había estado muy callada, y eso no era natural. Sabía que una joven en su situación estaba obligada a respetar a los "superiores" y guardar silencio. En tales circunstancias Menma quería conversar.

La muchacha lo miró con una expresión interrogante en los ojos azules.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La chica dijo algo en una lengua suave, melódica que a Menma le resultó vagamente familiar.

—No habla muy bien inglés.

La joven lo miró.

—_Ochone_. —musitó.

Y entonces, Menma supo de dónde era. Si bien sus conocimientos de irlandés eran limitados, sabía que esa palabra significaba: "Oh, Dios mío".

—¿Eres irlandesa? —murmuró.

La muchacha lo miró con expresión cautelosa.

—Sí.

En ese momento lamentó no haberse interesado más en el gaélico que hablaba su hermano. Si ocurriera algo, al menos podría hablar a la muchacha en su lengua natal y tranquilizarla. En cambio, lo único que podía hacer era cantar _Bridget O`Malley_, y unas cuantas canciones que no resultarían adecuadas en absoluto.

—Mi familia proviene de Connacht. ¿Y tú? —la miró.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron, y dijo algo en gaélico.

Menma movió la cabeza, y le dijo sonriendo:

—Lo siento: al parecer, estuve demasiado tiempo aquí, en Norteamerica. Sólo hablo inglés.

La chica asintió.

—No habla mucho inglés.

Menma comenzó a pescar algo. La chica debía de provenir de la zona occidental de Irlanda. Desesperado, contempló el agujero del techo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó la joven.

—¿Quieres decir cuánto tiempo hace que estamos aquí?

La muchacha asintió.

El joven abrió el reloj de oro de bolsillo e hizo una mueca.

—Más de dos horas. —un pensamiento cruzó por su mente y palideció—. ¿Te ocurre algo malo? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

La muchacha no lo comprendió bien, quizá porque hablaba demasiado rápido del acento no le resultaba familiar.

—¿Alguien vendrá a buscarte? ¿Tu marido?

Al parecer, la joven había comprendido la última palabra. Se puso tensa y, con ademanes lentos, cubrió la mano izquierda con la derecha para ocultar que no llevaba una sortija de bodas en el dedo anular.

Mas Menma lo advirtió. Estupefacto, descubrió el Dolor por la traición que expresaban los ojos de la muchacha.

Otra vez guardaron silencio, y los minutos transcurrieron lentos, sin el alivio de la conversación.

Pasó otra hora, y no llegaban novedades desde arriba. Menma comenzaba a preguntarse si tendría que golpear el agujero, tratar de agrandarlo para poder pasar cuando oyó una voz conocida.

Hizo una mueca.

—¿Quién es ahora? ¿Harper?

Harper no respondió; Menma juró para sí que cuando saliera del ascensor le retorcería el cuello.

—Señor, los sacaremos de ahí. Aunque demorará un poco. Billy no pudo encontrar al señor Otis. Parece que se fue a Nueva Jersey. Billy le envió un mensajero. Lo encontrarán, de modo que, disfrute de la modesta cena que le envié y...

—¡A Nueva Jersey! —Menma se pasó la mano por la cara—. ¡Cristo, estaremos aquí toda la noche!

—¡Los sacaremos de allí lo antes posible! ¡En cuanto el señor Otis...!

—Harper, hágalo volar, ¿me oye? ¡Apresure a ese canalla, pues ya no pienso tolerar nada más!

—Sí, señor Uzumaki, y otra vez, le pido disculpas en nombre de la gerencia.

Menma exhaló un suspiro de irritación. Volvió a sentarse, y enseguida advirtió que la muchacha miraba con expresión hambrienta la canasta que les habían enviado. Avergonzado, le alcanzó la canasta y la invitó a servirse lo que deseara. Vio que tomaba una rosquilla con ademán tímido, desechando la fuente de plata con caviar, los coloridos _petits fours_ acomodados sobre una servilleta de lino blanco, y el champaña. Era evidente que la canasta estaba allí sólo por Menma; lo enfadó pensar que si la chica hubiese quedado sola, varada en el ascensor, lo más probable sería que no le dieran nada.

Evidenciando a las claras que le molestaba depender de sus propias necesidades físicas a causa de su estado, la joven continuó comiendo la rosquilla. Menma siguió observándola, conmovido por la vulnerabilidad de la joven. Era muy bella. Tenía la típica piel irlandesa: suave, rosada y lisa como la de un niño.

La muchacha interpretó mal el escrutinio del joven y le entregó la canasta.

Menma la dejó a un lado y pensó en beber un trago. Tomó la botella y decidió que, por algún motivo, no le interesó. Le interesaba más la muchacha. No podía comprender cómo un hombre se había acostado con esa joven tan bonita y la había abandonado sin siquiera despedirse. Él mismo no era ningún santo y había tenido su cuota de mujeres, de cualquier modo si una de ellas recurriese a Menma con un problema similar, habría removido cielo y tierra para que la madre de su propio hijo viera satisfechas sus necesidades, no la dejaría sola para que tuviese que fregar interminables pisos de mármol estando embarazada de nueve meses... como le había ocurrido a su propia madre.

Claro que tal vez el amante de la muchacha podría haber muerto antes de casarse con ella. Menma había oído hablar de casos así. No era así en este caso. Pese a que no habían hablado demasiado, la joven le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Había contemplado esos ojos sorprendentes y había visto reflejado en ellos el dolor de la traición.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Menma Uzumaki. —intentó otra vez.

La muchacha pareció ganar cierta confianza al reconocer el nombre irlandés. Con cierta dificultad, respondió en inglés:

—Mi nombre es Tanahi O'Roarke.

—Tanahi. Es un nombre hermoso.

La joven se limitó a mirarlo.

—Quizás alguien esté preocupado por ti, Tanahi. —dijo en tono suave—. ¿Dónde está tu familia?

Tanahi apartó la mirada.

—Nadie está preocupado por mí.

—¿Viniste sola a Norteamérica?

—Aquí todo será mejor para el niño. —se apoyó la mano en el vientre, pero no miró a Menma.

Menma se reclinó en el asiento y volvió a evocar a su propia madre. Naruto la había visto sufrir. Naruto recordaba mucho más que Menma. Ahora, él también recordaba. Tanahi era la prueba viviente de que el sufrimiento de su madre se repetía con demasiada frecuencia.

—El padre de la criatura... ¿es norteamericano? —aunque Menma comprendió que estaba entrometiéndose, sintió la apremiante necesidad de buscar al tipo y castigarlo para que lamentase lo que había hecho.

Tanahi bajó la mirada y respondió, con el aire de quien se confiesa ante un sacerdote:

—Es inglés.

De modo que la muchacha había sido seducida por algún terrateniente británico. De súbito, Menma compartió el odio de Naruto hacia los ingleses.

—¿Se lo dijiste? —preguntó con suavidad, desesperado por hallar una solución para el perverso destino de la joven.

Tanahi cerró los ojos.

—Era casado. Con una dama de Londres. —la voz era baja y ronca a causa de las lágrimas contenidas—. Me dio diez libras para venir a Norteamérica, y aquí estoy.

Menma guardó silencio, dejando que Tanahi se repusiera. No sabía qué podía hacer y sin embargo estaba decidido a tratar de ayudarla en cuanto salieran de ese condenado ascensor. La colocaría con los demás criados de la mansión. Los Uzumaki eran buenos patrones. Estaría mucho mejor que aquí, refregando pisos hasta caer rendida.

—¿Dónde vives? —preguntó, pero esta vez, en tono firme.

—En la calle Baxter. —respondió la muchacha.

Menma sintió que se crispaba. Eso quedaba en el medio de uno de los peores barrios de Nueva York. No necesitó más.

—¿Te gustaría...? —estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería ir a trabajar a la mansión cuando Tanahi aspiró y retuvo el aire, como si algo le doliese—. ¿Tanahi? —murmuró, temeroso de articular el resto de la idea.

El dolor pasó, y Tanahi se volvió hacia Menma. Sin duda, había detectado el pánico de Menma pues dijo:

—No es nada. Hoy me duele la espalda.

Menma ansió creerle, y volvió a mirar hacia el hueco en el techo del ascensor. Llamó a Harper para que le diera las novedades; nadie respondió. Ansioso por hacer algo, le dio la canasta a Tanahi.

—Debes de tener hambre. Vamos, come.

Tanahi tomó la canasta, y los nudillos apretados alrededor del asa se le pusieron blancos.

Menma la observó y sintió que su propio estómago caía hasta el piso bajo del edificio.

—_Ochone_. —musitó Tanahi, y se apretó el estómago. Intentó buscar una posición más cómoda creyendo que eso aliviaría el dolor, y cuando trató de levantarse, rompió la bolsa de aguas y se empapó las faldas.

Menma lo vio; como no sabía nada acerca del proceso del nacimiento, creyó que no había podido contenerse, ahí encerrada, sin un cuarto de baño a su disposición. Si bien se compadeció de Tanahi, al mismo tiempo sintió un gran alivio pues el incidente no tenía nada que ver con ese vientre abultado... supuso. Pronto la muchacha extendió una mano y le aferró el brazo en un fuerte apretón. Dijo algo en irlandés y luego:

—Señor Uzumaki, está llegando el niño, y no lo puedo impedir.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó, con el rostro blanco como un papel.

—Rompí la bolsa de aguas. Rompí la bolsa de aguas. —musitó, y otra vez llegó la contracción dolorosa.

Menma observó la falda mojada: "iba a nacer el niño". Lo que había temido estaba por suceder. Le apartó el cabello de la cara y trató de calmarla, al tiempo que contenía su propio pánico. En un gesto automático, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Tanahi.

Luego, volvió a llamar a Harper a gritos.

—¿Sí, señor Uzumaki? —llegó la voz desde arriba.

Menma pensó que Dios tenía cierto sentido del humor.

—Traiga enseguida a un médico. ¡Quiero a un médico, y al señor Gtis, de inmediato!

—Hacemos lo que podemos. Billy todavía no volvió de Nueva Jersey.

—¡Necesitamos un médico! ¡La chica está por tener un niño! ¡Ahora!

Se hizo silencio. Luego, Harper dijo:

—Sí, señor. Enseguida, señor. En este mismo instante mandaré a buscar a un médico. —Harper salió corriendo, chocó con algo y lanzó una maldición.

Al no oír más pasos, Menma se volvió hacia Tanahi. Estaba en mitad de otra contracción, las facciones tensas y se apretaba la barriga con las manos.

—Todo saldrá bien. —murmuró.

La muchacha no podía escucharlo.

Menma se miró las manos temblorosas. Había pasado toda la vida de juerga en juerga. Lo único de lo que podía quejarse era de cierta vaga insatisfacción porque nadie lo necesitaba. Ahora esta muchacha lo necesitaba, el hijo de ella lo necesitaba, y no había ninguna otra persona a quién recurrir, ningún modo de pedir ayuda. Sólo contaba con él. Si tenía madera de héroe, ese era el momento de demostrarlo.

Se quitó los gemelos de oro con el escudo de Connacht grabado y comenzó a entollarse las mangas, por si el médico no llegaba a tiempo. Observó a Tanahi.

La muchacha exhaló un gemido gutural y se le escapó una lágrima por el esfuerzo para contener el dolor.

Menma Uzumaki no era de los que rezan. Sin embargo estaba rezando.

Después de una hora, el niño aún no había nacido; Menma tuvo esperanza de que el médico llegara a tiempo. Tanahi estaba tendida sobre la chaqueta del joven con la frente perlada de transpiración, y el pañuelo de Menma estrujado en la mano pequeña. Al ver que los dolores venían con más frecuencia, Menma se quitó el chaleco de seda. Necesitaban algo para envolver al niño cuando llegara. Por instinto, comprendió que no faltaba mucho.

—Tanahi. —susurró, oprimiéndole con fuerza la mano—. ¡Muchacha, lo estás haciendo muy bien! Eres una chica valiente. El padre de este niño no te merece.

Tanahi le dirigió una sonrisa débil, hasta que los dolores volvieron a aumentar. Aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire y se aferró de la mano de Menma hasta que pasó el dolor más intenso.

Mas lo peor aún no había llegado. Las contracciones comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más frecuentes hasta que Tanahi ya no estuvo en condiciones de hablar. Se limitó a apretar la mano de Menma, gimiendo como un animalito, mientras el joven se pasaba el brazo con la frente para enjugarse la traspiración.

Pronto supo que ya no podría demorarlo, y alzó con cuidado las faldas de la muchacha. Si bien ya conocía la anatomía femenina, en esas circunstancias se sintió como si estuviese entrando en terreno sagrado. Tanahi era una madre a punto de dar a luz al primer hijo, y no había lugar para un hombre junto a ella. Necesitaba a otras mujeres que hubiesen pasado por lo mismo, y no a un bribón cuya única función en la vida había sido provocar a las mujeres dificultades como la presente. En ese momento se odió a sí mismo y levantó las rodillas de Tanahi.

Y contuvo la respiración. La cabecita del niño estaba asomando: tenía cabello negro, sin duda como el padre. Oprimió la mano de Tanahi y se inclinó sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

—Cariño, tendrás que pujar. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—_Tá mé__ an t__—uirseach__.__ Tá mé__ an t__—uirseach_. —musitó.

Aunque no pudo entenderla, comprendió que estaba agotada. Tendría que animarla.

—¡Tanahi! —exclamó con vivacidad—. Puedo ver a tu bebé. Tiene cabello negro, no como el tuyo. No podré decirte si es una niña o un niño, a menos que pujes.

—_Mo croi_, cabello negro. —murmuró.

—Sí, cabello negro. ¿Quieres verlo?

Casi sin fuerzas, la muchacha asintió.

—¡Entonces, puja, cariño, puja! —Le oprimió la mano con tanta fuerza que temió habérsela quebrado.

Tanahi hizo lo que le decía, empleando sus últimas fuerzas para dar a luz al niño.

Y cuando ya Menma pensaba que sería imposible y que estaban condenados, el abdomen de Tanahi se contrajo. Aferró al niñito por los hombros. Se deslizó y exhaló un gemido que estuvo a punto de hacer caer a Menma de espaldas.

Maravillado, contempló la vida que se agitaba entre sus propias manos. La criatura era resbalosa como un pez; Menma la sujetó como si tuviese el mundo entre las manos. Contó los deditos de las manos y de los pies y le costó creer que esa criatura diminuta y ensangrentada fuese capaz de hacerlo sentir increíblemente vivo y humilde.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —dijo Tanahi en voz débil, tratando de incorporarse.

Menma la miró: el cabello rubio húmedo de transpiración, las ropas sucias y la cara fatigada; la alegría que chispeaba en los resplandecientes ojos azules la convertían en la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

—Es una niña, Tanahi... dulce... ¡es una hermosa niña! —murmuró, embelesado ante la criatura que chillaba entre los brazos de Menma, fascinado con la mujer que la había gestado.

—¿Una niña? —susurró Tanahi, demasiado débil para incorporarse.

Con dulzura, Menma le apartó los mechones pegoteados de los ojos para que pudiese mirar a la niñita. Le apoyó el chaleco sobre el vientre y puso a la niña encima, dejando el cordón para que lo cortara el médico cuando llegase. Tanahi estaba muy débil para sostener a la criatura, de modo que Menma se sentó detrás de la muchacha y la apoyó contra su propio pecho, rodeándole los brazos con los propios para alzar a la niñita. Se quedaron así largo rato, y Menma sintió que el cansancio lo dominaba. Estar allí, sosteniendo a la madre y a la niñita le produjo tan honda satisfacción que hubiese dado su último aliento para poder hacerlo otra vez.

—Es una hermosa _coilín_, ¿no? —dijo Tanahi.

Con gesto suave, Menma asintió; la criatura ya no lloraba, segura entre los brazos de la madre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Tanahi.

—Sí, es hermosa.

Menma la contempló y le secó las lágrimas con delicadeza.

—¿Cómo la llamarás?

—Le pondré Siobhan.

"Shivhan. Es un nombre adorable", pensó Menma. "Me gusta, y en particular, el modo en que Tanahi lo pronuncia."

—Oh, pero es tan pequeñita. —gimió la muchacha, mientras seguía llorando—. Y se merece tanto...

Menma quiso consolarla, y no tuvo oportunidad.

Oyeron ruidos arriba y por fin, la voz de Harper que decía:

—Señor Uzumaki, todo está arreglado.

Menma esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Claro, claro Harper. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? ¿Cuándo nos sacarán de aquí? ¿Cuando la niña termine la escuela?

—Señor Uzumaki, conseguí un médico. Y el señor Otis ya está trabajando en el artefacto. El médico está en el cuarto piso. Será un instante, se lo prometo.

—¡Promesas, promesas! —replicó Menma, y abrazó a Tanahi, que le sonrió.

Miraron a la niña que se había quedado dormida, apoyada contra el pecho de la madre. Tanahi estaba por acariciar la tierna cabecita con el dedo cuando la lámpara del ascensor se apagó: se había agotado el keroseno. Los dos rieron, como diciendo: "¿Qué más podrá suceder?". Rieron porque los aliviaba que al fin hubiese llegado el rescate y que Shivhan ya estuviese con ellos, viva y saludable.

En la oscuridad, esperaron a que los rescataran: Tanahi sosteniendo a la hijita y Menma abrazando a Tanahi: por primera vez, el joven supo qué era lo que le faltaba a su vida.

.

.

Continuará...


	24. Sitio III

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[23]  
_**

* * *

Casi amanecía cuando Whittaker le informó a Natsu que la solicitaban en la biblioteca del patrón. Al oído, la pobre Natsu se puso blanca como un papel. Inconsolable, salió de la sala de los criados suponiendo que el carácter endemoniado del amo ahora se abatiría sobre ella.

Dio un tímido golpe en la puerta de la biblioteca y al oír la voz retumbante de Uzumaki que decía: "¡Pase!", se sobresaltó. Con mano temblorosa y húmeda de transpiración, giró el pomo de plata y entró en la habitación. La biblioteca estaba a oscuras. Las cortinas de terciopelo verde estaba corridas a pesar del color claro de la madera, la habitación era lúgubre y sombría.

—Natsu, quiero hablar contigo.

La pequeña doncella lo miró respetuosamente.

Naruto estaba sentado junto al fuego, desaliñado como si no se hubiese acostado durante varias noches. Junto a él, había un vaso y un botellón vacíos. Aunque era evidente que había estado bebiendo, en ese momento parecía sobrio.

—Señor... ¿qué... qué hice? — Murmuró con su acento melodioso.

—Siéntate. —Indicó una silla tapizada de terciopelo verde.

Sorprendida por la amabilidad pero aterrada por la voz del amo, la muchacha se sentó.

—Natsu, tú y Tokuma son los únicos criados que la señora Uzumaki trajo desde Washington Square, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, señor — Respondió la muchacha con voz trémula.

—¿Por qué?

Natsu se mordió el labio. No se le ocurrió una respuesta y dijo:

—Señor, ¿nos echará a Tokuma y a mí?

Naruto pareció sorprendido. Siendo un hombre práctico, no trató de consolarla; se limitó a decir:

—No. — Y la inmovilizó con esa mirada escrutadora. —¿Por qué sólo los trajo a Tokuma y a ti? — Preguntó Naruto.

La doncella tragó saliva, y el nerviosismo hizo más pronunciado el acento irlandés.

—Bueno, señor, supongo que no tendría demasiada confianza en los otros criados. La señorita Hinata siempre fue muy reservada.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, creo que es a causa de aquel incendio que mató a los padres. Nunca se recuperó de esa tragedia, señor. De hecho, bueno...

—Continúa.

—Está obsesionada con la señorita Hanabi, señor. Es decir, creo que se recobró de la muerte de los padres todo lo que una puede superar una cosa así, pero siempre está pensando en la señorita Hanabi, y a mí me parece que eso no es saludable. En ocasiones, la sorprendí murmurándole al retrato de la hermana como si la muchacha estuviese presente.

—Nunca vi ese retrato. —Dijo Naruto con aire reflexivo, y expresión turbada.

—Oh, señor, la señora siempre lo tiene consigo pero es muy reservada. No quiere que se sepa lo de la señorita Hanabi.

—Extraña conducta. La señora Uzumaki siempre me pareció muy sensata.

Al oírlo, Natsu palideció.

—No quiero ser indiscreta, señor. Sólo que usted preguntó... sí, la señora es muy sensata.

Naruto hizo un gesto, deteniendo el parloteo de la muchacha. Pensativo, se frotó el mentón y notó que tenía la barba crecida.

—Natsu, la señora confía en ti. Tú conoces algunos de sus secretos. Tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte antes de que te vayas, y quiero que me digas la verdad. Como católica, quiero que me jures que dirás la verdad. ¿Lo juras?

—Sí. —Murmuró la muchacha con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué hizo la señora el día del debut de Karin?

—¿La noche de la fiesta de los Uzumaki? — Natsu miró en derredor tratando de recordar—. No recuerdo que hiciera nada fuera de lo común...

—Entonces, ¿no se quedó en casa esa noche? –Dijo Naruto, con la expresión dura y sin cuidarse de ocultar el acento.

La muchacha lo miró.

—Oh, no, señor. No se quedó en casa. Se había vestido para la fiesta. —Movió la cabeza—. Y recuerdo que estaba lloviendo y tuve que subir a buscarle la capa.

—¿Es decir que mi esposa iba a asistir al debut de Karin? — La voz de Naruto era queda, como en una plegaria.

—Sí, señor. Se vistió para salir, como cualquier otra noche. Yo la ayudé... —Natsu hizo una pausa—. Luego, el tío descubrió lo que estaba por hacer y la detuvo. La encerró en la habitación, y yo la oí llorar durante horas. Me rompió el corazón, le aseguro, y al día siguiente, la señorita tenía un magullón en la mejilla. Nos costó mucho trabajo disimularlo.

Naruto permaneció sentado, el rostro sombrío, los ojos brillando con una emoción desconocida.

—¿Puedes jurado, Natsu? ¿Juras que estás diciéndome la verdad?

—¡Que me muera mañana, y que nunca tenga hijos! —Juró Natsu.

Naruto se mesó el cabello. En ese momento, tenía peor aspecto que cuando la muchacha había entrado en el estudio. Parecía más viejo. Las líneas del rostro se habían ahondado, como si sintiera remordimiento.

—Puedes irte, Natsu. Y quiero tu palabra de que no le dirás nada de esto a la señora.

—Sí, señor. —Natsu se levantó e hizo una reverencia. Salió del estudio, conmovida por la melancolía del amo. Le pareció que el señor Uzumaki había perdido lo que más quería en la vida.

Como lo habían planeado, el jueves Hinata llevó a Karin al parque en el faetón. Los tulipanes estaban floreciendo: pasaron ante canteros de flores iluminadas por el sol, rosadas, amarillas y rojas. Las wistarias, bellas enredaderas de flores púrpura, trepaban en líneas sinuosas por los miradores hechos de ramas sin debastar. A lo lejos se veía a una muchacha sentada en un banco, leyendo, una figura plácida como un cuadro de Rembrandt.

No habían visto al duque, pero Hinata estaba segura de que lo encontrarían. Tenía años de aprendizaje en la sociedad: sabía detectar una cita disimulada.

Ese día, Karin estaba muy callada, toda la atención concentrada en encontrar al joven duque, sin disposición para conversar. A Hinata no le molestó pues ella misma tenía la mente ocupada en su marido.

Ya hacía dos días que no veía a Naruto.

El día anterior, la joven se había quedado todo el día en su propio dormitorio, negándose a salir. Necesitó ese tiempo para animarse a volver a ver al esposo.

Esa mañana, cuando se levantó, Naruto ya se había ido a la ciudad, a atender los negocios en la Bolsa de Valores.

Al menos, eso le habían dicho los criados. Tal vez, en realidad había ido a visitar a Amaru. Esa sospecha la sumió en la desesperación. No obstante, volvió a armarse de una coraza y paseó por el parque en el faetón abierto, con un aire tan plácido y frío como el lago en un día sin viento, a pesar de que su alma sangraba.

En un intento por salvar su matrimonio, se había entregado a su esposo. Sin embargo, las mentiras se amontonaban alrededor de los dos como las piedras de una fortaleza y sólo una verdad emergía de esa fortaleza para dar el golpe definitivo: Hinata amaba a Naruto.

Naruto poseyó el cuerpo de Hinata sin murmullos de amor, sin la seducción de un compromiso falso. Cuando terminaron, sólo pensó en el negocio, como de costumbre: lo primero que se le ocurrió fue cómo salir del embrollo que había causado el acto de amor. Y había imaginado el perfecto final para un crimen: otra mentira, esta vez para conseguir la anulación.

Ese pensamiento congelaba la sangre de Hinata, aunque comprendió que si Naruto insistía tendría que aceptar. En un rapto de enojo, Hinata mencionó el divorcio, a pesar de que no creía poder soportarlo. Naruto tenía razón: era muy desagradable. Perjudicaría a todos, incluso a Hanabi. ¿Y para qué? Aun así, lo perdería: no podía obligar a Naruto a que la amara. El matrimonio no podía ser sostenido por una sola persona. Si no lo hacían entre dos, no existía.

Se volvió hacia Karin, que miraba ansiosa en derredor esperando ver al duque de Sharingan cruzando el Mall, hacia la fuente de Bethesda. Al observar a la muchacha, Hinata sintió que le pesaba el corazón. Se había encariñado con Karin y le dolió pensar que su influencia en la vida de la muchacha era circunstancial. Naruto sólo la había utilizado como casamentera para la hermana, y era obvio que no le importaban los sentimientos ni los afectos de la esposa. Sin duda, Naruto esperaba que una vez que hubiese cumplido su tarea Hinata Hyuga se quitara el apellido de casada como una capa de satén, empacara sus pertenencias y nunca volviese a verlos.

Sin embargo, Hinata quería volver a ver a Karin. Y también a Menma. Eran la única familia que había tenido durante muchos años y los quería mucho. Tal vez Naruto la sintiera como una cadena colgada del cuello, algo que tenía que tolerar para obtener lo que deseaba, sin embargo estaba segura de que Menma y Karin no sentían lo mismo.

—No viene. — Dijo de pronto Karin como el tañido de una campana que anunciara la muerte.

—Todavía es temprano. —La consoló Hinata, palmeándole la mano enguantada.

—No, regresemos a casa. Ya tuve que esperar otras veces. Nunca volveré a hacerlo... —Karin giró el rostro para ocultar su dolor.

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta. Al borde del llanto, indicó al cochero que las llevara hacia la Quinta Avenida.

Acababan de pasar la Terraza cuando las asaltó el retumbar de los cascos de un caballo. Las dos mujeres se volvieron y vieron al duque de Sharingan que se acercaba con su pequeño séquito: al ver a Karin, el duque esbozó Una sonrisa radiante.

—¡Buenos días, señora Uzumaki! —Frenó al pura sangre negro y brillante que montaba y se sacó el sombrero ante Karin—. ¡Y buenos días para usted, señorita Uzumaki!

Como correspondía, Hinata fue la primera en hablar. Conversó con el duque como una actriz en una obra bien ensayada.

—Caramba, Su Gracia, qué coincidencia encontramos aquí, en el parque.

—Sí, estaba pensando lo mismo. —El duque disimuló un guiño.

—¿Le gustaría pasear con nosotras antes de que regresemos a casa?

—Si no fuese un atrevimiento de mi parte.

—Claro que no. —Hinata sonrió—. Por favor, vaya del lado de Karin. Tengo tortícolis, y prefiero que esté a mi derecha.

"Su Gracia" asintió, con una sonrisa comprensiva. Arrimó el caballo del lado de Karin, junto al faetón, y la miró con avidez como si temiera no volver a verla.

Karin le dirigió miradas tímidas. Como siempre, tenía la apariencia de una hechicera seductora, plena de inocencia: vestía un terciopelo carmesí muy similar al tono de sus ojos.

El duque no necesitaba intermediarios.

Hinata inició una inocua discusión acerca de Greensward, y Uchiha llevó rápidamente a Karin a una conversación entre los dos, mientras Hinata cumplía su papel de chaperona. Mientras atravesaban lentamente el tráfico bullicioso de la ciudad, el duque las invitó a una velada que daría la señora Mei Astor en su honor, y Hinata sintió deseos de aplaudir, contenta con el triunfo que eso significaba.

Para el momento en que llegaron a la mansión, Karin estaba enamorada y el duque, embelesado. Y Hinata, triste como nunca. Si bien la alegraba la conquista de Karin, sabía bien lo que eso le costaría. Una vez conseguida la anulación, toda posibilidad de felicidad se habría terminado para ella. Tenía que aceptar el acuerdo. Sufría lo indecible al pensar que cuando Karin se casara ella quedaría condenada a la soledad. Perseguida para siempre por el recuerdo de Naruto Uzumaki..

.

.

Continuará...


	25. Bridget OMalley

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[24]  
_**

* * *

Bríd Óg Ní Máille (Bridget O`Malley)

_Oh, Bridget O`Malley, dejaste mi corazón estremecido  
__de desesperanza y desolación, quiero que lo sepas.  
__Maravillado de admiración por tu rostro sereno,  
_tu belleza me perseguirá dondequiera que vaya.

_La Luna blanca sobre el pálido Sol,  
__y las estrellas de plata sobre el árbol herido,  
__son fríos comparados don mi amada, pero ella es más pura.  
__Contemplo la Luna fría._

_Hasta las estrellas se hunden en el tibio mar,  
__y los ojos brillantes de mi amada nunca se posan sobre mí._

* * *

—¿Acaso murió alguien y estás velándolo? ¿No ves que hace un día hermoso? —esa misma tarde, Menma entró en la biblioteca y apartó las pesadas cortinas verdes. Un rayo del sol vespertino cayó sobre la cara sombría de su hermano, que estaba sentado junto al fuego.

Menma sonrió.

—Vine a que me enseñes irlandés. Anoche descubrí que podría resultarme necesario.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No te imaginas lo que me sucedió anoche en Lord y Taylor... —Menma le relató lo sucedido en pocos minutos. Al terminar, sonrió otra vez.

—¿Y dónde están ahora la muchacha y la criatura? —Preguntó Naruto, como si la sonrisa de Menma no fuese respuesta suficiente.

—Está abajo, con los criados. Le prometí un empleo cuando estuviese recuperada. Supuse que no te molestaría.

—No, no me molesta. —Naruto, ceñudo, vio el vaso vacío y se sirvió—. Me resulta irónico que hayas tomado a una muchacha en problemas bajo tu protección, pues eres del tipo de hombre que suele meterlas en problemas. —Levantó el vaso—. ¿Un trago?

Menma rehusó.

—Naruto, tendrías que ver a esta criatura. Es especial. Es hermosa.

—Estoy seguro de que lo es.

—Ven a verla, y a conocer a Tanahi. Podrías hablarle en su propia lengua: eso la consolará. Sé que está asustada, aunque te aseguro que es una muchacha valiente.

—Cuando termine de beber, bajaré.

Menma observó a su hermano. Hacía dos días que Naruto no se afeitaba, y la camisa arrugada había perdido el almidón hacía rato. Desde la época de la calle Mott no recordaba haber visto a su hermano tan desaliñado.

—Tienes un aspecto espantoso. —Comentó.

—¿Te parece? —Dijo Naruto bebiendo whisky.

—Esto es por lo que yo hice la otra noche, ¿verdad? Te aseguro, Naruto, que Hinata y yo no...

—No importa. —Refunfuñó—. Vete, Menma. No estoy de humor para discutir ese tema.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Naruto guardó silencio.

—Cuéntame.

Naruto bebió un gran trago de ese licor ardiente y se tornó más sombrío aún.

—Sé que tiene que ver con Hinata...

Naruto dijo, marcando las palabras:

—No tendrías que haber estado la otra noche en el dormitorio de mi esposa. Interferiste en nuestro matrimonio y las consecuencias podrían ser graves.

—Según lo entiendo yo, creo que salvé tu matrimonio.

Naruto lo miró. Su expresión manifestaba que, de no haber sido por el vínculo fraterno, la conversación se hubiese tornado violenta.

—Es verdad. —Insistió Menma —. Al fin lo consumaste, ¿no es así? Y ya era tiempo de que lo hicieras.

Las palabras de Naruto fueron lentas y amenazantes.

—Lo consumé porque me impulsó tu estúpido comportamiento, y ahora tengo que mentir para obtener la anulación.

Estupefacto, Menma calló.

En la mandíbula de Naruto se contrajo un músculo, en señal de agitación.

—Nunca quise que este matrimonio perdurase. Nunca quise involucrarme de esta forma. Lo que menos deseo es una esposa de la alta sociedad.

—Ya estás involucrado de modo que, ¿por qué arrojar el matrimonio por la borda?

Naruto exhaló un hondo suspiro.

—Menma, ¿qué harías tú si hubieses decidido vengarte de un grupo de personas y, al hacerlo, hubieses lastimado a alguien por completo inocente? ¿Qué harías?

—Pediría perdón... Ofrecería una reparación... —Examinó la figura hosca de su hermano, prestando especial atención al vaso de whisky que tenía en la mano— ... Me sentiría culpable.

Naruto cerró los ojos, como si se le oprimiese el corazón.

—Descubrí que era cierto: Hinata pensaba asistir al debut de Karin.

—Lo sabía. —Menma meneó la cabeza—. ¿Y qué se lo impidió?

—Pasó tal como ella me lo dijo. El tío le prohibió venir, la encerró en el dormitorio. —Bebió otro trago de whisky—. Todo este tiempo consideré a mi esposa como la encarnación del demonio: la imagen del prejuicio, la opresión y la injusticia, y la castigué por ello. Y sin embargo, al final ella fue la única que se atrevió, la única valiente que los desafió y quiso concurrir al debut de Karin.

—Y si ahora sabes que es una mujer maravillosa, ¿por qué insistes en obtener la anulación? ¿Acaso piensas darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza y decirle: "Lo siento, me equivoqué", y crees que eso lo resolverá todo?

Enfadado, Naruto alzó la voz.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? ¿Puedo acaso volver a traicionarla atándola a mí, obligada a quedarse junto a un hombre que odia?

—Tu esposa no te odia. —Respondió Menma en tono sereno.

—Pues eso fue lo que me dijo. —Insistió Naruto.— Me dijo que quería un marido mejor que yo.

—Entonces, lo que alivie tu culpa al mismo tiempo te destrozará el corazón, ¿no es cierto?

Naruto le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Menma suspiró y volvió a agitar la cabeza.

—Urdiste tantos planes y al final, quedaste atrapado en tu propia trampa.

—Y sin embargo, me libraré, no tengas miedo. —Replicó Naruto.

Menma esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

—Parece justicia poética: te enamoraste de tu propia esposa, la única mujer que nunca podrás poseer.

Naruto se levantó y se sirvió otro whisky. Uno doble.

Dos horas más tarde, Naruto seguía bebiendo y también, de pésimo humor. Le había pedido. a Whirtaker que mandase un mensaje a Newport para que alistasen al Colleen, pensando que una larga travesía podría serenarlo; luego se volvió taciturno y se encerró en la sala. Volvió a beber y tocó "Bridget O'Malley" en el piano Como si alguna de esas cosas pudiese aliviarle la melancolía.

A las cuatro en punto, Whirtaker golpeó a la puerta de la sala y entró con una bandeja de oro. Naruto gruñó:

—Déjame en paz. — El mayordomo no le hizo caso. Se acercó al amo y le tendió la bandeja.

A Naruto le bastó echar un vistazo a la tarjeta para saber de quién era.

—¿Está él aquí? —Preguntó a Whittaker: la cólera ocupó el lugar de la melancolía.

—Sí, señor. Creo que esta vez usted querrá hablarle. Le envió una nota a la señora Uzumaki. —Con la mano enguantada de blanco, el mayordomo dio vuelta la tarjeta de Kiba. Había escrito: "Quiero verte".

Naruto se puso de pie, controlado pese a lo mucho que había bebido.

—Hazlo pasar aquí.

—Muy bien, señor. —Dijo Whittaker.

El mayordomo condujo rápidamente a Kiba Inuzuka a la sala y salió, cerrando la puerta.

Al quedarse solo con el antiguo pretendiente de su esposa, Naruto lo observó como a un rival en el campo de juego.

—¿Acaso Hinata no está en casa? Uzumaki, discúlpeme la falta de cortesía, pero vine a visitarla a ella, no a usted. — Kiba apretó los labios, en clara demostración de sorpresa y disgusto.

Con calma, Naruto bebió un sorbo de whisky, la cólera bullía en su interior como el vapor en una locomotora.

—Inuzuka, ¿qué derecho se arroga de visitar a mi esposa como si fuese una joven soltera que acaba de salir de los brazos de la madre?

Kiba hizo una mueca.

—Bienvenido a la sociedad, Uzumaki. Creo que en Nueva York no ocurre como en Irlanda, donde una chica se casa con un irlandés, queda atrapada con una docena de hijos y nunca se vuelve a oír hablar de ella.

—Inuzuka, usted nunca tendrá a mi esposa.

—¿No? — Kiba alzó una ceja oscura —. Mei Astor no piensa lo mismo. De hecho, oí rumores de que se avecina una anulación.

Naruto habló con serenidad.

—¿De dónde saca que sea posible una anulación?

El odio brilló en los fríos ojos de Kiba como astillas de cristal.

—El matrimonio de usted con Hinata no es otra cosa que una farsa. Cualquiera puede darse cuenta. La misma Hinata lo admite.

Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Soy el marido de Hinata ante los ojos de Dios y ante la ley. Lo que suceda o no en la cámara nupcial es asunto que sólo nos concierne a nosotros. Pásele el mensaje a esa bruja de la calle Treinta y Cuatro.

Furioso, Kiba se aferró de la mínima brizna.

—Si no es posible la anulación, se podrá obtener el divorcio... Sacaré a Hinata de este embrollo, y no me importa lo que haya que hacer o decir.

—¿Y por qué se preocupa tanto por mi esposa? — Le espetó Naruto —. ¿Acaso no hay otras jovencitas entre los Cuatrocientos a las cuales dedicar sus instintos corruptores?

El tono de Kiba destiló veneno.

—Mei Astor y yo nos consideramos misioneros. Hinata es una muchacha de buena cuna, una joya que no tendría que desperdiciar su vida con un tipo como usted. Tenemos el deber de rescatarla de su sucio dinero y de sus sucias manos irlandesas.

Naruto dejó el vaso sobre el piano con un golpe.

—Vaya y dígale a su promotora que Hinata Uzumaki es una causa perdida. He puesto mis "sucias manos irlandesas" sobre ella y no pienso sacarlas.

—Hinata no lo ama. Sólo quiere algo de usted y, cuando lo consiga, le aseguro que lo dejará. Después de todo, es una muchacha decente.

Naruto sintió ese último comentario como un golpe. Mas se recuperó con rapidez.

—¿Quiere decir que ninguna muchacha decente se casaría conmigo? —Hizo una pausa para que Kiba se debatiese. Y luego, lanzó la estocada—. Déjeme decirle algo, viejo. Quizás Hinata tenga algunas quejas con respecto a mí. Pero le aseguro que hay un lugar donde no tiene quejas: y ese lugar es el dormitorio.

El control de Kiba se quebró. Se acercó a Naruto, y con todo el impulso, le asestó un puñetazo. Naruto lo esquivó, bien entrenado desde la época en que andaba por la calle, y luego envió a Kiba de un golpe hasta la cómoda Luis xv.

La nariz de Kiba comenzó a sangrar y el joven miró aturdido alrededor. Ésa fue la señal para que Naruto llamase a los criados. Los hombres de librea verde y negra llegaron y cargaron a Kiba con toda discreción en el coche, mientras el patrón les daba precisas instrucciones con respecto al sitio donde tenían que llevarlo.

Al terminar el paseo por el parque y despedirse del duque, Hinata subió al dormitorio a cambiarse para la cena. Todavía no había visto al esposo y, cuanto más tiempo transcurría, más aumentaba el temor de enfrentarse con él. Llegó a la recámara sin novedades. Natsu aún no había llegado y Hinata se alegró de estar sola unos momentos para prepararse para la noche, pues sabía que sería difícil.

Arrojó sobre la cama los guantes de cuero sin mirar, entonces le llamó la atención la tarjeta sobre el cubrecama de satén que parecía haber sido arrojada con enfado. La tomó con mano temblorosa y vio que era de Kiba. Miró el reverso y palideció al leer el mensaje manuscrito.

Cruzando las palabras de Kiba: "Quiero verte", escrito con trazo firme, audaz y autoritario, decía: "¿Debo decirte las palabras de Bridget O`Malley?"

La tarjeta cayó sobre la cama.

Naruto había vuelto a demostrar que estaba celoso: la ironía de la situación le provocó a Hinata deseos de llorar. En otro tiempo creyó que era indispensable que un hombre estuviese enamorado para sentir celos, ahora sabía que también se podían sentir celos por una posesión. No era necesario que hubiese amor. La otra noche había sido una prueba de ello. Quizá Naruto no la quisiera; de cualquier modo mientras Hinata fuese de su propiedad sería capaz de matar antes que permitir que otro la poseyera.

Rozó el borde dorado de la tarjeta. Naruto era un hombre astuto, pero la joven comenzaba a comprender sus manipulaciones. Algo quería decir con esas palabras sobre la tarjeta de Kiba y sin duda sería su modo de lastimarla.

—¿Señora Uzumaki?

Hinata miró hacia atrás y vio a Natsu con una especie de bulto envuelto en franela entre los brazos y una enorme sonrisa.

—Oh, señora Uzumaki, quería mostrársela. Tanahi me dejó traer a la niñita. ¿Vio alguna vez una criatura más adorable?

Hinata se acercó. Envuelta en la mantilla rosada, había una niña recién nacida. Las facciones de la criatura eran perfectas, la cabecita sombreada por una pelusa negra.

—¡Oh! — Murmuró Hinata, y rozó la diminuta barbilla.

La niña hizo un gesto y las dos mujeres rieron.

Natsu se la tendió.

—¿Le gustaría tenerla, señora Uzumaki? Nunca tuvimos un niñito para cuidar, ¿no es cierto? Me pregunto si alguna vez Tokuma y yo... ¡Bueno, basta de quejas! Tenga a la criatura. Sabía que le gustaría.

Hinata se sonrojó de excitación. Casi no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido un niñito en brazos. Cuando sostuvo a la niña, tan tibia, suave y frágil, el corazón se le oprimió de amor y de deseos de protegerla.

—¿Cuándo llegó? No recuerdo que ninguna de las criadas estuviese por tener un hijo — Dijo.

—El señor Menma encontró a la muchacha. La madre, Tanahi O'Roarke, quedó encerrada con él en un ascensor. El señor Menma hizo de partero.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Oh, es cierto, señora Uzumaki. Y el señor Menma está enloquecido con la criatura, ¡no se imagina...! No sabe qué más hacer por ella... o por la madre. La trajo aquí y le prometió empleo para cuando se recupere.

—Siempre supe que Menma tenía buen corazón. Lo vi en sus ojos. Tiene una mirada cálida y afectuosa.

—Sí, señora Uzumaki. —Natsu acarició la cabecita oscura de la niña—. Bueno, será mejor que lleve a la criatura de vuelta abajo.

—Iré contigo. Me encantaría conocer a la madre. Y quiero tenerla un poco más. —Hinata sonrió a la niñita—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Siobhan. — Musitó Natsu.

—Qué bello nombre. Bueno, pequeña Shivhan, vamos a llevarte de vuelta con tu mamá.

Natsu abrió la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de los criados y bajaron la escalera.

A través de un laberinto de corredores y de varias habitaciones de la servidumbre, llegaron al cuarto de la flamante madre y oyeron una voz vibrante que salía de allí.

—En pocos días, cuando estés más fuerte, podrás levantarte. Hasta entonces, mientras el médico no te dé permiso, te quedarás acostada.

Hinata y Natsu entraron en la habitación en el mismo momento en que Menma alzaba a una joven con camisón blanco de algodón y la apoyaba con delicadeza sobre la cama.

—Tendría que estar trabajando. —Dijo la muchacha, el rostro pálido luego del alumbramiento, mirando con aire cauteloso alrededor: era evidente que desconfiaba de su buena suerte.

—No, Menma tiene razón. — Intervino Hinata —. No puedes pensar siquiera en trabajar mientras tengas que cuidar a tu preciosa hijita. —sonrió al bulto que llevaba en los brazos. Shivhan se había quedado dormida.

Tanahi contempló a Hinata con expresión reverente. Por el atuendo, era obvio que se trataba de la señora de la casa. Al parecer, Tanahi no podía creer que se preocupase por una insignificancia como ella.

Menma las presentó diciendo:

—Eso le decía yo, Hinata. Esta cabeza dura no quiere quedarse en cama. —miró a Tanahi, y la muchacha arriesgó una mirada en respuesta: "de inmediato".

Hinata detectó el lazo intangible que había entre los dos. Si no conociera a Menma, podría jurar que estaba bastante impresionado con la muchacha a la que había salvado de una vida penosa en las calles. Y le pareció que la mirada tímida y sonriente de Tanahi desbordaba de adoración por el héroe. Y quizá de algo más.

Menma hizo un gesto hacia Hinata.

—Señora Uzumaki, debo decir que te ves bien con un niño en los brazos. Naruto debería verte.

Hinata palideció y, al mismo tiempo, se sonrojó... si eso fuese posible. El comentario de Menma la asustó. La posibilidad de un hijo estaba fuera del reino de la relación con Naruto y sin embargo, considerando lo ocurrido aquella noche, era una perspectiva más real de lo que Hinata se atrevía a imaginar.

La niña la salvó de tener que responder. Shivhan, sobresaltada, se despertó llorando y Hinata volvió la atención a la niñita. La meció.

—Creo que es la hora de cenar. —Dijo en voz suave.

Tanahi le tendió los brazos para tomarla; antes de que Hinata pudiese dársela se oyó en el pasillo una voz que hablaba en irlandés.

Ahí estaba Naruto, con un bastón nuevo de madera de endrino irlandés. Acababa de bañarse. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo, alisado hacia atrás con aceite de Macassar, recién afeitado, con un chaleco de color escarlata y un cuello blanco nuevo.

Otra vez le dijo algo a Tanahi en gaélico.

La muchacha se puso nerviosa y volvió la mirada asustada hacia Menma.

Naruto rió.

—¿Tienes que asustarla? Acaba de dar a luz. —Hinata no supo de dónde había sacado el valor para decirlo, más aún al encontrarse con la mirada de Naruto en la que se reflejaba toda la pasión, la culpa y la furia que habían derramado uno sobre otro la noche pasada.

Contempló el cuadro de la esposa con la criatura en brazos. Por las facciones de Naruto pasó una expresión aprobatoria, luego de preocupación, y al fin, de cólera... en ese orden.

—Sólo le pregunté a la muchacha si era una princesa celta. Así parece, a juzgar por la corte que reunió aquí.

Hinata comprendió que había estado bebiendo. No parecía ebrio aunque en los ojos del hombre se veía cierto brillo poco común.

Percibiendo la tensión, la niñita comenzó a llorar. Hinata la meció. Se acercó a la madre y le dijo:

—Debe de tener hambre. Natsu, ¿puedes quedarte con Tanahi, por si necesita algo? Yo me llevaré de aquí a los hombres para que pueda amamantar a Shivhan.

—Sí, señora Uzumaki.

—Caballeros, —Dijo con aire solemne —, ¿Vamos arriba, por favor?

Naruto no dijo una palabra, pero Menma, respondió:

—Tengo unos asuntos que atender en la ciudad. —Miró a Naruto —. Hermano mío, es toda tuya. — Saludó, dirigió a Tanahi una mirada afectuosa y salió de la pequeña habitación.

Tanahi trató de calmar a Shivhan, esperando que la dejaran para amamantar a la pequeña.

Al ver que Naruto holgazaneaba, Hinata se enfadó. Le dirigió una mirada colérica y salió de la habitación.

—Espera. —La detuvo en el corredor. La sujetó del brazo mientras una de las criadas hacía una reverencia y se alejaba, nerviosa por la presencia del amo en la zona donde estaban las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

—¡Qué! —Siseó Hinata, liberando el brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Estás borracho. Por otra parte, ¿no es un poco tarde? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hablar? — Lanzó una carcajada amarga, sin poder reprimír el dolor—. Oh, claro, supongo que ya es el momento de orquestar la "Gran Mentira" para obtener la anulación, pues ahora Karin está enamorada del duque.

—¿Karin volvió a ver al duque?

—Qué coincidencia. Lo vimos en el parque, imagínate.

Los ojos azules se encendieron de ira.

—Muy bien. Que Karin lo vea. Ya te lo dije, llegado el momento, sabré cómo manejarlo.

—Como siempre, tienes todo bajo control. De modo que, si me disculpas...

—No. —Le apretó el brazo; la voz del hombre se tornó suave—: Tenemos que hablar.

Hinata forcejeó.

—Imagino que esto te asombrará, señor Uzumaki; yo no quiero hablar contigo.

—Bueno, pero tienes que hablar conmigo. ¿Prefieres que sea aquí, en el pasillo de la servidumbre, o arriba, en la intimidad de la sala?

—Es evidente que estuviste bebiendo. No converso con borrachos. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Naruto la acercó hacia sí, y Hinata percibió el olor del whisky. El deseo por él la atravesó como una flecha: la sedujo la mezcla del aroma del whisky y el perfume del jabón.

—Dices que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, yo creo que te equivocas. —Replicó el hombre en tono áspero, tratando de parecer más razonable de lo que le permitía su presente estado—. Comencemos por tu condición física...

Hinata se puso tensa, las mejillas ardiendo de enfado y turbación.

Naruto añadió:

—No se me escapó el simbolismo de la pequeña Siobhan en tus brazos. ¿Tal vez estés esperando a tener a nuestra propia criatura dentro de nueve meses?

Las palabras de Naruto la hirieron como el filo de una navaja. Se burlaba de la relación y del acto de amor. Para su esposo, la idea de tener un hijo no representaba más que un inconveniente. Hinata dejó escapar la furia.

—Ah, y eso destruiría tus planes, ¿no es así? — El hombre trató de interrumpirla, pero no pudo atravesar la tempestad de la indignación de Hinata. La joven prosiguió—: Ya te imagino, cargado con un niño Knickerbocker. ¡Qué desagradable! No me asombra que estés aterrrado. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver a madame Restell, que me haga un aborto?

—Si vas a ver a esa mujer, te mataré.

Hinata no dudó de que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

De súbito, la inundó una furia tan absoluta que sintió deseos de pegarle hasta caer agotada. Ese hombre era la causa de todos sus problemas, y aun se atrevía a darle indicaciones, salvo en lo referente a ayudar a Karin: eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Volvió a forcejear para evitar una escena. Naruto no la soltó. Tironeó una y otra vez hasta que su propia cólera se desbordó.

Perdiendo el control, lo abofeteó una vez, y otra y otra... mientras Naruto se limitaba a mirarla con expresión dura y desapasionada.

—¿Terminaste? — Preguntó, cuando Hinata comenzó a llorar.

—Te odio. —Susurró la joven a través de las lágrimas: ya no le importaba que el mundo entero la oyese—. Estoy impaciente por obtener la anulación.

—Quizá la anulación no sea posible.

—¿Por qué? — Exclamó la mujer, enloquecida de ira y de dolor. Quería amar a ese hombre y todo lo que Naruto hacía la llevaba a despreciarlo. Jugaba con ella como el gato con el ratón. Cambiaba constantemente las reglas hasta que Hinata ya no podía soportar la tensión emocional.

—¿Acaso la criatura que tenías en los brazos no te explica la razón?

—Yo no tendré un hijo tuyo.

Naruto rió entre dientes.

—¿No? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso ese útero tuyo tan puro rechazaría al hijo de un sujeto como yo? Es una pena; podría suceder que no tuvieras alternativa. — La atrajo con violencia hacia sí—. Y sácate de la cabeza las ideas de esa sociedad sofisticada de la que provienes. Me enteraré si estás embarazada, aunque tenga que revisar tu ropa sucia e interrogar todos los días a tu doncella.

—Eres un hombre rudo.

—Es cierto. Soy un hombre rudo. Un réprobo en tu mundo civilizado. No lo olvides.

—¿Acaso podría olvidarlo? —Replicó Hinata, tironeando desesperada del brazo para soltarse—. Me lo recuerdas a cada paso. No me extraña que no puedas pagar para ser aceptado. No importa cuánto dinero poseas: nada puede dulcificar tu hipocresía y tus prejuicios. Has cultivado esas cualidades con todo esmero. ¡Eso no tendría que asombrar a nadie, pues tú mismo has sido víctima de esas tendencias!

—Yo no soy una víctima. —Refunfuñó.

—¿No? —Dijo Hinata, mirándolo con audacia en los ojos—. Creo que eso es lo que eres. Eres una víctima de la sociedad, Naruto Uzumaki, y supones que eso te da el derecho divino de herir a cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino. Sin embargo, eres una víctima de tus propios pensamientos retorcidos, y por esa razón, lo serás siempre.

—Nadie podría desear a una mujer como tú. Eres como el diamante, Hinata, bella pero fría. Es una pena que no te gusten los diamantes, porque van bien contigo. —Disgustado, sacudió la cabeza y la miró—. Este matrimonio es una maldición, lo fue desde un principio.

—¡Sí, es una maldición, y estoy impaciente por escapar de ella! —exclamó la joven.

—En ese caso, no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino. —La amenazó—. Si juegas a tentarme, como la otra noche, estarás de nuevo en mi cama y, si esta vez no concebimos un hijo, puedes apostar a que la próxima vez no serás tan afortunada.

—¡Aunque tenga un hijo contigo, te dejaré! ¡Y tú eres católico, de modo que tienes más motivos que yo para temer al divorcio! —Lo miró con fijeza, y el fantasma de una sonrisa triunfal jugueteó en sus labios.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y aceptó el desafío.

—No comprendes, _á mbúimín_. Es imposible que te divorcies de mí. Nuestros votos nupciales nos ligaron hasta que la muerte nos separe. Aunque huyas, seguirás siendo mi esposa. Y a menos que obtengamos la anulación, serás mi esposa hasta que exhales tu último aliento y te enfríes en tu sepulcro.

Hinata lo miró, sacudida por el significado de esas palabras. Si estaba embarazada y la anulación resultaba imposible, aunque se fuera de la casa de Naruto Uzumaki no sería libre de casarse, de tener otros hijos que los de él, de estar con otro hombre que no fuese él. ¿Y cómo era posible que concibieran hijos, cómo podría soportar las caricias más íntimas, si Naruto la miraba sólo con cólera y odio?

Con una palidez mortal, Hinata se dio la vuelta y se alejó, tratando de absorber este nuevo aspecto angustioso de la situación.

"¡Qué ironía! —Pensó—, al fin, mi sueño se convirtió en realidad".

Sabía quién era el hombre de los sueños. En lugar de salvarla, la cara de Naruto Uzumaki sería la última que vería antes de hundirse en el mar de su riqueza.

.

.

Continuará...


	26. Bridget OMalley II

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[25]  
_**

* * *

—No... no puedo quedarme demasiado...

—No importa. Sólo quería verte. Eres un ángel por haber accedido a verme. ¿Podemos caminar juntos?

Karin Uzumaki miró atrás, al mozo y al cochero sentado en el faetón.

—No puedo alejarme mucho.

—Está bien. Pasearemos hasta el Mall y luego volveremos. ¿No se opondrán? —el duque lanzó una mirada al carruaje.

—Podemos hacerlo. Dispongo de una hora.

El duque le ofreció el brazo.

—Entonces, vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Karin titubeó, y luego aceptó el brazo del duque.

Caminaron unos minutos, conversando acerca de los acontecimientos sociales de Nueva York: Delmonico, la Academia de Música, el teatro Wallack. Concluían una discusión sobre el talento del actor Edwin Booth, comentando que el público seguía apreciándolo a pesar del infame crimen cometido por el hermano de aquél, cuando de pronto, Karin calló, y miró al duque con expresión afligida.

—¿Por qué te has quedado tan callada? ¿Acaso tengo una enfermedad contagiosa? —Se burló el duque.

Karin negó con la cabeza. Por cierto, no tenía ninguna enfermedad contagiosa. El duque de Sharingan era un joven apuesto y serio, de agradables facciones inglesas, el cabello oscuro corto y penetrantes ojos oscuros, de un color que Karin sólo había visto una vez.

—Karin, ¿por qué estás tan callada?, ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

—No, no. —Se apresuró a asegurarle, alarmada de que pudiese sospechar semejante cosa.

—Y entonces, ¿qué pasa?

—Es que... que... no entiendo por qué te interesas en mí. —Por fin lo había dicho. Y ahora no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

El joven duque rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Y por qué te asombra tanto? Karin, ¿acaso piensas que soy demasiado mayor para ti? Bueno, sólo tengo veintidós años. ¿Eso te tranquiliza?

—No se trata de eso. —Respondió la muchacha—. si bien Naruto creía que tenías veintiseis, y esto tendría que tranquilizar a mi hermano. No le gustó nada cuando Hinata nos presentó. ¿Sabes?, mi hermano no te aprueba.

Uchiha soltó una carcajada estrepitosa.

—Me preguntaste por qué un sujeto como yo deseaba cortejarte. Bueno, Karin, ese tipo de comentarios no dejan de maravillarme. Ustedes, las chicas norteamericanas... dicen lo que les viene a la mente.

—No todo lo que me viene a la mente... —Karin volvió a guardar silencio.

—¿Y de qué se trata? —Los oscuros ojos se pusieron serios.

Karin lo enfrentó, con el semblante convertido en una máscara de piedra.

—¿Alguien te contó lo que sucedió con mi debut?

—Sí.

La muchacha observó el rostro del joven, tratando de detectar algo que lo traicionara. Al fin, preguntó:

—¿Qué te contaron?

—Que esos colonos a los que ustedes, los neoyorquinos, llaman "los Cuatrocientos", no asistieron. —Le apartó con suavidad un mechón de cabello pelirrojo que el viento había echado sobre la mejilla de Karin —. Y oí decir que fue porque tú eres irlandesa.

—Y tú eres inglés. Naruto dice que tendríamos que odiar a los ingleses, pues ellos nos odian más que los Cuatrocientos.

La sonrisa de Uchiha fue a un tiempo dulce y amarga.

—Karin, no permitas que nadie te diga a quién tienes que odiar: eso no es bueno. En cuanto a mí, yo no odio a los irlandeses. Mi abuela era irlandesa. El viejo Uchiha era de la nobleza de County Clare, y raptó a mi abuela de las cocinas de la propiedad. Estuvieron casados cincuenta años, tuvieron diez hijos y treinta nietos. ¿Tú me odias?

Karin cerró la boca, que el asombro le había hecho abrir..

—No. Es que tenía miedo de que tú...

—¿De lastirte?

La muchacha asintió.

El duque volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, y en esta ocasión no pretextó quitarle el cabello de la cara.

—Los Uchiha somos personas extrañas, ¿sabes? Todos los duques se casaron semanas después de conocer a las futuras esposas. El caso del viejo Uchiha fue el peor. Su esposa era una criada y, a la semana siguiente, duquesa. Algunos dicen que estaba tan enamorado que le propuso matrimonio el mismo día en que la conoció; y que mi abuela se negó, pensando que estaba loco o borracho.

—¿Y lo estaba?

—No lo sé. ¿Crees que yo estoy loco o ebrio?

Karin negó con la cabeza y contempló esos increíbles ojos oscuros.

—Muy bien. —Murmuró el duque. Se aseguró de que nadie mirará y la besó suavemente en los labios—. ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

Karin se ruborizó.

—Bueno, tal vez estés un tanto chiflado.

El joven sonrió.

—Todavía me quedan otras cuatro semanas. Te lo advierto: sé cómo se sintió el viejo Uchiha cuando vio a la duquesa ante el fregadero de la cocina. Y me parece que un lento viaje de regreso a Inglaterra sería una perfecta luna de miel.

Karin se limitó a mirarlo.

Hinata bebió un sorbo de champaña y contempló a las parejas que bailaban el vals alrededor del salón del hotel de la Quinta Avenida: las mujeres danzaban en brazos de los compañeros vestidos de negro, girando como trompos de alegres colores. Karin flotaba en brazos de Uchiha, con expresión serena y feliz. Hinata estaba contenta. Al principio, el duque — Sasuke, como insistía que le llamase la familia— no le inspiraba confianza. Sólo le importaba el impacto social que significaría presentarle a Karin. Ahora veía en el rostro del joven cuánto le impresionaba la muchacha, y en el fondo del corazón Hinata sabía que era sincero.

Lanzó una mirada a Naruto, que estaba de pie cerca de ella, y una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón al preguntarse si algún día su esposo la miraría así. Era en vano deseado. En ese mismo momento, el rostro de Naruto tenía una expresión sombría mientras contemplaba a los bailarines deslizándose sobre el parqué.

—Forman una pareja encantadora, ¿no te parece? — Dijo Hinata, intentando entablar conversación. Desde la discusión en el pasillo de la servidumbre no habían vuelto a hablar y, aunque sonara extraño, la joven echaba de menos los ácidos comentarios de su esposo. Hasta las réplicas airadas eran preferibles a este silencio helado.

Naruto la contempló, deteniéndose en el collar que Hinata tenía puesto. Después de la última discusión, Hinata estaba tan enfadada que cuando se vistió para el baile de esa noche se topó con el collar de diamantes que su esposo le había regalado tanto tiempo atrás.

Al verlo, las palabras de Naruto resonaron en su memoria:

"Nadie puede querer a una mujer como tú. Eres como los diamantes: bella pero fría. Es una pena que no te agraden los diamantes, Hinata, porque te van muy bien."

Con expresión vengativa, sacó del cajón ese objeto llamativo y se lo puso en torno del cuello.

"¿De modo que me considera fría?" — Pensó Hinata —. "Pues bien: me dará gran placer demostrarle que es así."

No obstante, en ese momento el collar se interponía como un muro entre los dos. Naruto entendió por qué se lo había puesto. Hinata lo adivinó en los ojos de su esposo esa noche, al bajar la escalera. Con una sola mirada fría y despectiva, comprendió que su esposa detestaba ese obsequio y lo llevaba para burlarse de él. Desde ese instante, no hubo entre los dos un solo momento de cordialidad.

Hinata lo lamentó. Se veían obligados a estar juntos, y resultaba sobremanera incómodo no poder intercambiar un par de palabras amables con el hombre con el que se había acostado.

—Forman una pareja encantadora, ¿no crees? — Repitió.

—¿Quiénes?

—Karin y el duque, ¿qué otros? —Lo miró, confundida. Desde que llegaron, Naruto no había apartado los ojos de la pista de baile. Si no pensaba en que Karin estaba en brazos de ese inglés, entonces, ¿en qué pensaba?

—No has bailado en toda la noche. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Inuzuka es el único hombre que quiere bailar el vals contigo? —Preguntó; la pregunta parecía provenir desde ningún sitio.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Hinata, sorprendida.

—¿Qué les sucede a estos caballeros? Todos saben que te encanta bailar. ¿Por qué nadie te invitó?

—Naruto, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Hinata lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

Naruto no se había vuelto loco. De pronto, al mirar el bastón de endrino la joven comprendió con toda claridad lo que quería decir. Enfadado, Naruto se excusó y fue hacia el bar a buscar otro coñac.

Hinata lo observó caminar, y el paso forzado y rígido le desgarró el alma. Sólo en raras ocasiones su esposo revelaba la inseguridad que le producía la herida de la cadera. Aunque no comprendía por qué esa noche el problema de la pierna lo irritaba tanto, cuando vio que se servía el trago y se dirigía a una habitación contigua, se sintió impulsada a seguirlo.

Lo encontró en un salón de lectura: era una figura solitaria junto a las ventanas que daban a la calle Cuarenta y Tres. En la habitación había pocas personas: un anciano que roncaba en un sillón de cuero y un mozo que recogía los vasos sucios.

Hinata se encaminó hacia Naruto, sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

—Pronto servirán la cena. Necesito a alguien que me acompañe, —dijo en tono suave.

—¿Acaso Inuzuka no te escoltaría? — La miró con expresión de tensa desconfianza.

—¿Quieres que me acompañe Kiba? — Preguntó Hinata con voz ronca.

Naruto estaba por responder cuando un grupo bullicioso de jóvenes entró en el cuarto. Fueron directamente hacia el bar, riendo y pidiendo bebidas al encargado.

—Y el irlandés dice: "¡Anímate!" — Él que había dicho la frase dio una palmada en la espalda de uno de los amigos, y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Oh, no... ¡yo tengo uno mejor! —Exclamó otro de los jóvenes.

Los compañeros le pidieron a coro que lo contara.

—Bueno, la chica se acerca a la madre y le dice: "¡Madre, estoy preñada!"...

Los jóvenes aguardaron el desenlace con impaciencia.

El que relataba, rió entre dientes.

—... y la madre de la chica irlandesa dice: "Pero Bridie, ¿estás segura de que es tuyo?".

Las carcajadas resonaron en toda la habitación. Los muchachos se palmearon unos a otros en la espalda como si hubiesen ganado una elección.

Hinata permaneció inmóvil, sin atreverse a mirar a Naruto. Ya al entrar en esta habitación estaba de pésimo humor. Y en: ese momento, la cara de Naruto, como una máscara de hierro, contenía una terrible explosión de cólera.

—¡Fairchild, mi viejo!, ¿cómo anda últimamente tu fundición de acero? ¡Tengo entendido que las acciones están altas! — Exclamó Naruto con su acento más cerrado.

Los jóvenes se volvieron y palidecieron al verlo.

—¡Uzumaki! — Él que había relatado el cuento se adelantó y dijo en tono sumiso—: No sabíamos que estaba aquí.

—Ese fue un buen cuento. Pero aquí hay una dama presente. Creo que le deben una disculpa a mi esposa.

Fairchild lanzó una mirada a Hinata. Resultó evidente que tenía más miedo de haber ofendido a Naruto que a la misma Hinata; hizo un gesto afirmativo y dijo:

—Perdóneme, señora Uzumaki, no la había visto. De haberlo sabido, no me habría atrevido a ser tan grosero.

Hinata no respondió. Volvió los ojos hacia su marido.

—Muy bien, viejo. Estás disculpado. —Naruto los observó a todos, tomando nota mental de los nombres. Los jóvenes se retiraron abatidos, con la cola entre las patas, pasando revista mental a sus preciadas cuentas bancarias y preguntándose si Naruto les echaría mano.

Cuando se fueron, se hizo un silencio pesado. Hinata juntó valor y tocó el brazo de Naruto.

—¿Naruto? — Murmuró, anhelando que le hablase—. No quisieron ofenderme. Son sólo unos muchachos tontos que trataban de divertirse. No pierdas tiempo pensando en ellos.

Naruto asintió, pero no la miró. Luego habló con voz de furia contenida.

—¿Sabes?, yo no quería nada de esto. Sólo luché por Karin y por Menma. Nunca quise frecuentar a las personas como tú.

—Lo sé. —Respondió Hinata, dolida por la expresión "las personas como tú", comprendiéndola a pesar de todo.

La inseguridad de su esposo la conmovió, le provocó ternura.

—¿Te refieres a tu acento? En general, no lo usas. Sólo lo haces cuando estás enfadado... o cuando lo olvidas. —Recordó que había olvidado disimular el acento aquella vez que compartieron la cama. Al emplearlo, le demostró que no era la criatura de voluntad de hierro que quería representar. Por un instante, las emociones lo habían desbordado y bajó la guardia. Y Hinata había disfrutado del poder que eso le brindaba.

Naruto suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio que la joven ansiaba volver a acariciar.

—No tendría que haberme descuidado. Ahora ya saben que no soy mejor que los criados de ellos. Y eso nos perjudicará a todos.

—Tú eres irlandés. ¿Por qué tienes que hablar como si no lo fueses? Habla con naturalidad.

—Menma y Karin son norteamericanos y hablan como tales. No quiero que mi acento irlandés los perjudique.

Hinata supo que sería tonto decir lo que le pasaba por la mente. Mejor que nadie sabía que Naruto era como un gato salvaje que en ocasiones ronroneaba y, al minuto siguiente, estaba listo para atacar. Finalmente, se volvió hacia el bello perfil de ese hombre, y susurró lo que tenía en el corazón:

—A mí... me agrada tu acento, Naruto. Quisiera... que lo usaras, al menos para hablar conmigo.

La mirada inquisitiva y asombrada de Naruto se posó en la de Hinata y la sostuvo.

Y Hinata vio en esa mirada una desconfianza nacida de tantos años de luchar contra la pobreza y la injusticia.

—¿Y de ese modo podrás sentirte superior? ¿Cómo ellos?

—No. —Hinata quiso disipar la sospecha, quiso hacerle comprender de una vez por todas que a ella no le importaba de qué modo lo juzgaban los demás, que nunca le había importado. En ocasiones, su esposo le destrozaba el corazón, aun así, Hinata veía en él cualidades de nobleza que valía la pena defender. Lo había demostrado en la manera en que se preocupaba por Karin, y sólo por eso era digno de pertenecer a los Cuatrocientos. No obstante, la angustió imaginar que, a los ojos de su esposo, ella nunca sería digna de él.

—Ve a cenar. —Dijo Naruto—. Después de esta escena, estoy seguro de que preferirías ir del brazo de cualquier otro hombre. —Se volvió hacia las ventanas, la expresión firme e indiferente.

—Acompáñame al comedor. —Musitó Hinata, decidida a demostrarle que no lo juzgaba por lo que opinaran los demás. Si obtenían la anulación, si el matrimonio fracasaba, no sería porque Naruto fuese irlandés—. Dame el brazo y acompáñame. Por favor.

Naruto se volvió lentamente y la miró. El semblante del hombre reflejaba incertidumbre y desconfianza. Vacilante, le ofreció el brazo.

Hinata lo aceptó, con mano tensa y trémula.

—Creo que nunca te comprenderé. —Murmuró Naruto, como para sí, y siguió contemplándola mientras se dirigían hacia el salón—. Hiciste muchas cosas que no entiendo.

Hinata sonrió, al borde de las lágrimas y saludó con la cabeza a un par de damas, orgullosamente tomada del brazo de su esposo. No era fácil decir la verdad.

—Naruto, no quieres comprender. Ésa es la raíz de todos tus problemas.

El hombre no respondió; el resto de la noche bebió mucho. En varias ocasiones, Hinata sorprendió esos ojos azules, que la observaban. Cada vez que las miradas de los dos se encontraban y la joven buscaba una corriente de comprensión, su esposo cerraba los ojos y apartaba la mirada.

.

.

Continuará...


	27. Me necesitas

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[26]  
_**

* * *

La velada de la señora Mei Astor se había convertido en el evento social de la temporada. En el término de tres semanas, el salón se había transformado en una versión en miniatura del palacio de Versailles. Como era de imaginar, la dama se vestiría de María Antonieta; incluso su marido Backhouse le había comprado un conjunto de joyas que habían pertenecido a la famosa Reina de Francia.

No obstante, Hinata no tenía muchos deseos de asistir. Sólo iría para despedirse del duque y para ver las expresiones estupefactas de los Cuatrocientos cuando anunciara el compromiso con la descastada de Karin Uzumaki.

Era casi seguro que el duque anunciaría el compromiso. En la semana pasada, Uchiha había estado todo el tiempo con Karin. Hinata los había acompañado en los paseos por la ciudad, suponía que Karin se encontraba con Uchiha durante los paseos por el parque, y no tenía dudas de que estaban tan enamorados como Menma y su ángel caído.

Menma había sorprendido a todos con la muchacha irlandesa. Ni el joven ni Tanahi admitían que fuese posible un romance entre la empleada y el patrón, aunque cualquiera que los observara se daba cuenta. Todavía Tanahi no trabajaba en la casa, y disfrutaba de toda clase de lujos. Shivhan tenía un moisés con moños de satén rosado, un ajuar de fina tela irlandesa cosido por las monjas de St. Brendan y, lo más absurdo de todo, una niñera que Menma exigió, explicando que Tanahi estaba demasiado débil después del parto para cuidar a la pequeña.

Eso no era cierto. Tanahi estaba fuerte y saludable: tenían que amarrarla a la cama para que no se levantara y comenzase a trabajar. Era obvio que estaba desesperada por compensar al hombre que las había salvado a ella y a la hijita, y muy avergonzada por los regalos y las atenciones de Menma. Hinata sospechaba que incluso Menma la asustaba. Aunque Tanahi lo veía como a un héroe, no confiaba del todo en él. Y cuanto más dudaba, Menma dejaba caer sobre la muchacha una lluvia más grande de regalos para disipar esas dudas... con lo que sólo lograba aumentarlas.

Hinata apretó los labios. No sabía cómo terminaría esa relación que parecía estar floreciendo entre Menma y Tanahi. En cualquier momento, el cuñado podría volver a su antiguo comportamiento y, sin embargo, Hinata no lograba imaginarlo. El nacimiento de Shivhan lo había cambiado. Luego de la experiencia en el ascensor, parecía mirar a las mujeres bajo una luz distinta. Había visto de cerca cuánto sufrían, y también la fuerza que tenían. Ahora contemplaba a Tanahi con un respeto que Hinata nunca le había visto demostrar por ninguna mujer.

—Señora Uzumaki, el coche está listo. — Anunció Whittaker entrando en el cuarto, e interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hinata.

Hinata ya estaba preparada, vestida con el traje de viaje azul, el que siempre usaba cuando iba a Brooklyn. Había estado tan metida en los problemas de Menma y de Karin que olvidó los propios.

—Gracias, Whittaker. —Dijo, y si bien dudaba de que a alguien le importara, en particular al dueño de casa que la había ignorado desde que volvieron del baile, agregó—: Si alguien preguntara, volveré para la hora de la cena.

—Muy bien, señora. —Whittaker sostuvo la puerta y vio a la señora cruzar el vestíbulo, y pasar junto a la estatua de hierro fundido de Cupido, que estaba en actitud de lanzar la primera flecha. El anciano mayordomo la acompañó hasta el coche y luego volvió a entrar en la casa. Volvió a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasó ante Cupido, y se detuvo ante la puerta abierta de la biblioteca.

—Señor, salió con el traje azul: .sin duda, va a Brooklyn. Me tomé la libertad de disponer de su propio coche.

Con una expresión lúgubre, Naruto tomó el bastón de endrino, y salió hacia Brooklyn.

—Señora Uzumaki, su hermana no está bien. Le pido que regrese a Manhattan. Cuando esté en mejores condiciones de recibir visitas, le enviaremos una nota. — La enfermera Guren apretó los labios finos y miró con fijeza a Hinata.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Hinata asustada, apretando el pequeño bolso adornado con perlas.

—Sufre un delirio: cree recordar la noche en que murieron sus padres. Fue necesario administrarle un sedante; le dimos morfina. En este momento no puede recibir visitas.

—¡Tengo que verla! Ahora me necesita. —Exclamó Hinata, angustiada, imaginando el infierno por, el que estaría pasando su hermana—. ¿Dónde está?

—Señora Uzumaki, le pido que se calme y lo piense bien. —Exigió la enfermera.

Hinata comenzó a llorar. Mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿mi hermana cree que ella mató a mis padres? ¿Por eso no me permite verla?

—Es peor que eso. Está delirando. Si va a verla, tal vez la acuse a usted de haberlos matado. Insisto en que vuelva a su coche; de ese modo, se evitará usted y le evitará a su hermana una experiencia espantosa.

—No. —Afirmó Hinata en tono decidido—. Quiero verla. Hanabi me necesita.

—Tendremos que conseguir la autorización del médico. Y en este momento, no está aquí. Tal vez demore un día en regresar. —Los labios de la enfermera Guren desaparecieron en una mueca apretada.

—En ese caso, esperaré. —Hinata sacó un pañuelo de lino de la manga y se enjugó los ojos. Hizo un gesto desafiante con la barbilla.

La enfermera Guren la observó con expresión reprobatoria.

—Muy bien...

Un grito la interrumpió. Sobresaltada, Hinata miró hacia el corredor. A través de un montante abierto en una puerta cerrada, Hinata escuchó a una mujer que forcejeaba con dos asistentes.

—Es mi hermana. —Exclamó—. ¡Yo entraré... y que el médico se vaya al infierno!

—¡No puede hacerlo! —Gritó la enfermera Guren, mientras Hinata corría y abría la puerta.

Lo que vio, la destruyó. Hanabi era el fantasma de lo que había sido: flaca, con los ojos extraviados. Forcejeaba para levantarse de la cama, al tiempo que dos asistentes de túnicas blancas y azules la sujetaban. Sobre la mesilla de noche, las sales de morfina y una jeringa usada indicaban que había sido drogada.

La morfina comenzaba a surtir efecto. La voluntad de luchar de Hanabi estaba convirtiéndose en apatía. Las asistentes lograron ajustarle las correas de la cama en los brazos y las piernas. Al fin, Hanabi se quedó quieta, tendida, los ojos opacos y velados... esos ojos que antes brillaran de vida y de felicidad.

—¡Oh, Dios! — Exclamó Hinata con voz entrecortada, y se acercó a la cama. Acarició el cabello enredado de Hanabi y sollozó.

—Ya ve que esto no le hace bien. —Dijo la enfermera Guren.

—¿Acaso es necesario? —Hinata se enfureció—. Hasta ahora, nunca había requerido un tratamiento semejante.

—Le advertimos que esto sucedería si comenzaba a recordar:

—No recordó nada. Usted dijo que estaba delirando.

La enfermera vaciló, aunque se recompuso rápidamente.

—Sí, pero está convencida de que recuerda los hechos reales, y es imposible razonar con ella. Para su hermana, lo que imagina es tan real como usted o como yo.

—¿Qué es lo que recuerda?

—Ya le dije que carece de sentido. Acusa a todos.

Hinata percibió algo diferente. Supo que la enfermera estaba mintiendo, pero creyó que lo hacía porque intentaba justificar el tratamiento recibido por Hanabi.

—Quiero sacarla de inmediato de esta institución. Más aún: junte sus pertenencias. Me la llevo hoy mismo.

—Señora Uzumaki, no puede hacer eso. El inspector de policía permitió que su hermana se quedara aquí. Sólo él puede derivarla a otra institución.

—Conseguiré el permiso. Entretanto, prepárela para que venga conmigo.

La enfermera Guren adoptó una actitud dura y fría y, para sorpresa de Hinata, la miró con odio.

—Se irá con usted en cuanto traiga una carta firmada por el inspector de policía, en la que diga que Hanabi Hyuga queda bajo la custodia de usted. Hasta entonces, yo soy responsable ante su tío y ante las autoridades de Nueva York, de la permanencia de su hermana aquí.

—¡Su deber fundamental es el de ser humanitaria! ¿Acaso no lo ve? —Comenzó a llorar otra vez—. ¡Hanabi sólo tiene dieciséis años! ¡No se la puede tratar de esta manera!

—Es un peligro para sí misma y para los demás. —La enfermera le dirigió una mirada helada—. Por lo tanto, señora Uzumaki, le sugiero que se marche. Y espero que tenga la sensatez de no volver hasta que tenga esa carta.

Hinata contempló a la mujer mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Hanabi, ya apaciguada, se limitaba a mover los labios en señal de protesta. Trémula de furia impotente, Hinata ansiaba liberar a su hermana. Al mirar a la enfermera Guren comprendió que el único modo de salvarla era conseguir esa carta... algo casi imposible.

—Buenos días, señora Uzumaki. —Le espetó la enfermera, indicándole la puerta.

Furiosa, Hinata besó la mejilla de Hanabi y salió corriendo de la habitación, sintiendo que la desesperación desbordaba. Pensó que el aire frío la tranquilizaría, le permitiría reflexionar con claridad, y salió por la puerta principal jadeando y sollozando. Si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida suplicando al inspector que le traspasara la custodia de su hermana, lo haría. La enloquecía imaginar a la hermana soportando ese tratamiento. Durante todos esos años, el asilo de Park View fingió brindar a su hermana un cuidado humanitario y ahora, cuando Hanabi se encontraba más frágil y vulnerable, se limitaban a atarla y a hacerla callar, como en las épocas más tenebrosas.

Hinata se sintió traicionada y ardió en deseos de buscar una compensación. Mas al buscar el coche, el control que ejercía sobre sus propios sentidos se quebró. Pues allí, a menos de diez metros estaba Naruto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apoyado con indolencia contra el landó negro; lo único que reveló sus sentimientos fue la curva amarga de los labios cuando vio a Hinata.

Había sido traicionada por segunda vez.

El mundo pareció detenerse durante unos segundos. Hasta los pájaros que cantaban sobre los olmos que bordeaban el sendero callaron.

—Le pregunté a una asistente y me dijo que hay una paciente llamada Hanabi Hyuga. — La voz de Naruto se convirtió en un susurro—. Es tu hermana, ¿verdad?

En ese instante, Hinata odió el apuesto rostro irlandés, el bastón de endrino, los modales vulgares.

—Me mentiste. Prometiste que nunca me seguirías hasta aquí. Eres un mentiroso. ¡Mentiroso! —Exclamó en voz áspera, arrojándole la palabra una y otra vez.

El hombre se acercó con semblante tenso, como si hubiese esperado las acusaciones.

Hinata quiso golpearlo. Se habían derrumbado todas las defensas, quedaban al descubierto todos los secretos. No sabía cómo solucionaría las cosas, cómo se protegería y protegería a su hermana, ahora que Naruto Uzumaki conocía su punto débil. Con la voz cargada de veneno, dijo:

—Eres despreciable. Habíamos hecho un acuerdo. Prometiste que no me seguirías. Prometiste...

—¡Hinata! —La interrumpió con aspereza—. Necesitaba saber. No podía dejar que salieras otra vez sin saber a dónde ibas. Es algo que me vi obligado a hacer.

—Eres un mentiroso. —Repitió, como si la palabra pudiese lastimarlo.

Las facciones de Naruto se tornaron pétreas.

—Sí, te mentí. No pude evitar venir hasta aquí.

—Y ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué piensas hacer con la información? ¿De qué modo me atacarás?

—Yo no vine aquí para herirte.

La inundó el pánico.

—¡No le hagas daño a mi hermana! —Suplicó—. No lastimes a Hanabi. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerla... te concedería lo que quieras para protegerla... puedes pedirme lo que quieras, ¡pero no le hagas daño! —La frágil coraza cayó echa pedazos al piso adoquinado. Imaginó todas las cosas horribles que Naruto podría hacerle. La vida de Hinata se derrumbaba, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo. Hundió la cara entre las manos y rompió a llorar otra vez.

No sintió el contacto de la mano vacilante de Naruto. Continuó llorando y su esposo la abrazó, sujetando el bastón sobre la espalda de ella. Hinata no se dio cuenta de nada. El sufrimiento por la situación de Hanabi la abrumaba, y la sensación de derrota la encerró como una fortaleza. No tenía lágrimas suficientes para la pena, la frustración y la desesperanza; por un instante sucumbió al dolor en la esperanza de recuperar la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, las lágrimas comenzaron a ceder. Fue recuperando la noción de la realidad en pequeñas dosis, hasta advertir que Naruto la abrazaba, y que el bastón se apretaba contra su propia espalda, mientras la mano de su esposo le acariciaba el hombro con cierta rigidez. En ese momento, los brazos de Naruto le parecieron fuertes y seguros y creyó que en verdad deseaba ayudarla, pronto recuperó la cordura. Recordó que el abrazo podría ser una mentira.

—No vine para dañar a tu hermana. —Musitó—. Si puedo, quisiera ayudarte.

Otra vez, Hinata rompió a llorar, y se dio la vuelta, pues no quería que la viese desfallecer.

Sin embargo, Naruto demostró ser ágil y veloz. La sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

—Dime cómo puedo ayudarla. —Murmuró.

Los sollozos le impidieron responder de inmediato pero, al fin, se rindió.

—Está enferma. Están tratándola mal. Tengo que sacarla de aquí... la matarán, la matarán... —Siguió sollozando y, antes de que pudiese impedírselo, Naruto la estrechó contra el pecho y dejó que las lágrimas de Hinata mojaran el chaleco de seda.

—¿A quién hay que ver para que te permitan sacarla de aquí? —La instó su esposo, mientras la joven seguía llorando.

—A…al inspector de policía —Sollozó.

—Está bien. La sacaré de aquí. Puedo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo? —Conteniendo el aliento, Hinata lo miró, expectante.

Naruto esbozó una semisonrisa.

—Piénsalo, _á mbúirnín_. Entre los policías, hay más irlandeses que Knickerbocker.

Hinata lo miró.

—Es cierto. —Admitió.

—Déjame cuidar de tu hermana, pues. Incluso, lo disfrutaré. —Le dirigió una sonrisa amarga—. Quizá sea el único campo en el que tenga más influencia que tú.

—¿En serio quieres ayudarnos? —Musitó Hinata, aferrándose a la tabla de salvación y, al mismo tiempo, temiendo que se la quitaran en cualquier momento. Naruto asintió, y Hinata le preguntó—: ¿Por qué?

—Porque me agrada que me necesites.

Fijó la mirada en la de Naruto y sintió una extraña descarga de excitación que le recorría la espalda. A su modo, quizá Naruto intentaba decirle que comenzaba a sentir algo hacia ella. No obstante, esa frase también apuntaba a algo más oculto, que revelaba esa faz de Naruto que Hinata había percibido: la necesidad de dominar y ganar a cualquier costo.

—Sí, te necesito. —Musitó; al mismo tiempo que admitía estar dispuesta a cualquier cosa para sacar a su hermana del infierno que la rodeaba, estaba confesando lo que yacía en el fondo de su propio corazón.

—Muy bien. —Se limitó a responder Naruto, con un brillo misterioso en los azules ojos célticos.

Cuando el coche de los Uzumaki arrancó, la enfermera Guren se apartó de la ventana desde la cual había estado observándolos. Se sentó al escritorio y garrapateó una nota dirigida al señor Hizashi Hyuga, en el hotel Athena, Troy, Nueva York.

—Tome esto, y envíelo de inmediato. —Ordenó a un empleado que pasaba ante la oficina.

El empleado asintió y echó una mirada a la carta.

—¿Cómo está la chica? —Preguntó la enfermera.

—Duerme. —Respondió el hombre.

—Bueno, vaya. No pierda tiempo. El señor Hizashi insistió en que si ocurría algo como esto se le comunicara de inmediato.

—Sí, señora. —El empleado se quitó la chaqueta blanca y se puso una negra, de sarga.

La enfermera Guren lo vio irse. Luego, fue a ver a Hanabi.

Los labios de la muchacha seguían moviéndose, en señal de que conservaba las energías aun después de haber sido inyectada con morfina. La enfermera Guren la observó con indiferencia, mientras Hanabi exhalaba un gemido sordo y se retorcía, forcejeando inútilmente con las correas que la sujetaban.

La enfermera no podía hacer nada más por la paciente y se fue. Mientras se alejaba, no oyó que la muchacha gemía:

"Te vi... te vi... no ¡No! ¡Oh, por favor, te lo suplico, no lo hagas, tío Hizashi!"

.

.

Continuará...


	28. Passion

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[27]  
_**

* * *

Cuando regresaron a la mansión, Hinata estaba exhausta. Naruto salió enseguida hacia la oficina del inspector, y la joven se fue a su propia recámara a descansar y recuperarse del abatimiento. Le pesaba la peligrosa situación de Hanabi, y también las palabras de Naruto. Hinata conocía demasiado bien a su esposo para saber que pretendería alguna recompensa por su buena acción, y en la cabeza de Hinata resonaba "Bridget O'Malley": las palabras incomprensibles eran al mismo tiempo una advertencia y una invitación.

Luego de una siesta breve e inquieta, se levantó y se dispuso a tirar del cordón de la campanilla para llamar a Natsu. Se desvistió con ayuda de la doncella y estaba por pedirle el baño, cuando cambió de idea. Despidió a Natsu, se envolvió en una bata de satén rosado y fue al cuarto de baño contiguo.

Nunca había usado ese cuarto, aunque se comunicaba con su propia habitación y se suponía que la señora de la casa podía compartirlo con el esposo. Todos los días oía cómo Naruto tomaba su ducha cotidiana, pero Hinata siempre había preferido que le llevaran el baño al cuarto de vestir, tal como lo hacía en Washington Square. Después de todo, era una Knickerbocker, habituada a fruncir la nariz ante esos lujos modernos tales como las cañerías empotradas. No obstante, en ese momento tenía ganas de atenerse a normas más modestas. No pudo resistir la tentación de sentir esa abundante lluvia de agua caliente sobre los músculos tensos y doloridos. Como Naruto no estaba, no encontró motivos para negarse una ducha relajante. Necesitaba rejuvenecerse para la velada de esa noche en casa de los Van Dam, y para enfrentar cualquier novedad que trajese Naruto de la policía.

La "ducha", como se la llamaba, estaba en el centro de un enorme cuarto de mármol. Unas cortinas de lino impermeabilizado rodeaban la bañera de mármol para impedir que el agua salpicara. Ponerla en funcionamiento sólo requería hacer girar las llaves cubiertas con láminas de oro y agregar agua fría para moderar la temperatura del agua.

Dejó caer la bata de satén, se destrenzó el pelo y entró en la bañera. Muy pronto, el único temor de Hinata fue que nunca tuviese ganas de salir. Mientras la ducha caliente le caía sobre la cabeza y la espalda, tuvo la sensación de que todos sus problemas se iban junto con el agua por el desagüe. La inundó una oleada de optimismo y comenzó a creer que las cosas se arreglarían. Naruto lograría liberar a Hanabi: era un maestro para resolver este tipo de situaciones. Había demostrado en repetidas ocasiones que podía obtener todo lo que deseaba.

Con el corazón latiéndole al compás de una extraña excitación, Hinata pensó: "Tal vez este ofrecimiento espontáneo de ayudar a Hanabi signifique que le importo más de lo que demuestra".

Cerró los ojos en silenciosa plegaria, en la esperanza de que pudiesen salvar el matrimonio. Le parecía una pesadilla intolerable tener que abandonarlo, incluso si el matrimonio quedaba anulado. Naruto no era ingenioso como Kiba, ni seductor como Menma. Y sin embargo, Hinata se sentía menos solitaria con su esposo de lo que se había sentido con ninguna otra persona, incluyendo a Hanabi. Existía algo en el alma de Naruto que la atraía. Lo percibió aquella primera noche y eso la ligó a su esposo como a un espíritu afín. Tal vez se relacionara con la energía con que removió cielo y tierra para ayudar a su propia hermana: Hinata podía comprenderlo a través de su propio amor por Hanabi.

Sin embargo, resultaba trágico que, por amor a su familia, Naruto la mantuviese apartada e impidiera que pudiesen formar su propia familia entre los dos. Hinata no pensaba renunciar al matrimonio sin luchar, aunque tampoco podía renunciar a su orgullo y suplicarle que la amara. No podía prescindir del orgullo pues sería lo que la mantendría en pie durante los años solitarios que la esperaban si, en efecto, obtenían la anulación del matrimonio.

El agua golpeteaba sobre Hinata como sobre un tambor. El vapor se condensaba en gotas sobre la tela encerada. Tomó el jabón de la jabonera de oro en forma de concha. Olía como Naruto, una suave esencia de hierbas. Cerró los ojos, inhaló y la imagen de su esposo apareció con tal claridad que tuvo la sensación de que si extendía la mano lo tocaría.

Se apresuró a formar espuma, pues la perturbaba la idea de frotarse el cuerpo desnudo con la barra de jabón. Decidió hacer a un lado las fantasías y se enjabonó los brazos, pero el perfume invadió el recinto y ya no pudo borrar la imagen de Naruto. Estaba por todos lados, en torno de Hinata, en el perfume, en el aire. En el interior de Hinata, la sensación fue al mismo tiempo placentera y alarmante. Provocó en su cuerpo una reacción animal y sintió que se derretía, que deseaba a su esposo con una intensidad que no quería admitir.

Intentó recomponerse y se concentró en enjabonar la esponja. Se la pasó por el pecho y la apretó, cubriendo el pecho con la espesa espuma blanca que parecía escarcha. Lo que debió ser una tarea sencilla se convirtió en una tortura que acrecentó el deseo... ese anhelo que estaba destinado a arder y consumirse.

Gimiendo, puso la cabeza bajo el agua y tuvo la esperanza de que barriera el perfume y la excitación. Se quedó largo rato bajo la lluvia con los ojos cerrados, esperando que todo se disipara. Pero no fue así. Los pezones de Hinata permanecieron enhiestos y sus pensamientos, lascivos. Sintió la mente, el cuerpo y el alma inundados por Naruto, hundida en un infierno propio que era su único anhelo.

De pronto, oyó un ruido, un sonido distante como el de la lluvia cayendo sobre un papel. Abrió los ojos y a través de la lluvia de agua vio que las cortinas estaban abiertas y que alguien la contemplaba, dejando que la ducha salpicara la camisa almidonada.

Hinata se enjugó la cara con manos trémulas.

Naruto la observaba a través de las cortinas entreabiertas, con el semblante que reflejaba una mezcla de sorpresa e intensa lujuria.

Atónita, Hinata creyó haber convocado sus propias fantasías por medio de una extraña magia y fue incapaz de correr las cortinas para cubrir su desnudez. Sabía que tendría que preguntar acerca de Hanabi, pero no pudo. Antes de que pudiese pronunciar una palabra, Naruto la tomó de la nuca y cubrió la boca de Hinata con la propia.

La mujer exhaló un gemido... que no era una protesta. En ese instante, las protestas fueron inútiles... peor aun: hipócritas. ¿Cómo podría mentirle, mentirse a sí misma, negar que quería que esto sucediera, que ese deseo se había convertido en un ansia voraz que la mataría si no lograba saciarla?

La lengua de Naruto, fuerte y cálida, le invadió la boca con el acompañamiento del tamborileo de la lluvia. Naruto acunó en sus manos los pechos de Hinata y barrió las gotas que pendían de los pezones como diamantes. En breves minutos, Naruto se desabotonó los pantalones.

Hinata no supo bien qué hizo Naruto después. La única sensación que la dominaba era la boca de Naruto sobre la suya y la intensidad de su propio deseo.

Naruto se tendió sobre el piso de la enorme bañera y atrajo a Hinata sobre él. Este hombre frío y controlador al fin había cortado las amarras y por el brillo de los ojos de Naruto Hinata vio que nada que daba fuera de los límites del amor. Por primera vez, las posibilidades parecían infinitas.

En medio de una niebla, embriagada por el tamborileo caliente de la ducha sobre la espalda, el deseo más ardiente aun que los encendía, el anhelo de abarcar esta extraña intimidad, Hinata abrió la camisa empapada de Naruto y acarició con avidez su pecho. Una sonrisa misteriosa le demostró que la caricia lo complacía. Acarició los muslos suaves y blancos que lo rodeaban, y luego tomó uno de los mechones oscuros del cabello de Hinata y la atrajo hacia sí para darle otro beso desesperado. Le sujetó las caderas con el otro brazo y la montó encima de él.

La carne del hombre la llenó hasta la matriz, y Hinata se arqueó hacia atrás como una gata. Jadeando, Naruto guió los movimientos de Hinata, y ésta, ansiosa de complacerlo, demostró ser una buena alumna; más aún cuando el pulgar de su esposo la acarició en la unión de los musloso. Muy pronto, llegó la respuesta de la mujer y el gemido de Hinata instó al hombre a poner las manos en movimiento. La estrechó contra sí, volvió a besarla y luego le aferró los pechos.

La penetró con arremetidas enérgicas y cuando Hinata vio la entrega reflejada en el rostro de ese hombre que necesitaba el control como una droga, gritó y se aferró a ese placer como si temiese que alguien se lo arrebatara.

Transcurrió un segundo... o una hora, Hinata no lo supo. Débil y jadeante, la joven lo miró mientras Naruto seguía moviéndose en su interior. Dejó vagar las manos por las ropas empapadas, el cabello liso, el pecho agitado, la cara constreñida de placer, y ese poder recién descubierto la deleitó. A pesar de sus propios temores, comprendió que Amaru nunca había poseído a este Naruto Uzumaki. Había caído la máscara rígida de su esposo y, en su lugar, estaba un animal salvaje que la deseaba con una intensidad arrasadora.

Lo oyó gemir, sintió que se derramaba en ella y deseó llorar, reír, expresar una emoción que se pareciera a lo que sentía en ese instante. Fue como saborear el poder por primera vez... y el poder era una droga insidiosa. También el amor lo era, y Hinata gozó de ambos pues por un instante fugaz se había convertido en una leona.

A las cinco y media, Natsu estaba en el pasillo ante la puerta del dormitorio de Hinata y observaba al valet del señor Uzumaki, que estaba ante la puerta del amo. La señora no estaba en la recámara ni en el cuarto de vestir, donde la doncella la había dejado. Las puertas de ambos dormitorios estaban cerradas con llave, y por instinto, ni Natsu ni el anciano valet se atrevieron a golpear.

Natsu miró expectante al anciano como diciendo: "¿Y ahora, qué hacemos?".

El valet se limitó a hacer un gesto y giró sobre los talones.

Ruborizada, la doncella lo imitó, pensando: "Si el señor y la señora Uzumaki renuncian a la cena, tendrán tiempo de vestirse para la velada de los Van Dam, que es a las diez".

Hinata estaba tendida entre los brazos de Naruto, sobre las sábanas húmedas por el agua de la lluvia, y por los jugos del amor. Las ropas empapadas de Naruto habían dejado un reguero junto a la cama. Cuando la llevó a la cama, volvió a poseerla dos veces, con más lentitud pero con el mismo fervor. y disfrutaron del silencio; Hinata, acostada boca abajo, acariciaba el pecho de Naruto mientras el hombre, tendido de espaldas, acariciaba con suavidad la curva de la cintura de Hinata. Los dos sintieron miedo de las palabras. Entre ellos, las palabras siempre jugaron el papel del villano: en ocasiones decían demasiado, en otras, demasiado poco. Por lo tanto, cuando llegó el momento de hablar, Naruto habló en irlandés, en tono suave y Hinata no supo traducir aunque sí comprender. Lo besó cuando su esposo quería ser besado, el hombre la acarició cuando su esposa necesitaba seguridad y, por fin, cuando Hinata gimió debajo del cuerpo de su esposo encerrado en e! abrazo carnal de las piernas de la mujer, Hinata adoptó el ritmo del murmullo de placer de Naruto, que repetía una Y otra vez: "_tar—cionn_", hasta que ya no pudo hablar..

.

.

Continuará...


	29. Muralla

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[28]  
_**

* * *

—Quiero casarme con Karin. La semana próxima, cuando salga para Inglaterra, quiero llevarla conmigo. Yo... — El duque titubeó y por fin se decidió— ... espero contar con su aprobación.

Naruto miró al duque que estaba sentado frente a él en la biblioteca.

Era temprano, en la mañana. Hinata aún dormía en la cama de su esposo. No habían ido a la fiesta de los Van Dam. Naruto se frotó la barba crecida.

El duque había llegado antes de que tuviese tiempo de afeitarse; tenía millones de cosas que resolver aunque ninguna con este descarado joven inglés.

—¿Qué piensa Karin al respecto? — Preguntó en tono hostil.

El duque pensó con cuidado la respuesta.

—Creo que retribuye mis sentimientos.

—Sólo tiene dieciséis años, lo sabe, ¿verdad? En mi opinión, es demasiado joven para casarse.

—En Irlanda se casan aun más jóvenes.

—No estamos en Irlanda. —Naruto sonrió por primera vez, y el duque se puso tenso—. Su Gracia, —Dijo Naruto—, Aunque no me agrade en absoluto, sé bien que los irlandeses admiran a los señores. Mi padre eligió mi nombre en honor del conde dueño de las tierras que araba. ¡Qué gran honor! Sin embargo, ese mismo conde dejó que mi madre muriese de hambre después que mi padre falleció. De modo que no siento cariño por los nobles. Espero que me comprenda si no le palmeo la espalda y le digo: "Bienvenido a la familia, viejo".

—En Irlanda, los Uchiha nunca congeniaron con la nobleza. Estoy de acuerdo con usted: lo que contó es perverso e injusto. —El duque alzó el mentón en ademán imperioso. De pronto, pareció mucho mayor de lo que era.

—Muy bien. Cuando eso se solucione, usted podrá casarse con mi hermana. —Naruto se levantó, indicándole que lo despedía.

El duque no se dejó amilanar tan fácilmente.

—Entonces, ¿pretende que la rapte? Le aseguro que si me obliga, eso es lo que haré. A pesar de saber que Karin quiere su bendición.

—No obstante, es usted el que viene a solicitarlo. Me resulta divertido.

El duque habló remarcando las palabras.

—Para decir la verdad, me importa un ardite su bendición, Uzumaki. No lo necesito a usted, puedo valerme por mí mismo. Sólo quiero que Karin sea feliz.

Naruto rió, y aferró el bastón.

—"Quiero que Karin sea feliz" — Se burló—. Lo que en realidad quiere es la fortuna norteamericana que mi hermana le ofrecería. Vamos, viejo, no soy estúpido. Sea sincero.

—Uzumaki, yo amo a su hermana, no su dinero. Y le prometo que seré un buen marido para Karin.

Naruto se puso pensativo.

—Uchiha, —Dijo lentamente—, quiero que Karin haga un buen matrimonio, y realicé esfuerzos titánicos para que tuviera esa oportunidad. Quiero que sepa que no lo hice para que se case con un duque empobrecido que sólo la desea porque está ligada al Banco de Nueva York.

Shisui perdió la paciencia.

—Si no podemos llegar a un acuerdo, al menos tengo la conciencia en paz, pues lo intenté. De hecho, no necesito el dinero de Karin, y como no puedo convencerlo a usted, me marcho. No obstante, le informo que pienso anunciar el compromiso en el baile de disfraces de Mei Astor. El resto, como se dice, está entre usted y el Hacedor, Uzumaki.

Naruto rió otra vez.

—Estamos elevando la apuesta, ¿no es cierto? Si usted anuncia el compromiso con Karin, yo la dejaré sin un centavo. Uchiha, si quiere casarse con una irlandesa, pues hágalo. Al tomarla por esposa, será tan pobre como nuestra madre cuando llegó a Castle Garden.

—Pobre o rica, no me importa.

—En ese caso, no tendrá inconvenientes en anunciar el compromiso, ¿verdad?

—Como usted prefiera. —Enfadado, Shisui tomó la chistera, saludó con la cabeza y salió.

La sonrisa de Naruto se tornó más cínica aún.

—Apuesto a que no lo hará. —Exclamó, hacia la puerta cerrada.

Hinata rodó sobre la cama y abrió despacio los ojos. El sol entraba por las cuatro grandes ventanas, cuatro ventanas desconocidas con las cortinas abiertas, sujetas por unas bandas. Dos pisos más abajo oyó los ruidos de la Quinta Avenida. Los autobuses traqueteaban recogiendo pasajeros y un hombre maldijo a otro que casi lo atropelló con la berlina.

La joven cerró los ojos y recordó que todavía estaba en el dormitorio de Naruto. Evocó la noche pasada, saboreando cada detalle. Le dolían todos los músculos por el entusiasmo con que habían hecho el amor y, en particular, sentía un dolor perverso entre las piernas que la hacía anhelar que su esposo aún estuviese en la cama con ella.

¡Y Hinata lo había juzgado frío e indiferente! Esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa: la noche anterior no fue frío ni indiferente... en absoluto. Ya era la mañana, quizá más tarde aún.

"¿Naruto mantendrá esta proximidad entre los dos? —Pensó Hinata—. ¿O acaso se alejará, se ocultará otra vez en esa fortaleza que erigió a su alrededor?"

La sonrisa de Hinata se evaporó.

Se dio vuelta y miró al otro lado de la habitación. La sorprendió descubrir a Naruto sentado en una silla de cuero junto al hogar, contemplándola, el bastón apoyado sobre las piernas.

—No sabía que estabas ahí. —Murmuró la mujer, cautiva de esa mirada penetrante. Naruto fue recorriéndola con la vista y Hinata vio que la sábana casi le dejaba al descubierto uno de los pezones. Avergonzada, se tapó con la sábana hasta el cuello—. ¿Hace mucho que estás levantado?

Naruto asintió; con la luz del día, las líneas del rostro y la expresión fatigada eran más evidentes. Quizá se debiera a la dulce furia de la noche pasada, pero en ese momento, mientras contemplaba a su esposa, Naruto evidenciaba sus treinta y un años.

—Ahí dormida, en mi cama, resultabas un cuadro encantador, _á mbúirnín._ —Dijo en voz suave—. Tan serena e infantil... muy distinta de la mujer que fuiste anoche.

Hinata sintió que se sonrojaba. No podía negarlo: la pasión la sorprendió incluso a ella misma.

Naruto sacó una carta del bolsillo del chaleco. Se levantó y se acercó a la cama, inclinándose sobre Hinata para dársela.

—Aquí está la carta del inspector. Tu hermana quedará a tu cargo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es presentar esta carta en el asilo.

La mujer tomó la carta y la sostuvo con manos trémulas. Los sueños se habían vuelto realidad. Hanabi quedaría a cargo de su hermana. Hinata estaba dispuesta a correr a su propio dormitorio y vestirse para poder llegar a Brooklyn al mediodía. Por fin, todo se solucionaría.

Miró a Naruto con una indecible alegría pintada en el rostro.

—Gracias. —Musitó—. No sabes lo que esto significa para mí. Estoy en deuda contigo para siempre.

—Anoche pagaste esa deuda.

Hinata estaba tan concentrada en Hanabi que tardó un momento en comprender lo que había dicho Naruto. Su esposo se alejó, y el ruido del bastón quedó ahogado por la alfombra.

—Estás equivocado si crees que lo de anoche fue en pago por la liberación de mi hermana. —Dijo a su esposo, que le daba la espalda.

El hombre se detuvo pero no se volvió.

—Fue una retribución. De lo contrario, ¿por qué estabas esperándome en la ducha?

—Yo... —"¡No estaba esperándote!", quiso decir, pero no podía asegurar que ese encuentro había sido accidental. Ni ella misma lo creía. Cierta fuerza los había juntado, y lo quisiera o no, tuvo que obedecerla pues era demasiado intensa. Ése era el motivo que la había impulsado a probar la ducha por primera vez. Hinata no sabía que estaba esperando a Naruto aunque, en alguna parte de su ser, estaba convencida que él llegaría.

—Tal como pensé. —Confirmó Naruto al no recibir respuesta.

—No, no es como supones. Lo que sucedió anoche no tiene nada que ver con Hanabi. —Se incorporó, cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana—. Lo hice porque... —Contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó el hombre; cuando por fin se volvió, Hinata vio que estaba ceñudo. Como Hinata no respondia, Naruto dijo—: Yo te diré el porqué. Porque descubriste el arte de la seducción, y ahora sabes que puedes obtener lo que quieras.

—¡Ése no es el motivo! —Exclamó Hinata: no podía creer que el pensamiento de Naruto fuese tan retorcido.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué?

Hinata lo miró, el rostro arrasado por la emoción.

—¿Por qué supones que una mujer como yo puede tornarse tan apasionada como yo lo estaba anoche? —La voz de la joven se convirtió en un susurro—. Naruto, una mujer como yo sólo actúa de ese modo ante el hombre que ama. —Por fin, la verdad había sido pronunciada, y Hinata sintió un inmenso alivio. Ya no existiría más ocultamiento.

Naruto la miró: estaba en cuclillas sobre la cama, la sábana plegada con gracia en torno del cuerpo desnudo. El semblante del hombre carecía de toda expresión, hasta los ojos negaban lo que sentía. Al fin, dijo:

—Hinata, dices que me amas. ¿Por qué una mujer como tú amaría a un hombre como yo? Dame una sola razón sensata.

Al ver que su esposo se retraía, Hinata sintió deseos de llorar.

—Naruto, no existen razones "sensatas" para el amor. Ni siquiera deseo amarte. Arruinaste mi vida, y me hiciste daño. Sólo sé que te amo y, aunque me alejes de ti con todas tus fuerzas, creo que una pequeña parte de ti también me ama.

Naruto no dijo nada, ocultó sus sentimientos tras una capa de acero. La falta de respuesta hirió a Hinata, no obstante decidió ser valiente. Lucharía por este matrimonio, tendría paciencia y le daría tiempo. Naruto siempre quería dominar la situación y, por primera vez en la vida, se sentía atrapado en una situación que escapaba a su control.

—Hinata, para ti Inuzuka sería mejor marido que yo. Lo admito, aunque desprecie a ese tipo. Tú perteneces al mundo de Inuzuka, no al mío. —Por un instante, se le quebró la voz y se le ensombrecieron los ojos.

Al escucharlo, Hinata sintió pánico: podía percibir cómo se alejaba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Quiso sacudirlo, obligarlo a confesar lo que ansiaba escuchar.

—¡Por Dios, Naruto!, ¿acaso no podemos ser iguales? ¿Hay en tu carácter una falla que no te permite olvidar quién soy y pensar qué es lo que soy? Yo pude hacerlo contigo. ¡Yo no te considero un irlandés salido de las calles sino un hombre al que deseo amar!

La máscara que ocultaba los sentimientos de Naruto cayó.

—No, Hinata, tú no me ves como soy en realidad. —En el tono del hombre se percibía resentimiento y amargura, y no se molestó en disimular el acento—. El hombre al que deseas amar aún está con un pie en las calles. A Mei Astor le desagrado. El hombre que quieres no es gran cosa. Ni siquiera puede invitar a su esposa a bailar el vals. ¿Y por qué? —La miró en los ojos, y Hinata ahogó un sollozo—. Te diré por qué: ¡porque el hombre que quieres como esposo recibió un disparo cuando estaba robando en Five Points, y jamás podrá valsear!

Se volvió y caminó hasta la ventana sin ayuda del bastón, con movimientos rígidos y violentos. Hinata lo contempló mientras las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, y una honda desesperanza le inundaba el alma.

"No se considera lo bastante bueno para mí —Pensó Hinata—, y por eso cree que nuestro matrimonio no puede durar. Por su propia inseguridad, jamás me aceptará, y este matrimonio está condenado casi antes de comenzar."

El dolor de este descubrimiento estaba más allá de las lágrimas.

El silencio se quebró por un golpe en la puerta.

Naruto refunfuñó:

—¡Ahora no! —Pero la voz apagada de Whittaker dijo—: Señor, acaba de llegar un telegrama. Es para la señora Uzumaki y creo que es urgente.

Naruto miró a Hinata. La mujer se secó las mejillas, apretó más la sábana en torno del cuerpo y el hombre fue hacia la puerta. Cuando Whittaker se fue, Naruto le dio el telegrama a Hinata.

Hinata lo abrió enseguida y, al leerlo, palideció.

_Hanabi Hyuga desapareció Park View cinco de la mañana. Creemos huyó. Buscándola. Mal pronóstico. Comunicaremos novedad._

_ Steine_

Aturdida, Hinata dejó caer la mano que sostenía el telegrama. No advirtió que la hoja se le caía.

Naruto sacó el telegrama de la mano laxa de Hinata y lo leyó. Al concluir, afirmó:

—Yo la: encontraré. Tengo hombres en la agencia de detectives Pinkerton que pueden buscarla.

La joven, con el dolor reflejado en el semblante, se negó a mirar a su esposo. Sólo podía pensar en Hanabi su única pariente además de Hizashi, frágil y vulnerable, sola en las calles sin nadie que la protegiese.

—¿Me escuchaste?

Hinata alzó el rostro, demasiado afligida para responderle. En un solo instante había perdido al hombre que amaba y a la hermana.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡Cuándo ya habíamos obtenido su liberación...! —dijo, abatida.

—No lo sé, mi amor. No sé por qué lo hizo.

—Mi hermana no puede haber hecho algo semejante. —Comenzó a enfurecerse y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar—. Hanabi nunca haría una cosa así sin motivo. No me importa si todos la consideran loca. No me abandonaría sin una razón poderosa. Lo sé. ¡Lo sé! —Desesperada, buscó algo con qué cubrirse para poder salir corriendo.

—¿A dónde vas? —La apremió su marido.

—¡Iré a Brooklyn! ¡La buscaré!

—Cualquier cosa que puedas hacer yo podré hacerla cien veces más rápido con los hombres de Pinkerton. Pondré a todos a buscarla. ¿Cómo harías tú sola? —La abrazó. La sábana se deslizó y Hinata quedó desnuda, forcejeando con Naruto—. Hinata, sé razonable. En este momento, no puedes hacer nada.

El enfado de la mujer se desvaneció. Naruto había rechazado su amor y ahora quería alejarla de su hermana. Al no poder apartarse de su esposo, se descargó en él.

—¡Déjame! Soy la única que puede ayudarla. Después de todo, no me extraña que hayas descubierto la existencia de mi hermana y al día siguiente, desaparezca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó el hombre, haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Hinata habló con odio.

—Lo que quiero decir es que incluso tú tienes que cuidar mi reputación. Quizás, al descubrir que tengo una hermana loca, supongas que ese hecho podría arruinar las conquistas sociales de Karin. Y después del esfuerzo que hiciste para que tuviera éxito, puedo comprender que...

—Sabes que no estás razonando con claridad.

—Déjame. —Dijo Hinata en voz muy suave.

—Tu hermana estaba enferma. Tú misma me dijiste que la habían drogado. Estaba confundida, y escapó al amanecer. Estoy seguro de que aparecerá. Contrataré a todos los hombres que pueda para buscarla.

—¿Volveré a verla alguna vez?

Como si se sintiera regañado, Naruto le soltó los brazos.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para encontrar a tu hermana. —la contempló con expresión distante, llena de dolor y angustia—. Mírame. —Agregó en tono suave, apoyándole la mano en el muslo.

La joven no lo miró. Su mente vacilaba. Estaba demasiado perturbada para pensar en nada que no fuese Hanabi.

"¿Dónde podrá ir? —Se preguntó—. ¿Estará bien?"

Rogó en silencio que sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, que Hanabi llegase a la mansión. Al imaginar que tal vez no volviese a verla, exhaló un hondo sollozo.

—Hinata. —Musitó Naruto, extendiendo la mano para consolarla.

—¡No, no me toques! ¡Si no me amas, no quiero que me toques! —saltó de la cama con la sábana en la mano. Sujetándola alrededor de su cuerpo, corrió hacia su propia habitación.

Su esposo la detuvo rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Sollozó Hinata — ... ¡por favor, haz que esté bien! ¡Te lo ruego... te lo ruego!

—Cálmate. —Susurró Naruto, intentando tranquilizarla.

Hinata lo empujó y lo miró a través de las lágrimas.

—La encontraré: te lo prometo. —En el tono de Naruto había un matiz desesperado.

—Sin embargo, quebraste tus otras promesas, ¿no es así? —El dolor le atenazó el corazón—. El acuerdo... este matrimonio... nunca cumpliste tus promesas.

Naruto la miró con expresión pétrea.

—Hinata, yo puedo ayudarte. Soy el único que puede ayudarte.

Incapaz de mirarlo, Hinata le dio la espalda. Corrió tropezando con la sábana, mientras Naruto la contemplaba con el semblante arrasado por una pena infinita..

.

Continuará...


	30. Ultimátum

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[29]  
_**

* * *

—No, no puedo hacerlo. —insistió Tanahi.

Menma la miraba con una mueca de frustración en la boca bien formada.

Shivhan lloraba quedamente mientras la madre la apoyaba sobre un hombro, luego sobre el otro.

—Tienes que hacer algo distinto de ser una criada. Piensa en tu hija.

—Mi mamá era sirvienta. Y la madre de ella también. ¿Qué hay con eso? —Dijo, exasperada.

—¿Qué necesidad tienes, si yo puedo instalarte una tienda para que estés mejor? Piensa en la niña. Podría ir a la escuela y vivir de un modo más digno. ¿Cómo lo lograrías con el salario de una criada?

Tanahi se acercó a la ventana del sótano y miró a través de la reja con arabescos que mantenía la casa a resguardo de los ladrones. Apretó a Shivhan contra el pecho.

—Te lo dije, no está bien que acepte esos ofrecimientos de un hombre.

—Podrás devolvérmelos.

—Jamás podría.

—A mí no me importa, ¿por qué tendría que importarte a ti?

Tanahi le echó una mirada y luego volvió a ocuparse de la niñita.

—No puedo hacerlo. No puedo.

Menma se pasó la mano por el mentón. Para él, todo había resultado simple. Mas desde la aparición de Tanahi, todo parecía imposible.

—A veces creo que no te agrado.

La muchacha se volvió.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Fuiste un santo para nosotras. —miró a Shivhan con los ojos velados.

Menma se acercó a Tanahi.

—Y entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

—No lo entenderías.

—Explícamelo.

Tanahi se quedó callada y palmeó a la niñita apoyada contra su hombro. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Shivhan eructó como un bebedor de cerveza.

Los dos se quedaron callados, estupefactos de que una criatura tan pequeña pudiera producir semejante ruido. Menma fue el primero en reír, y luego Tanahi lo imitó. Shivhan había dejado de quejarse... lo cual no era de extrañar... y contemplaba a Menma con mirada soñolienta y vidriosa.

Todavía riendo, Menma extendió la mano y tomó a Tanahi por la barbilla. La muchacha dejó de sonreír en el momento en que los labios del joven se posaron sobre los de ella.

De acuerdo a las pautas de Menma, el beso fue breve y respetuoso, y al parecer Tanahi lo disfrutó, pues la boca respondió con blandura y suavidad, tal como el hombre esperaba. Cuando el beso terminó, de sólo mirarla Menma se sintió culpable. La expresión de Tanahi osciló entre la acusación y un casi imperceptible matiz de deseo.

—Estás enfadada. —Musitó.

—Me marcharé hoy de aquí. —Afirmó Tanahi en tono sereno—. Te refieres a Irlanda como si tuviésemos la patria en común. No tenemos nada en común. —Recorrió con la vista la cocina: hasta ese sitio era más lujoso que los lugares donde había vivido en Irlanda—. Sólo los nobles viven en casas como ésta. Menma, tú perteneces a la "nobleza" norteamericana. —Rompió a llorar—. Y no pienso tener un hijo tuyo de modo que, ya puedes echarme a la calle. —Tras esa última afirmación, envolvió a Shivhan en la mantilla regalada y huyó hacia su pequeña habitación.

Con la boca abierta de asombro, Menma la vio irse, incapaz de detenerla.

Para las tres de la tarde, los dos Uzumaki estaban ebrios. Menma entró en la biblioteca poco después del almuerzo, y se sirvió del whisky de Naruto. El paso del licor por la garganta fue una tortura, que se sumó a la que ya sentía; por otra parte, podría emborracharse más rápido con un par de tragos de ese whisky de Five Points que con una bebida más fina.

Pasaron dos horas, y ninguno de los dos habló. Naruto golpeteaba el bastón contra la reja del hogar y contemplaba los tizones fríos, mientras Menma trasegaba más whisky de lo aconsejable.

Por fin, Menma bebió con desagrado un último vaso y lo apoyó con un golpe sobre la mesa.

—Estoy en problemas —Anunció, arrastrando las letras—. Naruto, viejo querido, tú eres mi hermano grande y malo. ¿Qué harías en mi situación?

Perplejo, Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo observó. Si su pronunciación no resultara un poco arrastrada, sería imposible advertir que estaba borracho.

—¿Qué situación?

—Las mujeres, Naruto, las mujeres.

—Dímelo a mí. —Naruto vació la copa.

—Tanahi está enloqueciéndome. Creo que me enamoré de la muchacha.

—Jamás te enamores.

La advertencia sorprendió a Menma.

—Ya es tarde. Por otra parte, Tanahi necesita un marido. Y Shivhan necesita un padre. —Con expresión desafiante, pasó el dedo por el borde del vaso—. ¿No me... replicas?

—No.

—Caramba, qué sorpresa. ¿Qué está sucediéndote? Creí que querías para mí... algo mejor.

—Yo obtuve algo mejor... y mírame.

Menma observó la figura melancólica de su hermano.

—Menma, cásate con una mujer que sea inferior a ti. De lo contrario, tu vida será un sufrimiento interminable.

—Naruto, Hinata te ama... te ama.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada lúgubre. La respuesta fue tan concisa y poética como desesperanzada.

—¿Cómo se hace para mezclar whisky con champaña? ¿Cómo cantas _Bríd Óg Ní Máille_, con la melodía de "Danubio azul"? ¿Lo sabes? — El fuego que había en los ojos de Naruto se extinguió—. No se puede. Es imposible.

CAPÍTULO 31

ÍNDICE / CAPÍTULO 30 — El pacto

Hinata estaba sentada en el patio de las palmeras de la mansión, ante la taza de café del desayuno. La rodeaba una agradable fragancia vegetal, y la fuente borboteaba en el centro 'del patio rodeado de hierro y cristal. Las horas transcurrían con una lentitud exasperante. La mansión. estaba silenciosa como un mausoleo de mármol, una prisión en la que la joven aguardaba noticias de su hermana.

No había habido noticias. Al parecer, su hermana había desaparecido sin dejar rastros. A pesar de que el personal del asilo la había buscado con desesperación, y los detectives entraban y salían de la casa a todas horas, informando sobre pistas falsas, no hallaron nada. Hanabi Hyuga se había esfumado en el aire.

A pesar de que estaba triste y ansiosa, Hinata había hallado tiempo para pensar en las duras acusaciones que le había lanzado a Naruto. Al enterarse de la desaparición de Hanabi, llegó al límite de su tolerancia, sacudida por la alegría y el dolor de la relación con Naruto. Su esposo siempre la hacía sentir vulnerable, en especial después de la intimidad del amor, y más aún de haberle confesado que lo amaba. Al enterarse de la desaparición de Hanabi quedó destrozada. Perdida toda lucidez, se descargó en su esposo.

Ahora, cada vez que se miraban desde ambos extremos de la mesa, cada vez que lo veía desde lejos en el vestíbulo, sólo quedaba entre los dos un silencio aterido. Se sentía estúpida por haberlo acusado. En la mansión había tantos detectives que habían dejado un camino de huellas hasta la puerta del estudio. Si Naruto sólo estaba fingiendo interés, lo hacía de un modo impecable.

Rozó la hoja de una de las palmeras, pensando que tendría que disculparse. Ya tenía el corazón desgarrado por la situación de Hanabi y no podría soportar también la pérdida del único hombre que amaba y amaría por siempre. En el presente estaban más alejados que nunca, más aun que cuando Naruto la había obligado a casarse.

—Señora Uzumaki, una carta para usted. —Whittaker entró en el patio.

—Gracias. —Dijo, ansiosa, tomando la carta y el abrecartas de oro. Al mirarla, comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Era la letra de Hanabi.

—Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? –Preguntó Whittaker.

—Muy bien... muy bien. —Musitó, tratando de abrir el sobre. Los ojos de Hinata devoraron la carta.

_Mi queridísima hermana:_

_Qué doloroso es escribirte de este modo, desde tan lejos, sin poder hablarte de lo que tanto me pesa. Cuando la recibas, ya estarás enterada de mi huida. Sé que fue duro para ti, pero te juro, Hinata, que no tuve otra alternativa. En Park View hubiese perecido, mas no por los motivos que tú supones._

_Hermana, esto te sorprenderá. Y ahora que lo descubrí, agradezco a Dios todos los días de que tú hayas permanecido de mi lado y defendido mi inocencia contra toda sospecha. Sé que, de alguna manera, tú sufriste más que yo por la muerte de papá y mamá. Al menos, yo quedé tan confundida que no sentí el dolor. Tú no tuviste ese alivio. Por eso, siempre recordaré tu valentía._

_Yo no maté a mamá y a papá. Y sin embargo, la muerte de ellos no fue un accidente. Ahora lo sé, pues hace una semana desperté recordando lo sucedido con tal claridad que lloré, rogando la bendición del olvido. Mi recuerdo es espantoso, Hinata, pero me libera. Ya no debo cargar con la culpa de un crimen horroroso, porque ahora sé quién mató a nuestros padres._

_Y por ese motivo tuve que huir. Hinata, Hizashi todavía está por ahí, y sin duda me buscará, como estoy segura que tú también lo harías. Pero en el caso de nuestro tío, si me encuentra, me matará. Sé que después del primer impacto, tu reacción será la de buscar al tío y acusarlo de este crimen horrendo. Recuerda siempre esto: tú también estás en peligro. Aunque supongas que tienes razón, no debes de acusarlo, pues no existen pruebas. Sólo cuentas con mi palabra, y aunque sé que tú me crees, los demás no me creerán: estuve tres años en el asilo de Park View. El nuestro es un caso perdido._

_No obstante, Hinata, no llores por mí. Voy en busca de una vida mejor, por más penosa que parezca en el presente. Con la venta de mis joyas obtuve dinero suficiente para mucho tiempo. Debes creerme: quedarme en el asilo hubiese significado un destino mucho peor que el anonimato que elegí._

_Hinata, mi situación actual es terrible, pero mi dolor más grande es estar separada de ti. Te quiero. Dentro de unos años, cuando la amenaza haya desaparecido, te prometo que apareceré ante tu puerta. Cuando toda esperanza haya muerto, yo llegaré. Te abrazaré, y jamás nos separaremos. Recuperaremos los años que nos arrebataron, y por ese único motivo el tiempo futuro será más dulce._

_Hinata, no me busques, pues no me encontrarás. Debo escapar, ya que también temo por tu vida. Es mejor que permanezcas en la ignorancia. Cuando llegue el momento, la Justicia nos encontrará. Entretanto, tienes que saber que siempre pienso en ti. Ruego por tu magnífico esposo y por los sobrinos que algún día conoceré. Y espero que comprendas que las cosas tienen que ser así, y que sepas que al fin seré feliz._

_Tu hermana que te adora,_

_Hanabi_

Hinata se quedó contemplando la carta, sin saber si los borrones habían sido causados por sus propias lágrimas, o por las de su hermana. Hacia el final, la escritura era apresurada, y se preguntó en qué circunstancias la habría escrito. El matasellos era de Manhattan, pero, ¿dónde? Se imaginó a su hermana en un muelle o en una estación de trenes, sola y asustada, viajando hacia el oeste o incluso hacia el oriente para escapar de los demonios que la perseguían en Nueva York.

El dolor de perderla, quizá de no volver a verla más, le estrujó el corazón. Mas el horror siniestro de saber que el criminal verdadero había escapado impune de ese crimen odioso fue peor aún. Por culpa del tío, Hanabi había sufrido una agonía mental indecible. Se vio obligada a madurar a una tierna edad. Hasta la carta parecía escrita por una muchacha mucho mayor de dieciséis años, más sabia, más castigada por el destino. Fue criminal someterla a semejante situación; la idea de que se podría haber evitado si la justicia les hubiera sido favorable provocó en Hinata deseos de gritar de furia.

No obstante, permaneció callada. La furia y el deseo de venganza tendrían que dormir hasta que supiera qué hacer. Hanabi tenía razón. Al menos por el momento, no podía acusar. Necesitaba ayuda, y para eso, necesitaba a Naruto.

Ansiosa de encontrarlo, alisó la carta y la apretó un instante contra el pecho. Quizá la carta fuese lo último que recibía de su hermana; trató de contener las lágrimas.

"Algún día —Le prometió en silencio a Hanabi —, Nos vengaremos de lo ocurrido. De alguna manera, lograré hacer justicia aunque me lleve el resto de la vida."

Trató de recobrarse. Se volvió y vio que Whittaker aún estaba de pie a la entrada del patio, y la observaba preocupado.

—¿Dónde está el señor Uzumaki? —Preguntó Hinata con suavidad.

—Está en el estudio, señora.

Hinata encontró a Naruto en la biblioteca, ante el escritorio, examinando la pila de informes acerca del paradero de Hanabi que le habían llevado los detectives de Pinkerton. Cuando su esposa entró, Naruto alzó la vista.

—Whittaker me dijo que llegó una carta para ti.

Hinata contempló las facciones adustas de su esposo; una parte de ella deseaba suplicarle ayuda, la otra ansiaba huir, avergonzada por la renuencia de Naruto a admitir que la amaba.

—¿De modo que recibiste noticias de tu hermana?

—Sí. —Hinata lo miró, dudando de mostrarle la carta de Hanabi—. Tal como dijiste, se escapó. Ya no podía soportar el asilo. No tengo datos de su paradero; el matasellos es local.

—¿Puedo verla?

A desgana, la joven se la dio. Naruto la leyó, la boca apretada en una línea fina.

Por fin, murmuró: "¡el muy canalla!", y Hinata comprendió que se refería a Hizashi.

—¿Podríamos encontrar a mi tío? —Murmuró su esposa.

Naruto ya estaba escribiendo instrucciones para los detectives.

—Tengo que hacerte otra petición. —Le tembló la voz. Ya era hora de enfrentar al león por última vez.

Naruto alzó el rostro y las miradas de los dos se encontraron.

Luego de haber hecho el amor, estaban en un callejón sin salida. Y ahora que el futuro de Hanabi estaba en manos de los hombres de Pinkerton, Hinata supo que tendría que concentrarse en salvar o en disolver el matrimonio.

Se aclaró la voz.

—A partir de este momento, nunca volveré a mencionar este tema. El duque anunciará el compromiso con Karin en el baile de la señora Mei Astor. Lo dejo en tus manos, Naruto. Sólo necesito una evidencia de que tú deseas este matrimonio tanto como yo. Sabes que si recibo esa evidencia, me quedaré... —Se le quebró la voz— ... Para siempre. —Trató de contener las lágrimas—. De todas maneras, si insistes en que disolvamos el matrimonio, debo decirte que después del compromiso de Karin me mudaré a otra casa, y esperaré a que consigas de inmediato la anulación.

—No me agrada recibir ultimátums. —Los ojos de Naruto adquirieron un brillo amenazador.

—Ya sé que no te agrada. —Dijo Hinata.

—Tu discursito es en vano, te aseguro que el duque no hará el anuncio. No creo que Karin se comprometa hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Me temo que no te librarás tan rápidamente de mí.

Hinata alzó la barbilla, asombrada de poder hacerlo mientras se sentía morir por dentro.

"Lo amo —Pensó—. Lo considero mi esposo en todo sentido."

Habían compartido la cama, mas la prisa de Naruto por obtener la anulación quitaba el valor a lo que había sido un acto mágico e intenso. Creía ganar tiempo suponiendo que el duque no se comprometería con Karin; estaba equivocado.

Hinata no tenía otra alternativa que terminar con esa incertidumbre que estaba destruyéndola.

—Si el hombre que amo no es capaz de amarme, cuando se formalice el compromiso de Karin, este matrimonio tendrá que acabar. —Observó el efecto de sus palabras en el rostro de su esposo. Por un instante creyó descubrir una expresión de dolor que pronto fue reemplazada por ese rostro distante que tan bien conocía. Se volvió hacia la ventana, maldiciendo las lágrimas que de pronto le arrasaban los ojos. Había perdido a Hanabi y ahora lo perdería a él. No podía soportarlo.

Volvió a aclararse la voz para que Naruto no se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de sollozar.

—La…lamentablemente, tengo que ser mercenaria. Necesito ayuda para encontrar a mi hermana. Si nos separamos, espero que continúes...

—Encontraré a tu hermana, pase lo que pase entre nosotros.

No podía demostrarle toda su angustia.

—Gracias —Respondió, sintiendo que el corazón le pesaba en el pecho como una piedra. Había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir; recogió la cola del vestido y salió de la biblioteca.

.

.

Continuará...


	31. Pacto

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[30]  
_**

* * *

_La separación es lo único que conocemos del Cielo  
__Y todo lo que necesitamos conocer del infierno_

_Emily Dickinson_

* * *

Hinata tuvo su período menstrual el día anterior a la fiesta de los Astor. Natsu no entendía por qué la señorita se echó a llorar cuando le pidió que le llevara los paños higiénicos, aunque sí comprendía que pasaba algo malo. La doncella había sufrido una experiencia similar, pues Tokuma y ella habían rogado que llegara un niño desde el primer día de casados. Sin saber qué hacer, Natsu aceptó el pedido de la señora y se dirigió hacia la lavandería.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas y trató de recomponerse. Tenía infinidad de cosas que hacer para la fiesta del día siguiente: se recordó la promesa de no llorar. Se negaba a hundirse en la tristeza. En los últimos días, casi no había visto a Naruto. No hubo ninguna confesión de amor por parte de su esposo, y se había esfumado la posibilidad de un hijo: la última esperanza de mantenerlos unidos.

Volvió a templar el corazón; se encaminó al vestidor y revisó el traje de baile. Entre todas las creaciones que podría haberle pedido a la modista eligió la más provocativa. Se vestiría de Maeve, la legendaria reina del Connacht(Irlanda). Era un vestido de satén verde con tréboles bordados en el ruedo, que se completaba con una corona de esmeraldas. Ella la ayudó a diseñarlo. Karin se disfrazaría de la reina de los piratas, Grace O'Malley. El traje de la muchacha era de terciopelo verde esmeralda y llevaría una espada.

Natsu volvió y la ayudó a arreglarse. Terminada la _toilette_, la doncella informó a la señora que Menma la esperaba en el patio de las palmeras pues quería hablarle. Hinata corrió escaleras abajo preguntándose qué problema habría, sin embargo al ver a Tanahi comprendió que se trataba de buenas nuevas. Tanahi llevaba un lujoso vestido de viaje de brocado gris, que no condecía con el magro salario de una criada. En el dedo llevaba una sortija nupcial de diamantes.

Hinata no necesitó explicaciones.

—¿Cuándo fue? —Preguntó con una ancha sonrisa.

Menma rió entre dientes. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

—Esta mañana. —Respondió—. Antes de marcharnos a la luna de miel, quisimos pasar a darles la noticia. Nos vamos a Irlanda a informarle a la madre de Tanahi.

"Está aterrado —Pensó Hinata, mientras lo besaba—. Aunque se lo ve más feliz que nunca. Al parecer, a veces existe la justicia en este mundo."

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Maravilloso! —Hinata besó a Tanahi y le estrechó la mano—. Tu madre adorará a Shivhan. Debes de estar impaciente por mostrársela. —Sonrió a la niñita que estaba en brazos de la madre. Shivhan tenía un vestidito de fino algodón rosado: parecía una pequeña princesa consentida.

—Hinata, gracias por tu apoyo. Tus visitas al cuarto de los criados fueron muy importantes para mí. Menma tenía razón en lo que decía de ti. —En un impulso, Tanahi la abrazó.

Hinata rió.

—¡Bah!, ¿qué son un par de visitas? Lo que pasa es que estaba envidiosa de tu niñita. Ojalá tenga una criatura tan dulce y hermosa como Shivhan.

Al escucharla, Menma se puso serio.

Hinata lo miró, con el dolor reflejado en los ojos. "Menma sabe", pensó.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

Menma besó a la esposa y le pidió que lo aguardase en la biblioteca. Tanahi y Hinata se despidieron, y ésta quedó a solas con Menma.

—¿Ya les informaste a Karin y a Naruto de tu casamiento? —Preguntó Hinata, con el deseo de olvidar sus propias penas.

—Sí, ya lo saben. Acabo de decírselo. —Al fin, Menma expresó lo que pensaba—. ¿Qué pasará entre ustedes dos? Hubo un par de ocasiones en que yo creí que vuestra pareja se salvaría. Ahora, parece destruida sin remedio.

Hinata no lloró. Ya no podía permitírselo: ahora, era el momento de luchar.

—Menma, creo que Naruto nunca me aceptará.

—¿Por qué no?

Esas pocas palabras hicieron brotar las lágrimas prohibidas.

—Porque no soy irlandesa. —Lanzó una amarga carcajada—. Creo que soy la única persona en esta ciudad multitudinaria que desearía serlo.

Menma le acarició los brazos.

—Es que mi hermano no puede verte fuera de ese pedestal, ¿no es cierto?

—Quiere tener todo bajo su control. Que se haga lo que él desea.

—No lo creo. En esta ocasión, no es así.

Hinata meneó la cabeza.

—Menma, si yo le importara, me daría algún indicio, una pequeña evidencia que manifestara lo que siente. En cambio, siempre hace todo lo posible por demostrar que soy una extraña.

—Piensa en ti constantemente. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Hinata, nadie puede acusarte de no haberlo intentado.

La mujer asintió.

—Sin embargo, no puedo quedarme aquí y llevar adelante el matrimonio yo sola. Es necesario que Naruto salga a mi encuentro a mitad del camino. —Miró al cuñado y le dirigió una sonrisa animosa—. Menma, siempre te querré. Bueno, no hagas esperar a tu novia y a la hija. Que tengan un viaje dichoso; iré a visitarlos en cuanto sepa dónde están viviendo.

Menma suspiró.

—Desearía que las cosas no terminaran de este modo.

Hinata rió y lloró al mismo tiempo.

—Yo también.

El embalse Croton quedaba en el extremo oeste de la Quinta Avenida, entre la calle Cuarenta y la Cuarenta y dos. En la cima de los inmensos muros había un paseo frecuentado por la gente de la sociedad. Mientras lo recorrían podían ver y ser vistos, y abarcar un panorama del ciclo siempre cambiante de la ciudad, en cuyo horizonte predominaban más los edificios que las cúpulas de las iglesias.

Hinata fue al embalse para salir de la mansión, para reflexionar, aclararse los pensamientos y mirar de frente lo que parecía inevitable: nunca poseería a Naruto Uzumaki.

En última instancia, el matrimonio acabaría tan pronto Karin y el duque anunciaran el compromiso. Atrapada en la telaraña sentimental de Naruto, deseó no haberlo conocido. Era insoportable ver morir de muerte prematura algo que había esperado y nutrido en su alma. Por cierto, la perspectiva de un futuro alimentado sólo por un recuerdo parecía enormemente vacía.

Se detuvo en el extremo norte y contempló el suburbio, que comenzaba a partir de la calle Dieciséis. Estaba tan triste que no advirtió que había un hombre junto a ella.

—¡Caramba, señora Uzumaki! ¿Qué la trae por aquí, con la única compañía del mozo de cuadra?

Sorprendida, Hinata alzó el rostro y vio a Kiba.

—Hola, Kiba. —Dijo, y se volvió otra vez hacia el barandal, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—Qué recibimiento tan frío.

Hinata lo miró. Estaba muy apuesto con un abrigo gris y una corbata roja. La extrañó su insistencia, pues estaba segura de que cualquier otra dama hubiese aceptado gustosa la compañía de Kiba.

—Pensé que serías tú el que me saludaría con frialdad. —Comentó—. Oí hablar de tu pelea con Naruto.

Kiba rió; a Hinata no la convenció esa risa.

—Hinata, no estés enfadada conmigo. Tu esposo fue el que empezó la pelea. Yo fui a hacer una simple visita y terminó a los puñetazos.

—Naruto no es tan impetuoso.

—¿Puedes echarle la culpa si consideras lo que tiene que proteger?

Era un halago, pero Hinata desconfió pues no comprendía las intenciones de Kiba.

—¿Irás al baile de los Astor?

La mujer hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Kiba sonrió.

—¿Podría acompañarte? Veo que en el último tiempo Uzumaki no sale demasiado.

Hinata lo miró, incrédula. Al parecer, Kiba no era capaz de desistir.

—Sabes que eso lo irritaría.

El rostro de Kiba reflejó la ira que sentía, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por disimularla.

—De eso se trata, mi rosa de Irlanda. Tu esposo me echó de la casa como a un marinero borracho que expulsaran de un bar. Creo que tengo derecho a irritarlo un poco... y disfrutar de tu compañía, por supuesto. —Sonrió. Era tan transparente, que Hinata sintió ganas de reír. Fue obvio que había agregado el último comentario por mera cortesía.

—Kiba, no es justo que me coloques en semejante situación. —Lo regañó, volviéndole otra vez la espalda.

—Hinata, nunca te vi tan melancólica. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te casaste con el hombre inapropiado?

Hinata no respondió.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a la fiesta de Mei Astor? Tu esposo detesta a el duque, y estoy casi seguro de que no irá. Sería una pena que precisamente tú fueses sola.

La mujer exhaló un hondo suspiro.

—Si mi marido no asiste, te enviaré una nota y entonces podrás acompañarme. ¿Te parece bien?

—¡Magnífico! ¡Magnífico!

—Sin embargo, sé que lo haces sólo para enfadar a Naruto. —Lo que Hinata no dijo, lo que más temía, era que a Naruto no le importaría si iba a la fiesta con Kiba.

—Esperaré tu mensaje. —Se limitó a decir Kiba.

Los detectives seguían entrando y saliendo de la casa, y Hinata rogaba todas las noches que uno de ellos encontrara un indicio que ayudase a hallar a Hanabi.

También estaban sobre la pista de Hizashi. Hanabi le había pedido que no lo hiciera; era demasiado peligroso y no contaba con ninguna evidencia para acusarlo... por el momento. No obstante, quería saber dónde estaba. La decepcionaba saber que también el tío había desaparecido.

Por otra parte, tenía que soportar la compañía silenciosa y sombría del que aún era su marido. Durante días, Naruto y Hinata apenas intercambiaban alguna palabra. La mujer anhelaba acercarse a su esposo, revivir los cálidos momentos que habían experimentado en la cama. Había desnudado su alma ante Naruto y no le quedaba nada más por decir. El único consuelo de Hinata era que resultaba fácil ser fría y poco comunicativa en esos lacónicos intercambios. Y así eran últimamente.

Mas ya había llegado la hora de hablar. Karin estaba afligida porque su hermano no aprobaba al duque, y como se aproximaba la fiesta de los Astor, le rogó a su cuñada que hablara con Naruto.

Cuando llamó a la puerta del estudio, Naruto estaba ebrio, cosa frecuente en los últimos tiempos. "Es preferible —Pensó Hinata —. Si tengo que acercarme a este salvaje, tal vez sea más seguro hacerlo mientras está borracho."

—¿Quién es? —Refunfuñó el hombre.

—Llamé a la puerta y no obtuve respuesta. —Dijo Hinata en tono frío abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué pasa?

El tono de Naruto le inspiró el deseo de irse; por el bien de ambos decidió no prestarle atención.

—Quería hablarte con respecto a Karin. Sabes que tu hermana y el duque piensan casarse... a pesar de que tú prefieras ignorarlo.

Naruto la miró como si desconfiara de ella.

—No se casarán. —Replicó con aire suspicaz—. Si se casan, la dejaré sin un centavo. Es duque está alardeando.

—No creo que esté alardeando.

—Sí. Apuesto que no anunciará el casamiento.

—Karin quiere tu aprobación.

—Aunque no quiero herirla, éste es el único modo. Cuando vea que ese duque no anuncia el compromiso, Karin comprenderá que yo tenía razón.

—Tal vez te equivoques.

Naruto la miró enfadado.

—Karin se siente muy perturbada porque tú no confías en su juicio. Creo que incluso casi piensa en rechazar a su duque, sólo para complacerte.

—Pues eso es lo que debería hacer.

—Dije que casi piensa en hacerlo. —Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa helada—. Tu hermana tiene sus propias ideas. Sospecho que se casará con su amado, te guste a ti o no.

—El duque no se casará con mi hermana si no tiene un centavo.

—¿Y si lo hace?

—En ese caso, retiraré mi amenaza de dejar a Karin sin dinero. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y estuvo a punto de volcar el whisky—. La dejará. Recuerda mis palabras: ese canalla sólo quiere nuestro dinero.

—Bueno, al menos por una vez no eres hipócrita. Por fin admites que es imposible que alguien ame a otra persona por la persona en sí misma sino sólo por la fortuna que pueda aportar. —Cada palabra destiló una gota de ácido.

Naruto la miró, con los ojos brillantes de cólera y de culpa, al mismo tiempo.

—Hinata, lo que no logras entender es mi convicción de que nuestro matrimonio no puede basarse en el amor. Está apoyado sobre cosas buenas y malas. Por mi parte, fue malo usarte del modo en que lo hice. Me corresponde a mí reparar el daño y ocuparme de que te libres de esta... desviación en el curso de tu vida.

Hinata rió.

—¿Así es como describes nuestro matrimonio? ¿Cómo "una desviación"? —La herida punzante estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar. Y también se enfureció. Naruto no se permitiría amarla pues estaba obsesionado con las supuestas diferencias entre los dos. Había construido una muralla a su alrededor y no le permitiría traspasarla.

Hinata se dio por vencida. Le dio la espalda y se sirvió un whisky con manos trémulas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La mujer hizo una profunda inspiración.

—Naruto, creo que tendríamos que hacer un brindis. —Giró, lo enfrentó y alzó el vaso—. Pienso que es lo adecuado, ¿no te parece? Después de todo, aunque este matrimonio fue breve, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, y considero que debemos terminarlo con dignidad.

Naruto la miró, los nudillos blancos por la violencia con que apretaba el bastón de endrino.

—Por ti, esposo. —Comenzó, ocultándole el dolor que sentía—. Te vi mentir, engañar y robar para salir adelante. Lograste todo lo que querías y admiro...

Antes de que Hinata supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Naruto le arrebató con violencia el vaso de la mano.

La mujer contuvo el aliento, mientras el vaso se estrellaba contra la chimenea de mármol.

—¡No te burles de mí! —Dijo el hombre entre dientes.

—¡No me burlaba! —Replicó la mujer, con los ojos ardiendo de furia. Ya no le importaban un ardite los sentimientos de Naruto, pues los suyos estaban heridos de muerte—. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Yo te admiro...

—Y me odias.

Hinata calló: quería herirlo aunque sólo fuese una mínima parte del modo en que su esposo la había lastimado a ella.

—Ódiame, pues. —Dijo en voz áspera—. Luego de todo lo que te hice, tienes derecho, pero no admito que te burles de mí.

—Sabes bien lo que siento por ti. —Las miradas de los dos se encontraron y Hinata no se molestó en ocultar lo que sentía. "Lo amo —Pensó—, y si no lo percibe en mis ojos, en el dolor y la sinceridad con que le ofrezco mi corazón, jamás lo aceptará."

Se produjo un largo silencio. Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir. Por fin, Hinata dijo:

—El baile es a las ocho. ¿Tú irás? Como Menma se fue, Karin y yo necesitamos que alguien nos acompañe.

—No. —Respondió Naruto en tono terminante—. Karin espera el anuncio del compromiso, y no quiero presenciar cómo tus pares vuelven a lastimarla.

Las palabras de Naruto la aguijonearon. Dijo en tono suave:

—Kiba se ofreció a acompañarnos. Le diré que lo haga.

El hombre preguntó, marcando las palabras:

—¿Inuzuka te llevará a la fiesta de los Astor? Hinata se esforzó por mantener la compostura.

—Creo que deberías de estarle agradecido.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella con el semblante tenso y frío. Maldiciendo, murmuró:

—Ah, esta época tan sofisticada... —Luego, se apartó de la mesa donde estaba el botellón, sin mirar a su esposa.

Aunque pareciera ilógico, la falta de celos, la indiferencia de Naruto hirió a Hinata más que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento. La cólera congeló las lágrimas que aún no había vertido, y se apresuró a marcharse sin oír el estrépito del vaso de whisky que se estrellaba contra la pared de la biblioteca.

Fue auspicioso que el sacristán de la Iglesia de la Gracia, el "glorioso Brown", consintiera en hacer de anfitrión para recibir a los invitados a medida que llegaban. El hombre estaba bajo el toldo blanco, en el frente de la casa de los Astor, con una corbata blanca inmaculada y frac, organizando a los cocheros con el silbato de plata, y orientando a las damas con su lengua de plata.

Caía una lluvia tenue que envolvía las aceras en una especie de niebla, y confería a la ciudad una apariencia fantasmal bajo los faroles de gas. Los carruajes se alineaban a lo largo de la calle Treinta y Cuatro dejando a los pasajeros, y entre los coches estaba la coupé marrón de los Inuzuka. Pronto se detuvo y Hinata se bajó. Karin había salido más temprano con el duque, que había querido acompañarla. Hinata no vio inconvenientes en dejar que Karin fuese sin ella pues sabía que pronto estaría comprometida, y esperó a Kiba.

Al verla, Kiba hizo un gesto de disgusto, la crítica mirada del joven no hizo más que deleitarla. Sólo la decepcionaba que Naruto no la viese vestida como la reina irlandesa Maeve. Quizás, en lo profundo de su ser, esperaba que la aceptara al verla vestida como una irlandesa: imaginó que si la viera con ese traje descubriría en ella un aspecto diferente. Sin embargo Naruto no había salido de la biblioteca y Kiba llegó para acompañarla a la fiesta.

En el vestíbulo, un criado tomó la capa de terciopelo verde; Kiba adoptó una expresión ceñuda cuando volvió a ver el disfraz. No obstante, le ofreció el brazo y entró con ella en la galería de cuadros donde estaba reunida la sociedad. La concurrencia era numerosa: la galería estaba atestada de notables que alborotaban como palomas sobre un tejado de Nueva York. Kiba le ofreció una copa de champaña que servía uno de los camareros y dijo:

—¿Sabes que corre el rumor de que el duque anunciará su compromiso con Karin Uzumaki? ¿No es ridículo? ¡Y además es inglés!

Irritada, Hinata aceptó la copa.

—Mi cuñada es una mujer dulce, bella y talentosa. ¿Por qué el duque no habría de casarse con ella?

—Yo sé lo que quiere de la hermosa Karin; ¿por qué entonces tendría que avergonzarse anunciando un compromiso con ella? Una cosa no obliga a la otra.

Hinata se detuvo, con el rostro ardiendo de furia.

—¿Te refieres al dinero?

Kiba la miró con aire astuto y dijo:

—No, mi querida, el duque quiere lo mismo que yo quiero de ti... si puedo lograrlo sin hacer lo mismo que él.

La joven se enfureció de tal modo que quiso escupirlo.

—Kiba, siempre sospeché que eras un bribón, y ahora acabas de demostrarlo.

—Bueno, prefiero ser un bribón y no esa basura a la que estás encadenada. Además, quién sabe, si consigues la anulación tal vez tu ascendiente social me haga olvidar tu dudosa virginidad y de todos modos me case contigo.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —Murmuró Hinata, apartándole el brazo. Hacía sólo cinco minutos que estaban en la fiesta y el aparente entendimiento ya se había hecho trizas.

—Cuidado, Hinata. Estás haciendo una escena. —Volvió a aferrarle el brazo, sin dejar que se soltara—. Luego de todos los problemas y las humillaciones que me hiciste sufrir, esta noche te comportarás como corresponde. Lo menos que puedes hacer por mí es actuar de manera respetable.

—¿Tú quién eres, mi cuidador? —Le clavó las uñas en el antebrazo.

Finalmente, Kiba prefirió soltarla antes que armar un escándalo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le espetó en un susurro. Y soltó una carcajada cruel—. ¿Vas en busca de ese marido que tienes? Oh, lo olvidaba. ¿Acaso no lo invitaron? ¿O tal vez estará con los irlandeses que trabajan en los establos?

—Kiba, tú no eres digno de lustrar los zapatos de mi esposo. —Le dirigió una mirada de disgusto y estaba por alejarse cuando anunciaron la llegada de Naruto Uzumaki.

Todos los presentes se removieron inquietos, como pájaros al aparecer un depredador. Naruto observó a la concurrencia desde la puerta: tenía una apariencia austera e irreprochable, con el frac negro y la corbata blanca de nudo ancho. Cada uno de los invitados pareció retroceder como si pensara: "Espero que esa mirada no se dirija a mí".

Mas Hinata no lo pensó. Se mantuvo firme, la vista clavada en la de su esposo, aunque estaban separados por la mitad del salón. Permanecieron inmóviles y callados, trabados en un silencioso duelo de miradas hasta que la música recomenzó y los invitados se distendieron y cubrieron la distancia que los separaba.

Estremecida, Hinata levantó la vista y vio al duque a su lado. Le había solicitado que bailara con él el cotillón alemán, una danza que duraba casi dos horas. Era una tradición iniciada por la señora Schemerhorn, la madre de Mei Astor, a la que las poleas, las danzas eslavas y el chotís le parecían demasiado agitados. Hinata agradeció la prolongada distracción. Se apresuró a aceptar y tuvo la buena suerte de no ver a su marido durante toda la danza.

Mas cuando anunciaron la cena, Hinata vio otra vez a Naruto. Lo descubrió en la sala, sentado en un sillón tapizado de terciopelo; Sara Willis Varick estaba apenas apoyada en un brazo del sillón y ambos reían de algo que Naruto acababa de decir. La sonrisa de su esposo era radiante, y Hinata sintió que se le cortaba el aliento cuando su esposo se volvió hacia ella. Cuando las miradas se encontraron, la sonrisa se desvaneció, la expresión se volvió sombría y apartó otra vez la vista.

Hinata no soportaba la escena. Sara Willis Varick, con su palidez germánica, formaba un vivo contraste con el moreno y apuesto Naruto. Hinata odiaba verlo divertirse tanto. Aunque había ansiado que lo aceptasen en la sociedad, ahora comprendía que había ido demasiado lejos. En el presente, no se podía decir que lo apartaran. En realidad, las mujeres revoloteaban a su alrededor como pavos reales de colorido plumaje, curiosas y excitadas y deseosas de tocarlo.

La escena reverberó en la mente de Hinata y de pronto, comprendió que los Uzumaki ya no la necesitaban. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Karin se casara con el duque y Naruto, que detestaba a la sociedad, ahora formaba parte de ella, le importase o no. Quizá Mei Astor aún lo mirara con desprecio desde su silla dorada sobre la plataforma, aunque en los ojos de Sara Willis Varick se leía algo muy diferente. Finalmente, el irlandés había penetrado en territorio de los Cuatrocientos y eso significaba que Vanderbilt con su vulgar y flamante fortuna, accedería en cualquier momento. Estaba produciéndose el cambio que Hinata había vaticinado. Ya no la necesitaban como puente hacia la sociedad. Había nacido una nueva sociedad mientras Hinata concentraba su atención en otros problemas.

Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba su marido. Los ojos azules de Naruto tenían un destello perverso que muchas mujeres hallaban atractivo. Por cierto, así era para Sara Willis Varick, que le rozaba el brazo en un gesto de intimidad. Hinata estuvo a punto de sumergirse en la desesperanza; sin embargo, allí estaba el duque otra vez, solicitándole el honor de escoltarla hasta la mesa.

La cena consistía en veintitrés platos de cosas tales como _aspic de canvasback_, muslos de cordero con salsa de menta, sopa de tortuga, salmón, espárragos, y trufas con crema helada, cosas todas que Hinata casi no probó. Cada vez que recorría la mesa con la vista y veía a su esposo divirtiéndose, se le cortaba el apetito.

Luego de la cena, las damas pronto se reunieron con los caballeros, y Hinata tuvo que volver a soportar las atenciones de Sara Wiilis Varick hacia Naruto, que parecía ignorar la presencia de su propia esposa en el salón. Hinata se sintió tan desdichada que había decidido marcharse, cuando una voz la detuvo.

—Querida, Mei Astor quiere decirte unas palabras.

Hinata no vio la flecha que lanzaban los ojos de Naruto al ver a Kiba junto a ella. En realidad, la joven nunca había considerado a Kiba como un pretendiente serio, en ese momento, ante la perspectiva de perder a Naruto la comparación aumentó su dolor.

—Kiba, no quiero hablar con ella. No me siento bien. De hecho, pensaba irme a casa.

Trató de volverse, y el joven la tomó del brazo.

—Ven conmigo, "querida mía". —Se burló, imitando el acento irlandés.

Incapaz de luchar, Hinata se dejó arrastrar hasta la tarima donde estaba la señora Astor.

—Hinata, ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó la dama, con falso interés. Bajó la máscara de plumas y reveló un rostro muy parecido al de María Antonieta, logrado con maquillaje de cera y un lunar pegado a la izquierda del labio superior—. Esperaba que me hicieras el honor de visitarme.

Hinata la saludó con un beso, sabiendo que ella era la que debía de sentirse honrada por tener la oportunidad de estar junto a la gran dama.

Hinata estaba por hacer un comentario intrascendente acerca del magnífico baile, cuando al otro lado del salón, cerca de la entrada, el duque llamó la atención de la concurrencia golpeando una cuchara contra la copa.

—¡Atención, todos! Tengo que hacer un anuncio muy importante. —El duque contempló a Karin, que lo miraba con ojos radiantes de felicidad.

El duque continuó:

—En primer término, quiero decirles que siempre recordaré mi visita a Nueva York con gran cariño. Son ustedes personas muy gentiles, que se esforzaron por satisfacer mis más mínimos deseos, y les estoy sumamente agradecido por ello. –El duque se volvió hacia la señora Mei Astor. Todas las cabezas se volvieron en esa dirección—. Señora Astor, yo la saludo. Es usted una famosa anfitriona, y pienso cantar sus alabanzas incluso ante la misma reina.

Todos aplaudieron, y la señora Astor hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sonrojada de falsa modestia o tal vez de alivio, pues el duque no confirmaba el odioso rumor de que pensaba casarse con la chica Uzumaki.

—Tengo otro anuncio que hacer. Uno aun más importante.

En el salón reinó un profundo silencio. Tal vez, los rumores se confirmaran. La señora Astor se puso tensa. La mirada de Hinata voló hacia Naruto: a juzgar por la expresión, estaba sorprendido.

El duque volvió a mirar a Karin. Las miradas se encontraron y el joven alzó la copa de champaña.

—Nueva York fue doblemente gentil conmigo pues no sólo encontré aquí amigos afectuosos sino que también conocí a la mujer que quiero tener a mi lado por el resto de mi vida. Gracias, Nueva York. —Buscó entre la multitud el rostro de Naruto —. Antes de hacer el brindis final, quiero agradecer a un hombre que admiro. Brindo por él, pues en esta época malvada me demostró que todavía existen pasiones tan nobles como la lealtad y la devoción por la familia. La hermana de este hombre no sería la muchacha que es si no hubiese crecido a su sombra. Y por eso le doy las gracias, Uzumaki. —El duque alzó la copa hacia Naruto, que permaneció inmóvil, esperando lo que vendría a continuación. El duque prosiguió—: Quiero decirles que esta noche, a las siete en punto, me casé. Les pido a todos que se unan en un brindis por mi bella esposa, la señorita Karin Uzumaki, que desde ahora es Su Gracia, la duquesa.

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento, y Hinata sintió como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo. Quiso sonreír y correr a abrazar a Karin. Tenía la sensación de que el suelo se había abierto bajo sus pies. Esperaba el compromiso. Había prometido que cuando Karin estuviese comprometida, ella dejaría a Naruto. Ahora, Karin estaba casada. En un instante, todo lo que amaba se había perdido para siempre.

Miró a Naruto para ver su reacción. Desde esa distancia, vio que la boca del esposo modulaba estas palabras: "¡Que me condenen!".

Miró a Mei Astor, y la vio tan atónita que pareció a punto de caer desmayada en brazos de Kiba.

El duque ignoró el pandemonio que se generó en derredor. Bebió un sorbo de champaña mientras Karin lo miraba y un suave rubor iba tiñéndole las mejillas. Cualquier otra muchacha hubiese recorrido el salón, pavoneándose de su conquista, era obvio que Karin no consideraba de ese modo la boda con el duque. La felicidad de la muchacha provenía de haberse casado al fin con el hombre que amaba.

—¡Oh, esto es el fin! —Mei Astor apartó las sales que le ofrecían las doncellas, pues la ira fue suficiente para reanimarla—. ¿Cómo se atrevió el duque a hacer algo semejante, después de todo lo que hice por él?

—¿Por qué un duque consiente en casarse con una chica irlandesa de Nueva York? —Musitó Kiba, alterado.

Hinata los observó, disgustada por esos comentarios, aunque al mismo tiempo sintió pena por ellos. El pequeño mundo seguro al que pertenecían estaba cambiando, y eso los aterraba. Mas ellos no eran los únicos cuyo mundo había cambiado. El de Hinata se había derrumbado ante sus propios ojos. Al día siguiente, el abismo entre ella y Naruto se haría permanente. Ya no había nada que lo ligara a Hinata: ni un hijo, ni Karin, ni las ambiciones sociales... ya no quedaba ni siquiera tiempo.

Vio que Naruto se acercaba al grupo de invitados y estrechaba a desgana la mano del duque. Abrazó a su hermana; Hinata rogó que se volviese y la buscara. Ansiaba que se acercara a ella, que le dijera que para los dos se había terminado el tiempo, que en verdad la amaba y la necesitaba como esposa. Sin embargo, pronto los invitados se amontonaron alrededor del duque y ya no pudo ver la cabeza rubia de Naruto entre los que se acercaban a felicitar a los recién casados. Con el corazón pesado, aturdida, comprendió qué al día siguiente tendría que empacar sus cosas y marcharse. Si era afortunada, su esposo sería lo bastante amable para acompañarla hasta la puerta y despedirse.

—¡Y esto es tu culpa, Hinata! —Dijo la dama, volviéndose hacia Hinata—. ¡Tu madre debe de estar revolcándose en la rumba al saber que crió a semejante rebelde! ¡Nada de esto habría sucedido si no te hubieses casado con ese... con ese hombre! —La señora Astor echó una mirada de soslayo a Naruto.

Hinata no quiso derrumbarse frente a esos dos personajes, y replicó:

—¡Bueno, Mei Astor, si no le agrada mi esposo, puede irse al infierno! —Se alejó sin agregar otra palabra: Kiba y la dama quedaron atónitos ante semejante muestra de vulgaridad irlandesa, saliendo de la boca de una de su propia clase.

Tambaleante, Hinata se abrió paso entre la gente hacia una de las salidas. Quería felicitar a los recién casados: sin embargo, estaba segura de que si no se marchaba enseguida, se derrumbaría por completo. Fuera, le pidió a Brown que le consiguiera un coche de alquiler y voló de regreso a la mansión.

Todo estaba en silencio allí. Cruzó el vestíbulo de mármol y cada paso resonó contra las paredes. Alzando las faldas de satén verde, que ahora detestaba, subió la grandiosa escalera con el corazón tan pesado como el mármol de esos escalones. Por primera vez en la vida, se preguntó qué podía esperar. Hanabi se había ido y tal vez estuviera peor que la última vez que la viera. Y ahora, también había perdido al esposo, al hombre que había aprendido a desear y amar.

Cada paso hasta el dormitorio fue lento y difícil, pues la mente de Hinata bullía con recuerdos de Naruto. Evocó ese rostro hermoso, nunca sereno, con expresiones que iban del orgullo a la pasión más intensa. Nunca más gozaría de la tibieza del abrazo de ese hombre, ya no lo vería reír ni compartiría con él momentos de ternura.

—Si al menos pudiera estar contigo, Hanabi. —Murmuró, arrojándose sobre la cama. Se quedó tendida largo rato, demasiado angustiada y abatida para llorar.

Después de una hora, se incorporó al oír el golpe de Natsu en la puerta de los criados. Hinata pensó que era el momento oportuno, pues quería pedirle que comenzara a empacar. Era imperioso que se fuera esa misma noche. Le pareció innecesariamente doloroso extender hasta el día siguiente el drama de la partida.

Estaba por darle indicaciones a Natsu cuando la doncella le entregó una cajita de música.

—Señora Uzumaki, el amo está en casa. Me pidió que le diera esto en cuanto llegase.

Hinata tomo la caja. Con mano trémula, levantó la tapa decorada con ingenuos nomeolvides; "qué refrescante —Pensó—, en contraste con esta habitación tan sobrecargada".

Temerosa de esperar demasiado de ese simbolismo, abrió la tapa y oyó la melodía de Danubio Azul. La música la conmovió, la fascinó porque era hermosa y porque nunca la había bailado en los brazos del hombre amado. Y nunca lo haría. Una diminuta cascada cristalina rodó por la mejilla de la joven. La enjugó para poder leer la nota que estaba dentro de la caja.

_Hinata:_

_Una vez me dijiste que llegaría el día en que lamentara haberte obligado a casarte conmigo. Ahora lo lamento, Hinata, lo lamento con todo mi corazón. Pues esta noche descubrí la alegría en los ojos de una novia que se casa por su propia voluntad, y me duele no haber podido verla en los tuyos. Me aflige la pena que te causé; si me abandonas, lamentaré mucho más tu pérdida. Déjame decirte que, en este mundo injusto, la espada de Dios es inflexible con los malvados. Si te pierdo, un hombre... este hombre, tendrá el castigo que merece._

_Naruto_

Con sollozos entrecortados, Hinata no pudo seguir leyendo pues las lágrimas le velaban la escritura. Las palabras de su esposo le acariciaron el corazón, pues eran las que siempre había querido escuchar. Desesperada por verlo, se enjugó las mejillas y miró en derredor. Entonces, sin más demora, salió corriendo del dormitorio.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos. Miró hacia abajo desde lo alto de la balaustrada y vio que Naruto entraba en el estudio con movimientos fatigados y tensos y cerraba la puerta. Quiso correr escaleras abajo y arrojarse en brazos de su esposo, decidió contener el impulso pues comprendió que ése no era el modo de acercarse a un león. Tendría que hacerlo con cautela, con cuidado, midiendo cada paso.

Bajó las escaleras y cruzó el vestíbulo sin apartar la vista de las puertas del estudio. Al llegar, quiso golpear pero cambió de idea: decidió no darle la alternativa de negarse a verla. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Naruto estaba de pie junto al hogar, contemplando las cenizas apagadas, la espalda vuelta hacia Hinata. Tenía el bastón apretado en la mano como si esa noche lo necesitara más que nunca. Lo observó, luchando con sus propias emociones.

Se aclaró la voz, sin saber cómo empezar. Finalmente, sólo dijo:

—Naruto.

Naruto se puso rígido, aunque no se volvió. Hinata pudo imaginar el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Lamentas haberme lastimado?

Por fin, el hombre se volvió y la miró a los ojos.

Habló en voz baja y grave:

—Nunca tuve intenciones de lastimarte.

Contempló a ese hombre al que había llegado a amar. Todo en él era contradictorio. Odiaba a los ingleses, pero Hinata sabía que aceptaría al duque en la familia pues Karin lo amaba. Ocultaba su propia procedencia tras una manera de hablar forzada, pero conservaba la tradición con ardiente orgullo a través de canciones como "Bridget O'Malley". Era un hombre capaz de amar y odiar con la misma ferocidad: nunca sería mediocre. La vida de sociedad lo había rodeado de charlas sin sentido y silencios vacíos; nunca lo habían oído rugir... Hasta que Hinata lo conoció.

—Quiero a un hombre que me ame. ¿Tú eres ese hombre? —Susurró Hinata.

Silencio.

Naruto se volvió y contempló las cenizas frías.

—¿Me amas? —La respuesta era simple: sólo sí o no, y al escucharla Hinata actuaría en consecuencia.

—Hinata, quiero que estés con el hombre apropiado.

La joven sacudió la cabeza y repitió, hacia la espalda de Naruto:

—¿Tú me amas?

—Nunca estuve enamorado. No sé cómo es amar a alguien.

—Yo te pregunto: ¿me amas? —La voz se quebró, cargada de lágrimas contenidas.

Naruto pareció pesar cada palabra.

—No tengo nada con qué comparar, pero si amar es una obsesión, si el amor es tan poderoso que domina el raciocinio y la voluntad de un hombre, si el amor es un sentimiento que te hace preferir la muerte antes que soportar la pérdida del ser amado... —Se volvió, y Hinata vio la desolación reflejada en ese rostro. En un murmullo tierno y áspero a la vez, concluyó—: ... entonces, sí, Hinata, yo te amo. Estoy condenado a amarte. Siempre te amaré.

Un torrente de lágrimas silenciosas resbaló por las mejillas de la mujer. La tensión se agudizó, los instantes pasaron silenciosos. Hinata buscó la palabra justa, la manera de expresar cuánto significaba Naruto para ella, la desesperación que sintió ante la idea de perderlo, cuánto lo necesitaba, cuánto lo amaba.

Mas las palabras no acudieron y Hinata hizo lo único que podía hacer para asegurarse de que Naruto jamás la dejaría. Se sujetó las faldas y corrió hacia los brazos abiertos de su esposo. Exhalando un gemido de alivio y de alegría, Naruto la estrechó entre los brazos... El bastón, ahora inútil para siempre, cayó con estrépito al piso de mármol.

.

.

**_Fin_**


	32. Epílogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

**_[Epílogo]  
_**

* * *

_Cuántos amaron tus instantes de graciosa alegría,  
__y amaron tu belleza con amor falso y verdadero,  
__Pero sólo un hombre amó al peregrino que vive en tu alma,  
__y amó el reflejo de las penas en tu rostro cambiante.__  
_

_William Butler Yeats_

* * *

—En invierno, — Susurró una voz femenina, amortiguada bajo el baldaquín de la inmensa cama de nogal—, Hanabi y yo andábamos en trineo por el parque. ¡Cómo nos divertíamos! Un año, papá nos compró un trineo hermoso: tenía forma de concha, estaba pintado de verde oscuro y forrado en terciopelo rojo. Era pequeño, sólo tenía lugar para dos niñas; recuerdo una tarde en que nevaba, nuestro padre nos seguía a caballo, acompañado por los mozos de cuadra, y cruzamos el Central Park. El frío nos enrojecía las mejillas, se sentía el olor fuerte del linimento de los ponies, que nos daba una sensación reconfortante en medio de tanto hielo. Teníamos los pies y las manos congelados, pues nunca usábamos nuestros manguitos, y no queríamos volver a Washington Square, aunque mamá había prometido esperarnos con chocolate. —Hinata acarició el pecho desnudo de su esposo, y disfrutó de la calidez y la firmeza que tocaba. Le dirigió esa sonrisa íntima y misteriosa de las esposas—. Debo de parecerte una consentida.

Naruto no respondió; Hinata acariciaba juguetona el pecho de su marido.

—Cuéntame el mejor recuerdo de tu infancia... sé que tienes alguno. Cuéntamelo.

Naruto contempló el alto baldaquín. La luz fluctuante de la lámpara de gas hacía danzar sombras sobre el rostro pensativo.

—Quizá, mi mejor recuerdo sea el que tengo de mi padre.

Hinata guardó silencio. Naruto le había contado tan poco de su vida anterior, que lo escuchó con toda atención.

—Teníamos familiares en Connemara, y en verano, mi padre y yo salíamos en los botes con los otros hombres, a pescar róbalos en la bahía de Galway.

Hinata lo miró con aire soñador; el acento irlandés, que ahora utilizaba con frecuencia, suavizaba la aspereza del inglés. Le contó de las inocentes tareas infantiles, de la admiración hacia su padre, de la alegría simple de surcar las olas en el curragh, y de ser uno más entre los hombres. Cuando concluyó, el alma de la mujer se compadeció de aquel niño que ya no existía.

Con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Naruto, Hinata miró por las ventanas del dormitorio de su esposo; el Frío de febrero escarchaba los cristales. Se quedó callada, con la mirada perdida y lejana.

—Estás pensando en Hanabi, ¿no es cierto? — Preguntó su esposo con suavidad, acariciándole la espalda.

—Pienso en Hanabi y en los sueños. —Permaneció en silencio largo rato—. ¿La encontraremos alguna vez? ¿Y a Hizashi? —La voz revelaba un dejo de tristeza.

—Lo último que averiguamos fue que tu hermana estaba en Bolivia. Tú no puedes ir, mi amor, ya lo sabes. Tendrás que prometerme que dejarás que yo la encuentre. Aunque tal vez lleve cierto tiempo, te juro que lo lograré.

—Sé que la hallarás. Sólo espero que sea pronto.

—Dijiste que estabas pensando en Hanabi y en los sueños. ¿Cuáles eran esos sueños, _á mbúirnín_?

Hinata esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Cuando era soltera, solía soñar con una sencilla casita blanca, un esposo, niños. Anhelaba una vida más simple, más modesta.

—¿Te pesa que yo no pueda brindarte esa clase de vida?

—Tú ya me diste la vida que quería. Rica o pobre, quiero tener a mi lado al hombre que amo, una familia... y no importa que habitemos una casita blanca de madera o una mansión junto al mar.

De pronto, Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

—Te sobresaltaste.

Esa expresión feroz, la misma que antes la atemorizaba, ahora la hizo sonreír.

—El niño está pateando. Es igual que el padre, ¿sabes? —Apoyó la mano sobre la Naruto y juntos sintieron las pequeñas sacudidas en el vientre de Hinata.

—¿Cómo sabes que es un niño? También podría ser una niña.

Hinata sonrió.

—¡Oh!, te aseguro que es un varón. Patea y grita: quiere salir al mundo, y sin duda lo hará antes de tiempo sólo para molestar. Te lo dije: es igual que el padre.

Entonces, Naruto le dio un beso tan tierno y profundo que Hinata deseó que no terminara nunca.

—Déspota. —Murmuró Hinata.

Para demostrarlo, Naruto volvió a besarla.

Luego, Hinata se acomodó en el hueco del brazo de Naruto, gozando del peso de la pierna de su esposo apoyada sobre sus propios muslos.

—Te amo, _á mbúirnín_, ¿lo sabías?

Las miradas se encontraron; Hinata lo contempló con todo el amor que sentía reflejado en el semblante.

—Sí. —Murmuró—. Lo supe en cuanto leí la carta. Desde ese momento, nunca dudé de tu amor.

La mirada de Naruto quedó prendida en la de Hinata.

—Quiero que descanses este mes. No quiero que suceda nada malo. No deseo que te preocupes por tu hermana.

—Sólo espero que Hanabi, esté donde esté, haya encontrado una felicidad tan honda como la mía.

—¿Y tú, eres feliz?

—Te amo, Naruto. ¿Acaso eso responde a tu pregunta?

La respondía. Naruto se inclinó sobre su esposa, le acarició los pechos, la besó en la boca. Hinata extendió la mano y rozó la pequeña cicatriz redonda. Fue una tontería lamentar que su esposo no pudiese bailar el vals. Se le ocurrió en el mismo instante en que el hombre amado comenzaba una vez más la danza del amor.

.

.

* * *

**_DETALLES_**

_La novela originalmente se llama "**Encajes y Pecados**" la autora es Meagan Mckinney, es el libro uno de la serie de las hermanas Van Alen, y nos presenta a Trevor Sheridan como Naruto Uzumaki y Alana Van Alen como Hinata Hyuga. El segundo libro que seria el de Hanabi se llama "Fugitiva"_

_Gracias por los comentarios._

_Nos leemos en la próxima_

_saluditos ;3_


End file.
